Bodark
by Mely-Val
Summary: ¿Hasta donde eres capaz de llegar para ayudar a tu enemigo?. A Iván se le estaba acabando el tiempo, la maldición pronto lo consumiría, a no ser que ellos aprendieran a superar sus rencores pasados
1. El ataque

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Nombre humano de personajes. Situaciones violentas.**

 **Primer capítulo: "El Ataque"**

 _"Ojalá pueda suceder algo inesperado para poder regresar a casa pronto…"_ , pensaba Lituania mientras cocinaba el almuerzo para todos, como era lo usual. Él era el encargado de la cocina mientras que Estonia solía ayudar a Rusia con las finanzas y organización del papeleo y Letonia llevar a cabo tareas de limpieza doméstica. Su labor no era tan dura, pero sí muy rutinario, Rusia les permitía tomar descansos de vez en cuando, pero sabían que nunca era bueno relajarse mucho frente a él.

Iván era una persona imprevisible e enigmática, nunca sabían a ciencia cierta cómo iría a reaccionar, podría enojarse por las cosas más tontas, pero no por las más serias, sin embargo, no era cruel ni sádico como muchos países suponían. Solo los que convivían con el sabían que era amable y gentil si se lo trataba de igual forma, en caso contrario, era igual que molestar a un oso.

Hacía ya un tiempo que estaban viviendo en su casa, junto con Prusia, Hungría, Polonia, entre otros países que ahora formaban parte de la unión Soviética, por lo cual era común que haya mucha actividad y trabajo que hacer. Este día en cambio estaba todo muy tranquilo, el General Invierno probablemente dejaría su impronta en un par de horas y la temperatura ya había descendido estrepitosamente.

― ¿Alguien ha visto a _Koshka_? ― Preguntó una voz en tono inocente y aniñado.

― Señor, ¿Se ha fijado en el cesto de la ropa? Le gusta dormir ahí ― Respondió Lituania mientras no quitaba la vista de la comida.

― Ya busqué por todas partes y no puedo encontrarlo, temo que se haya quedado afuera y lo tape la nieve. Mi gato será muy peludo, pero no podría sobrevivir una noche allí afuera… tengo que salir a buscarlo.

― ¿Señor Rusia? ― Pregunta alarmado, dándose vuelta preocupado ― No es aconsejable que salga afuera, ya está atardeciendo y queda poco sol. Podría sucederle algo.

Rusia lo miró perplejo un momento y acentuó su sonrisa característica.

― No pasa nada Toris, te olvidas quien soy… sé todo sobre la nieve ― Explica risueño mientras le palpa la cabeza cariñosamente. ― Iré por mi abrigo ― Dice, levantándose sin más, para marcharse de la sala.

 _"Tengo una extraña sensación sobre esto"_ , es lo único que se le cruza por la mente al lituano, mientras observa por la ventana empañada los últimos rayos del sol descendiendo de entre el bosque frente a la gran mansión. Tenía una extraña ansiedad que hace tiempo no sentía… tal vez sea por que Rusia se había marchado dejándolos libres por un corto lapso.

Libertad…

Anhelaba ser un país independiente cada vez con más fuerza. Su gente últimamente se estaba inquietando y comenzando a elucubrar revueltas para independizarse, esto le alegraba, pero también le preocupaba. Sabía que Rusia no era malvado, él quería lo mejor para todos, solo que no se daba cuenta del daño que les estaba causando.

Desde que se volvió la Unión Soviética comenzó a ser demasiado controlador, haciéndolos trabajar duramente para mantener el país en funcionamiento, porque semejante territorio no podía mantenerse solo. Si alguno cometía equivocaciones o hacia una revuelta, seria fuertemente castigado de variadas formas, pero no al nivel en que castigarían los jefes al mismo Rusia por permitir que ocurra tal desfachatez bajo su propia nariz, y eso era algo que no muchos sabían. Recordaba momentos cuando se había quedado solo en la cocina hasta tarde y ver entrar a la casa al ruso con un ojo morado o con muecas de dolor, pero nunca daba explicaciones y se encerraba en su oficina hasta encontrarlo al día siguiente dormido sobre el escritorio emanando un fuerte olor a Vodka, levantándose generalmente tan desorientado que apenas recordaba cómo se llamaba.

* * *

Tres horas pasaron sin señales de Rusia las cuales todos aprovecharon para relajarse y descansar.

― ¿Dónde está el yeti comunista? ― Preguntó Prusia sentado mientras jugaba un partido de ajedrez con Estonia.

― No encontraba al gato y salió afuera a buscarlo, pero ya se está tardando más de lo normal ― Respondió Lituania con algo de preocupación reflejándose en su rostro.

― Ya es la hora de la cena y no para de nevar afuera… ¿Estará bien? ― Pregunto Letonia con curiosidad mientras miraba por la ventana la nieve cayendo intensamente.

― ¿Y qué importa? Como que, se lo merece. Que se quede allí todo lo que quiera, ¿Quién necesita del oso con olor a vodka? Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho sin él.

― ¡No seas así Polonia! Nadie se merece lo peor ― Replicó tajantemente Lituania, aunque recibió un silencio abrumador como respuesta.

Ninguno apoyaba su comentario

― Parecen olvidarse que lo que sucedió fue decisión de su jefe, el solo debe acatar órdenes...

― Pues a mí me parece que disfrutó acatándolas ― Rebatió Prusia, en voz baja, sacando a la luz un gramo del gran resentimiento que le tenía.

― Creí que tú lo entenderías más que nadie, Gilbert. Teniendo en cuenta el jefe que has tenido… ― Una mirada de Polonia cayó al lituano.

A Prusia no le hacía gracia alguna.

Aquello pareció tocarle un nervio y frunció el ceño ensombreciéndole la mirada. Ese era un tema sensible para él, era una herida aún abierta que le traía pesadillas casi todas las noches. Nunca quiso a Hitler, sus generales Prusianos lo habían manifestado en la cara del propio Führer en más de una ocasión. Nadie tuvo los huevos como los generales Prusianos. Serán anticuados y rígidos, pero su código de ética y moral era de reconocimiento mundial. Su máximo orgullo. Sin embargo, aún se seguía lamentando que su hermano no le escuchara al principio, dejándose embelesar por las fuertes palabras de su jefe. Gilbert no paró de advertírselo, pero cuando Ludwig se dio cuenta de lo que había desencadenado ya era tarde y la guerra estaba sobre sus cabezas. Lentamente se fue convirtiendo en una catástrofe, aunque peor era continuar acatando las órdenes de su "jefe loco", como Alemania solía llamarlo. Cuantas personas murieron durante esa carnicería… no quería ni pensarlo. Sin embargo, lo peor para su gente aún estaba por comenzar. Volver a levantarse con la voluntad quebrada y reconstruir de los escombros, aunque ya no les quedara nada porque la guerra había arrasado con todo... eso sí era devastador.

Gilbert no llegó a hacer mucho cuando Iván regresó aquella vez y lo tomó por la fuerza, diciéndole que desde ese momento se llamaría: "República Democrática Alemana" y estaría bajo su control. Opuso resistencia tratando de no soltarle la mano a su hermano, pero él lo separó de un tirón y momento seguido construyó una red divisoria, para luego volverlo un gran muro que no podría escalar. Sin embargo, su corazón aún seguía unido al de su hermano y mientras su gente no perdiera la esperanza, entonces él tampoco. Tenía un plan y podía apostar que el resto de los ahí presentes también, solo que nadie confiaba lo suficiente en los demás como para revelarlo.

― Ya volverá… ― Dijo Hungría indiferente ― Mientras tanto vayamos a cenar. No vamos a dejar pasar hambre por esperarlo.

Al parecer sus palabras reflejaron lo que la mayoría sentía, ya que todos se levantaron sin ningún remordimiento. Luego de cenar cada uno se fue retirando a su habitación, a algunos picándoles la curiosidad por desaparición de Rusia más que a otros. No era necesario decir lo obvio, este era un acontecimiento inusual.

Y fue a la mañana siguiente cuando sus dudas se volvieron realidad

* * *

― ¡El señor Rusia aún no ha vuelto, esto es grave! ― Exclamó Letonia con genuina preocupación en la sala de estar, habiendo sido el primero en notarlo.

― Por más de que odie decirlo, es cierto. Hay que ir a rescatarlo ― Comentó Hungría con expresión seria, dirigida más que todo a Estonia y a Polonia, quienes parecían reacios a contribuir.

― Como que, vayan ustedes. Me quedaré en la casa en caso que llegue alguna noticia. Soy demasiado fabuloso como para mojarme en la nieve, saben ― Opinó el polaco, dando a entender que no tenía intenciones de ayudar a quien había encadenado a su país.

― Entonces yo me quedare contigo, de paso prepararé una sopa bien caliente para cuando vuelvan con Rusia ― Sugirió Hungría, cuando en realidad lo que quería era pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo.

A los demás no les quedo otra, por lo que tomaron prestados unos gruesos tapados de piel de Rusia y salieron a la fría mañana cubierta de un manto blanco.

No sabían por dónde buscar, podría haber ido a cualquier parte y el temporal tapó sus huellas el día anterior, sin embargo, continuaron caminando con dificultad entre la nieve que les llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y los tapados, demasiado grandes para sus figuras, entorpeciéndoles aún más para abrirse paso.

― ¡Chicos, vengan un momento, aquí hay sangre! ― Les llamó Letonia mientras apuntaba con curiosidad la sangre que aún marcaba un rastro que se adentraba en la arboleada muy cerca de ellos.

Lituania aceleró el paso notando que cada vez había charcos más grandes, llevándolo a un raro montículo de nieve bajo un árbol.

―Aquí hay algo… ― Afirmó Estonia, formando nubes de condensación al hablar por causa de la baja temperatura.

Prusia permanecía callado con su mirada fija en la sangre que había alrededor, analizando la situación, recordando ciertos hechos, centrándose en sus próximos pasos.

Mientras tanto Lituania y Letonia empezaron a excavar grandes montículos, la tensión era notoria, el ambiente tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

― ¡¿Esto es tela!? ― Gritó sorprendido el más pequeño de los bálticos, a lo que Prusia y Estonia salieron de su estupor y rápidamente se sumaron a la excavación. Sus manos estaban congeladas, pero no cesaron hasta que destaparon familiares mechones de cabello rubio ceniza.

― ¡Señor Rusia! ― Profirió Lituania, desenterrándolo de un tirón del manto blanco.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente tieso y herido de gravedad, con marcas de mordidas en los brazos, piernas, profundos zarpazos en el pecho y sangrantes cortes en el rostro desde arriba de la ceja hasta la mejilla y otra herida desde la oreja hasta la quijada. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones, su piel del mismo color de la nieve y sus labios de un enfermizo color azul.

― ¡Señor! ― Le llamó Estonia, mientras trataba de despertarlo sin embargo era una estatua tallada, no parecía siquiera estar respirando.

― ¡Iván, despierta! ― Le movió Letonia, llamándolo con su nombre humano. Y para sorpresa de todos, le respondió un leve gemido.

― ¡¿Esta consiente!? ― Estonia se reacomodó los lentes que se le deslizaron de la sorpresa.

― Chicos… que bueno que…vinieron ― Articuló en susurros con una voz débil y rasposa ― Ten-tengo… algo de… frio ― Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que estaban escuchando, ¿Acaso Rusia estuvo consiente todo este tiempo bajo el temporal?, era algo inhumano…

Bueno, aunque ellos no eran técnicamente humanos para empezar.

― No siento…mis dedos ― Volvió a hablar, arrastrando las palabras con dificultad. Parecía costarle moverse o abrir los ojos incluso.

Alarmados, buscaron erguir su tieso cuerpo en una forma en que pueda ser cargado entre Prusia y Estonia. Pero al recargarlo sobre los hombros, su peso muerto fue tal que les doblegó las rodillas, obligándoles a parar para reacomodarse.

― Dios, no imagine que pesaría tanto ― Se quejó Edward entre dientes mientras se esforzaba por caminar, sin embargo, Gilbert lo hacía sin chistar y con la mirada severa. Tal vez porque estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de maniobras, quizás porque no estaba en él quejarse, siendo el ejemplo encarnado del extremo entrenamiento militar Prusiano.

― Estamos cerca ― Lo animó Toris mientras observaba la mansión creciendo a medida que se acercaban. Sin embargo, temía que el movimiento pueda perjudicarle alguna herida interna, ya que extrañamente aún continuaba sangrando.

* * *

― ¡Oh dios mío! ― Hungría se llevó la mano a la boca mientras veía como cargaban con dificultad el cuerpo inerte de Rusia escalera arriba, dejando un rastro de sangre detrás.

―¿Qué le sucedió? ¡Parece como si lo hubiera atacado una manada de lobos! ― Exclamó al ver sus profundas heridas.

― Elizabet, busca calentar su cama rápido, está sufriendo de hipotermia ― Ordenó Toris ― Raivis, ve a llenar la bañera…espero que no sea demasiado tarde y haya que cortarle alguna extremidad afectada por el frio ― Agregó, sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda.

Luego de recostarlo en su espaciosa cama, la sangre comenzó a teñir inmediatamente las frazadas.

― ¿Qué no debería haber parado de sangrar ya? ― Comentó Prusia extrañado mientras ponía sus conocimientos de enfermería de guerra en acción, rasgando bruscamente su tapado de un solo movimiento con los botones saliendo disparados como proyectiles.

― Esas son heridas bastante profundas… parecen haber sido hechas por un animal muy grande ―Lituania tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas lentamente y con una inusual calma, como si ya tuviera experiencia previa tratando al ruso.

― También perdió muchísima sangre, una persona común y corriente ya habría muerto hace rato ― Observó, para luego quedar todos sumidos en silencio otra vez, mirando casi de una manera hipnotizante el cuidado con el que se las limpiaba.

Sin embargo, la calma duró poco. Cuando el alcohol tocó una de las heridas, Rusia se despertó de golpe profiriendo un rugido de dolor que los hizo saltar a todos y golpeó a quien estaba más cerca, en este caso Lituania, tirándolo al piso. Pero Gilbert reaccionó como el rayo y lo tomó de las muñecas tratando de mantenerlo en el lugar como podía y detener su puño por si se le ocurría golpear a alguien más, mientras este movía la cabeza de lado a lado cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Su frente estaba empapada en sudor y las pronunciadas ojeras solo acentuaban su aspecto tenebroso, enfermizo y febril.

― ¡Para de moverte! ― Le exigió el prusiano con mucho esfuerzo.

― ¡Como que, parece que al final se volvió loco! ― Chilló el polaco yendo a sentarse arriba suyo para que no se levante, ya que en su cabeza pensó que esa era la forma más práctica de contenerlo. Pero este no lo hizo, entró en pánico y con su desmedida fuerza los arrojó a la misma vez fuera de la cama.

― ¡NO ME TOQUEN! ― Les gritó mientras se cubría con los brazos, tratando de hacerse una bolita en una esquina como un animal asustado ― ¡LARGENSE, DEJENME SOLO!

Observaron impactados el patético estado del ruso. Este no era el Rusia poderoso e intimidante que todos conocían, ahora parecía más bien un pequeño niño que creía que lo querían lastimar y nadie sabía qué hacer al respecto. ¿Acaso deberían dejarlo solo hasta que se calme? Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso parecía un acto de cobardía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Hungría emergió del marco de la puerta, habiendo presenciado toda la escena. Estaba claro que la fiebre lo tenía completamente desorientado, quizás ni siquiera los reconocía. Ella intuía que esa actitud era un reflejo de su niñez, completamente aterrado culpa de los maltratos que recibió con el pasar de los siglos. Lentamente se fue acercando a él, quien se atrevió a destaparse y posarle su desenfocada mirada.

― Estamos tratando de ayudarte Rusia ― Dijo con voz suave. Podía ver el terror reflejado en sus ojos y entender el gesto involuntario que hacia al llevarse la mano al cuello.

― Somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte ― Le explicó, mientras extiende su mano. Los demás impresionándose con su acto de valentía al acercarse a un Rusia impredecible.

Iván frunce el ceño con cautela mientras retrocede aún más contra el rincón.

― Estoy solo… Nadie quiere ser mi amigo, todos quieren dejarme… ― Susurra amargamente bajando la cabeza, sin embargo, se detiene al sentir unas delicadas manos tocando los costados de su ensangrentado rostro, trayéndolo hacia un cálido pecho.

Todos alzan las cejas impresionados viendo a la húngara sostener al angustiado ruso en su pecho, acariciando suavemente su cabeza mientras este se queda impasible con los ojos abiertos sin parpadear y las lágrimas amenazando con caer.

― Shhh…Descansa ya ― Comenta casi en un susurro, pero no se atreve a objetar sus palabras y mentirle de nuevo. Aun estando con elevada fiebre, Rusia tenía razón. No eran sus amigos y estaban planeando dejarlo.

Mientras tanto el ruso fue lentamente cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormido, creyendo que estaba en los brazos de su hermana mayor, la única que persona que se había preocupado genuina y desinteresadamente por él.

― Lograste amansarlo Liz ― Dice Gilbert con una sonrisa altanera ― Si no fuera porque me lanzó de la cama, mi asombrosa persona lo podría haber dominado en un parpadeo.

― Seguro… ― Susurra sarcásticamente Toris mirándolo con desprecio. Prusia nunca le cayó bien, ya desde la época que era un pequeño teutón. Siempre lo molestaba y se la pasaba alardeando de lo genial que era, aunque solo era una máquina de causar problemas y meterse donde no lo llamaban.

― Es mejor que lo dejemos descansar un poco. Toris hiciste un buen trabajo limpiando sus heridas. Feliks, ayúdame a vendarlo y terminemos con esto, Edward ¿podrías encargarte de limpiar el rastro de sangre? ― Les pidió amablemente la mujer.

Polonia hizo una mueca caprichosa…

― ¿Por qué yo? ― Preguntó, no demorando su queja.

― ¿Prefieres limpiar los pisos en lugar de Edward entonces? ― Sonrió maliciosamente.

― No, no, claro que te ayudo, como que, para eso están los mejores amigos ¿No? ― Ante lo dicho por el rubio, Elizabeta soltó una risita.

― En marcha entonces ― La húngara se enfocó en vendar a Rusia con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, mientras que Estonia se marchaba con el resto. Deseando estar lejos de Iván el mayor tiempo posible.

― Esto…señorita, ¿Qué hago ahora? Dejé preparada la tina, pero no creo que el señor Rusia sea capaz de ir ― Se excusó Letonia mirando al suelo y entrelazando los dedos con timidez.

― Ah, Raivis, me había olvidado de ti ― Se disculpó ― Por ahí podrías traer algo de la sopa que preparé, y puedo intentar darle un poco para ayudarlo a calentarse ― Su tono era suave y generoso, algo que le causo celos al Prusiano que la escuchaba apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados, oculto en la oscuridad el pasillo.

El letón asintió y volvió a salir de la habitación en la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba Gilbert, y la quietud volvió a reinar en el ambiente.

―Liz... ― Llamó el polaco en un susurro que llegó hasta los oídos del germano ― Has estado pensando en lo mismo que yo ¿No es cierto?

―...Si ― Respondió luego de unos minutos.

― Bien… No bajes los brazos ahora. Ésta podría ser la oportunidad que habíamos estado esperando ― Sonrió.

― ¿Chicos? ― Ambos se sobresaltaron ― Aquí les traje la sopa ― Se acercó Letonia.

― Ah… gracias Raivis, ya puedes irte ― Le agradeció Hungría, ocultando su nerviosismo, mientras el chico volvió a marcharse sin haber notado la conversación.

― ¿De veras piensas despertarlo? ― Preguntó el polaco mirando preocupadamente al ruso inconsciente.

― No queda de otra, es solo una inofensiva sopa, no voy a hacer nada estúpido como sentarme sobre él ― Respondió tomando la cuchara.

― Jeje… je…. Si, como que ¿Quién haría algo tan tonto como eso? ― Ríe forzadamente.

Hungría le acercó la cuchara a la boca esperando que Rusia despertara por arte de magia y la bebiera pero obviamente eso no paso. Su expresión estaba tensa con el ceño fruncido, rostro empapado en sudor y el flequillo pegado a la frente. Esto era completamente nuevo para ella, ya que jamás lo había visto ni siquiera toser.

― Rusia, abre la boca, te preparé sopa caliente. No has comido desde ayer al medio día ― Le pide esperanzada, pero no hubo reacción alguna.

― Déjame intentarlo ― Su mejor amigo tomó la cuchara y sin vueltas la introdujo forzadamente en la boca del ruso, manchándole aún más las frazadas.

― ¡Feliks! ― Lo regañó exaltada.

― Es solo un poco de sopa ¿No querías que se caliente? ― Dice mientras vuelve a darle más cucharadas con la misma brusquedad, provocando que tosiera.

― ¡Déjamelo a mí! ― Le saca de un manotazo, y busca enderezar a Iván para alivianarle la tos.

― Me siento…mal ― Manifiesta en un estado semiconsciente, apenas alzando un poco los parpados.

― Disculpanos Iván por despertarte, pero no has comido algo ― Le explica mientras le acerca la cuchara. Sin embargo, este la aleja y toma el plato hondo en su lugar, bebiendo de a grandes sorbos como si fuera un vaso de agua hasta atragantarse.

― Como que, parece como si fueras a vomitar o algo ― Observa Feliks.

A lo que Iván se tapó rápidamente la boca levantándose en un segundo, casi tirándolos a ambos en el proceso.

― ¡Trae algo, que va a vomitar! ― Ordenó a los gritos la húngara saliendo de la cama de un salto.

― _Kurwa!_ ― Maldice Polonia, alcanzándole un jarrón decorativo al ruso en el minuto exacto que este se doblega y expulsa la sopa recién ingerida. Quedándose en esa postura hasta que se le fueran los espasmos.

― Ya, ya… ― La húngara frotó su amplia espalda en círculos tratando de calmarlo ― Ya pasó. Ya estas mejor ― Dijo con palabras de aliento, alivianándolo un poco.

Y acto seguido Rusia se desplomó en el colchón, haciéndose un bollo sintiendo chuchos de frio hasta quedarse dormido otra vez.

― Creo que vamos a tener que quedarnos despiertos para cuidarlo esta noche… ― Sentenció Elizabet.

― Supongo que si… Pero no voy a ser yo ― Suspiró extenuado su compañero observando con ceño fruncido la puerta entreabierta, sospechando que Gilbert podría haber estado allí escuchándolo todo.


	2. Extraño comportamiento

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Nombre humano de personajes. Situaciones violentas.**

 **Segundo capitulo: "** **Extraño Comportamiento** **"**

― Iván aún no se ha despertado ― Comentó Elizabet mientras almorzaban todos juntos en el comedor.

― Iván no es capaz de levantarse, ni siquiera pasando un tanque sobre sus girasoles del jardín ― Acotó Feliks haciendo reír a Raivis.

― ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? ― Preguntó el letón algo preocupado ― Nuestros jefes se enterarán tarde o temprano de lo que está pasando…

― Creo que deberíamos avisar a nuestras embajadas lo que le sucedió a Iván. Pero será mejor no entrar en detalles porque, ya saben… ― La voz de Toris se volvió baja ― tenemos que evitar que castiguen a alguno de nosotros ― Hizo una pausa ― Diremos que sufrió un accidente cuando salió a dar un paseo y que ahora estamos cuidándolo.

La mayoría asintió sin embargo Feliks no parecía convencido.

― ¿Vamos a cuidar a Rusia? ¿Lo están diciendo enserio? Ósea, como que nunca estuvo del todo bien de la cabeza, pero ahora en el estado afiebrado en que se encuentra… ― Hizo una pausa tragando sonoramente, agrandando su mirada con solo imaginarlo.

― Prussia puede hacerlo ― Sugirió el lituano ganándose una repentina mirada de odio por parte del germano ― No tiene embajada ya que la otra mitad de su país está del otro lado del muro. Tendrá que cuidar de Iván hasta que regresemos.

― No soy su maldita niñera ― Contestó Prusia, gruñendo entre dientes y apretando los puños.

― No tienes opción ― Demandó. Mirándolo con la misma intensidad ― Regresaremos al atardecer, solo tienes que vigilar que se encuentre estable. Nada más, no es mucho pedir Prusia. Estamos bajo el techo de Rusia y hay que acatar lo que se diga.

Gilbert se mordió la lengua queriendo responderle una seguidilla de insultos, pero no podía hacer nada. Si quería escapar tendría que mantener su bajo perfil y aceptar las órdenes sin chistar.

Cerró los ojos soltando un grave suspiro.

― Hummm… Será lo que quieras ― Contestó en tono arrogante y se marchó a su habitación, pero no sin antes insultarlo en alemán.

Lituania frunció el ceño mientras oía sus ruidosas botas y sus pasos subir las escaleras al dormitorio.

― Debemos regresar si o si antes de la cena ― Acotó irritado, frunciendo el ceño ― No confío… No creo que deberíamos dejar a Prusia solo…

― No te preocupes, es solo por unas horas. No va a pasar nada ― Estonia le aseguró confiado, palmando su hombro para animarlo.

Gilbert los observó marcharse desde la escarchada ventana de la habitación. No le gustaba la situación en la que lo habían puesto. No quería estar ni a cinco metros del ruso, pero supuestamente tenía que ir a chequear su estado, sin embargo, el solo hecho de estar cerca, hacía que se le cayeran las pestañas. ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo?

― Pff… ― Bufó socarronamente ― No soy su enfermera. ¿Quién se cree que es Lituania dándome órdenes a mí? El más grandioso de los grandiosos. ¡Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie!, Rusia se recuperará por su cuenta ― Relajó su postura, pensativo, recordando las profundas heridas. ― …Debió haber sido un animal muy grande como para causarle tanto daño, o tal vez muchos a la vez ― Habló para sí mismo.

Toda la casa estaba sumida en silencio, un silencio bastante incomodo si le preguntaban. Como si algo estuviera esperando antes de actuar, como la calma antes de la tormenta. No se oía ni siquiera el crujir de las maderas, cosa que era común en mansiones viejas.

Extrañado se asomó al largo pasillo, pero en el instante que lo hizo se sintió como un completo idiota. ¿Qué creyó que iba a encontrar? Iván no podía levantarse, aunque así lo quisiera. Entonces, ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de sentirse observado?

Le causó gracia lo blando y paranoico que se estaba volviendo.

― Si _West_ supiera que estoy actuando como un corderito asustado… ¡Qué vergüenza! ― Comenzó a reír fuertemente, pero paró de golpe dando un salto sobresaltado, un poco más y se le salía el alma por la nariz. Giró la cabeza para ambos lados tan rápido que le crujió la nuca. No veía nada anormal, pero podía jurar que había escuchado un gruñido.

― _Koshka?_ ― Llamó en voz alta al gato, creyendo que quizá había sido el animal perdido desde ayer. Esperó oyendo el silencio, pero no sucedía nada, sin embargo, su intuición le ordenaba a gritos que saliera de allí, entonces fue a paso acelerado hasta la escalera y luego a la espaciosa sala de estar.

Se acomodó en el sillón aun sintiendo esa intranquilidad. _"Debo hacer algo para ocupar mi mente o la ansiedad me va a matar"_ , pensó decididamente. E hizo algo que jamás haría frente a nadie, algo que le aliviaba en los momentos de máximo estrés, pero le avergonzaría por el resto de su vida si alguien se llegaba a enterar.

Miró a su alrededor con precaución solo para asegurarse y luego sacó de debajo del sofá unos palillos de tejer con ovillos de lana negro y blanco. _"Por fin voy a poder terminar los guantes que aprendí a hacer en el curso de tejido. Esas abuelitas fueron muy amables en enseñarme sus técnicas de crochet"_ , pensaba mientras tejía entretenido despabilándose del susto. ¿Quién se imaginaria que una nación militar como él, macho germano, pecho peludo (o, tal vez no), pinchador de traseros franceses con casco _pickelhaube_ , domador de tanques _Panzer_ , tenía como hobby hacer crochet?

Tejió tan relajado que hasta perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que noto que estaba comenzando a oscurecer. _"Ya no deben tardar en volver"_ , pensó, volviendo a ocultar los guantes con el diseño de su bandera debajo del almohadón.

 _"Tal vez debería ir a ver a Rusia, solo por si acaso me preguntan cómo se encuentra"._

Se levantó de poca gana y subió nuevamente los escalones hacia el fondo del pasillo, a la habitación más alejada de todas. Sin embargo, se mantuvo quieto frente a la puerta como si una fuerza invisible le impidiera avanzar. _"Es Iván por el amor de dios, lo he enfrentado miles de veces. ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo un conejito temeroso o qué rayos me sucede?"_ , dijo para sus adentros, y guiado por un motivo que no supo explicar, apoyó sigilosamente su oído en la puerta. No sabía por qué lo hacía ni que esperaba oír, sin embargo, se mantenía como una estatua pegada a la gruesa y antigua madera.

Al principio no oyó nada, algo de esperarse. Y, aun así, tras la expectación de unos largos minutos, se le erizó de pronto el pelo de la nuca. Un sonido gutural se filtró por la puerta, similar al que había escuchado horas atrás. Sonaba extraño, no parecía humano sino más bien el gruñido de un animal grande, pero era tan bajo que hasta dudaba si era producto de su imaginación.

― ¿R…Rusia? ― Tocó la puerta lentamente tratando de estabilizar su voz ― ¿Estás ahí? _—"Que pregunta más estúpida acabo de hacer"_ , frunció el ceño ― Voy a entrar ― Advirtió, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. Todo estaba en penumbras, incluso si las cortinas estaban corridas, el dormitorio solo estaba iluminado por la escasa luz del crepúsculo. El recinto era espacioso, con vestigios de la elegancia zarista del pasado. El piso era de madera con una cara alfombra, las paredes revestidas con papel decorativo antiguo y los ventanales iban hasta el suelo, cubiertos por unas largas cortinas bordo. Poseía un moderno baño privado revestido en loza negra y un enorme placar que iba hacia dentro de la pared, el cual ocupaba casi toda una pared.

Fue acercándose lentamente hacia la gran cama de dos plazas. Las frazadas estaban revueltas y había un gran montículo cerca del borde.

― ¿Rusia? ― Preguntó extrañado de no ver ningún movimiento. La Figura estaba inerte… como si estuviera muerta.

Extendió su brazo sin miedo y tiró de las sabanas, pero lo que NO vio le sorprendió tanto que retrocedió rápidamente casi tropezándose con sus mismos pies.

― ¿¡No esta!? ― Exclamó con sus ojos bi-color ensanchándose como platos. ― ¿¡Y ahora qué voy a hacer!? ― Retrocedió aún más, como si la cama fuera a hacerle algo, hasta chocar de espalda con la pared. El golpe lo sacó de su aturdimiento y parpadeó repetidas veces soltando el aire contenido.

― ¿Qué le voy a decir a Lituania? ― Frustrado, levantó el brazo para tomarse la cabeza, mas, el acto no llegó a ocurrir porque rozó algo que no debería haber estado allí. Ese algo le agarró fuertemente de la masculina y pálida muñeca, haciendo que se diera vuelta con el corazón en la garganta y la boca abierta.

Rusia estaba detrás de él agarrándolo con su enorme mano, siendo más intimidante que nunca. ¿Había sido siempre así de alto? Su mirada fruncida estaba ensombrecida y algo desenfocada, aun así, la intensidad congelaba su interior. El cabello rubio ceniza platinado estaba desordenado y tenía una expresión facial carente de su típica sonrisa. Los labios formaban una atípica línea recta y se notaban los rasgos tensos de su mandíbula cuadrada.

― E-eh ― Le costaba articular palabra ― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Preguntó con voz notoriamente temblorosa.

Iván lo continuó mirando con una expresión ilegible, poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

― ¿Pu-puedes soltarme? ― Hizo ademán de liberarse. El ruso ignoró su pedido e hizo lo contrario, comenzando a presionarle cada vez más. ― ¡Ya suéltame _arsloch_!-, lo maldijo tratando de soltarse, pero lo agarraba con tanta fuerza que creía que si seguía un poco más se la iba a partir en dos.

El dolor se estaba volviendo difícil de soportar, quería gritar con todas las fuerzas, pero su orgullo lo impedía. Arremetió un puñetazo con su otra mano de forma deliberada, sabiendo que con eso podría enfurecerlo aún más. Sin embargo, Rusia lo atrapó instintivamente en el aire, dejándolo atónito y luego lo soltó para agarrarlo del cuello.

― ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ― Gritó rojo de la ira ― ¡Rusia! ― Le llamó, esperando hacerlo entrar en razón, pero este hizo una mueca de enfado apretándolo aún más. ― ¡R-Ru… Iván! ― Vociferó casi sin aliento a medida que lo levantaba del suelo sin dificultad, con una sola mano.

No le quedaba aire para hablar, pero rasguñaba su mano desesperado por soltarse aunque sentía que su energía se desvanecía segundo a segundo.

No podía dejar de luchar ¡Y menos ahora! _"West!"._

Pero de pronto y sin previo aviso, lo soltó como un trapo. Cayendo pesadamente al suelo y quedándose ahí tomando ahogadas bocanadas de aire como un pez fuera del agua.

Se podía escuchar numerosos pasos en la planta baja, algunos de ellos ya subiendo la escalera.

La puerta se abrió y alguien se acercó apresuradamente a él.

― ¿Gilbert? ¡Qué estás haciendo así! ― Le regañó Toris mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, sin embargo, el orgulloso germano se separó de un manotazo y se terminó de erguir por su cuenta, respirando agitado.

― ¡Rusia me atacó! ― Dijo casi gritando, acusadoramente, mientras lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo plácidamente durmiendo en la cama.

― ¿Acaso estás loco? Rusia no puede moverse, perdió mucha sangre y tiene fiebre alta ― Refutó el castaño mirando confundido la cama.

― _Ich! Ich…_ ― Frunció el ceño sorprendido, confundido ― …no importa ― Contestó apretando los dientes y se fue bruscamente de la habitación.

― ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ― Toris preguntó en voz alta mientras echaba una mirada a Iván antes de bajar a preparar la cena.

* * *

La cena transcurrió en silencio, nadie solía comentar nada aparte de que el plan había dado resultado.

― ¿Por qué estabas tirado en el suelo del dormitorio de Rusia? ― Inquirió el castaño con curiosidad y un tinte de sospecha.

Gilbert dejó de comer un momento y frunció el ceño observando con detenimiento su tenedor. Luego de lo que parecieron minutos habló.

― …Él me atacó.

Todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo y se lo quedaron mirando.

― ¿Qué? ― Cuestionó riendo Feliks.

― ¿Cómo va a poder hacer eso, Gilbert? ― Rio Elizabet ― ¡Ni siquiera se ha despertado!

― ¿Acaso el genial y poderoso Prusia se está volviendo un niñito llorón? ― Se burló el polaco, haciendo reír a los demás excepto Toris.

― Mira quien habla, la vedette travesti con una escoba estropeada en vez de cabello ― Respondió altivo el germano.

A Feliks se le transformó la cara y se subió de golpe arriba de la mesa con cara asesina pero Letonia lo agarró en el momento justo y lo tiro hacia atrás del brazo.

― Podrás criticar lo que quieras, pero ¡No te metas con mi pelo! ― Prusia sonrió maliciosamente, ya que su reacción le había sabido a triunfo.

― Basta los dos ― Ordenó sorpresivamente Edward levantándose ― Feliks, bájate de la mesa y tu Gilbert, deja de hablar tonterías. Les recomiendo que se vayan a dormir pronto, mañana habrá que levantarse temprano, nos espera mucho trabajo ― Se acomodó los lentes con expresión austera.

Elizabeta dejó salir un extenuante suspiro,

― Ya lo escucharon. Levantemos los platos y vayamos a dormir todos.

Gilbert bufó mirándolos de reojo, molesto de que le tomaran el pelo y se marchó escaleras arriba para darse un buen baño relajante.

Dentro de la burbujeante tina no pudo evitar ponerse a analizar lo que ocurrió horas atrás. No sabía qué le paso a Iván y por qué había actuado de forma tan violenta y errática. Que él supiera, no estaba haciendo nada malo, a menos que este enterado de su plan de escape. Pero había sido muy cauteloso sin dejar ningún cabo suelto. Nadie sabía de esto, ni siquiera su hermano… aún. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo había atacado así? Rusia no era de temperamento volátil, todo lo que hacía era premeditado y actuaba si se lo ordenaban sus superiores. En caso contrario, rara vez les había hecho daño y nunca escaló al nivel de ahorcarlos… Excepto aquella vez cuando eran niños, pero eso era otra historia.

Rusia los veía como una gran familia y no disfrutaba lastimarlos. No era malicioso como muchos creían, sin embargo, a veces era infantilmente cruel, hacia cosas que creía que eran correctas, como castigarlos o presionarlos demasiado inconscientemente. Pero así fue como lo habían forzado a ser sus jefes desde su niñez… Razonó el prusiano.

Haciendo a un lado el ataque, recordó los extraños gruñidos. Al principio creyó que podría haber sido el gato sin embargo eran demasiado graves y guturales como para provenir de un animal tan pequeño. Sonaban más bien a un oso o algo del estilo. Sin tomar en cuenta que la segunda vez provino directamente del dormitorio del ruso…

Frunció el ceño concentrado, sumergiéndose más en el agua hasta por debajo de los ojos. Lo que experimentó hoy no era el Iván que conocía. Probablemente todo esto se debía su estado febril, no tenía una mejor respuesta. Concluyó.

Luego de relajarse un buen rato, salió de la tina y vistió con su pijama celeste con motivos de pequeños gilbirds. Se miró al espejo, no tenía marcas en el cuello… Pero en la muñeca tenía marcado un anillo que le quemaba en fuego. Lo ignoró.

En su camino al dormitorio pasó por una puerta entreabierta que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Escuchaba murmullos o más bien, sollozos suprimidos.

La curiosidad se apoderó de él y abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse al polaco recostado boca abajo en la cama aún vestido.

― ¡Qué estas mirando! ― Le gritó entre lágrimas y ojos enrojecidos.

Gilbert se sobresaltó y levantó las manos en son de paz.

― Solo… quería saber por qué estas llorando ― Se excusó.

― ¡Como que, no es de tu incumbencia! ― Replicó secándose las lágrimas disgustado.

Él no lloraba, tampoco solía ver llorar a su gente… A veces podría ser cruel no entender.

― ¿Es por lo que te dije? ― Preguntó extrañado. Feliks no era una persona frágil ni susceptible, al contrario, solía hacer lo que quería como quería sin importarle la opinión de los demás.

― Te golpeaste la cabeza con el estante otra vez o, eres más tonto de lo que creí ― Musitó, como si la respuesta fuera obvia, haciendo que Gilbert arquee una ceja ― Nunca lloraría por tus patéticos insultos.

― ¡¿Entonces qué te pasa?! ― Exigió una respuesta, exasperándole su actitud presumida.

A Feliks le causó gracia ver al prusiano irritado, disfrutaba mucho cada vez que lograba ponerlo así. Sin embargo, su diversión fue interrumpida por su viejo amigo que entró deliberadamente a la habitación.

― Chicos, necesito que me acompañen ¡Escuché un ruido muy fuerte proveniente de la habitación de Iván! ― Su cara tenía una expresión de alarma y susto a la vez.

Los otros se miraron a los ojos por última vez, dando a entender que la discusión no iba a terminar ahí y acompañaron al lituano al fondo del largo y oscuro pasillo.

Estaba de más decir lo extraña que era la situación. Todo estaba en su lugar, no había ninguna marca ni rastro de nada e Iván continuaba profundamente dormido.

Seguía recostado de lado, dándole la espalda a la luz de la luna llena que bañaba la habitación de a sectores. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo y blanco como un papel. Las ojeras aún seguían debajo de sus ojos y su cabello estaba revuelto. Tenía cara de no haber dormido en días, cuando en realidad había llevado todo el día así, desde que lo encontraron enterrado en la nieve por la mañana.

― P-pero yo escuché un ruido ― Explicó Toris confundido ― Estoy seguro que vino de aquí. ¡Fue muy fuerte! Pareció como si algo se hubiera caído.

― Me parece que estas inventando cosas ― Le tomó el pelo Gilbert, sonriendo de lado.

― Y-yo… ― No supo qué contestar.

― Como que, yo me largo de aquí ― Bostezó el polaco, marchándose a dormir, haciendo que los otros dos lo siguieran detrás casi pegados a su espalda.

Ninguno tenía ánimos de quedarse solos allí. Cada uno volvió a su habitación e hicieron algo que jamás habrían considerado hacer desde que estaban viviendo allí: Cerraron la puerta con llave.


	3. Confrontando la realidad

**Tercer capítulo: "Confrontando la realidad"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Nombre humano de personajes. Situaciones violentas.**

Lituania se despertó temprano esa madrugada. Observó la oscuridad que envolvía el dormitorio y a sus dos, casi hermanos, bálticos.

No podía verlos con claridad pero podía escuchar la suave y profunda respiración. Le alegraba que a ellos no les tocara hacer el trabajo de cocinero y "mucamo" de Rusia. El hecho de volverse prácticamente su sirviente esclavo y atender todas las ordenes cabeza bajo. Aunque Toris era una persona de carácter serio y muy trabajador, tanto como Alemania, detestaba la situación en la que se encontraba y no se lo deseaba ni siquiera a Gilbert.

Anhelaba su liberación con más fuerza cada día, podía sentirlo debajo de su piel, la opresión e inquietud de su gente. Cada vez que dormía soñaba en sus tierras, lo que hacía y pensaba su gente con extrema claridad al punto de que pareciera como si estuviera acompañándolos, elucubrando planes secretos, programando revueltas y buscando apoyo clandestino. Hablando de apoyo… tal vez si lograba comunicarse con América, podría lograr su cometido, pero el problema sería evitar que Rusia se entere. Debería pensar bien cómo contactar a América sin que él se entere.

Emitió un largo bostezo y se estrechó en la cama preparándose para el quehacer diario. Se vistió en el baño para no molestar a los bálticos con la luz y luego bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno a todos.

" _Aun me quedan dos horas para cocinar"_ , evaluó mientras buscaba el interruptor de luz sin embargo se congeló en el marco de la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos como platos.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta tras ver unos luminosos ojos ámbar escaneándolo con detenimiento desde detrás de la mesa. No parpadeaban ni se movían, pero su intensidad le helaba hasta el alma.

Se quedó así por unos instantes conteniendo la respiración, sus pies estaban clavados al suelo y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Había vivido situaciones poco comunes en su larga vida pero nunca algo como eso.

Tragó forzosamente saliva, arriesgándose al apoyar lentamente sus dedos sobre el interruptor de luz, con cuidado de no hacer algo brusco que pudiera alterar a lo que sea que fuera eso.

La mirada se desvió casi con curiosidad sobre sus dedos y a continuación se irguió de forma lenta y tambaleante en una masa negra, alzándose paulatinamente.

Asustado, Toris se mordió la lengua y en un arrebato de coraje prendió de un manotazo la luz, haciendo que la enorme figura retroceda enceguecida y se choque con los estantes a su espalda.

-¿S-señor Rusia?-, preguntó con la boca abierta y cejas alzadas.

Iván no levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, su rostro algo oculto debajo de sus mechones evidenciaba que aún no se había recuperado totalmente, cosa de extrañar en una nación ya que todos solían curarse bastante rápido en comparación a un humano.

-¿Q-que hace aquí señor?-, tartamudeó el lituano con rastros de ansiedad y preocupación. Notaba que el ruso tenía grandes ojeras y expresión cansada de no haber dormido. Su piel tenía un tono pálido y enfermizo y su postura se notaba un poco encorvada, como si le costara mantenerse totalmente erguido.

Iván tardó unos minutos en responder o al menos eso sintió el lituano en su nerviosismo.

-Ah… no importa-, dijo con voz rasposa y grave en comparación a su característica suave y aniñada. -Solo… había venido a buscar algo-. A Toris le pareció captar un tono de irritación debajo de ese último comentario, con lo cual lo dejaba más confundido.

-¿Qué cosa señor?, puedo ayudar a buscarlo-, sugirió aunque maldiciendo por dentro habérselo sugerido. La apariencia de Iván en este momento era de las más atemorizantes que haya visto. Tal vez sea porque carecía de su clásica sonrisa y voz acaramelada, o tal vez sea porque estaba actuando muy extraño y parecía estar eludiéndolo, escondiendo su rostro debajo de su desordenado cabello platinado y girando sutilmente la cabeza de lado cosa de evitar mirarse cara a cara.

-¿Le sucede algo señor Rusia?-, se animó a preguntar aunque mordiéndose el labio segundos después. Quizá no era buena idea buscar conversación, pero su curiosidad lo superaba.

-No…-, contestó crípticamente con voz más reparada aunque carente de emoción.

Lituania no creyó nada su respuesta. Lo conocía desde hacía muchísimos siglos y esa actitud definitivamente era inusual.

-¿Se encuentra mejor? No ha comido nada desde antes de ayer. ¿Qué quiere para desayunar?-, se animó a preguntar nuevamente, esperando deducir en el ínterin si el color de ojos que había visto en la oscuridad había sido más bien un efecto óptico.

Rusia le dio la espalda y comenzó a marcharse lentamente fuera de la cocina. Por un momento Toris se sintió ignorado hasta que el rubio finalmente habló con voz cansada pero retornando a su tono juvenil característico: -No voy a desayunar, no me esperen. Estaré en mi oficina-. Indicó, haciendo que el lituano arquee una ceja. Luego se fue sin más, a paso lento y su cuerpo ligeramente tambaleante para los lados.

* * *

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad exceptuando que de vez en cuando solían mirar extrañados la silla vacía a la cabecera de la mesa. Cada uno estaba formulando sus propias teorías pero no las comentaban. La inquietud se había apoderado de todos pero nadie se animaba a preguntar por qué Rusia no estaba desayunando con ellos como era costumbre. A veces algunos se encontraban por sorpresa mirándose a los ojos inquisidoramente, expresando parte de la misma duda compartida sin embargo continuaban callados, como si les diera miedo hablar.

Veinte minutos después todos reanudaron sus tareas diarias fingiendo total normalidad.

Letonia estaba concentrado retirando el polvo de la sala de estar hasta que notó algo inusual debajo del sofá. Curioso, se acercó para verlo mejor y sonrió abiertamente con el descubrimiento.

-¡Aquí estabas Koshka!-, exclamó felizmente el letón arrodillándose para ver al gran gatito peludo acurrucado debajo del sofá. -¡Nos tuviste preocupados a todos, gatito malo!-, le dijo tomándolo de los costados para intentar sacarlo.

-¡Suelta tus garras de la alfombra o el señor Rusia se molestara!-, tiró del animal tratando de que desprendiera sus afiladas uñas de la antigua alfombra, sin embargo koshka se rehusaba emitiendo pequeños gruñidos de disgusto.

-¡Te dije que la sueltes!-, dijo ya enfadado mientras el gato maullaba molesto. -¿Por qué no quieres salir?, ¡gato tonto!-.

-¿Qué sucede Letonia?-, preguntó una distinguida voz, causándole un escalofrío.

El joven se dio vuelta lentamente hasta encontrarse de frente con unas botas militares y continuar el recorrido alzando la mirada hasta llevar la cabeza para atrás por la altura. Desde su perspectiva arrodillado en el suelo, Rusia parecía una torre, una torre robusta y risueña. Aunque sonara un poco bizarra la relación.

-A-ah, señor Rusia, parece que ya está mejor-, comentó forzando una sonrisa.

Iván también sonrió y se arrodilló amistosamente junto a él, sin embargo esto causó el efecto contrario en el pobre joven, haciéndole sudar la frente como si estuviera sentado junto a un oso en monociclo haciendo malabares con cuchillos en llamas.

-Sí, ya me siento un poco mejor-, comenta risueño, -¿no puedes sacar a Koshka? Deja que yo me encargue-. Se inclina para tomar el gato por su cuenta sin embargo se gana unos espantosos gruñidos de advertencia.

-¿Qué te sucede Koshka?, nunca me habías tratado así antes. ¿Qué te está asustando, gatito?-. Pregunta preocupado su dueño, tirándolo con toda suavidad para desengancharlo de la alfombra, pero el animal parecía unido con pegamento, gruñendo y siseando agresivamente.

-No creo que podamos sacarlo-, observó el letón, sin embargo cuando el ruso logró desengancharle una patita atrayéndolo más hacia él, el gato arremetió mordiéndole y rasguñando salvajemente sus manos como si su vida dependiera de ello, causándole varias heridas sangrantes.

Rusia gimió parte sorprendido parte asustado soltando bruscamente al animal como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica y el gato corrió velozmente a ocultarse en otro lugar.

-¡Señor, ¿está bien?! se arrimó para ver mejor sus heridas pero cuando extendió el brazo para tomar la robusta palma tajeada, Iván lo apartó sorpresivamente de un manotazo seguido un bajo gruñido, casi animalesco en su naturaleza, como advertencia. Alterado, Raivis se paró intentando retroceder rápidamente pero en el apuro se tropezó y cayó sentado al suelo a unos pocos pasos de él.

La forma rapaz con que lo miraba le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Ese definitivamente no era Rusia. Parecía más bien un depredador acorralando a su presa, estudiándola fríamente antes de dar el golpe de suerte o tal vez como un animal herido a la defensiva. Raivis estaba petrificado en el suelo sin saber qué hacer, temía que si llegaba a mover un dedo el ruso le caería encima como un jaguar.

Iván lo miraba con detenimiento mientras jadeaba por lo bajo, emitiendo guturales gruñidos mezclados de rabia e irritación resonando del interior de su pecho. Sus llamativos pero ahora furtivos ojos violetas estaban clavados en él con una intención primitiva carente de humanidad, guiándose por su instinto más primario.

En el momento que se relamió de forma cas imperceptible los labios, el corazón del letón se aceleró al punto de sentir las palpitaciones en sus oídos. Iván definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

-¡Letonia!-. Estonia lo llamó desde el pasillo haciendo que el joven rompiera contacto visual.

-¡Ven aquí un momento!-, le ordenó con voz urgente haciendo que el joven se levante en un segundo y prácticamente corra fuera de la sala de estar, lejos de Iván, de quien sentía que aún tenía la mirada clavada en su espalda.

-Rusia me esta dando mucho miedo-, exclamó agitado sin aliento mientras temblaba espantado. Sentía ganas de llorar como un niñito pero se lo tragó por orgullo.

-A mí también-, le aseguró el estonio nerviosamente. –Estaba pasando por aquí cuando justo vi su repentino cambio de actitud. Creí que te iba a hacer algo por eso te llamé-, explicó preocupado.

-Gracias Edward, no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras hecho eso-, le agradeció soltando un aliviado suspiro.

-No te preocupes, no te sucederá nada mientras yo esté aquí-, dijo con una actitud propia de un hermano mayor, que no era pero a veces actuaba como si lo fuera, cuando no se obsesionaba de pertenecer a los nórdicos. –Ven, vayamos a nuestra habitación-, sugirió llevándoselo lejos de la presencia de Iván.

Mientras tanto Lituania escuchó la conversación de los dos desde la otra esquina del pasillo, sintiendo una extraña satisfacción. Era justo lo que necesitaba saber. Un motivo contundente para llamar a Alfred y pedirle ayuda para su liberación. Rusia había intentado hacerle daño a Letonia sin pedido de su jefe, lo había hecho sin orden alguna, actuando bajo el impulso de dominación y sometimiento, sospechó. Dos elementos que activaban el modo "héroe" de América. Porque eso es lo que Alfred pensaba, en "liberarlos" del sometimiento. Si le decía que Iván se estaba propasando con ellos, actuado por decisión propia llevado por el deseo de verlos sufrir, eso seguramente iba a convencer al norte americano de intervenir y presionar a Rusia para que los libere.

-¡No estoy deacuerdo!, como que, ¿no te das cuenta del desastre que vas a ocasionar si fallas?-, opinó el Polaco cuando su amigo le comentó su plan en secreto. -¿No has pensado que podría hacer Rusia si se entera?-, demandó, tratando de hacerlo razonar, –Rusia nunca me ha dado miedo pero se bien de lo que es capaz de hacer ¡y tú también lo sabes! Esto puede terminar en catástrofe…-.

Lituania recordó esto mientras tomaba el teléfono en el pasillo. No había nadie cerca, estaban todos en el piso de arriba e Iván había regresado a su oficina. Esta era su única oportunidad, una en un millón.

Marcó el número personal de la casa de América y aguardó impaciente el tono.

-Diga, Alfred Jones al habla-, respondió una voz animada.

-Alfred…soy Toris-, tragó saliva nerviosamente escuchando al otro contener el aliento de la sorpresa.

-Toris, mi amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?-, preguntó casualmente pero con tono extrañeza a la vez, sin darse cuenta que el lituano estaba rompiendo las reglas por llamarlo.

-Necesito tu ayuda-, continuó, tratando de mantener su voz baja y estable aunque sus nervios asomaran en la superficie, -Ivan está propasándose con nosotros, quiere lastimarnos independientemente de si le dieron la orden de hacerlo o no. Quiere someternos de la peor manera posible-.

-¿Someterlos has dicho?-, replicó ya molesto el Norte Americano, esto había atrapado su interés. -¿Qué les está haciendo Toris?, puedes decírmelo, sabes que te ayudaré-.

-Él ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente, errático y contradictorio. Nos mira con mucha violencia en sus ojos, sé que quiere lastimarnos hasta dejarnos muertos, él ha- ¿Alfred?-, preguntó repentinamente escuchando el tono de llamada cortada. ¿Alfred le había cortado el teléfono?, esto no podía ser. Volvió a discar el numero sin embargo no recibió tono. Quizá había un desperfecto en la línea.

Colgó y miró a su alrededor por si alguien lo había visto, pero seguía solo. Tal vez era mejor ir a preparar rápidamente el almuerzo en caso de que alguien lo llegara a ver frente al teléfono.

Durante la hora de la comida todo transcurrió igual que en el desayuno. Compartían poco en la mesa ya que siempre estaban juntos en la casa, no tenían nada nuevo que comentar, excepto cunado peleaban Fliks y Gilbert por pequeñas cosas, generalmente a causa de proyectiles de comida disparados por el tenedor del pruso.

-¡Ay, me diste en el ojo!, ¿qué no te enseñó modales tu viejo Fritz o ya eras un caso perdido?-, se quejó Feliks quitándose restos de comida del ojo.

-Yo soy demasiado genial como para parecerme a la princesa Roderich-, replicó riéndose con una expresión retadora.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar tirándole comida Gilbert?, estas actuando como un niñito inmaduro, para ya y compórtate-, le exigió la mujer sentada entre medio de ambos, masajeándose frustrada las sienes. –Siempre igual…eres un busca pleitos-.

-¿Recién te das cuenta?-, respondió sarcástico el pruso exagerando su falso asombro. –No voy a parar a menos de que Polonia admita que parte de su territorio en realidad me pertenece-, dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Otra vez con eso?, como que, ¿no puedes dejarme en paz alguna vez?...es por eso que nadie te soporta-, dijo con tono de reproche.

Gilbert levantó el dedo para replicarle pero se detuvo cuando vio que todos fijaban la mirada detrás suyo con expresiones que iban de sorpresa a incomodidad.

Rusia entró a la cocina casualmente, paso al lado de varios de ellos (erizándoles los pelos de la nuca) y tomó asiento a la cabeza de la larga mesa. No dijo una palabra pero si sonrió como habitualmente hacía, aunque esto no se reflejara en sus ojos.

-Se-señor Rusia, ¿quiere que le sirva borscht?, le preparé su sopa favorita en caso de que quisiera venir a comer-, sugirió el lituano irguiéndose para tomar el cucharón.

-Gracias Toris, pero no tengo hambre-, rechazó amablemente su oferta.

-Pero señor, no ha comido nada desde hace casi dos días-, explicó preocupado.

-Dije-, le interrumpió alzando levemente la voz, -que no tengo hambre… ustedes continúen disfrutando del almuerzo-, dijo severamente aunque matizándolo con un tono singularmente gentil.

Muchos se miraron con extrañeza mientras prosiguieron con el almuerzo, sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, incluso Gilbert que solo se limitaba a terminar su plato sin fastidiar.

-He recibido una llamada desde el centro de la KGB-, dijo en voz barítona, aquella que rara vez usaba pero que cuando lo hacía, significaba que estaba realmente molesto. -Me han informado que detectaron una llamada a Estados Unidos proveniente de esta casa… quiero saber quién fue-.

Todos abrieron los ojos en shock como si acabaran de ver un alien pasar frente a ellos tomando un batido y diciendo palabrotas.

-¿Y bien?, estoy esperando… si no me lo dicen en este instante, tendré que tomar medidas-, los amenazó agotándosele la paciencia.

Nadie se animaba a hablar, ni siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos. Tenían demasiado miedo como para hacerlo, cualquier palabra podría llegar a desatar una guerra en la misma cocina. Y ya tenían suficiente con eso, como si dos no hubieran bastado.

-Prusia, has sido tú, ¿no es cierto?-, lo culpó seria pero calmado a la vez, -sé que me odias y quieres regresar con tu hermano-.

-Yo no lo hice-, respondió el germano igualmente de compuesto y seguro de sí. –No sería tan descuidado como para hacer algo así de tonto, me estás subestimando-, dijo con aires de su antigua solemnidad y grandeza.

-Sé que quieren abandonarme, ¿creen que no lo he notado?, las revueltas y reuniones clandestinas. Lo he sabido desde el comienzo…-, confesó rabioso sin embargo podía percibirse la tristeza detrás de sus palabras. -¿Creen que disfruto esto?-.

-Si-, respondió tajantemente Polonia, el único mirándolo con fiereza. –De hecho, pienso que te encanta vernos trabajar como tus esclavos. Eres un ser desalmado, sin amor ni compasión por el débil. Solo tienes deseos de expansión y poder, y no te importa tener que pisar cabezas para lograrlo, es por eso mismo que tu gente mato a los Romanov. Eres despreciable y por eso nadie te ama-, declaró, siendo su comentario el equivalente a una metralleta que agujereó como un colador el ya susceptible corazón del ruso.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, todos tenían la boca abierta sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar. Feliks había destrozado a Ivan en tan solo un comentario. Sabían que tenía lengua filosa pero nunca creyeron que llegaría a ese extremo.

Lituania se dio cuenta que el polaco en realidad lo estaba protegiendo indirectamente, atrayendo la atención hacia él y distrayendo a Ivan del tema principal. Feliks era realmente brillante cuando fijaba su mente en ello, pensó asombrado.

El ruso permaneció en shock unos instantes pero recobró su compostura, disfrazando su dolor bajo su clásica fachada despreocupada aunque sin esbozar sonrisa. Quiso acercarse a él para explicarle lo equivocado que estaba, pero cuando levantó el brazo para apoyarlo sobre su hombro Elizabet se levantó interponiéndose abruptamente.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo, monstruo!-, le abofeteó con tanta fuerza que le giró la cabeza para un lado del impacto, desbalanceándolo en el proceso y casi tirándolo al suelo si es que no se hubiera sujetado de una silla a último momento. -¡Ni pienses que voy a permitir que lo lastimes!-, amenazó tomando el cucharón que había tenido el lituano minutos antes.

Fue justo en ese instante que el ruso notó como un matiz rojo sangre iba nublando su vista, apoderándose sus sentidos, apagando cada chispa de su conciencia y poniéndola en modo automático. Haciendo que sus instintos vayan lentamente tomando el control. No notó que lo estaban llamando por su nombre, no noto lo que estaba a punto de hacer, solo quería sangre.

-¡Aléjate Elizabeta!-, gritó Gilbert empujando rápidamente las sillas para llegar a ella.

Iván se quedó mirando la pared con expresión ausente mientras se tocaba la ardiente marca roja en la mejilla. Su semblante se transformaba poco a poco por la ira que alimentaba su fuego interno.

Giró lentamente en su dirección emitiendo un vibrante gruñido gutural que les hizo empalidecer a todos. Dejó de encorvarse, irguiéndose de a poco a su verdadera gran altura, imponiendo el poderoso porte que era en realidad a la vez que proyectaba una amplia sombra sobre la aguerrida mujer, haciéndole parecer más pequeña en comparación.

Hungría se sintió muy intimidada pero aun así era fuerte y confiaba en sus conocimientos y habilidades. Pero era la Unión Soviética con quien se estaba enfrentando, el país más grande del mundo. No iba a salir bien parada de esto, pero si iba a caer, entonces seria luchado y llevándose una parte de él con ella.

El ruso gruñó amenazadoramente revelando su apretada dentadura con unos prominentes colmillos que nadie le había visto antes y sin previo aviso, atacó dando un potente puñetazo tirando sillas y vajilla al suelo. La húngara se salvó solo por un pelo de no haber sido destrozada gracias a que el polaco jaló de su ropa llevándola hacia atrás en el momento justo, sin embargo ninguno de los dos vio venir el segundo ataque seguido del primero.

-¡Gilbert!-, gritó la mujer viendo a su amigo-rival caer encima de ella con profundas rasgaduras sangrantes en su pecho, tirándola con todo su peso al suelo junto con el polaco como si fueran piezas de dominó.

-¡Fliks!-, gritó el lituano alarmado a la vez que Edward y Raivis corrieron conmocionados para ayudar a los tres caídos.

-Ay dios, ay dios-, repetía Edward con los nervios de punta mientras alejaba cuidadosamente a Gilbert del agresor que los miraba con sus hombros subiendo y bajando por la agitación, cabello muy revuelto y mirada ida.

Raivis se arrodilló examinándole, con una mezcla de asombro y espanto, los cuatro sangrantes cortes que habían rasgado la tela y lacerado su piel.

-Estas son marcas de garras-, descubrió el león e inmediatamente fijó su mirada en la mano ensangrentada del ruso, conectando pruebas.

Escuchando esto, Rusia salió de su estupor y cerró la mano ensangrentada en un puño, tratando de esconderla dentro de la manga pero efectivamente podía sentir unas afiliadas uñas pinchando su palma, por más extraño que le pareciese.

Letonia alzó las cejas impactado notando las inmensas garras negras sobresalir de las mangas. Habría jurado que esto era una broma pesada si no fuera por todo lo que acaba de acontecer.

-¡Que es lo que le has hecho!-, gritó Elizabeta mientras se paraba.

A Iván se le desmoronó todo el poderío que había mostrado hace un momento, sintiéndose ahora más bien como un cachorrito herido e indefenso. Retrocedió angustiado y confuso, todo era un remolino en su cabeza, su corazón estaba hecho trizas y la ira animal aún incitaba debajo de su piel apoderarse de su conciencia.

No le quedo más que correr, huir como cuando era un niño escapando de los mongoles, de la horda dorada, de la venida de Napoleón, prendiendo fuego la casa de su gente para que no tomen nada, y así una y otra vez, teniendo que recuperarse de las cenizas.

Salió rápidamente de la cocina sintiendo la angustia anudada en su garganta con las lágrimas al borde de caer.

-¡Espera, Rusia!-, lo llamó Lituania pero fue inútil, el ruso se fue corriendo como si hubiera visto a su hermana con un anillo de matrimonio.


	4. Instinto de supervivencia

**Cuarto capítulo: "Instinto de supervivencia"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Situaciones muy violentas, sangre, nombre de personajes humanos.**

El germano no gimoteó ni se quejó mientras la húngara le trataba las heridas con una delicadeza que solo una mujer podía poseer. No parecía desagradarle en lo más mínimo, es más, no quería que termine. Ahora que no estaba Roderich podía pasar más tiempo con ella sin tener que estar soportando su irritante presencia. Frunció el ceño, pensativo, incluso si ella se la pasaba peleando con él la mitad del tiempo… quizás Iván le había hecho un favor, ahora podía disfrutarla como siempre había querido.

Desconocía cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia él, pero ella siempre había mantenido una llama encendida dentro de su ser… Aunque no lo supiera, ni el tampoco durante mucho tiempo. No recordaba cuando fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que la estaba comenzando a ver con otros ojos. Él, la gran y orgullosa nación, la mejor de todas, la nación trabajadora y prolijamente militar que dio origen a Alemania.

Al principio creyó que era porque le daba celos que Austria estuviera con su amiga/rival, mientras que él tenía una aguerrida pero solitaria vida. Pero cuando le tocó ocuparse de criar a Ludwig, notó que no eran celos, sino más bien algo más que poco tenía que ver con su primo princeso. Cada vez que la escuchaba, tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho, algo que nadie le había hecho sentir jamás.

― He terminado Gilbert ― La húngara interrumpió y cortó su cadena de pensamientos ― Sanarás pronto ― Le aseguró mientras terminaba de ajustar la última venda alrededor de su torso.

Gilbert se decepcionó que terminara tan rápido, sin embargo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Notaba que la muchacha estaba seria, sin siquiera fastidiarlo como era lo usual. Su mirada parecía perdida en las vendas.

Curioso, abrió la boca para preguntarle cual era el problema, pero ella se adelantó…

― No entiendo que es lo que le está pasando a Iván… ― Se preguntó pensativa ― Está actuando demasiado extraño. El no suele tener cambios de humor tan repentinos y extremistas. Por lo general suele ocultarlo todo bajo su sonrisa sin perder el control.

Gilbert se mantuvo callado frente a su observación. Estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero no sabía si debía confiar en abrirse y decir lo que pensaba. Ella podría traicionarlo y frustrarle el plan de volver con su hermano.

Po más de que la quisiera, él estaba solo. No podía confiar en nadie más que en él y en sus brillantes estrategias que le habían salvado la vida tantas veces.

Elizabetha dejó entrever algo de desilusión en su mirada al notar su falta de respuesta. El germano estaba acostado boca abajo con la cabeza en la almohada mirando a la pared, con ojos rojos fríos y calculadores. Confiaba en él cómo confiaba en su mejor amigo polaco, lo conocía desde que era un pequeño teutón mequetrefe y entendía su lenguaje corporal. El germano no se sentía cómodo en exponerle lo que pensaba y eso le dolía de alguna manera.

Soltó un pesado suspiro en el silencio, levantándose para marchar y llevarse el calor corporal que mantenía caliente y a gusto el torso desnudo del prusiano.

― ¿Sabes…? ― Comentó casualmente, agarrando la perilla de la puerta ― Puedes confiar en mí, Gilbert ― Sonrió con pesar, a la vez esperando que Él captara la indirecta.

El germano frunció el ceño al escucharla salir de la habitación. Realmente quería confiar en ella, pero necesitaba pruebas. Él era un hombre de hechos, tuvo que valerse solo y por su propia fuerza para crecer y abrirse paso entre los grandes, no como su primo austríaco que lo solucionaba todo mediante matrimonios. Él necesitaba algo que le dé la certeza de poder confiar en ella y volverla su aliada. Pero solo le podría dar una oportunidad, si le llegaba a fallar, nada volvería a ser como antes… por su hermano. Si ella le fallaba, entonces equivaldría a que él le falle a Ludwig. Le dio su palabra de que volverían a estar juntos y eso es lo que iba a hacer, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió con calma, en comparación con lo que había sucedido al medio día. Con Iván fuera del camino, todos hicieron lo que se les apeteció, ya sea evitar hacer sus tareas o directamente irse a dormir sin siquiera comer juntos.

Sin embargo, de entre todos ellos, el lituano aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Habían acontecido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que aún lo estaba procesando. Nuca se imaginó que llamar a Alfred iba a causar tanta conmoción… y eso que el polaco se lo advirtió, pero no lo escuchó, o más bien no quiso escuchar. Ahora había metido la pata e Iván sospechaba de todos… esto no era bueno. No quería ni pensar lo que haría el ruso si se enteraba que había sido él, su sirviente más leal, o amigo, como Rusia solía pensar.

Se levantó abruptamente en medio de la oscuridad con el deseo de tomar un vaso de agua, necesitaba disipar su mente que lo tenía apresado.

Caminó por el extenso pasillo hasta el baño que estaba cerca del principio de las escaleras a la planta baja, cuando notó una luz proveniente de abajo. Curioso, bajó en puntas de pie evitando que crujiera la madera vieja y siguió la proyección en el suelo hasta dar con nada más ni nada menos que el estudio de Iván.

Notó que la puerta estaba un poco entreabierta filtrando la única luz de la casa, proveniente del fuego del hogar aún encendido. Entonces, lentamente se acercó para espiar por la abertura, sin embargo, no vio nada fuera de lugar, hasta que se percató de un suave murmullo del interior.

Sonaba como un canto o tarareo en voz baja de tonalidad melancólica. De hecho, ahora que prestaba más atención reconocía esa melodía, solía escucharla de niño. Era una antigua canción eslava que trataba sobre un desafortunado niño que había sido víctima de una maldición.

Cuando se enfocó en reconocer la letra, el apacible canto se extinguió de pronto como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento. Extrañado, Toris se vio forzado a observar un poco más dentro de la habitación.

La sala parecía estar desierta si no se tomaba en cuenta la cantidad de botellas vacías de vodka esparcidas por el suelo, pero su atención volvió a captar aquel melódico tono, habiéndose vuelto ahora más bien un susurro. Lo buscó en cada sector y recoveco hasta dar con una figura negra en la esquina más oscura y lejana.

― ¿Rusia? ― Preguntó en voz baja mientras se acercaba. El ruso le miró con ojos vidriosos y parpados caídos sentado contra la pared, sosteniendo una botella medio vacía en la mano.

" _Otra vez se alcoholizó hasta el olvido"_ , pensó el lituano mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

El ruso estaba apenas consiente, sin embargo, parecía estar ignorándolo.

― Iván… ― Le llamó con voz seria, atrayendo una leve atención. ― ¿Puedo sentarme aquí un momento?

Sus ojos chispearon de vuelta a la vida un fragmento de segundo, mas, eso fue toda la emoción que recibió.

― Voy a tomar eso como un Sí ― Se aventuró a sentarse junto al hombre corpulento que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, aunque Lituania podía percibir como bajaba la guardia de a poco.

Se veía peor que la última vez, sus ojos estaban rojizos, probablemente culpa del alcohol y lágrimas, contrastando con el inusual violeta de su iris por encima de unas pronunciadas ojeras que le daban una apariencia frágil y enfermiza. La mirada era inexpresiva, como el resto de él, aun así, Lituania podía ver a través de esa fachada, percibiendo su humillación, soledad y tristeza.

― Olvídate de lo que sucedió hoy, ya es cosa del pasado ― Trató de razonar con él, sin embargo, el ruso continuaba apagado, como si ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado, hasta que Toris apoyó una mano sobre su hombro trayéndolo a la vida, como si se tratase de darle rosca a un muñeco de cuerda.

― Realmente estas… aquí ― Dijo sorprendido, con voz baja y rasposa.

― Claro que estoy aquí. No me estas soñando ― Sonrió Toris animándolo.

― Creí que no le importaba a nadie ― Bajó avergonzadamente la cabeza escondiendo su rostro en la gruesa bufanda.

― No digas eso, sí que nos importas ― Le mintió muy a su pesar. Aun así, la falta de respuesta del ruso demostró que tampoco le creyó, por lo que permanecieron callados durante unos incómodos minutos.

― ¿Qué estabas buscando hoy temprano por la mañana? ― Le cambió de tema buscando romper el hielo.

― ¿Hoy…por la mañana? ― Respondió desconcertado ― Nada, estaba durmiendo.

― No. Cuando fui a preparar el desayuno te vi, estabas a oscuras en la cocina ¿No lo recuerdas?

Iván frunció el ceño esforzando su mente nublada de alcohol.

― No fui a la cocina Toris, no me sentía bien como para levantarme tan temprano.

― Sí que lo hiciste. Estabas agachado y me dijiste que estabas buscando algo, luego te marchaste diciendo que no tenías hambre y que no ibas a desayunar ― Explicó extrañado, creyendo que Iván estaba jugando con él.

― Toris, voy a confesarte algo… ― Cambió a tono grave mirándolo directamente con ojos enrojecidos ― No dormí en toda la noche de ayer. No pude, no me sentía bien y tampoco tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarme. De hecho, fue por la madrugada cuando peor me puse. Sentí un dolor fuerte en todo el cuerpo, apenas me permitía pensar ― Explicó inquieto.

Lituania frunció el ceño, no sabía si creer en sus palabras. Rusia no era de mentir así, por lo general eran los demás los que le mentían. Pero parecía estar convencido de su relato y eso le confundía aún más. ¿Sera que estaba demasiado ebrio como para recordarlo? Sin embargo, también le reveló como se sintió la noche anterior y eso no era poca cosa. El ruso generalmente era estoico y resistente, nunca expresaba sus debilidades en público.

― Y dime… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió aquella noche cuando saliste bajo la nieve? ― Le urgió preguntar más profundamente ― ¿Te atacó un hombre lobo o algo por el estilo? ― Preguntó medio en broma medio serio, recordando el almuerzo del medio día cuando Iván atacó fuera de sí.

Rusia lo quedó mirando unos minutos sin reaccionar hasta que no se pudo contener más y soltó fuertes carcajadas, potenciadas por el alcohol en sangre, mientras que el lituano se sobresaltó e intentó callarlo antes de que despertara a todos.

― No seas tontito ― Le pellizcó las mejillas fuertemente sin medir su fuerza ― Los hombres lobo no existen Liet ― Explicó riendo con lágrimas.

― ¿Y que fue entonces? No hay un animal que pueda hacerte ese nivel de daño ― Exclamó agotándosele la paciencia.

― Un oso ― Respondió con simpleza.

― ¡¿Un oso!? ― Repitió atónito.

― _Da_. Me adentré un poco en el bosque y me atrapó la tormenta de nieve, entonces fui a refugiarme bajo un árbol cuando apareció un oso y me atacó. Verás, he luchado con osos toda mi vida, pero este dio una buena pelea, tomando en cuenta que era gigante. El oso más grande que haya visto ― Relató pensativo.

― ¿Estás seguro que era un oso? ¿No notaste algo extraño? ― Preguntó sin cerrarle del todo la historia.

― Ahora que lo dices… ― Se rascó la barbilla pensativo ― …me pareció que tenía un extraño color de ojos, como si fueran… verdes. Pero tal vez fue mi imaginación, estaba demasiado ocupado en matarlo en ese momento ― Sonrió lúgubremente.

Lituania pensó en sus palabras, sin embargo, el estar apoyado contra su masa cálida y mullida le provocaba un repentino sueño que fue cayendo sobre él como una reconfortante manta, e Iván ya con el alcohol haciéndole efecto, se acomodó mejor para que el lituano descanse sobre su pecho mientras que él, al ser más grande, apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabeza cuidadosamente y lo envolvió en un abrazo protector. Si no fuera porque estaban muy cansados y cómodos para pensar, no habrían hecho esto jamás, al menos no Lituania sin embargo el ruso era otro tema. Él no tendría problema para la incomodidad de los demás.

Las horas trascurrieron y Toris solo se despertaba de a ratos al sentir al ruso acomodándose adormilado detrás suyo, pero el calor que emitía y el pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente le arrullaba a caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Iván despertó abruptamente por culpa de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, confuso, sin entender que estaba pasando, pero algo volvió a pegarle en la sien arrojándolo violentamente al suelo.

― ¡Despierta! ― Le ordenó una voz desconocida, pateándolo dolorosamente en las costillas.

Sobresaltado, se levantó de un salto con sus sentidos en alerta viendo que había cuatro hombres de las fuerzas especiales en el estudio apuntándole armados, reconociendo sus uniformes de la KGB.

― Al fin te despiertas ― Exclamó el superior a cargo del pequeño grupo. ― Recibí la orden de interrogarte por la llamada a USA y te encuentro durmiendo así ¿Qué tienes para decir al respecto Braginski? ― Inquirió con voz gruesa y autoritaria, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Rusia frunció el ceño reconociendo al general Kurishov, el más infame del servicio secreto. Era famoso por su crueldad y sadismo, su pasatiempo favorito era disfrutar "cuestionando" a sus víctimas. Cada vez que él era castigado, Kurishov era el primero en ofrecerse para atormentarlo. Recordó, flexionando inconscientemente sus dedos pensando la última vez que se los rompió a golpes con una regla de madera.

― Me sentía mal ayer por la noche y Lituania cuido de mí, señor ― Se excusó.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Sentados en la esquina del estudio? ― Le tomó el pelo acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente, o mejor dicho, frente a mentón, ya que el general por más que era considerado alto, no llegaba a la estatura de su nación.

― Quiero que me respondas fuerte y claro ― Ordenó ― ¿Quién-llamó-a- Estados Unidos?-.

Lituania sintió que se le detuvo el corazón por un momento, sin embargo, Rusia mantuvo su usual calma.

― No sé de qué estás hablando ― Respondió casualmente, para sorpresa de todos.

El hombre apretó furiosamente los dientes y lo acercó a su nivel tirando del cuello de su casaca, haciendo que se incline.

― No juegues conmigo. Se supone que debes ser una nación fiel ¿O tal vez te hace falta otro correctivo? ― Sonrió con malicia.

Rusia no pareció reaccionar a su amenaza, sin embargo, rompió contacto visual dirigiéndose al lituano.

― Toris. Necesito que vayas a preparar algo para nuestros camaradas ― Solicitó, pero con un mensaje oculto que el lituano reconoció muy bien. Literalmente le estaba pidiendo que se fuera por su propio bien.

El castaño asintió nervioso mientras que los tres soldados le clavaron la mirada al salir a paso rápido fuera de la sala, sin embargo, cuando estaba caminando a la cocina vio por el rabillo del ojo a uno de los hombres salir despedido del estudio, estrellándose de espalda duramente contra la pared opuesta seguido por ruidos de disparos que despertaron a todos en la casa.

Toris parpadeó perplejo con la mente en blanco viendo al soldado caído unos segundos hasta que por fin reaccionó. Rusia acababa de mandar a volar a uno de los hombres. Su corazón dio un vuelco y corrió al estudio esperando ver un desastre, y exactamente eso se encontró, o algo peor…

El soldado estaba inconsciente con líneas de sangre recorriendo su frente, seguramente a causa del impacto, mientras que, dentro del estudio, los dos soldados le apuntaban en la sien a Rusia a la vez que él agarraba fuertemente del cuello al general suspendiéndolo en el aire, esbozando una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro.

― ¡Co-como te atreves! ― Gritó medio ahogado Kurishov, sacando rápidamente del cinto una pequeña pistola que presionó contra su tórax ― Pagarás por esto.

Toris no llegó a reaccionar cuando le vio jalar del gatillo e Iván lo soltó instantáneamente, retrocediendo bruscamente con una mano en el pecho hasta chocarse contra la pared y mancharla con marcas de su espalda ensangrentada en el proceso.

Los dos soldados aprovecharon la oportunidad para ayudar a incorporar a su general que estaba tosiendo de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que Lituania pasó tras ellos para asistir a la nación herida. Sin embargo, paró en seco cuando se acercó.

Iván estaba temblando con la cabeza gacha forzando sus ojos cerrados, respiraba agitadamente con sus hombros subiendo y bajando con esfuerzo, pero no era eso lo que le advertía a Toris correr en dirección contraria, sino más bien sus amenazantes gruñidos bestiales.

Se levantó alarmado y retrocedió, abriendo las manos tratando de verse inofensivo, pero se detuvo de pronto al ser agarrado alrededor del cuello por detrás por el mismo Kurishov, que le puso el arma en la cabeza.

― No eres tan fuerte ahora ― Rio ásperamente entre dientes ― levanta las manos Braginski, vendrás conmigo si no quieres que mate a tu amiguito y provoque otra guerra civil en Vilna ― Amenazó reteniendo al lituano que apretaba sus puños lleno de rabia.

Rusia respondió enderezándose tambaleante mientras se sostenía contra la pared, sin embargo, en el momento que abrió sus ojos, ambos se impresionaron al ver un intenso color ámbar apoderándose de su usual violeta, como si fuera una mancha de tinta amarilla esparciéndose sobre papel mojado.

― ¡Basta de trucos muchacho, no me asustas! ― Hizo ademán con la cabeza a sus dos soldados ― dispárenle, me lo llevaré arrastrando si es necesario ― Ordenó.

Los hombres asintieron alzando las armas preparándose para disparar, pero fueron interrumpidos inesperadamente por Letonia entrando a la habitación con la boca tan abierta que por poco se le caía.

― ¡Por dios! ― Gritó llamando la atención de todos a medida que llegaba el resto de las naciones.

El tiempo se congeló en ese instante. Raivis apuntando desde el marco de la puerta con la boca abierta a Toris siendo sujetado por un general con un arma apuntándole la sien, mientras que dos soldados rodeaban a un Iván ensangrentado sosteniéndose a duras penas con una mano contra la pared.

― ¡Ósea, como ¿Qué está sucediendo?! ― Exclamó el polaco rompiendo el frágil equilibrio del momento, y de pronto cayó un soldado pesadamente al suelo con el ruso encima ― Esto es la nada de fabuloso…

El hombre luchó con todas sus fuerzas para sacarse a la corpulenta nación de encima mientras daba manotazos ciegos para agarrar el arma que había soltado accidentalmente, sin embargo, Iván se percató y sonrió sádicamente tomando su brazo con una sola mano y así se lo dislocó de un solo tirón, como si se tratara de un frágil muñeco.

El grito desgarrador heló la sangre de las naciones que miraban estupefactos sin saber si interferir, por miedo a que el general tomara represalias con la intromisión del jefe de Rusia. Entonces, el segundo soldado reaccionó saliendo del estupor y dio dos tiros a su espalda desprotegida, mas, Iván no se movió de encima de su presa, demasiado concentrado en el éxtasis del momento cuando de pronto clavó la mirada en trance sobre su cuello, sintiendo un repentino y extraño impulso. Profirió un profundo y vibrante gruñido a escasos centímetros de su cara y hundió violentamente la filosa dentadura en su yugular como un animal salvaje, desangrándolo con los prominentes colmillos.

Kurishov gritó colérico repuntando a su cabeza, pero Iván lo percibió en el momento exacto y se movió en acto reflejo dándole en su hombro derecho.

― ¡Deja de resistirte, te llevaré lo quieras o no! ― Vociferó enajenado de ira pero justo en ese instante alguien aprovecho y le pegó fuertemente con una pala detrás de la cabeza haciendo que se desmaye y caiga al suelo.

― Dios ¡Qué está pasando aquí! ¿Quiénes son ellos? ― Gritó Edward frenético, sacudiendo de los hombros al pobre lituano que estaba tan aturdido como él.

― Chicos… ― Les alertó Raivis en tono nervioso, mientras aferraba la pala a la que acababa de dar un buen uso.

Iván los miraba agazapado como una bestia, emanando exhaustos gemidos guturales. Su apariencia se veía distinta, no recordaban que fuera tan robusto, de hombros anchos como un ropero, ni su complexión igual de trabajada que la de Ludwig, de hecho, su constitución era aún más grande y maciza, acorde a su título: "El país más grande del mundo".

Rusia siempre solía disimular su tamaño, llevando una larga bufanda sobre sus anchos hombros, usando un largo abrigo que lo hacía parecer gordo y quizá menos alto de lo que era en realidad, pero ahora, con su vestimenta deshilachada en jirones, exponía su verdadera capacidad.

El último soldado de pie retrocedió en alerta recargando el arma, pero el sonido empeoró la situación aún más, inquietando al ruso que lo interpretó como una amenaza directa y se irguió en su dirección enseñando los ensangrentados colmillos que rozaban su labio inferior.

Aterrado, el hombre actuó dejándose llevar por mero instinto y le perpetró un disparo en una de las piernas. Pero lejos de derribar al ruso, lo único que logró fue darle rienda suelta a su ira, provocando que se abalance sobre él en un instante y lo estampe brutalmente contra la pared.

― ¡Iván, suéltalo! ― Demandó Toris entrando en pánico, pero él no lo escuchó.

Tomó firmemente al hombre de su cabeza con una mano arrastrándolo por la pared hasta quedar a su altura.

― ¡Espera, no! ― Le gritó Edward sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Rusia estaba a punto de matar a uno de los suyos, a su propia sangre, a uno de sus hijos. Tenía que estar demente como para hacer eso. Cada daño que el hiciera a su gente, lo sentiría en carne propia tarde o temprano, era prácticamente una regla de las naciones.

El hombre trató de soltarse desesperadamente sin embargo el ruso lo tenía agarrado con fuerza de hierro, entonces en un movimiento rápido y preciso hundió su mano en forma de garra en el pecho y luego la extrajo con la misma salvajez, sin penas ni remordimientos, acabando con su vida.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, intentando digerir lo que acababan de ver con los ojos bien abiertos. Nadie decía nada, pero sus expresiones lo decían todo.

Mientras tanto, Rusia dejo caer el cuerpo sin cuidado y se quedó observando detenidamente su mano ensangrentada con un extraño interés. Flexionó sus largos dedos notando las grandes uñas curvas y filosas vueltas en garras para luego acercarlas lenta y temblorosamente para lamer la sangre que parecía estar pulsando en sintonía a las fuertes palpitaciones que retumbaban en sus oídos como un tambor.

― ¡…sia-Rus-Rusia! ― El grito lo sacó del trance haciendo que se gire completamente y mire al desconcertado grupo, provocando que retrocedan alarmados.

Su postura y apariencia poseían fuertes características bestiales. La ropa estaba totalmente desgarrada en sus mangas y piernas, exponiendo un extraño pelaje platinado en parte de sus brazos, codos y piernas. Sus pies se habían vuelto alargadas patas lobunas que habían deshecho sus botas y sus orejas sobresalían un poco de su desordenado cabello, puntiagudas parecidas a las de un elfo solo que aterciopeladas del corto y fino pelaje platinado.

― ¿I-Iván? ― Se animó a llamarlo la húngara, de entre todas las naciones aterrorizadas de su aspecto.

El ruso la observó curioso y torció la cabeza igual que un perro cuando no comprende, sin embargo, no hizo nada más que eso.

― ¿Acaso esto es una broma? ¿Una broma de muy mal gusto? ― Se preguntó el polaco, sin creer lo que estaba viendo ― ¿Resulta ser que ahora Rusia se volvió un perro?

Raivis soltó una fuerte carcajada por su comentario, pero Gilbert le tapó rápidamente la boca haciéndole un gesto de silencio.

Sin embargo, el ruso cambió repentinamente a un semblante agresivo y avanzó gruñendo desde lo más profundo de su pecho con los demás casi sintiendo las vibraciones en sus propios cuerpos.

― No me gusta la forma en que nos está mirando ― Resaltó nerviosamente Feliks.

― Debe estar viéndonos como sus enemigos o… tal vez sus presas ― Opinó Elizabetha.

― Tengo una idea ― dijo seriamente Edward, ajustándose los lentes ― Hay que distraerlo y noquearlo de un golpe entonces luego lo atamos.

― Suena como un plan, aunque a juzgar por como despedazó a esos hombres, no tengo mucha fe en que funcione ― Opinó la mujer.

― Yo me ofrezco, cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor ― Dijo Gilbert mirando casi de forma analítica a Rusia, luego se separó del grupo para tomar un arma del suelo.

― Chicos, debemos separarnos todos así va a ser más difícil para él hacernos daño ― Acotó Toris y rodearon al ruso en un círculo, pero manteniendo la distancia.

― ¡Hey bebé grande! ¡Ven aquí! ― Le gritó Gilbert apuntándole con el arma, pero sin intenciones de dispararle y herirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

El ruso rugió y se lanzó sobre él de un salto tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo entonces el prusiano le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago sacándoselo de encima y rodando hacia un lado. Rusia se incorporó de inmediato y dio un zarpazo ascendente con sus elongadas garras logrando rasgar su uniforme y rozando escasos centímetros de su cara.

― ¡Rusia, mira lo que tengo! ― Le llamó repentinamente Edward desde la entrada del estudio.

Iván alzó la cabeza olfateando el aire para luego tornarse a su dirección y relamerse los colmillos con expresión hambrienta.

― Debe estar muy hambriento ― Opinó la húngara, juzgando su expresión.

― Si… de hecho, él no ha comido desde hace ya casi tres días ― Delató el lituano, observando a Estonia extender el trozo de carne cruda en su mano.

― ¿Qué? ¿Lo estás diciendo enserio? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes? ― Preguntó en exclamación la húngara.

El bajó la cabeza sintiendo culpabilidad.

― … Porque yo tampoco me había dado cuenta.

Rusia relajó un poco su postura y fue hacia Él con cautela, mientras que el estonio retrocedió hasta el pasillo con la intención de llevarlo a algún otro sitio conveniente a la vez que todos lo siguieron a su espalda, aunque manteniendo cierta distancia.

― Necesito de su ayuda para guiarlo hasta el sótano ― Les pidió nerviosamente Edward, manteniendo un tono de voz moderado para no alterar a Iván.

― Es fácil, como que, tira ese trozo… ¡Y él lo seguirá hasta el sótano! ― argumentó el polaco a espaldas del ruso, como si fuera obvio.

Edward arqueó una ceja escéptico, sin embargo siguió su consejo. Abrió la puerta y lanzó el trozo frente a sus ojos a la oscuridad escaleras abajo, pero contrariamente a lo que se imaginaron, el ruso se quedó parado allí mirando con desconfianza tanto al estonio como al cuarto oscuro.

― ¡Adiós Rusia! ― Exclamó Raivis de repente, propinándole una patada voladora que lo tiró escaleras abajo, dejándolos a todos sin palabras.

― ¡LETONIAAAAAA! ― Gritó impactado Estonia, mientras que los demás cerraban rápidamente la puerta antes de que el ruso terminara de subir los escalones.


	5. La maldición

**Quinto capítulo: "La maldición"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Situaciones violentas, sangre, nombre de personajes humanos.**

Las naciones estaban reunidas en una sala de estar, discutiendo fervientemente los últimos acontecimientos, pero se sentían más confundidos que Alfred mirando un mapa.

― ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?, Rusia sigue encerrado allí abajo y puede romper la puerta en cualquier momento. Y mientras nosotros, estamos aquí, perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo ― Dijo la húngara cruzándose de bazos.

― Y no solo eso… ― Agregó Estonia, mirando de reojo al general inconsciente atado en una silla a su espalda.

― ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Iván? ¡Ósea, como que pasó de un momento a otro a actuar como una bestia! Creo en las haditas y todo eso, pero, ¡Como que, esto ya es ultra demasiado! ― Exclamó medio alterado el polaco.

― Me recordó a los hombres lobo, si me preguntan ― Agregó Prusia, recordando la cantidad de leyendas folclóricas medievales de su casa respaldando a los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm que luego se basaron en aquellas leyendas.

― Podría ser, pero Iván no tenía forma de lobo. Lo único que quizá guarde relación serian un poco sus orejas, brazos, pies y… ― Recordó Edward cortando sus pensamientos.

― Sus ojos ― Agregó firme la húngara en tono serio, incitando a que hagan la relación.

― ¿Habrá sido por eso que volvió tan lastimado aquella noche? ¿Tal vez le mordió un hombre lobo? ― Preguntó temblando nerviosamente el letón, coincidiendo con lo que los demás estaban pensando.

― No ― Refutó Toris, llamando la atención. ― Iván me explicó que lo que le atacó… fue un gran oso.

― ¿Un oso? ¿Y tú le creíste Toris?, probablemente te estaba mintiendo ― Alegó el estonio, reajustándose sus anteojos como hacia cada vez que estaba nervioso.

Lituania negó con la cabeza, firme en su convicción. Si de algo estaba seguro es que Rusia podía ser muchas cosas pero no mentiroso, y menos en el estado en que se encontraba cuando se lo confesó.

― No entiendes Edward. Iván estaba muy alcoholizado cuando me lo dijo y ya sabes lo que se dice de los borrachos, "Siempre dicen…"

― "… la verdad". ― Completó la frase Gilbert, haciéndose un silencio momentáneo, todos cayendo en una confusión aún mayor.

― Nunca había visto que algo así le pudiera suceder a una nación ― Analizó la húngara. ― Odio decir esto, pero el único que podría saber algo de lo que le está sucediendo a Iván es Vlad ― Dijo muy a su pesar, arrastrando el nombre en su boca.

― Tenemos suerte que Rumania esté con nosotros dentro de la Unión Soviética, sino quién sabe si podríamos resolver este problema ― Agregó Edward, soltando un pesado suspiro.

― Creo que las hermanas de Iván también deberían saber de esto, es su hermano después de todo ― Sugirió el lituano e inmediatamente notó como se le ruborizaban las mejillas al estonio.

Ver a Edward reaccionar así, le hizo sonreír de lado. Había olvidado que el báltico del norte ocultaba sus sentimientos por la atractiva ucraniana. Nunca se había atrevido a expresarlo abiertamente más que todo por el miedo que le provocaba el solo imaginar la reacción de su temible hermano sobreprotector.

― Iré a llamarlas, también comunicaré a Vlad. Les diré que vengan lo antes posible ― Se ofreció el joven letón, ya de camino al pasillo para buscar el teléfono.

Las naciones restantes se miraron a los ojos con preocupación hasta que la voz de Prusia cortó la tensa atmósfera.

― Escuchen, hay algo más que no estamos teniendo en cuenta ― Su voz les llamó la atención, y él los miró tan serio como pocas veces le habían visto. ― Toris, tu comentaste que Iván no come algo desde hace tres días, ¿Es eso cierto? ―Preguntó con tono grave.

Quizás por la presión, quizás por la tensión que provocaba el prusiano al hablar tan serio y formal, no estaba jugando, esto era real. Y el tema de la comida era realmente importante en la alimentación de lo que fuera que era Iván. Tragó sonoramente.

― S-si ― Titubeó. ― Al principio Iván no podía mantenerla en su estómago, supuse que era por su estado, pero luego noté que evitaba comer. Sin embargo… ―Hizo una pausa, pensativo. ― …cuando fui a preparar el desayuno ayer por la madrugada, me encontré con Iván a oscuras en la cocina. Al principio me dio un gran susto, no parecía él, de hecho, no quiso decirme lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora que lo pienso… probablemente estaba buscando comida porque tenía hambre. Pero no entiendo por qué me lo ocultó.

El ambiente parecía tenso, para todos era complejo. Ellos sabían que algo realmente importante ocurre cuando el prusiano actúa así, cuando el lituano termina colaborando y dejándose llevar por el germano. Gilbert solo suspiró serio para luego afirmar con la cabeza.

― Eso quiere decir que está muy hambriento y podría salir en cualquier momento. ― Varios alzaron las cejas con una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa ante las palabras del albino.

― ¿Tú crees que Él sea capaz de hacer eso?, estamos hablando de un ser humano e Iván por sobre todas las cosas, él no se comportaría como un animal. ― Refutó la húngara.

― De hecho, creo que él lo viene resistiendo desde hace mucho. ― Le interrumpió Lituania ― O tal vez… no está del todo consciente de lo que le está sucediendo.

La sola posibilidad parecía aterradora, pero cada vez la probabilidad subía de o a 100 en las cabezas de las naciones. Gilbert sólo asintió con un gesto.

― De todas formas, vamos a tener que bajar y amarrarlo por su propia seguridad y la nuestra ¿Quién se ofrece? ― Demandó totalmente serio, cruzándose de brazos.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala justo cuando Raivis asomó por la puerta.

― ¡Ya llamé!, ¡Dijeron que llegarán en breve! ― Sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa inocente se le borró inmediatamente cuando vio las sonrisas maquiavélicas de los demás. ― Ehhhh… ¿Sucede algo? ― Preguntó tembloroso.

* * *

― ¡¿Por qué tengo que entrar yo primero!? ― Exclamaba Raivis mientras lo empujaban frente a la puerta del sótano. ― ¡Esto es maltrato a menores, los voy a acusar con la ONU! ― Gritaba mientras se agarraba del marco de la puerta como si no hubiera un mañana.

― ¡Cállate enano!, iremos tras de ti. Deja de lloriquear de una vez o vas a arruinar todo ― Profirió el prusiano, mientras tomaba las cadenas de la mesada. ― Iván podría alterarse si ve demasiada gente. Tú ve y solo llama su atención, nosotros lo tomaremos por sorpresa y ataremos con las cadenas para evitar que haga algo ― Explicó, sonriendo de lado.

― Sé que vas a disfrutar amarrarlo Gilbert… ― Le reprochó la húngara, sabiendo cuanto el germano odiaba al ruso.

― ¡Basta de charla y pónganse a trabajar! ― Ordenó el polaco abriendo deliberadamente la puerta y empujando al pobre letón adentro.

― ¡No estaba listo! ― Lloriqueó mientras bajó torpemente los escalones tratando de no caer rodando.

El sótano estaba muy oscuro, solo un sector estaba iluminado con la luz que se filtraba a través de una diminuta ventana. Podía vislumbrar un par de estantes dispersos y muchas cosas desparramadas por doquier: cajas, barriles, tarros, herramientas, hasta armas colgadas en la pared.

De pronto pateó algo que le hizo subir el corazón hasta la garganta: _"¡¿Qué hace Rusia con bombas de la primera guerra mundial guardadas en su sótano?!"_ , soltó un nervioso suspiro, _"Ruego que no estén activadas"_ , se dijo retrocediendo torpemente entre las cosas, haciendo tanto ruido que se podría escuchar hasta Argentina.

De pronto un leve ruido ajeno a su bullicio le llamó la atención, haciendo que se congele en el lugar como una estatua viviente. Buscó con la mirada el origen, pero había tan poca luz que su imaginación le jugaba bromas con las figuras oscuras.

― ¿R-Rusia? ― Le llamó con voz miedosa terminando en un susurro.

No hubo respuesta en la quietud. De hecho, Raivis habría creído que Iván no estaba allí… si no lo hubieran empujado dentro con una patada voladora en primer lugar.

Se animó a adentrarse más en la oscuridad, abriéndose paso entre cajas y empujando tarros. ¿Cómo podía ocultarse alguien casi del tamaño de un oso joven en un lugar tan pequeño? Se giró hacia las escaleras y notó la puerta entreabierta. _"Cobardes, se creen naciones poderosas, pero se esconden detrás del más pequeño"_ , refunfuño. De pronto un movimiento a su espalda lo sobresaltó haciendo que se gire temblando violentamente, como si le estuviera afectando un terremoto, hasta entrever una figura móvil acurrucada entre medio de un estante y la esquina de la pared.

― ¿Iván, eres tú? ― Preguntó miedoso, pero rápidamente se reprochó de hacer una pregunta tan estúpida.

La figura respondió abriendo unos fulgurantes ojos ámbar que brillaron en la oscuridad como si de un gato se tratase.

― Oh dios, soy muy joven para morir... y aún no he podido meterle detergente a la cerveza de Gilbert ― Lloriqueó el letón aterrado, pero ver unas enormes manchas en el suelo llamaron su atención y contuvo sus quejidos.

― ¿Sangre? ― Raivis observó mejor el rastro que conducía hacia la figura acurrucada en la esquina. ― ¿Aún no han cerrado tus heridas? ― Preguntó extrañado, acercándose lentamente para ver qué tan grave estaba sin embargo fue detenido por un animalesco gruñido que le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

― Iván, no te voy a hacer daño. C-confía en mí ― Explicó tartamudeando levemente, aunque sorprendido de su propia valentía.

El ruso lo observó por un largo instante mientras que el letón esperaba su aprobación hasta que finalmente movió cuidadosamente su brazo hacia el rayo de sol, revelando un fino y corto pelaje platinado que brillaba bajo la luz, distinguiéndose entre las rasgaduras de su arruinado tapado.

― Vaya ― Comentó al notar también sus afiladas garras. ― Parece que te hace falta una manicura ― Rio, pero rápidamente se tapó la boca. Sin embargo el ruso no se ofendió como esperaba, solo torció su cabeza en la penumbra de la misma forma que lo haría un perro. Con lo cual le brindó una extraña sensación de seguridad.

― Tal vez no seas un hombre lobo ¿Pero mira si no eres un hombre oso? Es decir, te atacó un oso ¿No es así? ― Preguntó en tono suave tratando de entrar más en confianza.

Iván parpadeó sin opinar nada, cosa que le estaba comenzando a preocupar mucho al letón. No parecía estar comprendiendo lo que le decía y se mantenía medio acurrucado en la esquina como si en realidad fuera él del que le tuviera miedo.

― Ah, olvida lo que dije. Ni siquiera sé si existen leyendas de hombres oso… pero no niego que sería divertido verte con orejitas redondas y peludas ― Comentó en una risa contenida.

De pronto se sobresaltó tras escuchar un fuerte tumulto proveniente de las escaleras y fue jalado bruscamente hacia atrás por unos brazos que lo rodearon como boa constrictora.

― ¡Amárrenlo ahora! ― Ordenó Gilbert con voz de mando, arrinconándolo con el resto como una barrera humana sin dejarle salida.

― ¡No hagan eso! ¿Qué no ven que está asustado? ― Bramó el letón agitándose entre los brazos de la húngara.

Iván volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez sonando mucho más agresivo que antes, produciendo un vibrante sonido gutural desde lo más profundo de su pecho, como si fuera una última advertencia para que mantuvieran su distancia.

Estonia retrocedió tembloroso, pero Prusia inmediatamente lo agarró fuertemente del brazo impidiéndole retroceder más.

― Vamos a hacer esto todos juntos o de lo contrario sufriremos las consecuencias ― Le miró firmemente desplegando un atisbo de su legendaria autoridad con la que se había hecho famoso mundialmente.

Edward tragó forzadamente y asintió con la cabeza, aunque con el temor reflejado en sus ojos… ¿Por qué parecía ser consumido por el albino? Confiaba en Gilbert, por extraño que pudiera sonar, confiaba en la mirada del germano, incluso en esta situación tan peligrosa.

― E-está bien.

― ¡Toris, toma su brazo izquierdo, Edward el derecho, yo taclearé sus piernas y tú Feliks lo amarrarás con la cadena mientras impedimos que se mueva! ¿Entendido? ― Dirigió el prusiano inconscientemente volviendo a su etapa de general. – ¡A la cuenta de tres!

― ¡¿Quién te puso a cargo?! ― Se quejó el polaco a la vez que preparaba las cadenas cuando de pronto el ruso comenzó a erguirse, aunque con mucha dificultad, ya que cayó sobre sus rodillas con una mano apoyada contra la pared, probablemente incapaz de soportar su peso.

― ¡Uno! ― Ordenó a la vez que se acercó más junto con los otros.

― ¡Dos! ― Iván concentró todas sus fuerzas y se puso de pie viéndose imponente frente a las cuatro naciones con su tamaña estatura y porte que acechaba sobre sus cabezas como una enorme sombra.

― ¡Tres! ― Gritó y todos se le tiraron encima en un ataque combinado tomando forzosamente sus extremidades. Rusia rápidamente perdió el balance y cayó pesadamente al suelo con las cuatro naciones desparramadas encima de él, tratando de que no se moviera.

― ¡Atalo ahora Feliks! ― Gritó Gilbert a la vez que lo rodeaba con su cuerpo como un luchador de lucha libre aplicando alguna clase de llave para mantenerlo contra el suelo, mientras que el ruso rugía como una bestia salvaje tratando de liberar sus brazos de los dos bálticos que los flexionaban con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás con la esperanza de mantenerlo inmóvil.

El polaco se movió a gran velocidad y rodeó sus brazos y piernas con dos gruesas cadenas con suma precisión a pesar de los bruscos movimientos que propinaba Iván, hasta que fue seguro para el resto aminorar sus fuerzas.

― ¡Lo logre!, ¡Ahora no irás a ningún lado! ― Festejó el polaco mientras que retrocedía unos pasos para contemplar su trabajo.

Las tres naciones mantenían recostado al ruso boca abajo, que exhalaba pesadamente con sus muñecas atadas como esposas sobre su espalda y sus piernas amarradas alrededor de los tobillos impidiéndole cualquier movimiento brusco. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y se lo veía completamente exhausto, sin embargo, aún podían percibir su ira a flor de piel, siendo motivo suficiente para no bajar la guardia.

― Buen trabajo ― Les felicitó Prusia con una sonrisa triunfal, levantándose de encima de él.

― Gilbert, estas manchado de sangre ― Notó preocupada la húngara haciendo que el germano mire su ropa teñida con grandes manchas. ― Y ustedes también chicos ― Agregó extrañada y los cuatro se miraron con confusión.

― ¡Es lo que les estaba tratando de decir! ― Exclamó molesto Raivis, soltándose al fin de los brazos de la húngara. ― ¡Rusia está herido!

Feliks se asomó frente al ruso sin una pizca de miedo, aunque el otro lo fulminara con la mirada. En la oscuridad no podía notar mucho pero le quedaba claro que Iván aún sangraba sin parar. Su tapado estaba empapado de color negro como también su rostro y cabello. No recordaba haberlo visto así jamás, aunque claro, el ruso nunca fue de demostrar abiertamente cuando estaba herido o se sentía débil.

― Qué extraño… es una nación, debería haber sanado hace horas. Eso quiere decir que aún tiene las balas atravesadas en su interior haciéndole daño. Y con todo el forcejeo… ― Observó Edward.

― ¡Es su culpa!, eso les pasa por dejarse llevar. Ustedes siempre prefieren la guerra antes que solucionar las cosas de forma pacífica, ahora miren lo que hicieron.

Alzaron las cejas sorprendidos ante la actitud de la pequeña nación y vieron cómo se acercó sin miedo frente al ruso que tenía la cara estampada de lado contra el sucio y frio suelo con Edward y Toris apoyados sobre su espalda como si fuera algún tipo de almohadón.

Raivis extendió titubeante su mano y al ver que Iván lo ignoraba con su mirada rendida y exhausta, puesta en la oscuridad indefinida del sótano, se animó a acariciar su desordenado cabello. Pero cuando lo tocó, el ruso se estremeció físicamente haciendo que la retire violentamente, sin embargo, cambió rápidamente de parecer y se animó a reintentarlo más suavemente, logrando sosegar lentamente su tensión acumulada.

― ¿Ven? Él no tenía intención de lastimar a nadie, pero claro, si lo ataca una manada de monos enloquecidos ¿Creen que habría reaccionado de otra forma? ― Preguntó indignado mientras que el otro iba cerrando los ojos, semidormido bajo sus gentiles caricias.

Había cometido un error, un error que pudo ser peligroso. Gilbert aclaró su garganta.

― Bueno, este… El genial de mí se dejó llevar un poco ― Se excusó pobremente y se acercó confianzudo al ruso para tocar sus heridas.

― _Scheibe_!, ¡Me mordió! ― Gritó agarrándose la mano más rápido que el rayo. ― ¡Me voy a volver en un hombre lobo por su culpa! ¡NO QUIERO SER UN PULGOS…! ― la húngara alzó repentinamente un palo y le pegó en la cabeza tan rápido que no lo vieron venir, tirándolo al suelo.

― ¡Cállate ya! ¡Dios, eres desesperante! ― Exclamó irritada, pero por algún motivo le agarró la culpa y suspiró hastiada tomando delicadamente su mano examinando la mordida a la vez que él terminaba de levantarse con una expresión que transitaba entre odio y sorpresa.

― Ni siquiera perforó tu piel Gilbert, fue solo un pellizco… no sabía que eras tan llorón ― Se burló sonriendo.

El germano hizo una mueca de disgusto, dando entrever su orgullo herido y se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Pero, quién sabe? Quizás es suficiente para convertirme en una fea bestia como él ― Exclamó molesto.

― Si queremos ver sus heridas, será mejor que lo sentemos contra la pared. Será más fácil para todos ― Comentó Toris con expresión seria ― Yo lo haré, pero necesito que me ayuden a levantarlo y vigilen por si acaso intenta morder a alguien más ― Sugirió.

― Lo haré por ti, Liet. Pero solo porque eres mi mejor amigo ― Se comprometió el polaco tomando las pesadas piernas del ruso a la vez que Toris lo alzaba desde su espalda, sujetándolo por debajo de sus brazos con una demostración de fuerza impensada en el lituano.

Iván gimió de pronto, retorciéndose y suspirando adolorido, sin embargo, las dos naciones no se detuvieron a pesar de sus quejidos hasta apoyarlo dificultosamente contra la pared.

― Se ve peor de lo que imaginamos ― Dijo Edward observando la cantidad de agujeros en su ropa, como un colador, a la vez que el ruso respiraba entrecortado en un profundo estado de debilidad, extenuación y pérdida de sangre.

― Hay que extraerle esas balas o se infectarán ― Sentenció la húngara preocupada.

― ¿Pero cómo lo haremos? Ya en este estado, el dolor no le da paz ― Observó Edward.

― Hay que sedarlo de alguna forma ― Argumentó inteligentemente Lituania.

― Toris, me parece que no tenemos ninguno ― Le miró preocupadamente el estonio.

― Busca más o lo que sea que pueda sernos de ayuda ― Le pidió con el nerviosismo ya asomando en sus facciones.

Estonia asintió y fue rápidamente escaleras arriba deseando encontrarlo o sino la situación se pondría peor. Mientras tanto los demás se debatían si dejarlo allí en la oscuridad del sótano o intentar trasladarlo a su habitación.

― Está todo muy sucio, definitivamente se le infectará si lo dejamos aquí ― Opinó la húngara cuando de pronto es interrumpida por lo que pareció ser un grave gruñido.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al ruso que frunció el ceño incómodo, acurrucándose más sobre sí mismo y comprimiendo sus piernas flexionadas contra su estómago en un intento de suprimir los gruñidos.

― Tienes mucha hambre ¿Verdad? ― Le preguntó Raivis, tomándose el atrevimiento de levantarle su cabeza y apoyarla en su regazo para que este más cómodo, permitiendo que entre más en confianza y se acomode hasta donde le permitieran los amarres.

― Iré a buscarle algo de comida ― Ofreció la húngara y se dirigió escaleras arriba, dejando a cargo a los dos bálticos, Polonia y Prusia. Sin embargo Glibert fue tras ella y la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca en los últimos escalones dirigiéndole una mirada que Elizabeta no supo interpretar, sin embargo se resignó y salió con él detrás suyo.

Los cuatro restantes permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Toris y Feliks sentados arriba de unas cajas esperando, mientras que Raivis se mantenía inmóvil como un mueble con la cabeza del ruso sobre su regazo.

― Como que, creí que Iván te daba miedo ― Comentó Feliks aburrido del silencio.

― No te confundas, me da miedo. Pero es extraño ― Explicó el lituano ― En el primer momento en que lo vi aquí abajo percibí que él me tenía más miedo que yo a él. Si hubiera querido me podría haber hecho algo cuando estaba desatado, pero no lo hizo ― Observó inteligentemente.

Polonia frunció el ceño sin estar convencido, pero Lituania asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

― De hecho ¿No se pusieron a pensar que Iván podría habernos herido de gravedad luego de su pelea con los soldados, pero tampoco lo hizo? Tal vez en el fondo nos estaba protegiendo… ― Toris opinó pensativo.

― Yo creo que él los vio como una amenaza y actuó por defensa propia ― Refutó Feliks.

― Sea lo que sea, no estaba en su interés herirnos ― Acotó el letón. ― De todas formas, más allá que ahora se vea tan… bestial, extrañamente no me da miedo.

― Por ahora ― Le advirtió el polaco con desconfianza.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y bajó rápidamente el estonio.

― No encontré ningún sedante, pero tengo estos medicamentos tranquilizantes ¿Quizás sirven de algo? ― Mostró las cápsulas a Toris, quien largó un frustrado suspiro.

― Algo es algo… probemos entonces ― Sugirió acercándose al ruso que parecía más muerto que dormido y tomó su cabeza los menos brusco posible para introducirle las cápsulas.

Al sentir que lo agarraban, Rusia abrió sus ojos de par en par, en pánico y se agitó violentamente tratando de soltarse, sin embargo, Lituania lo rodeó con su brazo intentando abrirle forzosamente la boca.

― ¡Soy yo Iván! ¡Toris! ― Le explicó alterado tratando que se le esclareciera la mente y volviera en sí, como antes que todo esto pasara. Pero era demasiado pedir para el pobre ruso que había pasado por casi un infierno estos últimos días, teniendo como resultado esta extraña apariencia y actitud de hombre lobo o lo que fuere.

― ¡Ten cuidado, que no te muerda! ― Le alertó Estonia mientras ayudaba a sujetar a Iván entre los forcejeos.

― ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!? ― Exclamó una voz femenina y los cuatro se dieron vuelta a la vez.

Ucrania los quitó del medio bruscamente con una fuerza descomunal y abrazó protectoramente a su hermano de la misma forma en que lo haría una madre con su hijo. Reacomodándolo mejor y apoyándolo contra ella, colocando su cabeza entremedio de su cuello y hombro derecho como almohada hasta que él se calmara.

― ¿Qué te han hecho hermano? ― Dijo Natalia horrorizada al ver su estado y animalesca apariencia.

― Eso mismo me pregunto yo ― Agregó Rumania bajando lentamente las escaleras, analizándolo con sus llamativos ojos bermellón.

― Gracias a Dios llegaron ― Dijo Letonia aliviado levantándose del suelo para recibirlos.

Katyusha observó angustiadamente a su hermano mal herido que respiraba con dificultad culpa de las heridas y pérdida de sangre, a sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, manos y pies alargados atrapados en una transición con las de los lobos y su larga cola beige platinada que asomaba de entre las tiras rasgadas del tapado.

Cerró los ojos suprimiendo las lágrimas y largó un suspiro.

― Creí que no le volvería a suceder nunca más ― Dijo casi en un susurro.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Preguntó el lituano por parte de todos los presentes.

― Supongo que voy a tener que comenzar a contarles desde el principio ― Explicó conteniendo las lágrimas. ― Rusia está maldito.


	6. Recuerdos de infancia

**Sexto capítulo: "Recuerdos de infancia"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Drama, Gore, Situaciones violentas, nombre de personajes humanos.**

Elizabeta inspeccionó en el refrigerador de la cocina en busca de algo para servirle a Iván. Lo único que le pareció lógico sería prepararle algo simple como carne asada para saciar su gran apetito tras no haber comido durante tres días. Sin embargo, donde sea que se movía, el prusiano la seguía como si fuera su sombra, comenzando a irritarle.

― ¡¿Por qué me estas siguiendo Gilbert!? ― Exclamó indignada, asustándolo de un salto.

Prusia la miró estupefacto, como lo haría un animal encandilado por las luces de un auto, e instantáneamente bajo la cabeza sin responder nada.

Elizabeta soltó un suspiro, rendida.

― Estás actuando extraño ― Acotó, y dio media vuelta para continuar cocinando la carne.

Sin embargo, mientras los minutos pasaban, ella se iba sintiendo más y más incómoda frente al silencio. Gilbert se había sentado en una silla y la miraba, pero ella tenía la vista perdida y concentrada en algo más.

― Eli ― La llamó sin su usual energía.

Elizabeta se sorprendió de que usara su nombre humano de esa forma.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― Respondió en una pregunta poco cortés.

― Yo…

Gilbert se veía incómodo, recordándole esa época cuando eran jóvenes momentos después de que el descubriera de que ella era mujer.

― Escapemos juntos ― Replicó, mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

― ¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo?! Gilbert, no podemos hacer eso ― Negó impactada.

― Quieres irte tanto como yo ¿No es así?, esta es nuestra oportunidad Elizabeta ― Explicó firmemente.

Ella no supo que responder un segundo, no iba a negar que era una oferta muy tentadora, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

― No puedo irme y dejarlos ― Explicó medio angustiada. ― Además el estado en que se encuentra Iva…

― ¡A ti no te importa Rusia, Elizabeta! ― Le interrumpió abruptamente, levantándose bruscamente de la silla ― Estas dando excusas por que no tienes los huevos para escapar. Además, dijiste que podía confiar en ti ― Le acusó.

― ¡Pues claro que no los tengo!, ¡Soy mujer, cabeza de chorlito! ― Respondió evadiendo el tema de la confianza y luego bajó los decibeles en su tono de voz ― …no puedo escapar dándole la espalda a los demás.

Prusia se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

― Si ellos tuvieran la oportunidad, créeme que harían lo mismo y sin mirar atrás. Solo les importa salvar solo su propio pellejo del control de Rusia ― Advirtió de manera sombría.

― Ellos no son como tú, Prusia…

Gilbert ensanchó los ojos sorprendido y un poco herido a la vez. Pero parecía pulcro, inamovible, sí… Era él después de todo, si no tuviera la capacidad para mantener la compostura en diversas situaciones, no hubiera llegado hasta dónde llegó.

― Claro que no lo son, yo al menos me preocupo por ti y me arriesgo en ofrecerte esto sin esperar nada a cambio. Cosa que es más de lo que tus "amigos" harían por ti ― Le recriminó apretando los dientes.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de verse impresionada.

― Escucha Eli… me importas mucho y quiero mantenerte fuera de peligro. No sabemos qué es lo que le está pasando a Iván, pero presiento que se pondrá peor de ahora en adelante ― Expuso yendo al grano.

― Gilbert… ― Lo miró seriamente llamándolo por su nombre humano, cosa que rara vez hacía. ― Sabes que estoy con Roderich… -

Gilbert no pareció reaccionar a ese comentario, pero sus puños apretados evidenciaban lo contrario.

― No quieras engañarme Elizabet ― Contestó en tono grave. ― Ustedes no están juntos desde que acabó la primera guerra mundial y efectivamente él no está contigo ahora. Estás aquí ― Se mordió la lengua queriendo agregar un _"conmigo"_ , pero se contuvo.

― Tienes razón… ― Respondió para su sorpresa. ― Pero, aun así, no huiré. Al menos no todavía ― Agregó, dándole la certeza al prusiano que ella también lo estaba considerando como una posibilidad futura.

― Tú y yo vamos a lamentar no haber aprovechado cuando aún se puede. Recuerda lo que te digo ― Expuso en una rara demostración de sensatez y sabiduría.

― Gilbert tiene razón ― Afirmó una voz sobresaltándolos.

Rumania se acercó a ellos con expresión inescrutable.

― Por más que deteste explicártelo, a ti Hungría, pocas veces se dan oportunidades así… ― Le remarcó el rumano con poca gana.

Elizabeta lo miró de arriba a abajo con cara de asco y retrocedió queriendo estar lo más lejos posible de su enemigo.

― Cambiando de tema... ― Rumania se arrimó a la sartén y espolvoreó un extraño polvo.

― ¡Qué le estás haciendo a mi comida! ― Exclamó la mujer embravecida.

Rumania sonrió de lado suspicazmente, notándosele un colmillo asomando de la comisura del labio.

― Tranquila fiera, no le haré nada a tu (decadente) comida. Es solo un potente somnífero para dormir a la bestia que tenemos como jefe ― Dijo refiriéndose en ambos sentidos, metafórico y literal ― De todas formas no sé por qué te molesta tanto, si tú no sabes cocinar ― Acotó marchándose de la cocina.

La húngara desató su ira en una cadena de insultos, abalanzándose sobre el rumano pero el germano la sujetó justo a tiempo antes de que llegue a agarrarlo, tratando de contener sus agitadas patadas y puñetazos enfurecidos.

Cuando Elizabeta bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras sosteniendo un humeante plato de carne asada en sus manos, notó que el resto de las naciones permanecían exactamente en el mismo lugar que cuando se fue, solo que ahora se habían sumado las hermanas de Rusia y Rumania.

― Cuanto tiempo sin verte Elizabeta ― Le saludó amablemente Ucrania mientras que la húngara se aproximaba evitando tropezar con la cantidad de artefactos dispersos por el suelo.

― Lo mismo digo Katyusha, y tú también Natalia ― Dijo a las hermanas.

Bielorrusia sonrió imperceptiblemente como respuesta, provocando que Toris sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

Elizabeta se arrimó tranquilamente cuando de pronto Ucrania fue empujada bruscamente contra la pared, golpeándose la cabeza, e Iván se arrojó violentamente hacia ella. Sin embargo, Gilbert la situó inmediatamente detrás suyo extendiendo un brazo protector como si fuera un escudo, y enfrentando a un Iván en estado salvaje a centímetros de su rostro, demostrando que sus nervios de acero no estaban oxidados.

― Wow. Como que, eso fue impresionante, actuaste tan rápido que casi no me di cuenta ― Comentó Feliks sorprendido a la vez que veía al ruso desplomarse pesadamente sobre sus rodillas cabizbajo con el cabello tapando su rostro, sus hombros subiendo y bajando del esfuerzo, culpa de estar amarrado.

― Creí que ya no lo tenías en ti, Gilbert ― Comentó la húngara en su extraña forma de agradecimiento, mientras se incorporaba.

El germano sonrió abiertamente.

― ¡Soy el gran Ore-Sama! Yo no pierdo el toque ¡Soy Prusia, el país más genial que alguna vez haya existido! ― Dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo.

― Ay Dios ¿Por qué tuvieron que decírselo? Ahora no va a parar ― Estonia se llevó una mano a la frente masajeándose las sienes

Iván se retorció frustrado en el suelo, su estómago protestaba con ruidos tan fuertes que todos podían escuchar. Observó el plato y se relamió los labios saboreando el delicioso aroma a pocos centímetros de él, pero sintiéndose tremendamente inútil. Se mordió el labio inferior angustiado y cerró fuertemente los ojos creyendo que podría controlar su hambre voraz, pero su mente estaba tan nublada que le impedía concentrarse.

― Toma ― Bielorrusia le acercó el plato a su rostro en el piso en un acto de total de entrega de su parte o sumo descuido según los demás.

― ¡No se acerque señorita, es peligroso! ―Le alertó Toris completamente alarmado, tomando su mano para sacarla de ahí.

― ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ― Exclamó soltándose violentamente. ― ¡Es mi hermano, no tienes derecho de tratarlo así! ― Le gritó mostrando de pronto una navaja frente a su nariz ― Vuelves a interferir y te la corto… ― Amenazó con expresión sombría.

Toris frunció el ceño, pero no se sintió intimidado, su amor superaba cualquiera de sus amenazas.

Mientas tanto Iván trató de arrimarse al plato y extender su lengua hacia a la comida en un acto de desesperación famélica, sin importarle lo miserable que se estaba viendo. Su hambre a este punto era más fuerte que el orgullo.

Bielorrusia se percató de esto y limpió el tenedor que había caído al suelo. Tomó el plato y pinchó un trozo de carne dándoselo devotamente a su hermano que la tragó en un minuto sin tomarse la dedicación de saborearlo primero. Luego lo ayudó a erguirse y acomodarlo nuevamente contra la pared con tanto amor y delicadeza que a Toris le dio envidia.

Al principio el ruso comía rápidamente casi atragantándose entre los bocados, como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero lentamente fue aminorando el ritmo comenzando a prestar atención al sabor en vez de tratar de almacenar la mayor cantidad en su boca a medio tragar. Sentía su estómago cálido y lleno, haciéndole sentirse extrañamente muy feliz. ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan trivial podía poner tan contento a alguien?, pensó en lo más profundo de su mente, sin embargo, el propio placer y gusto le impidió profundizar más en el tema, enfocándose únicamente en terminar el plato hasta llegar al punto de morder y lamer el tenedor en el último bocado deseando fervorosamente que le pudieran dar más.

― Pobre, pobre Vanya. Mira lo que te han hecho― Dijo tristemente Ucrania recorriendo la ancha espalda de su hermano con sus brazos en un abrazo maternal, posicionándolo contra su acolchonado pecho mientras que Iván lucía somnoliento cerrándosele pesadamente los párpados cada vez más hasta quedarse plácidamente dormido mientras que ella le acariciaba su suave cabellera rubia.

― ¿Podrías explicarnos que le está sucediendo a Iván? ― Inquirió Vlad, atrayéndole de sobremanera el caso del ruso. Él era un hechicero de trayectoria y un gran conocedor de estas temáticas, pero de todas las cosas, nunca creyó que fuera posible que le afectara a una nación. Esto definitivamente no era un caso sobrenatural común, presentía que había algo más y de otra índole involucrado en todo esto.

Katy soltó un pesado suspiro.

― ¿Por dónde empezar? Fue hace tanto tiempo… antes de que nos hubiéramos convertido al cristianismo por ti, Gilbert ― Sonrió de lado al ver al prusiano sonrojarse y cruzarse de brazos al recordar su juventud revoltosa como un caballero teutón. ― Verán, hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando aún vivíamos juntos bajo el nombre de Kievan Rus, nuestro estilo de vida era muy duro. Cada vez que el general invierno anunciaba su llegada, temíamos que no lo lograríamos hasta la próxima primavera. Nuestra tierra era tan dura en el invierno y apantanada durante la primavera que nos costaba mucho trabajarla por lo que la caza era algo esencial para nuestra supervivencia. Sin embargo el problema de traer alimento a casa solía involucrar atraer a animales salvajes que terminaban atacando a la gente. Iván, Natalia y yo estábamos acostumbrados a esta clase de situaciones, pero un día una manada de 30 lobos devastó la aldea. Y fueron tan pocos los sobrevivientes que creímos que desapareceríamos en poco tiempo y el descontento se masificó al punto de querer desquitarse con nosotros. En esa época tenían algo de idea sobre nuestra "particularidad", solo que además de vernos como la representación humana de sus pueblos también nos veían como alguna clase de deidad inmortal en la tierra. Solían pedirnos favores y honrarnos con ofrendas, pero en este caso su ira fue tal, que quisieron tomar represalias por que no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlos a todos. El chamán les anunció que lanzaría un hechizo sobre mí forzándome ¡En contra de mi voluntad!, a protegerlos en caso de que algo así volviera a suceder, sin embargo, Iván se opuso vehementemente ofreciéndose en mi lugar. Traté de negarme, pero me repetía que Él era el hombre de la familia y que siempre protegería a Natalia y a mí. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo ya que el chamán pareció gustarle más la idea, lo tomó por la fuerza y se lo llevó a lo profundo del bosque…

― Disculpa que te interrumpa pero, ¿Qué edad tenían en ese entonces? ― Preguntó Vlad, brillándole los ojos de curiosidad.

― Oh, disculpa. Que tonta, me olvidé de aclarar ese detalle ― Rio suavemente. ― No recuerdo con total exactitud, pero supongo que tendríamos ya unas decenas de años, sin embargo, en apariencia humana… yo tendría diez años e Iván ocho, y la pequeña Natalia cinco. Si no me equivoco ― Agregó pensativa sin notar las expresiones apenadas de los demás.

― Eran muy pequeños ― Observó Letonia en voz alta y con algo de pesar.

Natalia bajó la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo. Le daba bronca no recordar mucho de ese hecho tan desafortunado y más bronca no haber podido hacer algo útil para ayudar a sus hermanos. Siempre tenían que ser ellos los que la protegían y cuidaban, pero ella nunca podía valerse por sí misma y hacer algo en retorno… Sin embargo, esta vez iba a ser diferente, esta vez iba a hacer algo para ayudar a su hermano, no volvería a ser la hermana menor indefensa e inútil.

― Tal vez aún éramos pequeños, sí. Es que en aquellas épocas uno debía madurar antes ― Explicó con toda la paciencia. ― De todas formas, alcancé a seguir el rastro del chamán justo a tiempo para cuando iniciaron el ritual, y créanme, es algo que quisiera borrar de mi memoria para siempre ― Dijo con suma tristeza, volviéndole a brotar las lágrimas. ― Había personas con túnicas blancas sosteniendo velas, formando un círculo con Iván en el centro atado a un árbol. El chamán estaba frente a él agitando una daga de cobre ensangrentada y a sus pies había restos… ― Hizo una pausa abrupta llevándose la mano a la boca horrorizada al recordar ese detalle.

― Katya… no es necesario que nos sigas contando ― Le sugirió preocupado Edward, yendo a su lado y apoyando su larga mano sobre su hombro en un gesto de contención y apoyo.

La ucraniana se secó las lágrimas y le agradeció con una sonrisa forzada.

― Gracias Ed, pero es necesario que se los cuente. Llevo guardándome esto durante mucho tiempo ― Les confesó. ― Recuerdo que el árbol tenia marcas extrañas hechas por la daga e Iván… mi pobre hermano, estaba en estado de shock. Tenía la boca y ropa ensangrentadas y en el suelo había restos… humanos.

A todos se les cortó la respiración en esas últimas palabras, haciendo muecas de repulsión y sorpresa a la par.

― Comprendí que para completar el ritual era necesario que probara la carne y sangre de su gente, pero entiendan que, si es traumático para un humano, imagínense lo que es para una nación. Su propia gente… No quiero ni imaginar lo que habrá sufrido Iván cuando lo forzaron a hacer eso. El ritual fue un acto de maldad pura, de desquite y venganza contra la persona equivocada. Salí de mi escondite y corrí para desatarlo, pero me agarraron, golpearon y dejaron inconsciente antes de llegar a tocar las sogas ― Dijo temblándole la voz de la impotencia. ― Supongo que esa fue una de las primeras cosas que le afectaron mentalmente. Mi pobre hermano ha sufrido tanto ― Lloriqueó, acariciando el rostro del ruso con sus lágrimas recorriendo sus propias mejillas.

Todos se afligieron de una forma u otra de verla así, sin embargo, el único que no parecía afectarle era el más interesado en el relato.

― ¿Y cómo sabes que ese suceso está relacionado con lo que le está pasando a Rusia actualmente? ― Inquirió Rumania tratando de ser lo más sensible y con tacto posible a pesar de que Hungría le estuviera tirando rayos láser con la mirada.

― Pues Iván quedo muy mal después de eso. Durante los días siguientes él estaba completamente ido, no tenía los pies en la tierra. No hablaba, no comía. Tenía la mirada vacía, como si se le hubiera escapado el alma del cuerpo. Supusimos que era porque aún estaba en estado de shock, sin embargo empezó a desaparecer por las noches y en la aldea comenzaron a correr los rumores de que se había visto una extraña bestia similar a un lobo, que caminaba erguida sobre sus patas traseras. Nunca lo vi con mis propios ojos pero sabía que era él. Mi intuición nunca me ha fallado. Al poco tiempo de esto los mongoles no tardaron en llegar y rápidamente caímos bajo su control. Sé que ellos también le hicieron algo a mi hermano… o muchas cosas, probablemente crearon algún tipo de sello ya que Iván volvió a actuar con normalidad de un día a otro como si nada hubiera pasado ― Finalizó, refregándose los ojos y sacándose las lágrimas.

Rumania analizó con detenimiento su relato.

― Lo comprendo ― Dijo ― …y de hecho percibo una magia ancestral en él ― Se acercó más al ruso y alzó su mano dibujando luminiscentes runas en el aire que luego se desvanecieron con rastros de humo, sorprendiendo a todos.

Magia, trucos de ilusión y diversión en las fiestas para algunos, hechicería y cosas del diablo para otros, los que fueron caballeros bajo la orden de la cruz sagrada, pero que son demasiado geniales y asombrosos como para gritar abiertamente sus pensamientos medievales.

― Sin embargo... también detecto otra fuente de magia oscura en él ― Añadió con extrañeza.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Explícate! ― Exclamó furiosa Natalia de pronto.

― Acabo de realizar un hechizo de detección, Iván no posee una maldición sino dos. Lo cual me desconcierta bastante ¿Sabías algo de esto Katyusha?

La mujer se vio tan confundida como él.

― No, no sé nada ― Respondió sintiéndose más frustrada de lo que ya estaba.

― Tendré que ponerme a investigar lo antes posible. Por suerte traje mi equipo, así que me quedaré un par de días, si no les es mucha molestia ― Explicó seriamente ignorando la cara de pocos amigos de la húngara que claramente le molestaba su prolongada estadía.

Toris se levantó de un salto.

― Te lo agradezco Vlad, quédate todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Necesitamos resolver esto antes de que los jefes de Iván se enteren ― Dijo preocupado. ― Sígueme, te llevaré a tu habitación. Mientras tanto ustedes… ― Se giró hacia los demás llamándoles la atención ― lleven a Iván a su dormitorio y traten sus heridas ― Les ordenó haciéndoles sentirse como dentro de un deja-vu, y marchándose con Vlad escaleras arriba.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, quietos como estatuas, sin decir una palabra hasta que se cerró la puerta de un golpe.

― Osea, ¡Como que me niego a cargar a ese refrigerador!, Puedo llegar a descaderarme y como que eso no es cool, no quiero terminar andando en silla de ruedas como Austria aquella vez que se resbaló en una pendiente mientras paseaba con Suiza por los Alpes, ¿Entienden? ― Explicó Polonia, claramente rehusándose a dar su granito de arena.

― ¡¿En qué momento paso eso!? ― Hungría tenía las cejas completamente alzadas y la boca abierta como un pez.

― ¿Qué refrigerador? ― Preguntó Raivis sin entender la referencia, pero nadie se dignó a responderle.

― ¡Yo lo hare! Puedo cargar a mi hermanito yo sola ― Exclamó entusiasta Bielorrusia con un brillo especial en sus ojos, dando saltitos de la emoción.

― Kesesese ¡Pagaría por ver eso! ― Rio el prusiano descociéndose de la risa hasta que Elizabeta se la sacó de un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

― Su "hermanito" es… ― Edward pausó su voz un momento mirando desde los expectantes ojos de la bielorrusa a los cristalinos y al borde de las lágrimas de Katya, notándose nervioso tratando de dar una explicación lo más suave posible para no ofender a las hermanas. ― Grande. ― Concluyó soltando un suspiro, avergonzándose de haber dado el argumento más patético de su vida.

― Wow, excelente observación Edward. No lo había notado ― Gilbert hizo una exagerada mueca de asombro. Rusia era grande, sí, pero no lo suficientemente grande ¿Verdad?

― Cuanto más rápido lo hagamos mejor ― Aconsejó la voluptuosa mujer levantándose del suelo.

― Eso… además si no nos apuramos no me voy a perder la telenovela.

― ¿Que dijiste Raivis? ― Preguntó Edward dándose vuelta de golpe arqueando una ceja, habiendo escuchado el comentario casi en un susurro.

― ¡Edward, ve y levanta a Iván por debajo del hombro y tú Gilbert has lo mismo del otro lado! ― Les ordenó de pronto la húngara como si fuera un sargento.

Luego del pesado trabajo (literalmente) de subir al eslavo escaleras arribas, con el germano pisando mal los escalones varias veces y el estonio encorvándose cada vez más hasta parecer Cuasimodo. Recostaron, o más bien, tiraron al ruso en su cama soltando un pesado suspiro.

― Wow, eres tan fuerte Ed ― Dijo Katyusha, abrazándolo de golpe y enterrando su cabeza en la profundidad de sus pechos.

Raivis lo miró de reojo notando el fuerte sonrojo. Se notaba que Katyusha lo había hecho a propósito. El será pequeño, pero no tonto.

― ¿Y qué hay de mi asombrosa persona? ― Preguntó Prusia haciendo una mueca ofendida, a lo que el resto solo lo miró sin necesidad de decir nada. ― Ja, ustedes están celosos de que sea una nación tan genial ― Argumentó orgulloso, pero el rápido pensamiento que cruzó por sus mentes al oír a Prusia autonombrarse una nación después de todo, fue interrumpido por Toris que entró apresuradamente a la habitación.

― Chicos, hay problemas. Acabo de recibir una llamada. Rusia tiene que asistir mañana a una reunión mundial en Alemania Occidental ― Dijo casi sin aliento.

― Ay Dios ― Exclamó con voz ahogada Estonia debajo de dos pequeñas montañas.

" _West Germany"_ , fue todo el pensamiento de uno de los reunidos allí, y no habría que ser muy deductivo para suponer quien. Eliza clavó sus ojos momentáneamente en la cara del prusiano, pero la mueca que había hecho al oír tal noticia, había sido imperceptible para todo aquél que no llevara las marcas del Rin sobre la piel. Mantuvo la compostura y sus pensamientos se adelantaron a casi toda situación posible, debía tener la mente clara.

― …Y otra cosa. El general Kurishov ha despertado.

A Natalia se le ensombreció la mirada, recordando claramente la reputación que tenía ese hombre, además que ellos le habían relatado el daño que le había causado a su amado hermano horas antes.

― Déjenmelo a mí ― Sonrió con voz de ultratumba, enseñando sus dagas.


	7. Y el niño grito: Lobo!

**Septimo capítulo: "El niño grito: ¡Lobo!"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sangre, Situaciones violentas, nombre de personajes humanos.**

El sótano estaba alumbrado únicamente por una pequeña lamparita que se agitaba de un lado a otro iluminando los utensilios de cocina que brillaban en una fina bandeja de plata de colección invaluable. Mientras tanto un hombre se retorcía entre sus amarras con gritos sofocados culpa de una mordaza. Hacía unas cuantas horas que llevaba en ese lúgubre lugar siendo acompañado por una sádica mujer de cabellos largos platinados que disfrutaba probar experimentos de tortura en su persona.

-Espero que te hayas divertido tanto como yo-, comentó la rubia observando algunos utensilios ensangrentados. –Pero ya me estoy cansando de jugar. Puedes acceder a cooperar con nosotros o de lo contario…te quedarás aquí por tiempo indeterminado, tal vez hasta que mueras de viejo. Podría usarte como mi sujeto de torturas cada vez que este aburrida-, sonrió maliciosamente percibiendo la disconformidad del general. –Pero es tu decisión-, aclaró deslizando un cuchillo por su mejilla y ejerciendo un habilidoso corte. –Te dejaré un rato a solas para que lo pienses mejor, mientras tanto iré a ver cómo está Vanya-, se despidió con el mismo tono en que lo haría una niñita tierna e inocente. Entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó escaleras arriba dando pequeños brincos de júbilo con su vestido elegante ,que le había comprado su hermano hace muchos años atrás, manchado de sangre agitándose de un lado para el otro.

Mientras tanto la mayoría de las naciones estaban reunidos en la cocina y sala de estar contigua en relativa calma. Toris preparaba el almuerzo con la intervención de Katyusha mientras que Edward ayudaba a poner la mesa junto con Elizabeta a la vez que Feliks observaba sentado pintándose las uñas. En la sala de estar Gilbert leía un libro de estrategias militares tendido en el sofá a pierna suelta mientras que Raivis prestaba atención a su telenovela sentado a su lado. Sin embargo Vlad no había aparecido desde hacía unas horas, probablemente estaba encerrado en la habitación aprovechando del silencio para concentrarse en la maldición.

-¿Tuvo éxito interrogando a Kurishov, señorita Bela?-, preguntó curiosamente Edward al verla tomar asiento en la mesa.

Al escuchar el nombre de la bielorrusa, Toris se tensó un momento soltando estrepitosamente el cucharón y giró parcialmente para verla, notándosele las mejillas levemente ruborizadas. Evidentemente era un inútil para disimular su obvia su atracción por la chica que, quien al notarlo, soltó un suave suspiro girando los ojos a otro lado.

-¿Alguien vio el resto de los cubiertos?, también falta la bandeja de plata de los Romanov. Rusia se molestará si no aparece, es un tesoro nacional-, observó Edward sin sospechar ni por un momento que podrían estar en el sótano cumpliendo oscuros propósitos.

De pronto oyeron caer una silla ruidosamente al piso y acto seguido vieron a la bielorrusa enredada como un pulpo alrededor de unas largas piernas.

-¡Ivan!-, exclamó el estonio ajustándose sus lentes sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

El ruso estaba parado como un poste en la entrada de la cocina con cara perpleja mientras que los demás lo miraban como si acabaran de descubrir un león suelto.

-¡¿Quién se olvidó de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio?!-, exigió el polaco siendo el primero en romper la tensión.

Iván inclinó la cabeza con inocencia e hizo a un lado su hermana con facilidad acercándose lentamente a Toris, quien se puso a temblar hecho un manojo de nervios mientras que el ruso se aproximaba más y más. Temiendo de que le hiciera algo, tomó el cucharón por precaución sin embargo el más alto lo ignoró y se acercó hasta rozarle la mejilla, haciéndolo sudar en frio.

-Hmmm, que rico huele-, argumentó inesperadamente arrimándose a la olla.

Todos se descongelaron soltando el aire y a Lituania le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

-S-señor Rusia. Que sorpresa… y-ya se encuentra mejor-. Lituania fingió no estar asustado sonriendo con una mueca forzada y torcida y notó que Iván actuaba más lúcido como su viejo yo a pesar de su animalesca apariencia.

-Si-, dijo sonriendo el ruso con simpleza, como si el lituano le hubiera estado hablando de algo tan insignificante como el clima. Luego se giró a observar a todos con una curiosidad inusual, como si estuviera viéndolos a ellos y la cocina por primera vez.

-¿Sucede algo señor?-, notó Edward con extrañeza.

El ruso tardó un momento como si estuviera evaluando responderle o no.

–Tengo hambre-, explicó escuetamente luego de unos breves minutos de silencio.

-Ah, s-si. Bueno, en unos minutos más estará lista. ¿Por qué mejor no va a relajarse al sofá?, nosotros le avisaremos cuando esté-, sugirió inteligentemente el estonio queriendo sacárselos de encima. –Natalia, ¿podrías llevarlo a la sala de estar?-.

A la bielorrusa se le iluminó la mirada y rápidamente tomó la mano de su hermano, sobresaltándolo en el proceso, y lo sacó a los tirones de la cocina.

-¡Pero que demonios!-. Oyeron el grito del Pruso desde la sala de estar, probablemente habiéndose sorprendido tanto como ellos.

Katyusha largo un suspiro reacomodándose frustradamente el cabello. -¿Qué vamos a hacer con la reunión?, solo quedan unas horas para el vuelo-, dijo preocupadamente.

-Como que, Vlad seguramete puede hacer una cura antes de eso-, opinó Feliks aunque poco convencido de su propia explicación.

-Es muy poco tiempo para encontrar la cura, pero hice una poción para mantenerlo bajo control-, agregó el rumano emergiendo misteriosamente desde las penumbras de la cocina.

-¡Por dios Vlad!, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecer así?-, se exasperó la húngara soltando los utensilios de un salto, molestándole no haber notado su presencia previamente, como todos los demás.

El rumano sonrió traviesamente de lado exponiendo uno de sus colmillitos sin embargo continuó con la explicación. –Estuve investigando profundamente mitos y leyendas de hombres lobos y de hecho creo que encontré la clase de maldición que padece Iván. A juzgar por lo que me contaste Katyusha-, dijo, regocijándose de su hallazgo.

-Oh por favor, te estaría completamente agradecida si nos lo explicas. Espero que tenga una solución-, expresó esperanzadoramente la hermana mayor.

-Tú me explicaste que no lo mordió un hombre lobo, como comúnmente se esperaría. Sino que lo forzaron a participar de un ritual-. La mujer asintió apenada. -El hecho de que me hayas nombrado el material de la daga fue la pieza clave para encontrar la maldición. Verás…-, los miró de pronto muy seriamente, - Iván es un Bodark, y como tal, debería asumir la forma de un licántropo a su voluntad, pero ya que fue forzado a eso sumado a que es una nación y no un ser humano común, el encantamiento se realizó incorrectamente-

-¿Y qué fue lo que le hicieron los mongoles a mi hermano?-, preguntó la ucraniana deseando poder enterrar esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su memoria para los siglos venideros.

-Sospecho que el sello por parte de los mongoles sirvió mantener la maldición inactiva y borrar sus recuerdos, por lo que deduzco que no debe recordar nada acerca de su condición-, analizó pensativo.

-¿Ósea que Iván todo este tiempo desconocía lo que le estaba sucediendo?-, observó la húngara, sintiendo algo de pena y culpa a la vez.

-Posiblemente- agregó, –de todas formas, hoy será luna llena y desconozco si eso podrá afectarlo, por lo que tomé recaudos e hice esta poción que lo mantendrá lucido por unas cuantas horas-, alzó un pequeño y alargado frasco conteniendo un luminiscente líquido púrpura. -Sin embargo… lo que queda por saber es: ¿ira o no Rusia a la reunión?-. Miró en dirección al lituano y estonio quienes tragaron sonoramente preparándose para afrontar la respuesta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar el ruso soltó la mano de su hermana y se puso a caminar alrededor observando y toqueteando cada cosa que veía, como un niño en una juguetería, hasta que se aburrió y decidió dejar caer su cuerpo entre medio de los dos en el sofá haciendo que se balanceen apoyándose contra su propio cuerpo involuntariamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?-exclamó el pruso totalmente extrañado con su actitud.

Iván lo miró perplejo sin entender su pregunta. -¿Sucederme?, no me sucede nada… de todas formas…- agregó alzando curiosamente la nariz hasta terminar olfateándolo de la misma forma en que lo haría un perro. -¿De dónde proviene ese aroma?-

-¡No te me acerques!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-. El pruso se irguió de golpe tratando de distanciarse lo más posible casi cayendo detrás del sofá. La cercanía del ruso siempre le ponía los pelos de punta casi al punto de que se le cayeran las pestañas, entonces Iván se separó de pronto arrugando la nariz irritado, ya sea por su fuerte olor a cerveza o mala actitud es imposible de determinar.

-Tú no me agradas-, soltó en un gruñido de disgusto, sin embargo el pruso no se inmutó ya que ahora le quedaba claro que el sentimiento era mutuo. Entonces pasó a observar al pequeño Letón que se había hecho una bolita en la esquina del sofá creyendo pasar desapercibido por el enorme ruso.

-¡Por favor no me hagas daño!-, le imploró temblando violentamente. Pero lejos de lo que se imaginó, Iván se abalanzó casi aplastándolo y rodeó en un agrazo constrictor como si fuera su oso de peluche personal, hundiendo gustosamente su rostro y prominente nariz en su cabello enrulado mientras que el letón sufría leves ataques de taquicardia.

-¡Suéltalo hermano, solo puedes abrazarme a mí!-, recriminaba la bielorrusa en un ataque de histeria tirando de su ropa.

-Vanya, el almuerzo ya está servido-. Anunció la hermana mayor entrando al living pero se detuvo de pronto al presenciar aquella escena. Su hermano abrazando fuertemente al pequeño letón que se estaba volviendo lentamente a una tonalidad azulada, su hermana menor intentando separarlos y el pruso buscando la manera de salir del sofá tras ser aplastado contra el borde culpa del abarcador cuerpo del ruso.

Al parecer la palabra "almuerzo" hizo que Rusia reaccione levantándose de un salto liberando bruscamente a Raivis que cayó sentado al suelo. Olfateó el ambiente chequeando que fuera verdad y se relamió los labios tras confirmar el inconfundible aroma. Ansioso, se fue rápidamente a la cocina dejando pasmados a los cuatro.

El almuerzo no transcurrió como esperaban.

-Vanya, cariño… la comida no se irá a ningún lado-. Observó preocupadamente la ucraniana mientras que su hermano cortaba un gran trozo de carne y lo mordía de a tirones del tenedor. Era un milagro que aún no se haya atragantado.

-Como que, ¿te olvidaste de los modales o qué?-, recriminó el polaco alzando una ceja con repulsión, recordándole a la húngara algo que diría Roderich. Sin embargo Iván ignoró completamente su comentario o las miradas de desagrado de los demás, y enfocó su atención únicamente en el plato. Sin embargo, siéndole insuficiente haberlo dejado vacío lo tomó impulsivamente con las dos manos y para el asombro de todos, se dispuso a lamerlo hasta dejarlo totalmente limpio.

-Wow… ojalá pudiera hacer eso sin que me castiguen-, comentó Raivis en voz baja creyendo que nadie lo había escuchado.

-Parecerías un cerdo igual que él- acotó el polaco frunciendo el ceño sin importarle si el ruso lo escuchaba o no.

-Escucha Iván…-, llamó la atención Toris provocando que todos pasaran a clavar sus miradas sobre él. Algunos con expresión de súplica para que no hable y otros demasiado expectantes. –Estamos preocupados por lo que te ha estado sucediendo estos últimos días y no me refiero a la pelea exactamente-, expresó yendo directo al grano, sin que nadie lo espere.

El ruso bajó el plato y lo miró perplejo mientras se relamía los labios sin tener la más mínima idea de a lo que quería llegar.

-¿Qué quieres decir Lituania? Yo me siento bien-, dijo con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas demasiado inocentes para su persona.

-Lo que Toris quiere decir es que has cambiado Iván. ¿Te has visto a un espejo? Estas lejos de estar bien-. Agregó afligidamente Katya perdiendo la paciencia.

-No digas cosas sin sentido hermana, yo me encuentro bien-. Se levantó de la silla de pronto frunciendo el ceño, molestándole la insistencia de ambos. Tal vez si fingía estar enojado le dejarían en paz.

-Pero es verdad señor. ¡Su apariencia ha cambiado!, ¡es extraño que no lo note, hasta se comporta como un salvaje de a ratos!-, apuntó Edward efusivamente, sorprendiéndose de su propio coraje para hablar. Tal vez la presencia de Katya estaba realzado su valor.

Rusia se vio desorientado por un momento, alzando las cejas pero sin saber cómo contrarrestarlos.

-Señor, solo…mírese las manos un momento. Sabe que tenemos razón. No se avergüence más en ocultarlo -. Toris perforó su testarudez como si su comentario fuera una flecha atravesando una pared, provocando que el ruso arregle su orgullo herido bajo una falsa sonrisa aniñada.

-Tienen razón- confesó con voz medio quebrada, totalmente diferente a hace segundos atrás, contrastando con la sonrisa a ojos cerrados. No quería que vieran que tan confundido se sentía, lo perdido que estaba y mucho menos que supieran la cantidad de veces que se le había puesto la mente en blanco esos últimos días, dejándose llevar básicamente por mero impulso subconsciente. No estaba listo para escuchar sus críticas, para que lo rechacen, para que lo vean como un psicópata, para que lo dejen…solo. Definitivamente no estaba listo para afrontar la soledad otra vez.

-Señor…-. Toris lo miró preocupado sin embargo él le interrumpió de pronto.

-Seguro deben creer que soy un monstruo, ¿no es así?, probablemente ya lo era desde antes. Tal vez… tal vez ahora solo se ve por fuera lo que soy por dentro-, se animó a confesar, liberando uno de sus tantos miedos frente a los que a duras penas se animaba a creer que eran sus amigos.

-No-, le refutó la voz de Rumania, llamándoles a todos la atención ya que el rumano no había participado en la charla hasta en ese momento. –Estas sufriendo una maldición que ha sido impuesta por tu propia gente cuando eras un niño. Por ahora eres un Bodark a medias-

-¿Un Bodark, pero que cosas dices? Esos son solo cuentos-, exclamó en shock.

-Sabes que tengo razón Rusia, conoces bien la leyenda. Y el sello mongol que evitaba que pierdas el control se está quebrando…- sentenció para la sorpresa de todos, soltando la noticia como si fuera una bomba.

-¿¡Como que se está quebrando?,! eso no nos lo habías dicho Vlad!-, recriminó la húngara siendo la primera en reaccionar.

Iván aún no parecía comprender toda la situación. Es cierto que era un país muy supersticioso y amante de la fantasía, pero esto era demasiado. ¿El?, ¿una criatura que solo había oído hablar en leyendas folclóricas de cuando solo era el pequeño Rus?, ¿será por eso que se sentía tan…fuera de lugar, últimamente?, ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba hasta que se rompiera el sello?, ¿perdería el control de su país?, ¿Qué haría si se enteraba su jefe?

Se miró las enormes garras negras en confusión y pasó a agarrarse frustradamente la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, eran demasiadas preguntas para analizar habiendo descubierto su problema hace tan solo unos minutos atrás.

-¿Rusia?, escucha, necesitamos que bebas esto, te hará sentir…más tú por un rato, porque…- Toris tragó sonoramente saliva preparándose a explicar lo que vendría a continuación. –Tienes que viajar a la República Federal Alemana para asistir a una reunión de las naciones en un par de horas-

-¿Q-que?- retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos, resaltando su antinatural color ámbar. – ¡N-no puedo hacerlo!-. No lo demostraba pero sentía el leve temblor apoderarse de su cuerpo. Si el resto de las naciones lo veía, lo tratarían como una aberración. ¿Y que vendría a ser de la imagen de su país?

-Si puedes hacerlo. Toris y Edward irán contigo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, tenemos todo bajo control-. Katyusha dijo con voz de mando imponiéndose como pocas veces la vieron sobre su hermano.

* * *

Los tres europeos de Este se encaminaron a paso lento por el corredor directo hacia la puerta de la reunión. Lituania simulaba estar serio con todo bajo control pero Estonia apenas lograba controlar sus nervios, de hecho podía sentir como se deslizaban las gotas de sudor por la sien y las manos temblorosas. Esto podría ser una de las cosas más riesgosas y extrañas que hayan hecho en sus largas vidas.

-Estaremos solo una hora y media, diremos que tenemos asuntos importantes que atender y nos iremos sin dar más explicaciones-. Lituania les recordó el plan cuidadosamente elaborado por Ucrania, Hungría, Rumania y curiosamente Prusia.

Rusia y Estonia asintieron con la cabeza en silencio, prefiriendo mantener la boca cerrada y concentrarse en suprimir la ansiedad.

-¡Oh aquí están!, tomen asiento por favor, la reunión está a punto de comenzar-, exclamó Inglaterra prestándoles poca atención e indicándoles desde la otra esquina de la mesa sus asientos. Se podía notar algunas vendas asomando por el cuello de su traje y aspecto desmejorado. Eran notorios los efectos de la devastación de la guerra sobre su cuerpo como también se podía vislumbrar detalladamente en varias de las demás naciones.

Sonriendo disimuladamente Toris se sentó entre medio de Yao y Edward, mientras que el estonio mantenía un ojo vigilante al ruso sentado al lado suyo, seguido por Francis que no paraba de observar detenidamente a Iván como si estuviera mirando al mismo inglés cocinar fina pastelería francesa.

-¿Iván eres tú?, ¿Por qué estás vestido así?- preguntó sintiéndose confundido, -¿por qué traes lentes oscuros, un sombrero ushanka, el tapado abrochado y… los guantes puestos?- los miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y desagrado, sintiéndolo el peor insulto a la moda.

A Rusia se le enrojecieron las mejillas y escondió más su rostro debajo de la bufanda hasta el punto de que solo se veía un sombrero, lentes de sol, y bufanda. Ni siquiera su prominente nariz asomaba entre el bulto de cosas.

-E-este, yo…-, se restregaba las manos nerviosamente. Habían hecho un plan tan magistral, ¡¿pero a nadie se le había ocurrido crear una excusa para su vestimenta?! Sus subordinados no podían ser así de inútiles. O tal vez, recordó de pronto, si le habían dicho pero estuvo demasiado concentrado en encontrar el Vodka en la alacena para bajar de un trago semejante noticia.

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Francis le tocaba curiosamente su bícep frunciendo el ceño. -¿Has estado haciendo algo últimamente Rusia?-.

-¿A qué te refieres Francia?-, arqueó una ceja, resistiendo el impulso de alejarse 100 mts de distancia.

-Te ves más…-, lo escaneó de arriba abajo un par de veces, -grande-, concluyó. - ¿Has estado levantando pesas?-, observó, su tono cambiando paulatinamente de analítico a lujurioso. –Hmm, mira estos brazos, podrías tomarme por la fuerza y yo estaría tan indefenso-, alzó sus cejas sugestivamente a la vez que le acariciaba el brazo y se arriesgó a apoyar la otra sobre su gruesa pierna.

Sin embargo Iván apretó en un segundo la mano que lo acariciaba libidinosamente y le gruñó frunciendo colmillos a la vista, emitiendo un sonido tan profundo que hizo vibrar su caja torácica, erizándole los cabellos de la nuca.

-¡Oh Mon dieu!-. Francis retrocedió como si le hubiera dado un shock eléctrico, pero no solo por su drástica actitud sino también por los salvajes ojos ámbar que asomaron sobre los desfasados lentes de sol, amenazándolo con una mirada asesina.

-Francia, le pido que por favor deje de molestar a Rusia-, lo miró seriamente Estonia dejando entrever un atisbo de nerviosismo en su expresión.

-Parece que el comunismo vuelve loca a la gente-, acotó indirectamente Estados Unidos desde el lado opuesto de la mesa haciendo de cuenta que era un comentario casual pero con una clara intención burlesca. -¿Qué te paso, robaste un circo en el camino y te vestiste como uno de sus payasos?-, rio tomando sonoramente del sorbete un poco de coca cola.

La mayoría de las naciones paro lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlos, notando por primera vez lo extraño que estaba vestido el ruso.

Toris se aclaró la garganta. -Verán, el señor Rusia ha sufrido severas heridas de guerra que le impiden exponer su sensible piel a los elementos atmosféricos. Por eso los doctores aconsejaron que se cubriera lo más posible-. Alzó la voz, pero tratando de verse lo más cordial y relajado posible.

-Ya veo-, dijo Inglaterra desde la esquina de la mesa algo interesado pero luego pasó a mirar severamente al norte americano. –Creí que te había enseñado modales. Dios, hay veces que te comportas como un chiquillo maleducado-. Le retó el inglés como tantas otras veces, hasta podría decir que ya se había vuelto su deporte nacional.

El Norte Americano abrió la boca para protestar pero el inglés le chitó encima para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-Vamos a continuar, así que les pido que mantengan silencio-, demandó, (como todo inglés de pura cepa) para luego reanudar la conferencia hasta dar el primer descanso donde la mayoría aprovechó para estirar las piernas y caminar por los alrededores.

-¡Te digo que _Russie_ está extraño!, puedo jurar que parecía un _loup garou_ hace un rato-, insistió Francia, notándosele agitado.

-¡No me interesa si es un lupa gru o lo que sea!, te repetí un millón de veces que no me molestes mientras tomo el té. Es mi único momento de relajación en este rejunte de locos- Inglaterra soltó un pesado suspiro, cerró los ojos y dio un sorbo del té que el mismo se trajo de su casa.

-¡Siempre eres igual, nunca escuchas a los demás. Por eso estas tan solo!-, criticó Francis, ofendido de que la nación de la magia y hechicería haya ignorado su hallazgo. Por otro lado, él estaba muy asociado a las leyendas de los hombres lobo, recordaba que en el medioevo era común los rumores de que alguien se topara con una de esas bestias.

-¡Cierra la boca rana!-, le calló el inglés al límite de su paciencia. (¿Cuándo tenía mucha para empezar?)

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la sala Estonia estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¡Toris, no encuentro a Iván!- Lo sacudió del hombro tratando de mantener baja su voz, evitando llamar la atención del resto de las naciones.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas perdido de vista Edward?-. Toris miró para todos lados buscando a alguien vestido como un perchero.

-¡Lituania!, mi hombre. Aquí estabas, necesito hablar contigo-, se le acercó Alfred con su clásica sonrisa ganadora.

Pero antes de que llegue Toris arrimó urgentemente a Edward del hombro y le dijo al oído: -Tengo la intuición de que no está aquí sino afuera. Recuerda que hoy es luna llena. Sal a buscarlo, no debe estar muy lejos. Te veré afuera en unos minutos-

Estonia asintió, casi desesperadamente, con la cabeza y salió casi corriendo fuera del salón pero pasando inadvertido por casi la mayoría.

-¿Por qué Estonia se marchó de esa forma?-, preguntó el norteamericano frunciendo el ceño, atenuándosele un poco la sonrisa.

-Por nada que sea de importancia Alferd-, le dijo Toris por su nombre, sintiéndose en confianza tras luego de haber vivido un tiempo en su casa.

Al americano pareció no gustarle eso, entonces optó por apoyar un brazo contra la pared arrinconando a Toris, pero tratando de no lucir amenazante sino más bien parecer en confidencia. –Toris, he estado preocupado por ti. ¿Ese bruto comunista ha estado maltratándote o a alguno de tus amigos?-. Lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

Lituania no era tonto, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el americano no ayudaba sin obtener nada a cambio y mucho menos en plena guerra fría. Ningún favor era gratis. El y Rusia estaban sedientos de poder y pedirle ayuda en este momento era justo lo que el americano estaba esperando. Sin embargo Toris temía que la situación de Iván se le escape de las manos y quien sabe lo que pudiera causar.

-Hay peores cosas de las cuales debo preocuparme más que en el abuso de Rusia-, contestó crípticamente con una expresión tan seria como la del mismo Alemania. Denotando la milenaria e experimentada nación que era en comparación con el Americano. Entonces tomó su brazo, sacándolo del medio, y salió tras los pasos del estonio a paso firme y decidido.

Mientas tanto a unas pocas manzanas de allí, el ruso, habiéndose deshecho de la ridícula indumentaria y accesorios, caminaba sintiéndose desorientado como aquellas últimas veces antes de que se le nublara la mente. No sabía que hacia rondando por ahí pero reconocía vagamente el lugar, o más bien el muro. Podía sentir una fuerza que lo atraía traspasando los ladrillos, como si lo estuviera llamando. Sabía que su hogar lo esperaba del otro lado pero la entrada más próxima estaba resguardada por hombres armados en la oscuridad de la noche. La única luz proveniente de las pequeñas torres de control cada tantos metros encima del muro, sumado a la embriagante luz de la luna llena detrás de las nubes.

Sentía un curioso cosquilleo al caminar bañado por esta, cada vez que se filtraba de entre las nubes. Y un poderoso deseo de liberación intentaba doblegar su voluntad cuando esto sucedía.

-¡Alto! Está prohibido el paso. Esta es área restringida- El soldado alemán prácticamente casi que le escupió en la cara, con su tono de voz militarmente alto.

A Rusia no le hizo gracia, pero más que nada por el hecho de que fuera un soldado germano el que se lo ordenaba. A EL, la poderosa nación que los aplastó y dejó su glorioso orgullo arrastrándose por el piso. Ningún alemán le iba a decir que hacer, y su idioma… con solo escucharlo ya le sacaba de sus casillas. Si ya no era suficiente teniendo a Gilbert irritándolo diariamente con su acento, y más sabiendo que el germano lo hacía adrede.

-Fuera de mi camino-. Le respondió entre dientes, como ultimátum.

El germano no pareció intimidarse, quizá sea porque estaba cerca de su altura o porque estaba sosteniendo un arma, la cual no dudó en usar para apuntarle.

-Si no te marchas ahora mismo, te disparé-, le amenazó hablando un fuerte y tajante alemán, manteniendo la expresión fría sin siquiera parpadear.

La situación indujo al ruso por un momento a verse varado en la segunda guerra mundial, cuando los mataba a diestra y siniestra como si fueran ratones, bañándose en su sangre de forma tan normal como la lluvia.

Gruñó furioso, sintiendo el mismo odio que aquella época y lo agarró del cuello estampándolo brutalmente contra el muro. –Tú no me das órdenes-, lo amenazó entre una voz bestial y humana.

-¡Alto ahí!-. Corrió otro soldado a su espalda y lo rodeó fuertemente del cuello con su brazo tratando de tirarlo hacia atrás para que lo solara.

El forcejeo empeoró más la situación haciendo entrar al ruso en un frenesí, abandonando todo pensamiento racional y dejándose llevar únicamente por el instinto de lucha. Clavó y enterró su codo en las costillas del alemán a su espalda haciendo que afloje el agarre y giró rápidamente dándole un zarpazo con una de sus garras tan profundamente que le hizo tres gajos sangrantes en el rostro. Sin embargo no llegó a defenderse cuando sintió un repentino y punzante dolor en su costado que lo paralizó un instante.

Bajo la mirada, aturdido por el dolor, y lentamente desenterró la daga para luego observarla e inesperadamente deslizar su lengua sobre la hoja ensangrentada.

-Lamentarás haber hecho eso camarada-, vociferó con voz gruesa y peligrosa. Cuando de pronto escuchó que se desgarró el sobretodo en el centro de su espalda acompañado por partes de su pantalón, seguido por su apretada remera que se fue resquebrajando entre los hombros. Entonces sintió una fuerte opresión en sus zapatos hasta que las costuras no dieron más y se abrieron como lata de sardinas, dejando asomar unos largos pies lobunos en naturaleza. Un dolor extraño indescriptible se apoderó de él empezando por recorrer su espina dorsal y esparciéndose rápidamente hasta las puntas de sus extremidades. Era una fuerza a la cual nunca se había enfrentado antes, apoderándose de su cuerpo, generando una fuerte necesidad de liberación y descontrol.

Un grave rugido provocó que los guardias retrocedieran alarmados alzando sus armas de fuego. ¿De dónde provenía ese aterrador sonido? Exhaló guturalmente con su aliento iluminándose en la luz plateada. Era suyo, reconoció, podía sentir los gruñidos vibrando en su pecho cada vez más fuerte al igual que un gran animal.

Fue encorvándose cada vez más hacia adelante sintiendo erizarse su cabello pero más allá del cuello, como una melena o penacho que recorría su columna resquebrajando cada vez más el abrigo. Flexionó sus piernas y pies poniéndose en cuclillas, abriendo mucho más las costuras e infló su pecho limitado por la remera y tapado, pero aun sintiéndose atrapado, lo desgarró de un tirón con sus garras negras, exponiendo el tórax a la vista. Su cara y cuerpo morfó rápida y violentamente hasta adoptar la figura de un enorme, robusto y peludo lobo humanoide bípedo de reluciente color beige.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-, exclamó alarmado uno de los guardias posicionando el dedo en el gatillo.

El hombre lobo giró rápidamente su cabeza, bajó las puntiagudas orejas y abrió sus fauces derramando saliva.

-¡Dispárale!-, ordenó aterrado el otro soldado haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Pero la criatura saltó en un parpadeo y cayó encima de él, hundiendo sus afilados colmillos en su yugular, desgarrándole el hombro y cuello de una salvaje mordida, matándolo en el acto.

El alemán restante le disparó a los gritos retrocediendo tan rápido como podía manteniendo la puntería, pero la bestia lo alcanzó dando una zancada y lo despedazó de un zarpazo en el acto.

Luego volvió a dominar el silencio en las calles vacías, ocultando tan salvaje acto en la oscuridad de la fría noche.

-¡IVAN!-. Un grito desesperado irrumpió su recién adquirida calma.

Los dos Bálticos lo observaron quietos y en estado de shock a unos pocos metros de distancia mientras que la criatura olfateó el aire, sintiendo curiosidad tras reconocer sus aromas.

-Santo dios-, dijo Edward con la boca abierta a más no poder.

-Es enorme-. Toris estaba tan consternado como él.

El hombre lobo se les acercó con intenciones de inspeccionarlos más a fondo, pero ellos retrocedieron helándoseles la sangre. Los fue arrinconando hasta una esquina sin salida cuando de pronto alguien apareció a su costado y le propinó un puñetazo a la cabeza tan poderoso que lo noqueó de un solo golpe derribándolo a sus pies.

-¡ALFRED!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-, exclamó Toris más que impactado de lo que acaba de suceder.

El americano se frotó dolorosamente el puño, mientras respiraba agitado, seguramente se había quebrado algo con semejante golpe. Y les dedicó una mirada llena de confusión y desconfianza.

-¿Escuche bien?, ¿Acaban de llamar a este monstruo Iván?-

Los dos bálticos se quedaron sin aliento.


	8. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**Octavo capítulo: "' ¿Amigo o Enemigo?"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val, pero quiero agradecerle a la gran "Reino Inquieto" por ayudarme tanto, editarme los capítulos y aportarme tan buenas ideas y fragmentos. Les recomiendo que la busquen en fanfiction o wattapad, sus fanfics son espectaculares.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Nombre de personajes humanos.**

Hacia veinte minutos que Elizabeta estaba recorriendo la casa de arriba abajo, con su paciencia llegando lentamente a su fin cada vez que veía otra habitación vacía.

-Maldito Gilbert, ¿Dónde te has metido?-.

No quería preguntarle a los demás y levantar más sospechas, pero tal vez algunos de ellos ya lo habían notado. ¿Será que cambió de parecer y tomó la arriesgada decisión de escapar? No… ella creyó que él se quedaría más allá de que ambos lo fueran a lamentar, según sus palabras. Le dio a entender que la iba a acompañar a pesar de que anhelaba con fervor estar reunido con su hermano, su otra mitad, su legado.

Miró nerviosa el reloj de la pared. Faltaba alrededor de dos horas para que lleguen Rusia y los dos bálticos. Gilbert no podía ser tan bruto de irse en este momento, ¿o sí? Esta era una situación delicada y estaban todos involucrados. Ninguna nación podía enterarse lo que le estaba sucediendo a Iván o las consecuencias serían desastrosas… y más en plena guerra fría. ¿Sería capaz de tener el corazón tan frío como para darles la espalda?, capaz se olvidaba que estaban todos metidos en este problema y si no hacían algo juntos, caerían detrás de Rusia como efecto domino.

-¿Vlad, querido es necesario que estés así en medio de la sala de estar?-. Katyusha observaba extrañada al excéntrico rumano vestido con una larga capa negra al estilo de Drácula, con dos alitas de cartón, pobremente cortadas, colgando de su espalda. Estaba revolviendo un enorme caldero como el de las brujas con un extraño líquido verde que le iluminaba el rostro, sobre la limpia y cuidada alfombra de Iván.

La ucraniana lo conocía desde siempre, era su vecina, pero ni con mil años le alcanzaba para entenderlo. A veces hacia cosas muy extrañas, como aquella vez que lo invitó a su casa. Lo dejó un minuto para buscar el té y cuando volvió lo encontró hablándole a un feo cuadro, riendo a carcajadas y contándole bromas.

-Es para darle un efecto de atmosfera-, respondió crípticamente el rumano mientras revolvía de forma metódica.

-¿Un efecto de atmosfera?, disculpa cariño pero no te entiendo-. Katyusha estaba comenzando a creer que tras la segunda guerra y su permanencia en la URSS finalmente le había afectado la cabeza del rumano. ¿Caería ella también?, ¿se pondría a hacer alguna ridiculez como usar un traje de baño muy revelador mientras tome sol en la nieve?... a Edward le gustaría mucho eso. Tal vez se desmaye de una hemorragia al verla.

-Pobre Esti-, suspiró sonriendo, sin notar que lo decía en voz alta.

-¿Katya?-. El rumano dejo de dar explicaciones cuando notó que la ucraniana no lo estaba escuchando.

De pronto, un grito desgarrador los estremeció de un salto haciendo que el rumano casi voltee el caldero.

-¡Por las largas barbas de Tepes, ¿qué fue eso?!-

Vislumbraron a la bielorrusa pasar tranquilamente por el pasillo con su vestido manchado de sangre, su expresión calma y fría como el mismo invierno, como siempre.

-Hermanita, ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso y te sientas un momento a tomar té con nosotros?-. Le invitó la mayor, muy a pesar de que el rumano negara fervorosamente con la cabeza. Cualquiera diría que era porque le tenía miedo, pero el rumano también había visto y hecho cosas tan oscuras como ella. O puede que incluso así, quizá no era suficiente para alcanzarla.

Natalia arqueó una ceja al ver la penosa escena que estaba interpretando el latino con su traje y el caldero.

-Paso…-, desistió, con una mueca de rechazo, y se marchó a la cocina a limpiar sus utensilios de "cocina".

-¿Has hecho algún progreso con el señor?-, le gritó repentinamente la mayor desde la sala de estar.

-¡No!-, respondió secamente y en tono más elevado, si es que eso era posible.

-¡Ay como que van a arruinar mis delicados tímpanos!-. El polaco entró a la habitación con una bata de baño tan grande para su cuerpo que hasta podría servir de mantel, cabello envuelto en un rollo de toalla y unas mullidas pantuflas de conejo, también, enormes para sus cuidados pies de uñas pintadas.

-Oh Feliks, ahí estabas. Ven, siéntate y toma una taza de té conmigo como en los viejos tiempos cuando vivíamos juntos-, insistió nuevamente la Ucraniana, aburrida de estar sentada sin nadie con quien cotillear como tanto le gustaba. Los chismes eran lo suyo, siempre estaba al tanto de todo y Polonia era su mayor confidente y chismosa de barrio. Se movió haciendo un lugar en el sofá para que se siente.

-Eres un amor Katya, gracias. Hoy ha sido un día perfecto para descansar y relajarse-, recibió la humeante tetera con tanta gracia que hasta avergonzaría a Austria.

-Siempre que no está Iván es un día perfecto para relajarse- acotó en voz baja el pequeño Raivis desde el otro extremo de la sala, sentado frente al televisor mirando otra de sus telenovelas empalagosamente románticas, mientras que daba largos tragos de vodka. Los demás países ya se habían acostumbrado a verlo así, pero al principio se llevaron una gran sorpresa tras enterarse que la pequeña nación bebía más vodka que el mismo Rusia. A quien más le había costado creerlo era el pruso, que para comprobar si era cierto, lo retó a una competencia y perdió humillantemente frente al imbatible letón.

-¿No son esas las cosas de Iván?- comentó la mujer observando los dibujos de Cheburashka estampados en la tela y las pantuflas de un animado color rosa, más allá de que el ruso se jactara de usar cosas "poco masculinas" o que lo hicieran verse gay. Efectivamente era un país muy masculino pero Katyusha sabía que también en fondo era un niño grande que a veces no comprendía simples cosas.

El polaco ignoró la pregunta haciéndose el distraído y enfocándose en beber lentamente en silencio más allá de que se estuviera quemando los labios, la lengua y la tráquea entera.

-Espero que Edward esté bien…-, comentó un poco preocupada, pero tras unos minutos de silencio agregó –Bueno, Toris y mi hermano también-. Creyó disimular su interés en el primero, sin embargo su atracción hacia el báltico no era ninguna sorpresa para nadie.

Mientras tanto Elizabeta escuchaba los comentarios desde el marco de la puerta frunciendo el ceño.

Maldito Pruso, ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así de rebelde?! ¿Qué no podía seguir órdenes sin más? Molesta, tomó su tapado del perchero con la drástica decisión de ir a buscarlo.

-¿A dónde vas?-, preguntó Natalia revelando un poco de curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

Elizabeta se detuvo de golpe y se mordió la lengua. Que tonta… la puerta de la cocina daba hacia el corredor de la entrada. ¿Cómo no chequeó previamente si había alguien allí? Eso le pasaba por ser tan impulsiva… Se llevaba bien con Natalia, hasta podría decirse que eran amigas, pero la bielorrusa no era tonta, se daría cuenta rápidamente si le estaba ocultando algo.

-Me parece que dejé abierto el grifo para regar las macetas hace unas horas atrás y me olvidé de cerrarlo. Puede que este toda la acera congelada y alguien se resbale por mi culpa-.

Natalia no respondió instantáneamente, de hecho, se notaba un atisbo de duda reflejada en su comúnmente estoica expresión. Sin embargo la desconfianza se esfumó en un segundo. La mujer aprobó asintiendo con la cabeza sin emitir argumento y volvió a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo ahí dentro. Probablemente aluna cena espantosa para su hermano, que se asemejaría más a un monstruo mutante que algo comestible. Muy al estilo de Inglaterra… quizá había sido su aprendiz sin que nadie lo sepa.

Mientras tanto, al lado oeste del muro que dividía Berlín.

-No hay tiempo para explicar ni es el lugar adecuado. Es demasiado tarde para ocultarlo, al menos a ti. Debes venir con nosotros-. Le explicó el estonio, casi con tono de imploración, al americano mientras que Toris alzaba al ruso y pasaba uno de sus pesados brazos sobre sus hombros tratando mantenerlo erguido a pesar de que estuviera inconsciente. Semejante ataque sorpresa propinado por el americano lo dejó knock-out y su monstruosa figura recedió relativamente rápido a su verdadera apariencia humana, para el enorme shock de todos.

Respirando aún agitado, Alfred cerró la boca saliendo del estupor frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué debía ayudar al bastardo comunista?, ¡¿y qué era lo que le había sucedido para empezar?! No creía en la magia ni en ese tipo de cosas que tanto le gustaban a Inglaterra, pero aquí estaba, lo acababa de presenciar en primera fila. Una bestia similar a los hombres lobo de las películas de Hollywood atacaba a unos guardias y al parecer estaba intentando cenarse a uno, hasta que vio a Edward y Toris y se les acercó con interés.

No podía permitir que los mate, ¡él era el héroe! Tragó coraje y corrió tratando de ser lo más desapercibido posible hasta quedar a espaldas de la criatura. Wow, sí que era alto, prácticamente masivo. Su porte y altura se asemejaba a un oso más que a un lobo, sobrepasando los dos metros de altura. La bestia se agachó, aproximando su hocico a sus rostros, olisqueándolos curiosamente. Era el momento, pensó. Cerró su mano en un puño y atacó con toda la súper fuerza concentrada directo a donde supuso que estaba la sien en su cráneo.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que no solo tumbó el enorme ser haciéndolo caer de costado, sino que además escuchó un ruidoso "crack" del interior de su mano. Extrañado, la alzó y notó la piel tajeada con sangre goteando como un grifo cayendo en el pavimento. Seguro se había roto un par de huesos… y le iba a doler dentro de un rato cuando baje la adrenalina.

-¿Por qué tengo que ayudar a-a…?-, no pudo continuar, veía perplejo a Iván apoyado sobre Toris, inconsciente, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, descalzo y con su pantalón en jirones. ¿Era todo esto real o alguna clase de broma pesada muy bien hecha?

-Reacciona América, sé que esto es shoqueante para ti, pero imagínate lo que fue para nosotros-, trató de explicarle el estonio, mirando nerviosamente para todos lados, preocupado de que alguna otra nación los viera en esa situación.

-¿A-a qué se refieren?-, se restregó frustradamente el cabello hacia atrás, -no sé lo que está pasando, pero no sé si quiero saberlo- dijo, temblándole la voz. Era demasiado para asimilar tan rápido.

-Alfred, lo has visto por lo tanto, ya estás involucrado lo quieras o no- Toris trató de hacerle entender, con su afamada paciencia infinita.

El rubio miró dubitativo al ruso y retrocedió unos pasos sujetándose instintivamente la mano herida. –L-lo siento pero no sé lo que vi, no entiendo que está sucediendo y no quiero saberlo. Esto no es de mi incumbencia-, dijo terminante, alzando levemente la voz al final.

Escuchar esa última frase no era usual en el americano, teniendo en cuenta que siempre metía su nariz donde no lo llamaban.

-Alfred…-, Toris lo miró serio, con postura firme, -¿Qué no nos solías decir que eras un héroe?-

El americano tragó saliva forzadamente. –Sí, ¡pero nunca ayudaría a la unión soviética!, es un bastardo comunista, que se haga cargo de sus propios problemas él solo-, molesto, se cruzó de brazos tratando de verse decidido, pero se notaba que temblaba culpa de los nervios.

-¡¿Qué no se supone que los héroes ayudan sin importar a quién?!-, replicó exasperado Estonia. Tenían que marcharse ya.

-Hasta hace poco fuiste aliado de Iván, lucharon juntos espalda contra espalda, ¿lo recuerdas?, ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora entonces?, serán naciones, pero también… son personas-, suspiró Toris. –Si no lo haces por él, entonces al menos hazlo por mí. Si es que aún me tienes aprecio a pesar de que yo también sea un soviético…-

Alfred alzó las cejas sorprendido. No supo que responderle ante ese argumento. Sentía un gran remolino de preguntas dando vueltas por su cabeza, era mucha confusión como para tomar una decisión. Esto era muy delicado. Estaba al borde de entrar en guerra con Iván, ¿Qué haría su jefe si se enteraba que lo estaba ayudando en algo que ni él entendía?, podría llevar la situación a algo mucho peor, no podía tomar ese riesgo.

Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de verlos a los ojos. –Lo siento muchachos… pero no puedo-, dijo entre dientes y sin pensarlo una vez más, se fue corriendo rápidamente de allí, dejándolos solos con el ruso entre sus hombros.

Recorrió unas cuantas cuadras precariamente iluminadas, por lo que se veía muy poco. La desolación se había apoderado de la calle. De un lado tenia los sacos de arena que hacían de muro y del otro un grupo de edificios grises y sin vida pegados unos con otros. No sabía bien por donde iba, pero intuía que estaba cerca del edificio de la reunión. Cuanto más rápido llegara, menos sospechas levantaría, aunque pensándolo bien, no creía que no se preocuparan mucho de todas formas porque era Alfred, América, el país ganador, el héroe que los salvó de los salvajes Nazis, del último del que dudarían seria de él.

Caminó pensativo por la oscura acera cuando chocó de pronto con algo y casi cayó al piso en el proceso. -¡Hey man, mira por donde caminas viejo!-, pero se detuvo de pronto alzando las cejas sorprendido. -¿Qué haces aquí Alemania?-

El alemán retrocedió guardando más distancia de él manteniendo una expresión inescrutable con ojos calculadores. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-, respondió tajante.

Alfred se mordió el labio. ¿Qué demonios hacia Alemania aquí?, se aseguró de que el germano no lo vio cuando fue tras Toris. No pudo haberlo estado siguiendo, sino habría visto lo mismo que él y dudaba que pudiera mantener la compostura tras presenciar semejante aberración. Ludwig era un hombre muy racional, de acción, hecho y derecho, no perdería su tiempo en estúpidas creencias. Pero si no lo estaba siguiendo entonces estaba ocultando otra cosa...

–Me dio hambre y salí a buscar algún lugar para comer una buena hamburguesa pero creo que me he perdido-, rio disimuladamente intentando parecer más relajado.

Alemania no sonrió ni tampoco habló, de hecho actuaba más frio que nunca, recordándole a Alfred cuando lo vio por primera vez siendo un general Nazi. Tenía la misma postura rígida, con unos perforantes ojos color hielo desconfiados y analíticos, rodeado de la sombra de sus ojeras causa de su insomnio, fatiga, crisis económica y depresión. Aunque sus duras facciones resaltaban en la penumbra haciéndole verse tan severo e intimidante como cuando poseía su antiguo poderío. Era como recrear la segunda guerra mundial otra vez, Alemania Nazi contra América. Era obvio que fuera de la reunión y a solas era completamente otra persona. Destilaba odio por los poros, y eran muchos los motivos, pero el que más le dolía era que se hayan llevado a su _brüder_. Su otra mitad, su antecesor, su maestro, tutor y sobretodo su hermano.

-Bueno, creo que seguiré mi camino-, se excusó el americano, dando media vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera-. El germano lo llamó de pronto, provocando que se dé vuelta. Parecía nervioso de repente, como si quisiera decirle algo pero conteniéndose de hacerlo-… el edificio de la reunión queda para la otra dirección-, dijo finalmente en tono serio, aunque notándosele una expresión desacorde en la mirada.

–A-ah, si… gracias, creo que iré por ese lado entonces-, se excusó riendo, tratando de verse lo más amistoso posible. Pero el clima tenso no menguó en lo más mínimo.

Dio un saludo en el aire y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo soltando un pesado suspiro. Dios, eso estuvo cerca… Toris tenía razón, ya estaba demasiado metido en esto y el encuentro con el germano lo acababa de empeorar.

Mientras tanto Ludwig se quedó un rato más en el frío de la noche, con las manos abrigadas en los bolsillos, tapado por la sombra más oscura de la desértica calle. Recreó con añoranza una y otra vez lo que dijo la única e inconfundible voz de su hermano minutos atrás, a través de un agujero del improvisado muro.

"Confía en mi West, todo va estar bien mientras esperemos los acontecimientos oportunos... Sé que todo parece confuso en este momento, la situación... es difícil de describir, pero créeme cuando te lo digo, pronto estaré contigo, solo dame tiempo, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por volver, pero vas a tener que disculpar mi silencio _brüder..._ ", explicó en mezcla de afecto, entusiasmo y confianza característica de él.

"¿Confía en mi aunque no pueda decirte lo que está ocurriendo?" Eso lo confundía. ¿Cómo eso podía dejarlo tranquilo? No podía simplemente comprenderlo, quería gritarle ahí mismo que dejara de jugar, que se concentrara y viera con sus propios ojos ese horrendo muro que los separaba y que no caería jamás si solo lo miraban y se concentraban en lo demás. "Créeme, confía en mí..." Confiar. Creer. Su hermano, su altester _brüder_. ¿Confiar en su _brüder_? Siempre ¿Creer en su palabra? Sin duda. El problema no era ese... El problema era que le costaba mantenerse al margen, le era dificultoso pensar que Él lo alejaba. Le ocultaba información, se lo dijo de forma directa, pero el mayor debía tener sus razones para ello. Razones muy válidas. Creía y confiaba en su hermano, en su palabra, pero no soportaba la idea que le excluyera con tamaña facilidad. El puño enfurecido de Ludwig destruyendo su piel, era el puño frustrado de Gilbert. Ambos sentían similar. Ver ese muro era dolor, recordar que estaban detrás... Saber que no los separaban más d metros, les aceleraba el corazón. Y les frustraba tanto no poder verse a los ojos. Cara a cara. Medirse. Ambos querían volver a estar juntos y no importaba lo demás, ambos querían derribar ese muro y el telón del mundo les daba igual. "Reunificar Alemania y estar con él...". Aunque Gilbert sabía que había formas más rápidas de morir. La caída del muro significaría una Alemania, una Alemania que ya tenía nombre y cara... Una Alemania que no había pensado en las consecuencias más allá de la reunión. Pero, ¿acaso conocían el futuro?... nadie sabía lo que les deparaba. Quizá se volvería la otra cara de Alemania y sus habitantes, como Romano lo era con Italia. ¿Quién sabe lo que les deparaba el destino?, lo mejor que podían hacer era disfrutar juntos estos pequeños y hermosos momentos del presente.

Alemania suspiró pesadamente y extrajo de su bolsillo una caja de cigarros. Hacía tiempo que no fumaba pero esto lo ameritaba. La llama del encendedor calentó sus callosos dedos, desgastados de tanto jalar el gatillo en una guerra que había acabado hace no mucho. Al final Rusia lo había invadido con fuerza aplastante y se llevó a su hermano en su lugar. Gilbert se ofreció a reemplazarlo, a pesar de que no podía soportar ver al ruso ni en foto. Temía que Iván lo torture como castigo día y noche en venganza. Y eso le preocupaba mucho, recordaba el odio que los rusos les tuvieron a los germanos durante la guerra y dudaba que el rencor se hubiera extinguido.

"En la casa de Iván, algo sucede, es verdad, no te has equivocado, por algo eres mi hermano. Sin embargo, no puedo decírtelo. Lo confieso West, te escondo información, no podría simplemente mentirte, pero al mismo tiempo te pido un voto acido de confianza, créeme West, confía en mí, jamás te traicionaría. Pero si tengo que callar para mantenerte a salvo, para distanciarte de esto, lo haré. Soy el más asombroso de todos tus _brüders_ , después de todo".

Meditó estas palabras varias veces. Le preocupaba lo que Prusia callaba, pero sería paciente y esperaría a ver como proseguían las cosas, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que su hermano mayor cargue con todo esto en sus hombros... averiguaría lo que estaba sucediendo en Rusia de una manera u otra y lo ayudaría como pudiera.

Mientras tanto, a horas de madrugada en el aeropuerto de Berlín tres individuos estaban subiendo las escaleras para abordar una avioneta militar.

Los pilotos soviéticos observaban con una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto como los dos bálticos subían con cuidado sosteniendo debajo de cada hombro a la gran nación soviética.

Rusia lucía como si le hubiera pasado por un tanque por encima, estaba descalzo, con su pantalón en jirones, un saco extremadamente apretado para su corpulenta figura, con los botones amenazando de salir disparados en cualquier momento como proyectiles y su cabello mucho más revuelto de lo usual. Era todo menos la imperturbable e imponente nación que conocían.

-¿Qué le sucedió al general Braginski?-, preguntó uno de los pilotos extrañado.

Edward y Toris se miraron al mismo tiempo frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh…el señor-, Toris sonrió tratando de aparentar despreocupación aunque su tono de voz flanqueó bajo los nervios provocando que se le cambie la expresión a los pilotos.

-Pelea… de bar-. Iván alzó la cabeza dibujando su característica sonrisa inocente de ojos cerrados a pesar de sonar extenuado. Podría lucir agotado pero sería un grave error subestimarlo en ese estado, y quienes lo conocían bien habían aprendido eso por las malas.

El clima tenso desapareció en un momento cuando los pilotos echaron a reír como si la noticia no fuera nada nueva para ellos.

-¿Otra vez?, señor debe aprender a controlarse con el alcohol o lo van a terminar echando de los bares de por vida-, sugirió el primer piloto entre risas.

-Es cierto, ya se ha hecho fama en casi todo Moscú, aunque debo admitir que sus "peleas" de bar son memorables. Siempre apuesto por usted-

Ambos bálticos intercambiaron nuevamente miradas de incógnita. ¿Apostar?, ¿en qué clase de cosas estaba metido Iván cuando ellos no lo vigilaban?

-Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie-, les susurró/amenazó el ruso mientras lo ayudaron a ingresar dentro de la cabina, detrás de los pilotos.

La húngara recorrió preocupadamente las cercanías de la mansión maldiciéndose a sí misma que el recinto estuviera alejado del pueblo. No podía ver nada con su anticuada linterna entre la nieve y árboles, ni siquiera un mínimo rastro suyo. Los quince minutos a la intemperie por la madrugada del invierno ruso ya estaban comenzando a pasarles factura a sus pobres y entumecidos miembros. Sus dedos estaban prácticamente pegados a la linterna y ni con una palanca podría removerlos.

¿Qué pasa si Rusia la encontraba allí afuera con una linterna?, ¿Qué le diría? Esto definitivamente era riesgoso para ella y su nación. Exponerse de esta manera… por alguien que no lo valía. ¿Pero por qué lo hacía entonces? Frunció el ceño molesta tomando la abrupta decisión de volverse. ¡Que ese pruso se las apañe solo!, ¡ella no era su cuidadora!

De pronto un fuerte rugido le hizo parar en seco, helándole el cuerpo más de lo que ya estaba. Su procedencia no sonaba muy lejos de allí. ¿Qué diablos era?... hasta le pareció extrañamente familiar. Curiosa, se adentró un poco más entre la arboleada cuando chocó contra algo y cayó desparramada en la nieve mojada.

 _-¡Isten!_ (por dios) _-_ exclamó impactada tras ver extenderse una mano tan blanca como la misma nieve en su ayuda. -¡¿Gilbert?!-

-El único e inigualable-, sonrió altivo con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Notándosele más vivo y feliz. La ayudó a pararse y removió un poco el barro de su atuendo.

-¡¿Se puede saber en dónde te habías metido _tökfilkó_ (zopenco)?!-, le gritó golpeándole bruscamente en el pecho. -¡Hace horas que estoy buscándote!, ¿mira si Iván pensaba que escapaste?, ¡No me des estos sustos!-, le reprochó a los gritos mientras se encaminaron a la gran mansión.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haga?, dijiste que no me ibas a ayudar, entonces soy libre de hacer lo que se me dé la gana-, respondió tajante abandonando su fachada alegre. -¡Tú no tienes ningún control sobre mí!-, le apunto culposamente con el dedo.

-¡Serás idiota, no quiero controlarte, solo estaba preocupada por ti!-, vociferó en un arrebato, pero enseguida se arrepintió de expresarlo en voz alta.

El pruso miro perplejo ensanchando la mirada y alzando las cejas como en cámara lenta pero rápidamente la disfrazó con una abierta sonrisa arrogante. –Kesesese, ya veo. Asique la señorita "no le puedo dar la espalda a los demás" está preocupada-, rio.

-¡Cállate tu-tu!-, pero resbaló inesperadamente y se sujetó de la chaqueta del otro en un acto de desesperación, obligándolo a caer con ella frente a la puerta de entrada de la mansión.

-¡¿Qué demonios, que te causa tanta gracia?!-, se quejó el pruso sacando a la mujer de encima suyo, quien no paraba de reír.

-Jajaj, perdón, perdón, fue mi culpa. Lo del hielo, quiero decir. Olvidé el grifo abierto y se congeló la acera-. Prusia frunció el ceño, era obvio que ella no le iba a pedir disculpas por haberlo tirado, ¿Qué había estado esperando?, pasaban los siglos y seguía siendo un iluso.

-¿Qué hacen tirados ahí?-, preguntó otra voz, provocando que se levanten casi de un salto.

-¿Edward?-, dijo sorprendida la húngara observando la forma en que traían al ruso.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Rusia?, ¿finalmente fue a los golpes con el capitalista?-, dijo el germano arqueando una ceja, muy curioso. Definitivamente las cosas se estaban poniendo peor. Tal como lo presintió días previos.

Toris miró al estonio en duda y luego a su jefe sin saber que contestar pero Iván respondió tras reconocer la voz del germano, despabilando su expresión cansada y somnolienta e irguiéndose a una postura más normal, como si no estuviera sucediendo nada fuera de lo común. –Hazte a un lado y déjanos pasar-, comandó en tono aniñado esbozando una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

Ya sea por costumbre o necedad, el pruso no se movió. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a que le impartieran órdenes y menos de su viejo enemigo.

-Tierra llamando a Gilbert-, lo llamó la mujer, palmeándole el hombro. Sin embargo no fue esto lo que le hizo reaccionar, sino más bien un botón asesino que salió volando del saco de Rusia, pegándole en la cara.

-¡ _Mein gott_!, ¡hasta su ropa intenta matarme!-, exclamó cubriéndose exageradamente la nariz mientras que los otros lo ignoraban ingresando dentro de la cálida mansión.

-¡Ed estaba muy preocupada por ti!-. La Ucraniana corrió a 200kmts por hora y lo abrazó como una boa constrictora, hundiéndole su rostro completamente en la profundidad de su pecho.

-¿Qué te sucedió Vanya?-, le preguntó su pequeña hermana, también abrazándolo abruptamente y restregando su rosto en el pecho, aprovechando que llevaba puesto un saco muy ajustado pero su momento de alegría duró poco ya que salieron disparados dos botones más, cobrándose su segunda víctima.

-¿Te caíste en un pozo en tu camino de vuelta?-, se le burló el polaco suprimiendo la risa.

-Kolkolkol…- el ruso ensanchó su sonrisa apretando los dientes, con una expresión trastornada emanando un aura de intimidación. Como si no le bastara todo lo que tuvo que soportar este día, ahora se le sumaban los comentarios de estos inútiles.

-No es momento de reír muchachos, esto es serio. La poción ha fallado-, replicó Toris con preocupación, haciendo que todos se callen en un instante.

-¿Qué sucedió?-, preguntó el rumano cortando el silencio, esperando que no fuera lo peor.

Toris largó un pesado suspiro y tomó asiento con los demás repitiendo lo mismo, esperando con inquietud a que anunciara la mala noticia a la vez que el ruso dejó caer su cuerpo en el sofá y cerró sus agotados ojos, deseando que los dos bálticos no relaten lo que él se imaginaba. No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido luego de la reunión, tenía una enorme laguna. Sin embargo las manchas en su vestimenta desgarrada hablaban por sí solas.

-Vlad-, el lituano se dirigió con seriedad al rumano que le respondió con la misma intensidad en la mirada. –Iván ha…-. El ruso frunció el ceño forzando a cerrar los párpados con fuerza. Realmente no quería escucharlo, ni que luego los demás le teman.

-Se transformó completamente y asesinó a dos guardias que cuidaban el muro-, largó Edward sin anestesia, provocando que todos se estremezcan.

-Oh por dios-. La ucraniana se tapó la boca con las lágrimas al borde de caer. –Está volviendo a suceder como en el pasado-. Lloró desconsolada, por lo que Edward se atrevió a abrazarla con la única intención de consolarla como fuera capaz.

-Qué desastre-, exclamó el rumano frunciendo el ceño pensativo. -¿Recuerdas que lo provocó, Iván?-, se dirigió al ruso, quien tenía la cara tapada entre sus manos ocultando su angustia del resto. Tardó varios minutos en responder, pero los demás tampoco se animaron a hablar. Era un silencio perpetuo esperando a que logre recomponerse un poco y se atreva a explicar lo que vivió. Sin embargo lo único que hizo fue negar simplemente con su cabeza. Sintiéndose incapaz de articular una palabra. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle estas cosas?, ¿Qué había hecho tan mal como para tener que sufrir este castigo?

Ninguno de los dos bálticos quiso entrar en detalles de los hechos, ya era demasiado para todos en una noche, sin embargo, Toris se vio forzado a contarles sobre el accionar de Alfred causando una verdadera conmoción en la sala.

-¡¿Qué sucede si le cuenta a las demás naciones, o peor, su presidente?!-, exclamó la Bielorusa furiosa.

Toris agachó la cabeza tragando forzosamente. Conocía a Alfred, y más allá de que estuvieran en bandos opuestos, confiaba en él. A pesar de que fuera joven, impulsivo, con poco tacto y bastante entrometido. No sería capaz de revelar alto tan crucial como esto. No poseía esa clase de maldad en su corazón. ¿o si?

-No lo hará, estaba demasiado impactado como para comprender lo que vio. Seguro temería que lo traten como un loco por contar semejante relato-, analizó astutamente el pruso.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?, es el enemigo de la unión Soviética. Podría sacar provecho de eso, ¿quién sabe de lo que es capaz?-, le refutó el polaco desconfiadamente, demasiado acostumbrado a ser atacado por la espalda, a lo que varios asintieron de acuerdo a su pensamiento.

-¡¿Qué fue eso!?- gritó Raivis cortando abruptamente la conversación, corriendo rápidamente hacia la ventana, con la bielorrusa casi pisándole los talones. -¡Acabo de ver alguien afuera!-.

-¿Estás seguro?, son las cuatro de la madrugada-, dijo la húngara muy extrañada, sin embargo abrió la puerta trasera para inspeccionar con varios apelmazados a su espalda.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro y helado como para que una persona pudiera rondar por ahí. Podría agarrarle hipotermia en este clima tan extremo.

La húngara pegó un pequeño saltito sorprendida cuando sintió la gran mano del ruso empujarla a un lado protectoramente y salir con urgencia al jardín olisqueando el aire como lo haría perro guardián, arrugando el tabique y haciendo una mueca de rabia con dientes apretados.

-Muéstrate… América-, exigió alzando la voz en dirección al grupo de árboles más cercanos, a lo que emergió una figura escura alzando los brazos en señal de rendición.


	9. 9El pez por la boca muere

**Noveno capítulo: "El pez por la boca muere"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val, pero quiero agradecerle a la gran "Reino Inquieto" por ayudarme. Les recomiendo que la busquen en fanfiction o wattapad, sus fanfics son espectaculares.**

 **Por otro lado, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por seguir mi fic. Gracias por su paciencia y seguirme hasta llegar tan lejos, a partir de aquí las cosas van a dar un giro inesperado, se avecinan momentos de tensión, lucha contra reloj, feels, complots, etc.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Nombre de personajes humanos, malas palabras.**

\- ¡¿Me parece a mí o esto se nos está yendo de las manos?!- exclamó Feliks sorprendido.

-¿Cómo hizo Alfred para llegar hasta aquí?- preguntó inteligentemente la ucraniana.

El americano se acercó lentamente con las palmas abiertas tratando de aparentar inocencia, sin embargo no fue suficiente para convencerlos y mucho menos a Iván, quien avanzaba a pasos largos entre la nieve.

-Esto se va a poner feo…-, expresó Raivis lo que los demás pensaban.

-¡Hey man!, ¡e-espera un momento, puedo explicarlo!-. Alfred se detuvo dubitativo ante la peligrosa mirada del ruso. Quizá no iba a salir ileso como había apostado en un principio.

-¿Con permiso de quién has entrado a mí país?...-, sonrió forzadamente, con un denso acento ruso, -estas abusando mi paciencia Amerika-, increpó haciendo sonar los nudillos de sus apretados puños.

Alfred retrocedió a la defensiva. Podía sentir una manifestación de la guerra fría a flor de piel, de hecho Iván estaba tan furioso que hasta parecía descongelar la nieve a cada paso.

–Juro que no he venido a espiarte, solo necesito saber algo-, se excusó, aunque dando la explicación menos creíble hasta la fecha.

-¿Me estás tomando por tonto?-. De pronto tomó a Alfred por sorpresa agarrándolo del cuello de su saco, arrimándolo hasta tocar su frente con la suya. –Soy la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas, el país más grande del mundo, no necesito ninguna ayuda-, remarcó entre dientes.

-Ru-Rusia… por favor-, tosió costándole respirar, mientras que él le apretaba más y más fuerte.

-¿A qué has venido?, ¿los tanques, los reactores, las bombas termo-nucleares?, si llegas a revelar algo… te destruiré-, amenazó con una expresión bordeando la locura.

Nadie parecía estar dispuesto a intervenir para ayudarlo, pero conociéndolos, el americano sabía que era porque temían más del propio ruso que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo no podía permitir que esto continúe así.

-¿Para qué has venido Amerika?-, exigió nuevamente, sin aflojar en ningún momento el agarre. A lo que Estados Unidos respondió dando un fuerte puntapié a su estómago haciendo que lo suelte al instante, ganándose unos segundos para retroceder arrastrándose en la nieve. Sin embargo el ruso reaccionó más rápido de lo esperado, tirándose rápidamente al suelo y agarrando su talón, evitando que huya.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no he venido a espiarte?!-, pateó tratando de zafarse pero la mano del ruso estaba soldada a su pie, entonces tomó impulsivamente un puñado de nieve y lo lanzó a su cara sin esperar que se filtre una piedra dándole justo en el ojo.

-¡OH SHIT!-

Como si Rusia ya no estuviera furioso, entonces ahora alcanzó niveles insospechados. Lo soltó de golpe para cubrirse la cara con el cuerpo temblando de ira, ahogando el dolor y rabia en un gemido desgarrador.

-¡Sal de ahí Alfred!-, le gritó la húngara entrando en pánico haciendo que despierte de su estupor, impactado que los gemidos sonaran cada vez más guturales como los de un lobo. Iván se curvó y el saco de Edward explotó desde las costuras revelando su robusto torso que lentamente adquirió un fino pelaje platinado bajo la luz de la luna llena.

-Fuck, fuck, fu- América se levantó de un salto y corrió rápidamente en dirección al árbol más cercano para treparlo, pero ni siquiera llegó a alcanzarlo cuando cayó repentinamente de cara a la nieve culpa de un inesperado zarpazo que rasgó su espalda, haciendo flecos su abrigo.

-¡Ivan, espera!-, le imploró en un grito sofocado, mientras que la figura a medio transformar aproximó su rostro aún humano a el suyo, soltando un temible rugido desde lo profundo de la garganta y exponiendo la filosa dentadura con saliva en las comisuras, como un animal rabioso.

-¡No, hermano, detente!-, gritó desesperadamente Katyusha, pero sin desprenderse de su lugar. -¡Vlad, has algo!-, se giró hacia el rumano que observaba con la boca totalmente abierta.

-¡No lo hagas!, ¡si te entregas a la maldición, ya no hay vuelta atrás!-, alzó la voz, implorando que no cometiera una atrocidad. Porque, más allá de que estaba acostumbrado a la magia oscura y criaturas folclóricas, esto era algo tan nuevo e impactante para él como para los demás. No era un clásico hombre lobo de fábula, era más bien una nación con lo que estaban lidiando.

-¡Holy shit man!-, Alfred se cubrió defensivamente la cabeza, sintiéndose completamente inútil ante las punzantes garras, sin embargo, tras segundos de espera nada sucedió.

Rusia ablandó un poco su expresión salvaje y extrañamente relamió los prominentes caninos, abalanzándose más mientras que el americano se quedó duro como un tronco conteniendo la respiración y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Quién iba a decir que el gordo se volvería una hamburguesa?-, comentó insensiblemente Feliks, rompiendo la tensión un momento.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-, preguntó Gilbert, sorprendido de que no lo haya vuelto queso rallado.

Iván reocrrió curiosamente su cuello mientras que el otro se mordió el labio para no llorar, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente sobre su pecho y hundió deliberadamente la nariz dentro del chaleco, provocando que Alfred suelte un grito poco masculino.

-¡Lo va a matar!, ¡le va a sacar el corazón!, ¡alguien por favor haga algo!-, profirió desesperadamente la húngara.

Sin embargo, lejos de sus suposiciones, el ruso rasgó el abrigo de un solo tirón y tomó algo redondo y mullido con su boca.

-¡NOOOO!, ¡mi hamburguesaaa!-, sollozó dramáticamente.

-Bueno… como que eso fue inesperado-, agregó Feliks.

Katia frunció el ceño, harta de tanta payasada, y se encaminó de pronto entre la nieve con fuego en sus ojos. -¡Ya basta los dos!, ¡Alfred deja de lloriquear como un bebe caprichoso y tú!-, apuntó llamando la atención de su hermano, que la miró inocentemente con las cejas alzadas, con la hamburguesa aun colgando de su boca.

-¡Creí que te había educado mejor que esto!, ¡que decepción!-, criticó provocando que los dos hombres bajen la cabeza avergonzados. –Dejen de pelear, son adultos por el amor de dios. Levántense y vayan adentro inmediatamente-, apuntó autoritariamente a la mansión, obligando que se levanten y marcharen como dos niños regañados.

Mientras tanto los demás observaban estupefactos esta rara demostración de autoritarismo supremo.

-¡¿Y ustedes qué están mirando?! ¿Van a seguir mucho tiempo así o van a entrar?-, los sobresaltó.

-Vaya, la fiera aún tiene garras-, acotó sorprendido Vlad en voz baja a dos de los bálticos, que asintieron frenéticamente. Los tres intuyendo que quizá deberían tener más cuidado de ella que del mismo Iván.

-Te está sangrando la nariz Natalia, ¿te lastimaste?-, observó un poco preocupado el lituano.

-No, no es nada-, se restregó rápidamente, recordando deleitadamente el torso desnudo de su hermano al romper el saco durante la pelea.

Dentro de la sala de estar la situación continuaba muy complicada como para ir a acostarse, sin embargo varios estaban luchando por no dormirse. Mientras tanto Lituania preparó té caliente para todos a la vez que se decidía que hacer con el americano.

-Wow dude-, comentó el americano con total despreocupación, como si fuera una simple reunión de amigos. -Todo este tiempo creí que eras obeso pero veo que eres tan fibroso con mismo Alemania, ¡¿Cómo haces para tener esos músculos!?, no es justo-. Protestó, ocasionando el rubor en las mejillas del ruso, pero también ganándose una fulminante mirada por llamarlo "obeso".

-¿A qué y cómo has venido Alfred?-, le interrumpió abruptamente Edward, asumiendo el rol del entrevistador, tras creerse el más competente de todos ellos. A lo que el aludido abandonó toda actitud infantil, exhalando un agotado suspiro.

-No he podido borrar de mi cabeza lo que presencié en el muro… por lo que tomé la arriesgada decisión de venir en busca de respuestas-, los miró seriamente, en especial a Rusia, buscando su aprobación. -Sinceramente no quisiera estar aquí, pero estoy demasiado involucrado como para volver a mi vida cotidiana. Ahora mismo no estamos en los mejores términos y sé que ustedes dudarán de lo que haga o no haga, y como no es el momento de darles más motivos a nuestros jefes para iniciar una guerra, deduje que sería mejor ayudarlos personalmente. Prometo no inmiscuirme en nada que pueda perjudicarnos, solo he venido a acabar con esto lo más rápido posible-

Rusia se mostró escéptico, como la mayoría en la sala, excepto Lituania que esbozó una pequeña y confiada sonrisa, siendo capaz de percibir la genuidad en sus palabras.

-Supongamos que te creemos, entonces respóndenos esto, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-, formuló el estonio.

-Gilbert me trajo en su avioneta-, declaró rápido y sin rodeos, causando un repentino silencio sepulcral.

-¡Eso es mentira, he estado aquí todo el tiempo!-. Gilbert se levantó abruptamente, sin embargo todos le dirigieron miradas de desconfianza, excepto Iván, que más bien parecía estar queriendo matarlo. -¡¿Creen todo lo que dijo ese bastardo?, les recuerdo que estamos a punto de comenzar una nueva guerra, contra EL, de todas las personas!-, le apuntó indignado. -¡Yo ya no soy el enemigo y no tendría por qué traerlo en una avioneta!-, gritó, sintiendo hervirle la sangre. Si llegaba a perder su credibilidad ahora, no podría volver con Ludwig y todos sus esfuerzos previos habrían sido en vano.

-Prusia tiene un buen punto-, dijo Vlad, sorpresivamente. –No tiene nada que ganar si traía a América, en el caso de que tuviera la avioneta. Lo cual me suena bastante raro como hizo para conseguirla, si esta todo el tiempo con nosotros-.

Gilbert no esperó que el rumano, de todos ellos, hablara en su defensa. No compartían lazos familiares, amistad, camaradería, nada, sin embargo, es el único que sugirió su inocencia. ¿Lo había hecho por algo en especial o solo por que confiaba en sus palabras?

-¿Cómo puedo asegurar que dices la verdad Amerika?-, habló Rusia por primera vez.

-Haciendo todo lo que me digan, no me moveré fuera de su vista. Créanme, tampoco quiero empeorar más las cosas. Acaba de terminar la guerra, y lo último que querría es que muera más de mi gente -. Alfred sabía que en estos últimos años había cambiado la relación de ambos para mal. La camaradería de la segunda guerra mundial fue sustituida por un velo de desconfianza, rivalidad y fanatismo por dos sistemas políticos opuestos. Sin embargo, su persona, independientemente de su nación, aún le guardaba respeto y suponía que el igual. Aunque se imaginaba que ninguno de los dos querría demostrarlo actualmente.

Iván lo evaluó unos minutos en el tenso silencio, mientras que buscaba en sus ojos celestes indicios de una posible mentira.

-En mi opinión, estamos todos muy cansados como para llegar a una resolución. Sugiero que vayamos a dormir y mañana lo discutamos mejor. Raivis y…. ¿Feliks? ya sean han dormido, y puedo notar como les pesan los párpados, en especial usted señor-, observó Toris, siempre buscando mantener la paz y calma en la mansión.

Efectivamente Polonia se había dormido en el sofá con la cabeza llevada hacia atrás sobre el respaldo, produciendo extraños ruidos con la boca abierta como un pez, mientras que Raivis se había acurrucado sorpresivamente contra el cuerpo de Iván, como si fuera su enorme oso de peluche, todo miedo hacia el eslavo olvidado.

Toris y Katyusha se encargaron de preparar la habitación del americano, la cual estaría pegada a la de Rusia por cuestiones de seguridad. Alfred no parecía tener problema con eso, de hecho, se lo notaba bastante reservado.

-¿Has traído pijama?-, inquirió la mujer, tratando de verse lo más cálida posible.

-Ehh… no-, sonrió nervioso, -no he tenido tiempo de preparar nada. Vine en cuanto tuve la oportunidad y de hecho… -, hizo una leve pausa reflejando momentáneamente duda en esa generalmente segura expresión, -mi jefe no sabe que estoy aquí-, confesó.

Toris y Katyusha se miraron al unísono abriendo los ojos como platos, sus cuerpos tan tensos que hasta podrían pasar por estatuas.

-¿Guys?, ¡guys!, no se preocupen, tengo todo bajo control. Mi amigo Tony me cubre la espalda, confío en él. Me avisará cualquier sospecha que surja-, les aseguró enérgicamente.

-¿Quién es Tony?-, preguntó desconcertada la voluptuosa mujer.

-Oh no… ¿Tony?, tu amigo…-

-¡Sip!, mi amigo del área 51-, interrumpió al lituano, prácticamente gritando la identidad del extraño ser.

Toris soltó un pesado suspiro, agotado de estar involucrado en cosas que en una situación normal, sonarían propias de alguien tan drogado como Países Bajos. ¿Naciones que se transformaban en hombres lobo?, ¿alienígenas?, ¿qué vendría después, Sealand dominando el mundo?.

-Está bien, podemos confiar en el amigo de Alfred… creo-, le afirmo a la ucraniana, aunque más bien lo dijo tratando de auto-convencerse. Ese alien era todo un caso. Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer cuando lo conoció por primera vez en la casa de Alfred, sentado en la cocina charlando con una tostadora. Lo peor es que no supo que le dio más mala espina, ese ser, o la tostadora que con su juego de botones que parecía estar juzgándolo con la "mirada".

-No te preocupes, probablemente te quede el talle que usa Esti-, sonrió Katya.

–Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario que vayan por el pijama. No tengo problemas en dormir hoy con ropa interior-. No quería molestarlos más, era extremadamente tarde y eso estaba claro en sus rostros. -¿Y quién es Esty?-, agregó, no relacionando los nombres ni por casualidad.

-Deja, mejor te daré algunas de mis mudas de ropa mañana- suspiró el lituano, dándose por vencido. –Buenas noches América-, se despidió junto con la ucraniana, dejándolo a solas en el espacioso dormitorio.

A pesar de que estuviera en calzones, las paredes habían sido diseñadas para conservar el calor dentro de la habitación y la enorme cama de gruesas frazadas lo invitaba a acostarse, pero no sin antes hacer la prueba del colchón.

Dio un gran salto y voló por el aire hasta aterrizar rebotando plácidamente. Quizá, solo por esto, no había sido un tan mal día después de todo.

Cerró los ojos aguardando que el sueño hiciera lo suyo pero tras esperar lo que le pareció como media hora, los abrió a causa de un sonido que hacía rato que atrapó su curiosidad. Siendo incapaz de ignorarlo, se levantó y pegó su oído contra la pared tratando de identificarlo. Al principio le pareció que eran suaves y pausadas risas, pero con un tinte algo espeluznante, y acompañado de la lúgubre y antigua arquitectura, le erizó los pelos de la nuca. ¿Era un niño fantasma?, ¿le tiraría de los pies mientras dormía? Su cuerpo se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo. Como si no le hubiera sido suficiente criarse con las estúpidas historias de terror de Inglaterra y sus malditas bromas, ahora le tocaba lidiar con fantasmas rusos.

Sin tolerarlo un minuto más, decidió aventurarse caminando en cuclillas por el corredor oscuro hasta encontrar la fuente. Que valiente nación era, a veces se asombraba de sí mismo. Persiguió el etéreo sonido hasta enfrentar la puerta de nada más ni nada menos que su máximo rival.

El sonido era tenue, pero estaba seguro que provenía de su interior. ¡Tal vez el fantasma estaba aterrorizando a Iván y no había nadie quien lo ayude! Pero en el momento que iba a tocar la puerta, se detuvo momentáneamente dudando si era la mejor idea. Quizá no lo era, el "commie" podría haber estado durmiendo y despertarlo equivaldría a un ojo morado. Pero la curiosidad lo dominaba más que el miedo.

Toco suavemente la puerta y los gemidos cesaron instantáneamente. A continuación, no sucedió nada. La quietud era tan notoria que hasta se podría cortar con tijera, sin embargo tras varios incómodos minutos de duda, esta se abrió y asomó un Rusia de ojos enrojecidos, grandes ojeras como nuca le había visto, y una expresión equivalente a haber masticado limón.

Ese fue el momento exacto cuando Alfred se dio cuenta, cosa que rara vez ocurre, que había estado malinterpretando todo. –Iván… ¿estabas llorando?-.

La expresión del ruso recrudeció aún más, si eso era posible. –Lárgate-, gruñó.

-Oh, ¡perdóname por preocuparme!, ¿pero que más podía esperar de un comunista malagradecido?-, se quejó, yendo ofendido a habitación contigua.

-Espera…-, lo llamó de pronto, provocando que pare en seco. -¿Cómo te hiciste esas marcas en la espalda?-. Eran cuatro largos tajos enrojecidos que se veían demasiado recientes. Y al parecer, en algún momento también habían sangrado, a juzgar por la profundidad.

Alfred se sorprendió. –Man… ¿no lo recuerdas?, me lo hiciste cuatro horas atrás. Y dejaste hecho trizas mi cazadora de cuero-, dijo preocupadamente, creyendo que tal vez el ruso sufría memoria a corto plazo.

Iván abrió sus ojos como platos pero rápidamente lo ocultó bajo su flequillo platinado. – _Isviní_ -, susurró y cerró suavemente la puerta, dejando solo al confundido americano, que no podía recordar el significado de esa palabra.

* * *

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con un potente desayuno a pedido de Alfred. Tocino, huevos, tostadas, jugo de naranja, cereales, etc. Los europeos del este lo observaban algo sorprendidos. Tanta cantidad podría caerle como una bomba al cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado.

-Eres un barril sin fondo-, argumentó el polaco, sin importarle si su comentario era ofensivo.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien Alfred-, cambió de tema la ucraniana, sonriéndole amablemente mientras que el estonio miraba con un tinte de celos al rubio.

-Sí, muy bien. Sin embargo ayer escuché a Iván…-

-¿Qué Amerika?-. Sonrió, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Provocando que la atmósfera baje veinte grados.

-O-olvídenlo-, dijo llenándose la boca con comida.

El lituano se aclaró sonoramente la garganta, rompiendo la tensión del momento. –Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, habría que dejar algunos puntos en claro. Alfred, como has dicho ayer, harás todo lo que digamos y permanecerás siempre donde podamos vigilarte. Confiamos en tu palabra. Y tú, Gilbert, debido a las crecientes sospechas, deberás permanecer al alcance de nuestra vista en todo momento, así como Alfred-

El germano disimuló indiferencia, pero internamente se mordió la lengua. Maldita sea ese estúpido americano que quería manchar su reputación y sacarle la oportunidad de regresar con su hermano. Seguro que si él estuviera en su lugar, ya estaría lloriqueando y pataleando en el suelo por no poder ver al canadiense. Pero claro, ya que él, el grandioso Prussia, siempre había sido el villano de la historia… desde hace muchos siglos. Las naciones siempre lo habían visto como un demonio, el causante de sus males. Pero la única verdad era que le tenían envidia. Envidia de que se había vuelto una repentina potencia mundial valiéndose por si mismo, su propio esfuerzo e ingenio. Se había hecho lugar entre los grandes en menor tiempo que ellos y había ganado reconocimiento mundial, volviéndose un modelo a seguir por muchos. Algo que para las potencias del momento, era inaudito.

-¿Qué haremos con el general Kurishov?-, habló por primera vez la mujer de cabello platinado.

-¿General?, ¿de qué me perdí?-, preguntó notoriamente interesado el americano.

Todos intercambiaron miradas inseguras, hasta que finalmente el propio Iván se dignó a responder.

-Tienes prohibido comentar esto-, lo fulminó, - Kurishov trabaja dentro del servicio de inteligencia, la KGB, e interceptó una llamada proveniente de esta casa… a la tuya-. Se produjo una pausa repentina donde nadie se atrevió siquiera a levantar el tenedor. –Y debido a eso, un grupo comando liderado por él irrumpió en la casa, viéndome forzado a eliminarlos…-

Alfred tragó sonoramente, impresionado por el relato. Nunca se imaginó que el llamado de Lituania podría ocasionar semejante desastre. Ahora comprendía por qué había sido tan cortante con él aquella vez en la reunión. Quizá Toris se había preocupado debido a lo que le estaba ocurriendo Iván, podría haberlo malinterpretado y por eso lo había llamado en busca de ayuda.

-Sin embargo, el general está vivo en el sótano-, agregó, -Natalia ha intentado que coopere con nosotros y no anuncie al alto mando lo que ha sucedido, sin embargo hasta ahora no hemos tenido resultados. Es un hueso duro de roer-. Rusia omitió la parte donde Kurishov era un sádico que disfrutaba desde hace tiempo maltratarlo, cada vez que había tenido la oportunidad. El hombre tenía esta falsa ideología de que si le aplicaba un "correctivo", el rumbo de su nación podría modificarse según su parecer. Pero no comprendía que el destino de su nación estaba en manos de su gente y que el solo era la personificación humana de ella.

-Déjenmelo a mí, conozco formas de persuasión que aprendí en la CIA-, aseguró, desconcertándolos a todos.

-Exponerte podría ser riesgoso y jugar en nuestra contra-, le refutó el ruso.

-Pero podría amenazarlo. Decirle que puedo arruinarlo, pidiéndole a mis contactos que creen una identificación falsa de doble espía, y luego lo acuses con la KGB para encarcelarlo-

Iván se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. –No creí que diría esto pero, tienes razón. De hecho, es un muy buen plan. Podría funcionar-, sonrió de pronto, iluminándose el rostro como hacía tiempo que no se veía desde aquel día que lo encontraron en la nieve.

-Veo que si llevas luces dentro del tarro-, argumento el polaco.

-¡Feliks!-, lo calló Toris, cansado de escuchar sus comentarios. No se sorprendería si algún día de estos lo encontraba estampado contra la pared.

-Tengan mucho cuidado, ese hombre es muy astuto-, alertó la mayor a las dos súper potencias.

* * *

El general sonrió sutilmente a pesar de estar con los ojos vendados, sentado en una silla atado de manos.

-Tiempo sin verte… Rusia-, dijo calmadamente. –Qué curioso que nos reencontremos asumiendo roles opuestos, ¿no crees?-

A Alfred frunció el ceño, sin embargo el semblante de Iván mantuvo la clásica sonrisa vacía, de ojos cerrados. Sellando las emociones tras su hermética expresión.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí abajo?, oigo que también has traído a un amigo, ¿te molestaría presentármelo?-, agregó en tono amable y cortés.

Alfred esperó la aprobación del ruso, sin embargo este se tardó más de lo imaginado hasta asentir levemente. De hecho, la desconfianza que expresaba su lenguaje corporal era notoria. ¿Quién era este hombre como para quebrantar el estoico carácter de la enorme nación?

-Me llamo Alfred. -, contestó seriamente.

-Ahh, Estados Unidos de América-, sonrió de lado, –esperaba poder conocerte algún día, pero no me lo imaginé de esta manera… y mucho menos del lado de tu supuesto enemigo. Ya veo…-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-, preguntó sorprendido.

El hombre rio suavemente, con una serenidad envidiable. –Trabajo para la KGB, ¿crees que no he escuchado de ninguna otra personificación humana?, pero lo que si… nunca creí que te conocería en la casa de Rusia durante estas épocas tan comprometedoras…-, hizo una pausa, pensativo. -¿Se dan cuenta que darle la espalda a sus líderes, es un acto de traición a la patria?-

-Ya te lo he dicho… somos lo que nuestra gente hace de nosotros. Nuestros líderes no lo son todo- Explicó pacientemente el ruso, manteniendo el tono inocente y gentil.

-Entiendo… y esta "aflicción" que sufres, ¿también es producto de tu gente?-, comentó suspicazmente, sin estar realmente interesado en la respuesta, sino más bien la reacción.

-Eso no te concierne-. Le cortó Alfred, notando de reojo la esporádica conmoción de su compañero.

-Oh… claro que me concierne. De hecho, creo que sería de su conveniencia escuchar mi propuesta si no quieren que comunique a los altos mandos que ustedes están trabajando juntos en contra de los respectivos deseos de sus naciones. Supongo que a sus jefes no les complacerá mucho enterarse de eso-.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?, no tienes pruebas ni puedes ir a ningún lado a menos de que nosotros lo decidamos. También puedo tirar las cuerdas a mi favor, ¿sabes?, si te rehúsas a cooperar, estarás en la cárcel con solo un chasquido de mis dedos-. Alfred lo amenazó en tono serio.

-¿Te refieres a pedirle ayuda a la CIA para inculparme como doble agente?, suena interesante y debo admitir que me da curiosidad cual sería el resultado. Pero temo que debo insistir en mi propuesta, de lo contrario haré que toda la KGB venga a terminar lo que empecé y de paso, aprovecharé la ocasión para visitar a su viejo enemigo Nazi y comentarle que Iván mató sus guardias a sangre fría… porque quiere reunirlo con su hermano detrás del muro-

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos. -¿Cómo sabes eso?-, susurró el ruso.

–Me lo contó un pajarito con acento alemán-, sonrió abiertamente, exponiendo una perfecta dentadura. -Verán, habíamos hecho un trato de que le enseñaría la mejor forma de escapar de la unión, a cambio de que el me mantenga al día-.

El sótano se sumió en un repentino silencio.

-Amerika… ve y tráeme a Prusia-, ordenó fríamente.

Alfred se estremeció al notar el cambio en su tono, sin embargo asintió resignadamente y se fue escaleras arriba. De nada serviría oponérsele en el estado en que se encontraba, pero temía mucho lo que le podría hacer a Gilbert. Era la Unión Soviética después de todo, y mantenía a todos los demás bajo su puño de acero.

-Ahora que estamos solos, permíteme explicarte mi propuesta-, sonrió sutilmente en dirección al ruso, con más de que no pudiera ver, -si entiendes lo que te conviene, aceptarás y luego podrás buscar la solución al extraño "predicamento" en el que te encuentras. De lo contrario… sucederá lo que ya te he explicado-

Iván se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Odiaba a este hombre con todo su ser, más allá de que fuera su ciudadano. Lo conocía, sabía quién era, la cantidad de personas que había torturado, lo ambicioso y sediento de poder que estaba. No era alguien a quien subestimar. Pero, ¿por qué siempre los más tiranos eran los que querían controlarlo?, ¿no había alguien que realmente se preocupara por él?, ¿una persona, una nación, alguien que no quisiera aprovecharse o alejarse con miedo?

-Te escucho…-, dijo en tono grave, dándose por vencido.

-Serán varios los encargos que necesitaré que hagas, hasta que yo decida que tu parte del trato está hecho-, sonrió. -Como bien sabrás, llevo varios años dentro de la KGB pero estos últimos años mi reputación ha sufrido agravios por algunos que cuestionan mis métodos, cuando en realidad su verdadera intención es sacarme de su camino y hacerse con mi cargo. Por lo que requeriré de tus servicios para darles un pequeño "recordatorio" de quien manda aquí… y luego necesitaría que hagas uso de tu autoridad y me proclames teniente mayor de las fuerzas armadas. Sé que no es mucho pedir y podrás hacerlo sin problemas-

El pedido lo empalideció como la nieve, sintiéndose al borde de perder la cordura. Sus manos temblaban fuera de control, ya sea culpa de los nervios, el estrés, la ira o el miedo, no lo sabía. Tal vez un conjunto de todas, pero lo que sí estaba claro, es que esto era demasiado.

-Hey man, no te ves bien, tal vez debas salir un momento-, observó el americano tras bajar las escaleras detrás de Prusia, quien observaba con cautela la forma en que lo miraba el soviético.

-Que has hecho Prusia…-, dijo en tono tan bajo que a duras penas se escuchó.

-¿Ah, de que hablas?-. Su comentario encendió la mecha, desatando el infierno.

-¡Rusia espera!-. Alfred lo detuvo rodeando su ancha espalda en el momento justo que se abalanzó sobre el germano, pero fue empujado con fuerza descomunal contra un estante enterrándose bajo una montaña de cosas.

-Confié en ti, te di un hogar, me hice cargo de tu gente… ¡creí que podíamos ser amigos!-, dijo notoriamente enfadado y con un dejo de lo que parecía ser angustia.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo _dummkopf_?!-. Retrocedió hasta pegarse contra la pared, como un ratón acorralado, sin embargo manteniendo la frente en alto con orgullo. No caería sin pelear.

-Sabía que intentarías abandonarme, lo sospechaba… como los demás. Todos me temen o quieren algo de mí, pero a nadie le importo. Vale, pero aún así, no entiendo cómo pudiste contarle todo-, apretó los dientes, temblando visiblemente.

-¡¿Por qué iría a contarle algo?, no tiene sen-!-. Iván lo tomó brutalmente del cuello con las dos manos y lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡MIENTES!-, rugió.

-¡Iván, detente!-. Alfred se alzó de los escombros en un instante y trató de separarlos con cuidado de no lastimar aún más el cuello de Gilbert. – ¡Piensa un momento lo que estás haciendo hombre, podrías matarlo!-. Instantáneamente soltó su cuello dejándolo caer al suelo, dándose cuenta que lo estuvo apretando con tanta fuerza como para romperle el pescuezo.

-Imagina los problemas que tendríamos-. Se estresó de solo imaginárselo. ¡¿Qué le diría a Ludwig?! No sería capaz de cargar con semejante secreto.

-Sigo-cof cof-siendo una nación-cof-idiotas-, tosió medio ahogado con voz rasposa, -¡soy Alemania del este!-

-No por mucho…- susurró sonriendo entre dientes el general, pasando desapercibido por las tres naciones que estaban demasiado ocupadas peleándose entre ellas.

-¡Lo podrías haber matado!, ¿qué no sabes controlar tus impulsos opresores comunistas de vez en cuando?, ¡es por eso que el capitalismo sigue siendo lo mejor!-, exclamó alzando el puño al aire efusivamente.

-El Capitalismo es el que te mantiene gordo-, sonrió con una expresión de locura, al límite de perder la paciencia.

No fue necesario que lo repitiera dos veces, a Alfred se le transfiguró el rostro. -¡YOU SON OF A BITCH!-, le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que casi lo derribó en el proceso, rompiéndole la nariz. Pero el ruso se sujetó de un estante para no caer mientras que se restregó la sangre de la nariz con la otra mano. –Te haré pedazos-, amenazó en un bajo gruñido.

-¡Ven por mí, bro!-, hizo ademán con las manos, buscando provocarlo aún más.

-¡Paren un momento!-, esta vez gritó el pruso, pero siendo ignorado olímpicamente por las dos súper potencias que agarraron simultáneamente los los cuellos de sus ropas y se comenzaron a repartir puñetazos, como si estuvieran en una pre-guerra fría.

-¡ _Scheiße_!, ¡Kurishov ha escapado par de idiotas sin cerebro!-


	10. Sin escapatoria

**Décimo capítulo: "Sin escapatoria"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val, pero quiero agradecer a las grandes: "Reino Inquieto" y "Saraky" por ayudarme. Mil gracias por su ayuda chicas, no sé qué sería mi fic sin ustedes. Les recomiendo que las busquen en fanfiction o wattapad, sus fanfics son espectaculares. Y, Queridos lectores, gracias por acompañarme hasta acá. Puedo tardarme bastante pero no los voy a abandonar. Ya tengo el final del fic. No voy a dejar la historia inconclusa. No voy a hacer lo que odio que me hagan.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Nombre de personajes humanos, violencia, malas palabras.**

 _-¡¿Chto?!-, -¡¿what?!-._ Alfred e Iván giraron simultáneamente, casi como si se estuvieran imitando, notando la silla sorpresivamente vacía con tan solo la evidencia de unas sogas cortadas por el suelo.

-¡¿Dónde está Kurishov?!- El ruso miró a su alrededor sintiendo como el pánico escalaba por su pecho. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser que el general haya huido frente a ellos. No con toda la experiencia y años que llevaban encima como naciones. Era una sola persona contra un grupo de naciones centenarias.

-¡La ventana!-, Alfred apuntó a la rendija abierta que permitía entrar el viento helado cargando de copos de nieve. -¡¿Cómo hizo para escapar por ahí?!-. Conocía historias de grandes escapes como de la cárcel de Alcatraz, pero esto era definitivamente un nuevo nivel en su escala de fugas. ¡Este tipo no era normal!

-¡¿Y se hacen llamar "súper potencias mundiales", pero no son capaces de vigilar a una persona?! No les digo cuatro ni diez, UNA sola, ¡¿y se les escapa frente a sus estúpidas caras?!-. Prusia ya no era más blanco casi albino, ahora estaba rojo de la ira haciendo juego con sus ojos. -¡¿Y YO PERDI CONTRA USTEDES?!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un frustrado intento de apaciguar sus nervios. Esto estaba mal, muy muy mal. Un problema más para agregar a su lista, a este paso volvería con su hermano cuando las vacas vuelen porque cualquier problema que tuviera Rusia, era su problema también. ¡Nein!, ¡esto era inaudito!

-¡Hay que salir a buscarlo, no debe estar muy lejos!-, ordenó en ruso. La desesperación quería hacer añicos su auto control pero era de suma importancia no perder los estribos, esta batalla seguía en pie, aún había chance, nada estaba perdido. Su cuerpo volvió a la vida y accionó a correr escaleras arriba pero el entusiasmo desapareció cuando su enorme cuerpo quedó atrapado inesperadamente entre los dos más bajos, impidiéndole llegar hasta la puerta. -¡Mueve tú gordo trasero capitalista!-.

La perilla estaba solo a unos escasos centímetros de distancia pero, como alguna cruel obra del destino, los tres juntos se habían quedado atascados en el anteúltimo escalón, dando tirones cada vez más desesperados. Si creía que las cosas estaban mal, situaciones como esta le recordaban que podía estar peor. La ansiedad amenazaba la férrea voluntad del ruso, como si fuera óxido carcomiendo un destructor de guerra.

-¡Mira quién habla!- contestó muy ofendido el americano sin notar que Gilbert pasaba de color rojo a azul tras ser apretujado entre los dos, en una lucha subconsciente de supremacía.

La puerta se abrió por obra de un milagro en forma de dos grandes tetas, rompiendo el perfecto pero estresante equilibrio, provocando una avalancha humana sobre el pasillo.

-¡Quítense de encima!-. El pruso creía que se le había quebrado algo. No recordaba experiencia similar, tan cerca de la muerte, desde la última guerra. Estos dos no estaban conscientes de que podrían matar a alguien con solo tirárseles encima.

-¡A qué se debe todo ese alboroto!-. Katyusha los ayudó a levantarse con una expresión que transitaba entre molestia y preocupación. Había sido tanto el bullicio de minutos atrás, que incluso traspasó el piso de madera, haciendo de cuenta que las tres naciones estaban más bien en la sala de estar, mientras que el resto escuchaba lo que se decía ahí abajo con cara de póker pensando que las dos súper potencias les hacía falta un poco más de "potencia" mental.

-¡Kurishov escapo!-, exclamó el americano alzando impetuosamente los brazos. Los tres tenían cara de urgencia, sin embargo ella no lo comprendía. ¿Qué Kurishov que?, ¿escapar?, eso era imposible. ¿Por dónde escaparía, sí estuvieron con el todo el tiempo?

–Chicos, ¿me ven cara de tonta?, no voy a caer en sus bromas-. Indignada, se volvió a la sala de estar. ¿Quién se creían que eran?, ella era mayor que ellos y muchos en la casa. De pronto fue detenida por su hermano que tomó su mano justo a medio camino, pinchando su burbuja de calma con una mirada suplicante y asustada.

-Iván, me estás diciendo que…-. Algo sombrío dentro suyo re emergió de las profundidades. –Dime que no es cierto-, susurró con voz quebrada y sin aliento. Era la primera vez que veía reflejarse en sus inusuales ojos violetas, pánico y culpa absoluta. No había ningún rastro de broma en ellos. Y eso le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué iba a pasar entonces?, ¿Qué era capaz de hacer Kurishov y a quiénes se los diría? Pero Iván era incapaz de decírselo, se le notaba en su cara. Todo menos que su hermana sufriera más de lo que ya estaba, las dos, daría todo para que las dos no sufrieran. No soportaba ver ese joven rostro maduro de cristalinos ojos color del cielo, mirándolo con dolor. Le hacía sentirse más culpable de lo que ya estaba. No podría borrar esa mirada de su memoria.

-¡Por favor Ivan!-, alzó la voz nerviosamente, sobresaltándolos a todos, -¡tienes que decírmelo!-, enterró bruscamente sus dedos tensados en los robustos brazos exigiendo la verdad que el ruso negaba a dar, sin embargo un fuerte golpe de la puerta la detuvo.

-¿Acaso eso fue…?-. Impactado, Gilbert alzó las cejas incapaz de terminar la frase. Su mente había quedado en pausa momentánea.

Era algo de no creer, pero acababan de verlo… alguien había salido corriendo, en un parpadeo, del sótano y escapado, casi descaradamente, por la puerta delantera frente a ellos dando un portazo e increíblemente, cerrándola con llave desde afuera. No podría ser más ni menos que el sádico hombre de la KGB, el genocida.

Rusia parpadeó completamente perplejo… era demasiado justo, irreal, no podría haber sido por casualidad. No quería aceptarlo, pero lo había visto. Era demasiado. Todo era demasiado... su estado, el avance inminente de la maldición como una enfermedad, cada preocupación acumulada acechándolo tras intentar relajarse, el miedo, la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería a partir de ahora.

-¡NOS ENGAÑO!-, Alfred tenía los ojos abiertos a mas no poder. Les había visto la cara de tontos a los tres, se burlaba de ellos aun siendo naciones experimentadas. -¡HABIA ESTADO EN EL SOTANO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!-, vociferó furioso.

No había mayor insulto para el americano que un hombre, y encima soviético, lo engañara de una manera que hasta podría considerarse infantil, por la facilidad con que lo hizo. Si pudo con 3 naciones, entre ellas, las dos mayores súper potencias, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer con los demás?

-¡Rápido, aún debe estar cerca!-, gritó comandándolos hacia la puerta. -¡FUCK, NO SE ABRE!-. Tiró agitadamente de la perilla con Gilbert sumándose en los intentos, sin embargo era inútil forzar una puerta que había sido cerrada desde afuera. Cada segundo que perdían era uno de ventaja para Kurishov. – ¡FLUCH, VERDAMMT!-, gruñó el prusiano. No lo lograrían, habían perdido demasiado tiempo. -¡Salgamos por la ventana!-, concluyó deliberadamente pero de pronto fue estampado violentamente contra la pared por Alfred, quien a su vez fue empujado por Iván que avanzó con la fuerza de un trans-siberiano, atravesando de lleno la puerta y dejándola en pedazos.

El americano habría reído a carcajadas si no fuera porque acababa de huir el hombre capaz de provocar la guerra temprana entre las más grandes potencias del mundo.

Corrieron torpemente en la nieve detrás de Rusia, percatándose de que él había captado el rastro con su innatural sentido del olfato. Eso era una buena señal. Aún podían atraparlo, todavía había esperanza. Iván sacaba varios pasos de ventaja moviéndose ágilmente mientras que los dos lo seguían a un ritmo más lento, casi sin aliento, abriéndose paso en la pesada nieve. Sus piernas eran más cortas que la del eslavo y la altura de la nieve hacía de una barrera natural equivalente a correr en el agua.

-¡KURISHOV!-, bramó Iván con toda su furia a un hombre que estaba del otro lado de la calle… a punto de subirse a un auto que acababa de detener. Y al notar el llamado, alzó la cabeza y sonrió de lado guiñándole un ojo para luego cerrar la puerta con total despreocupación y marcharse a quien sabe dónde.

Fue en ese instante donde Iván se desplomó sobre sus rodillas en el duro pavimento con la mirada perdida en la nada. Todo terminó. Kurishov había ganado.

* * *

-¡NO QUIERO INVOLUCRARME EN OTRA GUERRA!, ¡RECIÉN ACABO DE TERMINAR LA ANTERIOR!- Hacia quince minutos que Alfred estaba gritando histérico, quemando los nervios de los presentes, como si fueran cables expuestos en corto circuito.

-¿Hay alguien, como que, pueda buscar algo para taparle la boca?, ¡no se calla!-. Feliks les sacó las palabras de la boca.

-¡Alfred, por favor!-. Toris se esforzaba en calmar a su amigo no tanto por su estridente voz, sino porque que las cosas estaban por escalar rápido, a juzgar por la expresión de Iván que parecía estar a punto de levantarse del sofá y estrangularlo.

-Estamos en un grave problema-, comentó Edward reajustándose los lentes nerviosamente.

-No me digas Sherlock…- suspiró sarcásticamente el polaco a lo que el otro frunció el ceño sin faltarle las ganas de replicar.

-Chicos, chicos, por favor, estamos todos estresados. No es momento de echar más leña al fuego. Debemos resolver qué haremos a partir de ahora-, intentó conciliar Elizabeta buscando reestablecer el orden, sin embargo Gilbert la interrumpió en un tono cargado con tanta seriedad como pocas veces visto.

-Aquí lo que verdaderamente importa es quién de ustedes lo dejó escapar…-, sentenció gravemente. El comentario sintiéndose como una bomba acabando de explotar en la sala de estar, quedando todo sumido en un momentáneo y tenso silencio tras la explosión.

-Ahora no pueden echarme la culpa ¿o sí?, yo ya no soy su chivo expiatorio-. Clavó una fervorosa mirada en Alfred, quien la devolvió solo para no quedar como un cobarde. ¡Nadie le hacía miradas desafiantes a América!

-No había forma de que escape por su cuenta, tenía las manos bien amarradas detrás de la silla y los pies atados a las patas. Sin embargo noté las sogas cortadas en el piso. Eso quiere decir que alguien se las corto porque él no era capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta…- A pesar de evaluar el hecho, Prusia no sabía que pensar. ¿Quién sería capaz de ayudar a alguien como Kurishov, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sabía y era capaz de hacer?, ¿qué ganarían con eso? –El único que presiento que podría obtener algo con esto eres tú América-, soltó sin pelos en la lengua.

-¿¡Estás culpándome!?-. Se levantó ofendido tirando la silla en el proceso, sobresaltándolos a todos. – ¡Dude, te recuerdo que el que se va a ver obligado a entrar en una guerra contra la Unión Soviética soy yo!, ¿piensas que quiero volver a como estábamos hace pocos años atrás?-

-Tú dime, Amerika, siempre has sido un oportunista de doble moral. No sería la primera vez- acotó Iván, arrastrando un denso acento ruso. Sus inusuales ojos lilas denotando la gran desconfianza que aún guardaba.

Varias miradas acusadoras se clavaron sobre el americano. Que ingratos, luego de todo lo que había hecho por ellos durante la guerra. Que rápido olvidaban las cosas...

No protestó alzando el tono en su defensa como esperaban, únicamente esbozó una arrogante sonrisa. -¿Enserio, esto es a lo que quieres jugar Iván? Mira a tu alrededor, todos te temen-. Lo que en realidad quería decir es que nadie lo quería, pero a juzgar por la expresión atónita del ruso, había captado perfectamente la indirecta. -Deberías agradecerme por decidir guardar el secreto y ayudarte-

El ruso se levantó de pronto con expresión seria pero con una notoria tempestad contenida en su interior. Se acercó a peligrosos escasos centímetros, teniendo que encorvarse para estar nariz a nariz, retándolo en el silencio a volver intentar humillarlo públicamente. –Yo no te pedí ayuda-, espetó con una frialdad capaz de sentirse en la sala, -fue tu decisión. No tengo porqué agradecerte nada-

Alfred pareció sorprenderse pero se recuperó rápidamente, largando una risa forzada y ácida. -Bien por mi entonces. Me iré y haré lo que me plazca. Veo que nunca confiaste en mí, ni te importó de todas maneras- Sin embargo Iván lo agarró del cuello del suéter, -no te irás a ningún lado-, ordenó entre dientes.

-Te lo advierto… suéltame ahora mismo commie-. Amenazó en tono peligroso. Ya había soportado suficiente. ¿Quién se creía que era?, tratándolo como si fuera uno de sus países/esclavos comunistas que vivían perpetuamente aplastados bajo su puño de acero. Él no era un debilucho, era la gran súper nación Estados Unidos de América. La mayor potencia mundial, si, mayor y más fuerte que él. Nadie lo agarraba de esa forma si no querían recibir un recordatorio de su poder.

-Sé que ayudaste a Kurishov-. Sus ojos lilas brillaban con insania, acostumbrados a siglos de tortura, revolución y guerra. Estaba frenético… desesperado. De pronto América quitó bruscamente las robustas y callosas manos de su suéter, empujándolo deliberadamente haciendo que tropiece y caiga sentado al piso. Pero para Iván, eso no era lo peor, sino ser visto por todos. Se suponía que él representaba la figura fuerte y de autoridad, un hombre inamovible e imponente. Pero estaba en el suelo frente a un chiquillo, que lo miraba desde arriba con un aura de poder y vitoria. El, la gran Unión Soviética, a los pies de su máximo rival. En cierto punto ahora entendía la frustración de Kurishov con volverlo fuerte. Por qué el como persona, Iván Braginski, no lo era. No era digno de llevar ese gran nombre, al parecer esto recién empezaba y ya le costaba cargar con todo el peso de la unión en su espalda. ¿Acaso el hecho de derrumbarse y quedar frente los pies de Alfred era un presagio? El Americano se había hecho muy fuerte en el transcurso de la segunda guerra y más ahora, que se había vuelto el prestamista de medio mundo.

Frunció el ceño apretando los puños, notando como su cuerpo temblaba imperceptible ante los demás. No, él solo estaba debilitado tras el final de la guerra, eso era todo. No habían invadido la casa de Alfred durante la guerra, no le habían robado cosas valiosas como todos los paneles de ámbar del Palacio de Invierno, uno de los pocos lazos que conservaba de su época imperial. No habían destrozado pueblos y ciudades enteras hasta los cimientos, no había sido el país con mayor número de soldados muertos. Ni le había tocado soportar batallas en el inclemente y cruel invierno ruso, donde veía diariamente a su gente morir más por frio y desnutrición que por los mismos ataques.

–Es muy fácil auto proclamarse héroe habiendo participado solo en el final de la guerra… -, expresó inconscientemente en voz alta mientras que distribuía el peso en sus brazos para levantarse, sin embargo Alfred lo detuvo apoyando deliberadamente el pie sobre su pecho.

Todos se estremecieron impactados, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Iván alzó la cabeza en asombro mientras que el americano sonrió lentamente, saboreando esa pequeña demostración de poder. Nadie se animó a interferir, les importaba el desenlace con cierto morbo. Imperaba la curiosidad de quien de los dos era más fuerte, era necesario saberlo, era necesario saber a quienes se enfrentaban porque de todas formas no confiaban en ninguno de los dos.

El ruso apretó los dientes emanando un aura peligrosa y conocida por todos. –Te sacaré los ojos-, sonrió de manera escalofriante.

-Estamos jodidos- observó Edward con los demás asintiendo nerviosamente. Cuando Iván amenazaba así, es porque iba muy enserio y de seguro iban a haber daños colaterales.

-¡Deténganse!-. Katuysha se interpuso con los brazos extendidos sabiendo que se aproximaba el choque inminente entre las dos mayores súper potencias mundiales. Tenía que pararlos ahora o nunca.

Rusia y Estados Unidos se miraron a los ojos mutuamente, uno desde arriba y el otro desde abajo. Habían escuchado el reclamo pero ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Era literalmente una batalla de egos. Desgraciadamente eran parecidos y si no fuera por su competitividad, obstinación y reciente rivalidad, tal vez, solo tal vez serian buenos amigos y harían grandes cosas trabajando juntos. Pero no hoy, que estaban enfrentados ideológicamente desde los dos extremos en una lucha por supremacía del poder mundial. Estaba claro que Estados Unidos no iba a ceder y Rusia no iba a estar debajo del pie de nadie, a lo sumo estarían debajo suyo. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto un segundo más, pagaría por esto, conocería su ira, así como la había conocido Alemania siendo Gilbert el recordatorio de ello.

En un segundo Iván enroscó su pierna en la de Alfred y con la otra pateó la rodilla que servía de centro de apoyo y balance, obligándolo a caer pesadamente encima suyo. A pesar de la pequeña demostración de supremacía, Alfred había hecho una movida bastante insensata y arrebatada, concentrándose demasiado en la ofensiva y pasando desapercibida la defensa. Se notaba que no tenía experiencia en combate uno a uno. –Aún eres muy joven. Tu arrogancia te llevará a la ruina-, manifestó con voz grave llena de bronca. Y en el siguiente instante, tomó ambos lados de su cabeza dándole un fuerte cabezazo que casi le hizo perder el conocimiento.

-¡Oh por dios!-. Katyusha se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada. -¡Esto está fuera de control!, ¡Iván, ya basta!-

-Entonces así es el "Systema"-, susurró Gilbert con la mirada analítica de un águila. A diferencia de la preocupación de los demás, a él no le importaba. Solo le interesaba conocer y aprender más del enemigo, como el país nacido para la guerra que era.

-¿De qué hablas Prusia?-, arqueó una ceja Toris, habiéndolo escuchado.

Lo miró sonriendo de lado con complicidad. –"Systema" es un antiguo arte marcial ruso de auto defensa que Lenin había prohibido practicar pero según los rumores, Iván lo seguía ejercitando en peleas clandestinas en bares de los suburbios-

¿Cómo hacia Gilbert para conocer esas cosas?, el solo se había enterado por unos pilotos tan solo unos días atrás pero el germano ya sabía hasta donde lo practicaba. ¿En qué momento se enteraba si se la pasaba en la casa con ellos? Ensanchó la mirada tras la realización. A menos que… entonces Alfred tenía razón.

Ambos se levantaron impetuosamente del suelo como si fuera de lava y se fulminaron con la mirada, como dos gatos gruñendo en círculos a punto de lanzarse con las garras abiertas. América se restregó sorprendido la sangre de la nariz y a pesar de sentirse un poco desorientado redobló la apuesta pegándole tan fuerte en la mandíbula que con la fuerza del impacto lo mandó de lleno contra el escritorio, partiéndolo al medio y quedando abajo de pilas de documentos y una lámpara de porcelana antigua que estalló en mil pedazos cortándole la piel de las palmas y mejilla.

-Maldición-. Toris apretó los dientes sintiendo sus manos temblar de los nervios. Se estaba desatando una guerra en medio de la sala y todos parecían estatuas observando el espectáculo. Se iba a poner de mal el peor pero tampoco podía hacer nada para detenerlo, sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Subconscientemente había una voz que le pedía a gritos que no interviniera, era peligro asegurado y nadie lo ayudaría. Pero las cosas ya estaban fuera de control, cualquier cosa que sucediera a partir de aquí no tendría vuelta atrás y todos lo iban a lamentar.

Hubo un minuto de pausa como detenido en el tiempo hasta que de los escombros del escritorio y montaña de documentos emergió una enorme mano que se agarró, como un gancho, de la madera rota para luego alzarse lentamente el resto del ruso con una expresión digna de helarle la sangre hasta el mismo General Invierno, prometiendo en el mortuorio silencio venganza, destrucción e inmenso dolor.

-Oh chico, parece que se acaba de crear una nueva guerra y por lo que veo, es fría de verdad-, observó el polaco, casi premonitoriamente.

Alfred frunció el ceño sintiendo fuego corriendo por sus venas, el orgullo de su nación estaba herido, había recibido una paliza de su mayor enemigo, esto era una burla a su persona. Todo lo que había hecho en ir hasta Rusia para ayudar fue completamente en vano, a esto habían llegado. A una lucha por la supremacía, cuando bien habían acordado no traer a colación la política. Sin embargo, intuía que esto no era una lucha ideológica, al menos no aún, en realidad se estaban probando mutuamente. Buscaban superar sus propios límites, ver hasta donde eran capaces de llegar y que tanto podían dominar el uno al otro. Esto era una batalla encubierta de egos, una prueba de fuerzas. Un simulacro para conocerse más, para tener en cuenta en batallas venideras. Podía verlo, detrás de esa mirada asesina de Iván, se ocultaba una gran inteligencia sincronizado a un envidiable y controlado temperamento. Se notaban sus siglos de experiencia en combate, no era arrebatado, sino fríamente calculador. Por algo será que grandes como Napoleón y Hitler no habían logrado tomarlo. El único que fue capaz de hacerlo ahora se encontraba en la misma sala bajo su control. Rusia era una fuerza de temer y había sido un tonto por subestimarlo. Si tan solo hubiera prestado atención durante los entrenamientos de Prusia e Inglaterra. Sin embargo esto era el presente y él podía hacerle frente, tenía la fuerza, el poder y agilidad de su lado. Con más de que Iván contara con mayor experiencia, eso no le iba a bastar. Podía con él y con cualquiera que decidiera interponerse en su camino.

Las cortaduras sangrantes en el rostro del ruso daban un aspecto aterrador, pero a pesar de eso, el americano mantuvo una postura ofensiva preparándose para volver a mandarlo a volar por el aire, sin embargo Rusia no tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra. Salió de los escombros con la velocidad y fuerza de una locomotora y lo embistió por la cadera en un tacle al más fiel estilo de Rugby, con poderosa y experimentada fuerza bruta, derribándolo ásperamente al piso. El golpe seco le cortó la respiración un segundo pero se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a pegarle duramente en el rostro pero a Iván ni siquiera se inmutó. De hecho, desde que habían comenzado a pelear en ningún momento le vio soltar un suspiro de dolor. Y eso le gustaba… había encontrado al adversario indicado, alguien capaz de hacerle frente y responder con la misma fuerza.

-¡Alto!, ¡parecen niños inmaduros en vez de naciones!- Ucrania trataba a los gritos de hacerlos entrar en razón pero era en vano. Los dos estaban demasiado ensimismados en la batalla como para hacerle caso.

Rusia lo agarró de la garganta con una sonrisa maniática, disfrutando verlo sofocarse pero el americano no se dio por vencido. Giró bruscamente provocando que rueden por el piso en una repartija de puños y patadas cada vez más viciosos y sangrientos, tirando cortinas y partiendo la mesa ratona. Estaban destrozando la sala y a ellos mismos. Un moretón en el ojo, un labio cortado, un desguince tras aplicar una llave, una nariz sangrando y se iban sumando cada vez más daños a la lista.

-¡Esto va a acabar muy mal!, ¡alguien por favor haga algo!-. La mayor irrumpió en un llanto desesperado por la impotencia. Nadie parecía escucharla o no les importaba. ¿Cómo podían ser tan descorazonados y egoístas? No eran diferentes a ellos dos, también observaban el caos en complicidad, sin intervenir por la paz. Eran aves de rapiña esperando la oportunidad para beneficiarse. A nadie le importaba el prójimo, a nadie le importaba la paz. ¿A dónde iba a parar este mundo? La desesperanza le robó las fuerzas y la voluntad de seguir luchando contra la corriente. Le provocaba un gran dolor ver a su hermano encarnarse en una estúpida pelea con su rival, esto se les había ido completamente de las manos y alguien, además de ellos, iba a resultar herido.

-¡Deténganse!, ¡yo lo hice, libere a Kurishov!-

Ahora fue el turno de Rusia y Estados Unidos de quedarse en estupefacción.

-¡¿Qué!?-, preguntaron el resto de las naciones al unísono en varios estados de shock.

-No puedo creerlo-. Toris se sintió destrozado por dentro, defraudado, traicionado. No era esta la imagen que tenia de ella. -¿P-por qué lo hiciste?-, se negaba a aceptar que lo hizo por maldad o descuido. Podía parecer loca, pero era la mujer más valiente que haya conocido. Algo no cuadraba.

Natalia avanzó hacia su hermano que la miraba, aún agitado por la pelea, entre una mezcla de confusión y dolor. Tomó delicadamente su quijada y levantó lentamente el mentón desde su postura medio agazapada en el suelo, obligándolo a mirarle los ojos. Percibía un revoltijo de emociones caóticas en el ruso, así como el americano a su lado. Tragó sonoramente y espiró hondo. –Yo lo hice…-, repitió suavemente, reafirmándoles el acto atroz.

-No puede ser…- Alfred no esperaba que ella, de entre todos en la sala, hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así. Siempre fue la más fiel, obediente, sagaz. Estaba obsesionada con su hermano. Esto no tenía nada de sentido.

-Natalia…- Iván no podía creerlo, no quería. -¿Por qué?-, fueron las únicas palabras que hallaron voz.

La bielorrusa tomó uno de sus finos mechones platinados, acariciándolos con delicadeza, como si esa muestra de afecto compensara en algo. O tal vez, era un intento de serenar al ruso que estaba al borde de entrar en un colapso y facilitarle la explicación, que de todas formas sería desaprobada junto con el resto. Pero ella lo supo desde el primer momento que accedió al pedido de Kurishov…sabía que esto iba a pasar. Pero lo prefería, con más de que su hermano estuviera enojado con ella, porque era mejor que ver su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Natalia?- Estaba completamente en shock. No le encontraba el sentido ni tampoco quería encontrarlo. Pero este era el sabor de la traición en primera persona, y por alguien de su familia, de entre todos los allí presentes.

Ella se arrodilló para quedar a su nivel y en un tono suave pero notándose el leve temblor trató de hacerle entender las cosas espantosas que ese hombre le había hecho darse cuenta. –Tuve... miedo-, respondió ante el expectante silencio. –Si tan solo supieras las cosas que me decía cada vez que iba al sótano- hizo una pausa para calmar su flanqueante tono de voz. Pues para sorpresa de todos, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar lo cual atenuó el creciente enojo de Iván. –Dijo que si no le permitía irse pronto, llegarían más agentes de la KGB atraídos las sospechas y sería peor. Te atraparían y utilizarían como perro de caza. Las naciones no mueren por simples disparos, incluso si te rompen las costillas no chillarías… serias el sujeto ideal de pruebas, un blanco móvil para prueba de armas que desarrolla la URSS, te inyectarían cosas y-, hizo silencio nuevamente, incapaz de continuar.

-Y tú le creíste Natalia-, contestó con tristeza contenida. –Si ellos venían, íbamos a ver la forma de lidiar con el problema. Pero Kurishov no debía escapar bajo ningún costo. Él va a hablar lo que sabe, va a decir que América está con nosotros. El escuchó todo lo que hablábamos en esta sala, porque se filtró entre las maderas del piso... Se va a vengar- soltó lo último en tono de terror.

La mujer se echó para atrás tras reconocer su grave error. Es cierto, si la KGB venia habrían buscado al forma de disuadirlos y evitar que Kurishov empeore las cosas. Pero ella se asustó, el hombre supo manipularla, pudo ver sus miedos y retorcerlos lo suficiente como para hacerle creer que se harían realidad. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿Qué podría hacer para solucionarlo?... no había forma, lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había vuelta atrás. Una vez más, lo había arruinado, era una inútil incapaz de proteger a su hermano y el siempre arriesgándose por el bienestar de ambas. Era su responsabilidad enmendar esto.

-Me infiltraré en el congreso y lo asesinaré-, dijo decidida, sin embargo Rusia se paró abruptamente, sobresaltándola.

- _Niet_. Ya has hecho suficiente-, dijo en tono duro, fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡Pero hermano sé que puedo!- Iván la agarró bruscamente de las muñecas evitando que pudiera moverse. Por sus acciones se notaba que estaba más que molesto pero ella vio las lágrimas al borde de caer.

-Suéltala ahora mismo Rusia-, demandó Lituania en tono autoritario por primera vez, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. –Llegas a dejarle tan solo una marca y juro que te arrepentirás-. Toris tenía fuego en la mirada cruzándose con los iris paulatinamente ambarinos del ruso. La reacción de Lituania solo resaltaba el concepto de monstruo que tenían de él. Exponía a la luz su actitud y naturaleza salvaje y abusadora. Pero era tan injusto, no tenía la culpa, ¿o sí?

Exhaló un rabioso gruñido que los puso en alerta, creyendo que la bestia resurgiría de nuevo, sin embargo les dirigió una mirada que contenía una mezcla de dolor, ira y desesperanza antes de irse rápidamente de la sala, dejando un trayecto de marcas de garras por las paredes del pasillo sumado a fuertes y violentos ruidos provenientes de lo que suponían que era su dormitorio.

-Dios… ¡Iván, vuelve!-, Katiusha hizo un atisbo de ir en la misma dirección para consolarlo sin embargo Edward le sujetó el brazo a último momento, negándole seriamente con la cabeza. Será su hermana, pero olvidaba del temperamento de Rusia. Él lo conocía bien, sabía que la acción más sabia era dejarlo solo y al parecer por la forma en que ella lo miraba, también lo comprendía. Sin embargo la que no lo comprendía era Natalia que forcejeaba entre los brazos del lituano con el mismo objetivo que la mayor un minuto antes.

Frente a la situación, la mayoría prefirió casi de manera unánime, irse a sus habitaciones para dejarlos solos. La culpa carcomía a la bielorrusa que no tenía la paciencia para pensar, quería resolver las cosas YA, quería matar a ese bastardo. Sacarle las uñas, castrarlo, colgarlo de los pies, torturarlo de la forma más lenta posible y hacerlo sufrir el doble de lo que su hermano estaba sufriendo…por culpa de ella.

Una cristalina lágrima recorrió su mejilla a la vez que sentía intensificarse el apretón sobre su mano. Sentía el cálido aliento en la parte donde se une la nuca y la espalda, esa parte exacta del cuello que a ella le produce descompostura… Se giró molesta, sin notar que está encerrada entre el fuerte brazo del castaño, sus profundos ojos azules y el antiguo librero a su espalda. La mirada se perdía en los ojos fríos como el hielo. Engañosos, que fingían crueldad pero en las profundidades ocultaban una hoguera de emociones intensas.

-Por favor… no vayas. Es peligroso para todos nosotros-. ¿Por qué?, ¡era ella la que lo había dejado escapar!, ¡ELLA Y NADIE MAS!

-Señorita Bielorrusia…-, repitió una vez más, casi en imploración.

-Si no me dejas ir, te quebraré las piernas…-, su voz era fría y dura como un témpano. Estaba volcando toda su frustración en él.

-…No puedo hacerlo…-

-Te castraré-, dio su ultimátum.

-Lamentablemente… no puedo permitirte ir al dormitorio de Iván-.

¡¿Por qué era así?, Iván la necesitaba! –Tu no lo entenderías… él es la persona que más amo en este mundo-

-Pero…-, se arriesgó a rodearla con los brazos, aprovechando que ella estaba más concentrada en escucharlo. –Somos capaces de hacer hasta lo imposible por las personas que amamos… y jamás permitiríamos que dañen a quienes amamos-

-¡Exacto! Ahora déjame ir o en este mismo momento o te quebraré los dedos-. Ella se voltea y por ello, no puede ver la cara del lituano… a veces siente que lo mejor es no verlo.

-Sé que no es correcto. Así como tú no podrías decir algo para impedir que lastimen a Rusia, yo no puedo permitir que tu vayas su dormitorio y Rusia te lastime a ti-

-Lituania, eres un estúpido. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estoy armada y puedo lastimarte?-, tocó las dagas sujetadas en su muslo.

-Incluso si es así… por favor retrocede-. La rubia tenia rabia, que sea tan amable le producía un sentimiento extraño en su interior, como odio, sintiendo que la única forma de liberarse de él, era dañándolo. ¿Por qué no lo entendía?, incluso si salía tan herido, Lituania lucharía por seguir pegado a ella. ¿Cuál era esa obsesión por ella?, lo detestó aún más…

-Retroceda, señorita Bielorrusia…-. Le escuchó otra vez, con su aliento chocando en el nacimiento de su nuca, más tibio.

-No me voy a rendir en esto… ¡encontraré la forma de enmendar mi error y mi hermano volverá a amarme!-, ella calla de pronto al sentir un peso sobre uno de sus hombros, sorprendiéndose… cabellos castaños alborotados. Lituania había apoyado la frente en la curva de su cuello. ¡¿Quién se creía que era?!

-Muchas gracias señorita- susurró, sintiendo un gran alivio en su pecho.

-¡Quítate idiota!-, le dio un empujón y salió hecha una fiera, secándose las lágrimas.

El castaño esperó a que desapareciera y es entonces cuando su sonrisa comenzó a borrarse, dejándose caer, su vista volviéndose borrosa y se fue de frente contra el librero. Pero el golpe no llego…el dolor no llego… solo llegó el delicioso perfume de otra persona, el exquisito calor de un cuerpo.

-Ya basta…-. Reconoció la voz… cabello rubio… -¡Ya detente!-

-Eh… ¿Polonia?-. Se recuperó un poco para darse cuenta que había caído y chocado, pero de frente hacia los brazos del polaco.

-Por favor ya no sigas…-, el polaco también tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, ya sea de haber bostezado del agotamiento, o de verlo en esa situación, no sabía.

-¡Es como una novela sin clase ni estilo!-. Lituania se recuperó un poco, apartándose del rubio. -…Y sin final feliz-

Mientras tanto, Bielorrusia se encerró en su cuarto y se tocó la mano. Suspiró pensando en lo agotado que notó al lituano contrastado con su gran persistencia. En cierto modo… se parecían.

13


	11. Quien con monstruos lucha

**Onceavo capítulo: "** **Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti.** **"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val, pero quiero agradecer a las grandes: "Reino Inquieto" y "Saraky" por ayudarme. Mil gracias por su ayuda chicas, no sé qué sería mi fic sin ustedes. Les recomiendo que las busquen en fanfiction o wattapad, sus fanfics son espectaculares. Y, Queridos lectores, gracias por acompañarme hasta acá. Puedo tardarme bastante pero no los voy a abandonar. Ya tengo el final del fic. No voy a dejar la historia inconclusa. No voy a hacer lo que odio que me hagan.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Nombre de personajes humanos, sangre, violencia.**

 _Tiempo sin vernos ¿cómo has estado? Espero que todo marche bien sin mi radiante presencia y des un buen uso de la brillante educación que te he brindado. No anhelo otra cosa más que verte volver fuerte y poderoso como yo lo fui una vez._

 _¿Sabes?, el tiempo se siente largo por aquí, cada vez se me hace más difícil creer que nos juntaremos pronto como pensé en un principio. La falta de tu presencia me está pesando más de lo imaginado y estoy seguro que tú también debes estar sintiendo lo mismo. Pero recuerda lo que te he enseñado, hay que ser paciente, la perseverancia germana es nuestro don, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero pedirte… no pienses en mí, no me envíes más cartas, no pierdas más de tu tiempo. Quiero que te concentres en reconstruirte, enfoca toda tu energía y atención en eso. Hazlo por mí._

 _Las cosas han estado yendo de mal en peor, en tu ya sabes dónde. No puedo explicarte mucho por miedo a que intercepten la carta pero debes tener mucho cuidado, ese es el principal motivo por el que te escribo. Yo me encuentro bien, sin embargo mantente alerta en caso de que te encuentres con alguien en particular. Nos ha ocasionado enormes problemas y temo que ahora pueda estar dirigiéndose a donde te encuentras. Su codicia no tiene fin, no lo subestimes, es un gran manipulador y planea volverse la máxima autoridad militar de la Unión Soviética. Por el momento trabaja para asuntos de inteligencia rusos y se..._

-Señor Beilshmidt, tiene visitas-.

Ludwig dobló rápidamente la carta y paso a darle la espalda al enorme ventanal. Prestó atención al hombre uniformado aguardando sus órdenes en el otro extremo del escritorio.

A pesar de que el Tercer Reich había acabado, aún le parecía extraño no ver a sus hombres con el uniforme de de la SS. Tal vez porque la guerra había terminado hacia menos de seis años. De hecho, todo lo sentía y veía… distinto. No lograba adaptarse como esperaba y esta vez, por primera vez en su vida, no estaba su hermano para guiarlo y supervisarlo, como siempre lo había hecho desde su nacimiento. Ahora estaba completamente y absolutamente solo, con un país en ruinas, endeudado, devastado y con la moral bajo tierra. Sin duda era la peor situación que le hubiera tocado jamás. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿a quién iba a acudir por ayuda? ¿Quién le levantaría el ánimo en esos momentos de angustia que lo atrapaban, mientras limpiaba los escombros en los alrededores de Berlín? Siempre se encontraba restos de su gente bajo los trozos de cemento… soldados, niños, mujeres, perros, etc. No sabía cómo hacía su corazón para soportarlo. Pero con más de que se volviera habitual, no lograba acostumbrarse.

-Señor, lo están esperando-, le repitió el oficial extranjero, alzando levemente el tono de voz.

El rubio despertó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente recobrando la compostura. Asintió levemente dando a entender que permitiera ingresar al hombre a su despacho. ¿Quién podría estar interesado en hablar directamente con media nación?, él no era quien daba las órdenes, prácticamente poco y nada podía decidir. No había nada que pudiera obtener de él… ni siquiera sabía si este hombre estaba consciente de que él era la encarnación de una nación. Muy pocas personas lo sabían y era un secreto bien guardado.

-Buenas tardes señor Beilshmidt-, saludó cordialmente el hombre medianamente alto, de rasgos notoriamente rusos, de fríos y penetrantes ojos celeste hielo y cabello con barba blanca haciendo juego.

Ludwig frunció el ceño. Por el porte y comportamiento, inmediatamente reconoció que tenía un alto cargo en el gobierno soviético... esto le daba un mal presentimiento. Lo invitó a tomar asiento, con expresión austera y calculadora.

-¿Qué lo ha traído hasta aquí, señor…?-. Esperó a que le dijera su nombre y este cambió automáticamente su actitud a una más amistosa y desinformal.

-Oh, discúlpeme. Que modales los míos-, rio en un leve tono de reproche, inclinándose para estrecharle la mano –Pridivailoff, Aleksei Pridivailoff-

Ludwig observó la mano callosa, las marcas demostraban su ardua experiencia bélica. La tomó pero dejándole en claro su desconfianza. Era ruso después de todo.

-Es un honor conocer finalmente a la nación de Alemania en persona. Aunque es una lástima que no sea en su mejor momento-, acotó, aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. –Vayamos al grano-, entrelazó las manos notando la postura estática del germano, -he venido por un asunto de mucha importancia, debe ser tratado con suma discreción-

Alemania apenas podía disimular su asombro. Un ruso llegaba hasta su oficina para decirle algo importante a él, pero no al organismo que les correspondía saberlo. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿qué se traía entre manos?

-Dígame entonces, caballero-, replicó en tono grave y serio. Mostrándose lo más intimidante que le fuera posible, aunque no pareciera surtir efecto.

-Antes que todo, debo aclararle que no soy partidario del comunismo. En todo caso, mi objetivo es hacer que caiga lo más pronto posible. Dicho esto, tengo información valiosa que confío revelarla únicamente a usted, si me lo permite-

Los comentarios no hicieron más que acrecentar sus sospechas. ¿Acaso le veía cara de tonto? -Continúa…-, lo incitó con disimulo.

-Como de seguro debe sospechar, trabajo en el departamento de inteligencia de la Unión Soviética. Conozco la identidad de algunas naciones, pero usted y Rusia son los únicos que he visto en persona-

Era de esperarse que el hombre conociera su secreto desde dentro del departamento de inteligencia, sino muy difícilmente podría conseguirlo, a menos de que la nación en cuestión quisiera revelarlo por decisión propia.

-Supongo que se enteró de lo que aconteció en el muro de Berlín hace unos pocos días atrás. Los cuerpos asesinados brutalmente a sangre fría de los guardias frente a una de las puertas del muro…-

Alemania frunció más el entrecejo de solo recordarlo. Ese suceso le había impedido dormir bien por dos días. Le había preocupado que le sucediera algo a su hermano, pero también se preguntaba si ese hecho volvería a ocurrir y llamar la atención de algunas de las naciones que lo vigilaban.

-A juzgar su expresión, entiendo que estaba al tanto. Bueno entonces, se sorprenderá de escuchar que el autor de esa masacre fue nada más ni menos que la propia personificación rusa-, revelo con una frialdad envidiable.

Se quedó helado un momento ante semejante acusación. – ¿Rusia mato a mis guardias?-. Se reiría de su propio comentario de lo absurdo que sonaba, pero, o este hombre era un demente, o algo muy serio estaba pasando bajo su nariz que no estaba notando.

-Que es lo que quieres al decirme esto. No tengo autoridad ni puedo brindarte poder. No hay nada que pueda beneficiarte-

El hombre soltó una suave risa. ¿Qué era lo gracioso? No podía explicarlo pero saber esto, con más de que pueda ser falso, le prendía la llama del miedo en lo más profundo. Aunque fuera pequeño, era suficiente para preocuparlo.

-Con todo respeto, no busco ni quiero nada, señor Alemania-, siento que le correspondía saberlo.

-No harías este viaje únicamente para contármelo. Todos buscan algo, tú no eres la excepción. O eres completamente sincero conmigo o daré por terminada esta reunión. Tú eliges-.

Pridivailoff hizo una mueca ante la terminante actitud de Ludwig. –Ah, la famosa rigidez alemana asoma. Ustedes naciones, nunca dejan de sorprenderme. Son un misterio. ¿De dónde vienen?, ¿son inmortales?, ¿es posible matarlos? Tengo tantas dudas…-

Los comentarios le erizaban la piel. Definitivamente este hombre se traía algo entre manos. No será tan experimentado como Prussia, pero sabía reconocer manipuladores cuando los veía. De hecho, bastante había aprendido ya con el Fuhrer.

-Ve al grano-, lo apresuró, esperando que respondiera lo que quería saber.

-La Unión Soviética quiere anexar Alemania del Oeste-, dijo simple y conciso.

Ludwig sintió helarse la sangre, el sudor corriendo en frio por su frente. Sonaba descabellado, era una locura.

-Rusia aún no termina de recuperarse de la guerra, no sería capaz de sostener una batalla, los aliados lo abatirían-. Parecía estar queriendo convencerse a sí mismo más que otra cosa.

-Nadie dijo que iba a invadir pronto… no tienes idea de la magnitud de las armas que están desarrollando-

Tragó forzosamente. No podía negárselo. Se rumoreaba que la Unión Soviética estaba desarrollando armas con tecnología de punta. De hecho, se había enterado por Finlandia que había tirado una hace poco de práctica tan intensa que la onda expansiva traspasó la frontera, quebrando los vidrios de algunas casas finlandesas. Una explosión de tamaña magnitud seguro le habría provocado fuertes jaquecas al ruso.

-Como he dicho, no soy un admirador de la Unión Soviética y mucho menos del señor Braginski. Podrá llamarme desertor, traidor, etc. Pero sepa que no todos los rusos apoyamos al comunismo. Como tampoco todos los alemanes apoyaban el Nazismo-, acotó, metiéndole el dedo en la llaga. -Mi familia ha sufrido bastante y quiero venganza. Tome mi información como una herramienta, no tengo otras intenciones más que lo ya mencionado-

Ludwig clavó su intensa mirada en los fríos ojos del hombre, el repentino silencio expresando más que las palabras.

–Tomaré en cuenta lo que me has dicho y estaré atento a cualquier cosa. Puedes marcharte- habló finalmente.

Pridivailoff simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza y salió sin más. Entonces Ludwig liberó el suspiro que había estado conteniendo todo el tiempo, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo contra la pared. Robustas manos refregaron su cabello peinado prolijamente haca atrás, desordenando el flequillo.

Se sentía abatido y perdido. No confiaba en nadie para pedir ayuda y su hermano le había dicho que no le envíe más cartas. Sería un grave error subestimar a Iván, si no lo vigilaba, esto podría volverse realidad y Alemania como la conocía dejaría de existir, tal vez desapareciendo el mismo… o Gilbert.

Arthur vio desde una esquina al misterioso sujeto salir de la oficina de Ludwig. Los micrófonos no le engañaban, ese hombre dijo que Rusia planeaba invadir Alemania del Oeste. Era una acusación muy seria para contarla tan a la ligera. El aún se estaba recuperando de los destrozos de la guerra, no podía enfrentar a la Unión y menos cuando esta estaba en pleno crecimiento. Había que mantener el orden y con más de que odie admitirlo, tenía que pedir ayuda. Francia estaba muy ocupado y no tendría tiempo ni ganas de volverse a involucrar en otra guerra pronto, pero de seguro América no tendría ninguna objeción. De todas formas era su única opción si quería evitar el avance del comunismo.

Una vez llegado a la comodidad de su casa en su propio país, bebió el té recostado en el sofá como es debido y tras media hora de meditación acompañado solamente por el ruido de la lluvia, finalmente tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de luz e hizo una llamada de larga distancia a Estados Unidos.

El servicio de inteligencia británico no solía inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, le tenían sumo respeto por lo que se sentía libre de hacer lo que desee. Confiaba en que nada le perjudicaría.

-Alfred, soy Arthur, necesito decirte algo importante-

-¡¿Whats up, bitch?!-. Inglaterra transformó su expresión a una mueca de desagrado, con sus cejas tan juntas que parecían una continua oruga peluda.

-¡Yo no te eduqué así, borrego traga hamburguesas!-. Con más de que lo intente, no podía mantener la compostura con el chico, nunca podía. Si tan solo le hubiera tocado criar a alguien tan amable, cortés y educado como el pequeño Matthew, pero no, dios era cruel con él, tanto por eso como por ser vecino de un franchute molesto con olor a vino y queso rancio, que disfruta de infiltrarse en su casa cada vez que él estaba en su tiempo libre.

-¡Fuking limey!-, replicó el americano en tono de burla.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste!?. ¡No esto de nuevo!, ya no soy un pirata, ¡me he revindicado, tu, tonto puberto inmaduro!-, gritó sacudiendo el teléfono, saltándole una vena en la sien. ¿Por qué a todos les costaba tanto entender eso?, no se iban a cansar de llamarlo pirata con más de que pasen mil años. Encima las risas del americano lo sacaban de sus casillas pero se supone que él era la nación más antigua y experimentada. Soltó un suspiro logrando apaciguar su picoso carácter.

–Escucha bufón, esto es serio, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

-No puedo, pupu-

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes!, y qué es eso de pupu? Es sobre Iván, ¡La Unión Soviética está por hacer algo muy serio!-, el inglés volvió a gritar exasperado.

-No me interesa, pupu-.

-¿Acaso te volvió a agarrar otra sobredosis de azúcar y colesterol, o ya le afecto de forma permanente a tu cerebro?-, lo insultó. Escuchar ese "pupu" iba a ocasionar que se le explote una vena del cuello.

-No tanto como tú que le echas "hierbas locas" a tu té y luego dices que ves gnomos queriendo conducir tu auto-

El bretón gimió ofendido. -¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-, y se quedó callado unos segundos. –En realidad yo… exageré un poco… solo estaban probando el tapizado-. Apretó los dientes escuchando la fuerte risa del americano. –Espera un momento, ¿desde cuándo no te importa lo que haga Iván?-

-Voy a comer pizza, adiós-, cortó abruptamente, dejándolo pasmado con la boca abierta.

¿América no interesado en lo que hace La Unión Soviética? Hay algo que no le cuadraba en todo esto…

* * *

-¿Alguna noticia sobre Kurishov o la cura?-, dijo preocupadamente el estonio mirando a Vlad tirar las cartas Tarot sobre la mesa ratona.

-Nada de ese hombre pero sobre la cura… sucede algo extraño. Cada vez que pregunto obtengo la misma respuesta…-, dijo frunciendo el ceño en concentración. –Interpreto infortunio, fracaso y enemigo oculto-

-¿Pero si ya sabemos quién es nuestro enemigo. Es Kurishov, no es así?-. El rubio dijo extrañado.

-Supuestamente, pero si lo conocemos, no debería de haber una carta que siga mencionando lo mismo... lo que me hace pensar que hay algo o alguien más detrás de todo esto, sino, no le encuentro otra explicación-.

Confiaba fuertemente en sus habilidades de predicción y las cartas nunca le habían traicionado, de hecho, no paraba de sorprenderse de que cada vez que barajaba volvieran a salir siempre las mismas. Esto era claramente una advertencia, un mensaje, algo que debía tener en cuenta. Pero el problema era…

-No sé qué hacer con esto-, dijo frustrado. -¿Qué es lo que no estamos viendo?-, se refregó las sienes.

-Se nos está acabando el tiempo Vlad. Todo lo que ha estado sucediendo estos últimos días solo ha dejado claro que la maldición está empeorando-. Agregó el lituano, comenzando a sentir la presión de no encontrar respuestas.

-¡¿Y que quieres que haga?!, ¡¿no hago magia, sabes?!-, se levantó impetuosamente provocando que Katia se largue a llorar. -Bueno… si hago magia. ¡Pero no viene al caso, no puedo hallar la cura!, ¡solo-!-, se calló de pronto bajando la cabeza, preso de un debate interno.

-¿Solo?, ¿solo que cosa? ¡Dilo de una vez Vlad, se supone que tú eres el experto aquí!-, le recriminó la húngara.

-Solo matarlo…-, soltó en un pesado suspiro, mirándola seriamente a los ojos. –En cada libro que busqué, la única solución que encontré fue darle muerte. ¿Te das una idea de lo que es matar a la personificación de una nación, dejando a toda su población sin su representante?-

Hubo un momento de grave silencio, interrumpido únicamente por los sollozos de la ucraniana. Estaban en un callejón sin salida.

-Ivan tiene que saberlo…-, acotó Edward, pensando que lo más honesto seria comentárselo.

-¡No, no pueden decirle!, ¡es cruel!-. Inesperadamente fue el pequeño Raivis quien se opuso, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Por favor…- la tenue voz de la bielorrusa interrumpió luego de permanecer inusualmente en silencio durante todo el debate. –No se lo digan, aún tenemos tiempo y podemos hallar algo. Lo último que quiero es verlo sufrir más -, su tono parecía un ruego, algo muy inusual en la fuerte mujer.

-¿Y si esperamos demasiado y la situación se sale de nuestro control? Puede que tengamos que matarlo e Iván sea incapaz de comprenderlo en el estado en que se encuentre. Además, ¿Qué le diremos a su jefe? "Disculpa Stalin, matamos a la personificación de tu país por que se ha convertido en un monstruo. Agradécenos después"-, dijo sarcásticamente Edward. El no solía ser así pero cuando se sentía muy tenso no podía evitar responder ácidamente.

-Estaremos muy atentos para evitar llegar a eso. _Guys_ , matar a Rusia NO es una opción-, dijo el americano terminante. Cosa que era bastante irónica teniendo en cuenta que estaban cerca de entrar en otra guerra los dos.

-Lo que tú digas, pero Vlad es el único capaz de evitarlo y si el no encuentra la cura, todos estaremos acabados-. Prusia les metió una dosis de realidad.

Rumania bajó abruptamente la carta que había estado mirando sobre la mesa. -¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el único en resolver esto?, están poniendo todo sobre mis hombros como si fuera mi obligación hacerlo. Sé que ninguno de ustedes está en buenos términos con Rusia en este momento, como también sé que nadie tiene verdadero interés en resolver esto, sino ya me habrían ayudado hace rato…-, les acusó con mirada severa, harto y frustrado de que solo se sostengan en él. Está bien que sea conocedor en la mitología, artes ocultas y de adivinación, pero tampoco como para aprovecharse de manera tan descarada.

-Es todo por hoy. Ya hice todo lo que tengo a mi alcance, ahora les toca a ustedes -, comentó fríamente y tomó un sorbo de té que había preparado Katyusha anteriormente.

-Vlad tiene razón… no podemos esperar que el haga todo el trabajo. Nosotros también tenemos que investigar, además, no hay que perder de vista a Kurishov-. Toris era el elemento de balance en este grupo, aquietaba las aguas, calmaba las masas, sosegaba a Iván cuando nadie más podía. Si hay algo que sabía hacer bien, era entender y saber llevar a las personas. Siempre supo que su apatía y humanidad le seria de ayuda algún día.

-Se cómo interferir las radios para escuchar lo que comentan los del servicio de inteligencia. Estoy seguro que Kurishov debe estar comunicándose con alguno de ellos-, sugirió el estonio, ajustándose los lentes, pero se detuvo al notar las expresiones de asombro y sorpresa. –Ehh…sí, he jaqueado estaciones de radio un par de veces-. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y más cuando la ucraniana lo abrazó de golpe, hundiéndole el rostro en sus enormes tractos de tierra.

-¡Eso es muy cool man, no sabía que espiabas al gobierno soviético!-, saltó entusiasmado el americano, sintiéndose como en una película de espionaje.

Ivan parpadeó un par de veces recostado en su amplia cama, mirando a nada en particular en el techo. Una pesadilla muy vívida le había despertado hace un rato y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así. No quería volver a dormir y tenía hambre, pero temía encontrarse con alguien en el camino. Su humor no había progresado desde lo que sucedió el día anterior. Lo que había hecho su hermana… tanto tiempo a solas le ayudó a entenderla, sin embargo ver sus rostros le avergonzaría, hundiéndose más en la humillación. Le recordaban lo efímero que era el poder. Un día eres el rey pero al otro estas debajo del pie de alguien. Será una gran nación, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera como un perro luego de perder una pelea, con la cola entre las patas. En efecto, esta se movía tenuemente moviendo las frazadas.

Le estremeció ver la peluda extremidad. No asimilaba que fuera parte de su cuerpo, se sentía muy extraño. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? Su respiración se volvió agitada, la ansiedad impidiéndole pensar fríamente. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, horror, pánico. Se abrazó, meciéndose de atrás a adelante repetidas veces como había estado haciendo desde hacía un rato, cada vez que le agarraban estos lapsos de estrés. No debía permitir que lo vean en ese estado, tenía que mostrarse fuerte, por ellos, de nada serviría expresar debilidad. Nadie tenía que saber cuánto le aterraba, debía sonreír, siempre sonreír. Era su única defensa.

El gruñido de su estómago lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, entonces, aprovechando el lapso de lucidez, observó el reloj marcando las tres de la mañana. Estuvo todo el día encerrado y nadie llamó preocupado a su puerta. O le tenían miedo o a nadie le importaba… tal vez las dos.

Giró abruptamente al captar con sus agudos oídos sonidos inusuales. Alguien aún seguía despierto y al parecer estaba apoyado contra la puerta de su dormitorio. Se levantó curioso, tratando de no anunciar su presencia y la abrió suave pero decididamente.

No había nadie, estaba completamente oscuro excepto por la luz que provenía del baño. Salió al corredor sin pensar un motivo, la curiosidad lo guiaba como una polilla a la luz.

-¿Hermano?-. La bielorrusa notó una figura negra de considerable altura al fondo del pasillo. No había nadie que tuviera ese porte excepto su hermano. –Ivan yo… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-. No sabía que decir, aún se sentía avergonzada de lo que hizo y no estaba preparada para recibir otra reprimenda. Bastante con la culpa que ya cargaba pesándole sobre sus hombros.

La masa negra conforme fue avanzando, se vislumbró un par de brillantes ojos como los de un animal nocturno.

Natalia no retrocedió, no le intimidó porque sabía que era él. Era su oportunidad para redimirse. Avanzó decididamente con un solo propósito hasta plantarse frente suyo.

–Perdóname hermano, te amo-, expresó con voz lastimera y franca, rodeando su ancho cuerpo con sus delicados y cortos brazos en comparación, apoyando la cabeza contra su duro vientre, expresándole todo su amor.

Se sorprende al ver que su gesto es bien recibido, devolviéndole el abrazo cuidadosamente. Semejante acto la tomó desprevenida, tanta calidez como nunca antes había experimentado le era difícil creer. Casi siempre sus muestras de amor eran rechazadas vehementemente, provocando que el ruso retroceda veinte pasos o se ponga a gritar como niño llorón. Pero ahora, por fin lo había logrado.

Sin embargo, un minuto después es llevada contra la pared. -¿I-Iván?-. Trata de separarlo pero es como mover un ropero, entonces pierde el equilibrio cayendo al piso y se asombra de que Rusia también se tire sobre ella, siguiéndola de cerca.

Comienza a sentirse asustada pero no comprende por qué. ¡Es su hermano!, ¡él nunca la tocaría! Tiene que confiar, pero de pronto ejerce contacto visual y nota que esos intensos ojos ambarinos no son los que conoce. El miedo despierta apoderándose paulatinamente. Iván empieza a recorrerla, deslizando suavemente las manos desde sus hombros hasta tomar las delicadas muñecas, alzándolas por encima suyo como si fueran grilletes colgando de la pared. Aunque los grilletes sean en realidad unas grandes y fuertes manos.

-¿Qué haces?... tengo miedo hermano-, se anima a confesar, esperando que esto le haga comprender lo que está generando. Tal vez ella lo está malinterpretando y el solo le está demostrando cariño fraternal a su manera. Sin embargo este se acerca más a su cabeza, su rostro medio oculto en las sobras. El pelo platinado brillando en la escasa luz es suficiente para delatarlo, pero su expresión esta oculta tras aquellos mechones impidiéndole establecer nuevamente contacto visual. Ella necesita ver en qué está pensando, por qué está haciendo esto, que quiere decir. ¿La ama como ella a él? Pero no quería esto, no así. No esta lista.

Iván acerca la nariz y mentón, ella sintiendo su fría respiración, erizándole los cabellos de la nuca. Mientras tanto el desliza lentamente el rostro sobre su suave y tersa piel, sintiendo el sobrio y atrayente perfume. Percibe el palpitante miedo en las venas del cuello, poniéndolo más ansioso. Le es tan excitante que no puede contenerse. Abre un poco la boca para saborearlo con la lengua, estremeciéndola de sobremanera, volviéndose tensa como una estatua.

Percibe un sabor salado en su boca… tal vez ha de ser por alguna de las escasas lágrimas cristalinas que caen por sus mejillas. Eso le da un nuevo toque de sabor.

-Iván… por favor para-. Resistirse era inútil, la diferencia de fuerzas es abismal y ella saldría lastimada. Sus palabras no le llegan, tampoco la expresión de horror y suplica en sus ojos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces lo sintió, soltando un leve grito involuntario presa del pánico.

Unos largos y anormalmente afilados dientes se hunden lentamente en su cuello, aumentando paulatinamente la presión, como probando la textura, blanda piel y músculo.

Imágenes de ellos como pequeños diluvian en su mente. Ella siguiéndolo a todos lados como un pollito a su mamá gallina, aunque a él le incomodara. Rodeando sus hombros con la bufanda que le había regalado Katiusha. Abrasándolo frente en la hoguera mientras nevaba sin parar afuera. El arropándola con las frazadas esperando a que ella concilie el sueño. Nada de eso encajaba con lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

Siente algo húmedo y caliente recorrer su cuello pero no quiere saber si es saliva o… sangre.

Reabre los ojos y siente algo inexplicable en su pecho al encontrar a Toris parado detrás de Iván. Le hace señas para que mantenga el silencio y la calma. ¿Cómo podía ser? Rusia estaba prácticamente abusando de ella, ¿y él le pedía que se mantenga callada? No le llevó tiempo comprenderlo cuando ve que el castaño retrocede y toma un jarrón decorativo. Esto iba a acabar peor de lo que pensaba. Lo intuía...

-¡IVAN DETENTE!-. No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para dar semejante grito, pero dio resultado. El ruso frena un momento, como si hubiera vuelto en sí, la suelta y se levanta retrocediendo unos pasos. Parpadea un par de veces, borrándosele la expresión semidormida, luego levanta el brazo para quitar esa extraña sensación húmeda que gotea de su boca y mitad de la cara.

-¿Natalia?, ¿Qué?-. Se le nota confundido, tanto como ella. La sensación cálida permanece en sus manos. Están manchadas, ¿pero de qué?

La jovencita se pega aún más contra la pared, haciéndose una bolita, sujetándose el cuello. Esta pálida con los ojos abiertos de horror.

Siente un extraño sabor metálico en su boca y garganta… algo que ha sentido antes durante muchas de sus guerras. -¿Sangre?-. Ve a su hermana y nota hilos rojos manchando su cuello, pelo platinado y clavícula. Su cerebro se pone en marcha, conecta las cosas y el resultado lo golpea como un tren.

Huir, tiene que irse. Es peligroso, ÉL es peligroso. Es un monstruo, daño a su hermana, podría haberla matado y podría hacerle daño a alguien más también. Su corazón redobla las palpitaciones, su respiración volviéndose entrecortada.

-Aire, necesito tomar aire-. Se aleja de ella como si fuese algo salido de las pesadillas que tuvo unas horas antes. ¿Era esto alguna clase de Deja Vú? Con las lágrimas al borde de caer y la misma expresión de un niño castigado, retrocede nuevamente y luego prácticamente corre escaleras abajo sin haber notado que Lituania fue testigo de casi todo.

-¿Le duele mucha señorita Bielorusia?-. El lituano no supo que decir más que arrodillarse frente a la mujer en shock y cubrirla con su saco. Pero se sorprende cuando ella finalmente sale del estupor y lo abraza entre sollozos contenidos, buscando refugio en su pecho. El miedo aún sigue ahí y le duele mucho el cuello. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Permanecieron así hasta el amanecer. Mientras que el ruso no volvió a entrar a la casa.


	12. Lo que se es capaz de hacer por un herma

**Doceavo capítulo: "** **Lo que se es capaz de hacer por un hermano"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val, pero quiero agradecer a las grandes: "Reino Inquieto" y "Saraky" por ayudarme. Mil gracias por su ayuda chicas, no sé qué sería mi fic sin ustedes. Les recomiendo que las busquen en fanfiction o wattapad, sus fanfics son espectaculares. Y, queridos lectores, gracias por acompañarme hasta acá. Puedo tardarme bastante pero no los voy a abandonar. Ya tengo el final del fic. No voy a dejar la historia inconclusa. No voy a hacer lo que odio que me hagan.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Nombre de personajes humanos, FEELS, insultos.**

Feliks escucha sin verdadero interés lo que comentan los agentes de la KGB por la radio. Edward había intervenido hábilmente la transmisión para espiarlos sin embargo aún no había rastros de Kurishov.

Mientas tanto Natalia permanecía sentada bebiendo té en silencio. Desde el acontecimiento con su hermano se mostraba inusualmente callada con la mirada perdida, tocándose sutilmente el cuello cada tanto de manera inconsciente.

Por otro lado, Toris paseaba de una esquina a otra de la sala de estar, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que se detuvo de pronto fijando momentáneamente su atención en las botas de nieve rusas intactas.

Esa noche, la nieve había cubierto todo rastro y no quisieron perseguir a Iván, ahora, el tiempo les estaba jugando en contra. Gilbert llevaba una semana completa paleando la nieve de los alrededores. Si Rusia no aparecía en 76 horas, la KGB declararía alta traición hacia los estados soviéticos bálticos quienes debieron reportar el hecho hacia una semana, cuando Iván se había ido, pero ya era tarde, solo les quedaba esperar algo que sabían que no sucedería.

El ruido del teléfono sobresaltó al lituano, mientras que la húngara miró el objeto como si fuera algo proveniente de lo más profundo del averno. La llamada enseguida atrajo la atención de los demás, todos nerviosos por el mismo motivo. Sabían muy bien quien estaba llamando.

Katyusha tomo el asunto en sus manos con un nivel de determinación digno de admiración hasta del propio Prusia. -¿Diga?-, hubo un momento de silencio y la mujer alzó las cejas aparentemente muy sorprendida, pero no de manera grata. –Si Señor Stalin. ¿Cómo ha estado?-

El grupo contuvo la respiración. Esta vez no era la KGB, sino la cabeza del gobierno Soviético, el mismísimo Joseph Stalin, reclamando intercambiar palabras con la representación de su nación. – Lo comprendo. Le avisaré cuando regrese a casa, por que verá, mi hermano ha tenido que viajar a Siberia por unos asuntos personales -, hizo una breve pausa que para los demás se sintió como estar frente de un cañón. –No, no es nada grave, tampoco tiene relación con los asuntos políticos. El solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con su gente más alejada de la capital-.

Ucrania era la única que se atrevía a llamar casualmente a Rusia "hermano" o usar su nombre humano frente a figuras de autoridad. Ni siquiera Bielorrusia se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Eran situaciones como esta donde demostraba su vasta experiencia, mereciéndose el título de hermana mayor con todas las letras. Había pasado por tantas cosas a lo largo del tiempo que algo así no sería suficiente para acobardarla.

-No estoy segura de cuándo volverá, estamos algo incomunicados pero le enviaré una carta avisándole que lo llame apenas pueda señor-. El silencio provocó que Edward se comiera lo poco de uñas que le quedaba, sin embargo Katiusha las tomó con su mano libre, evitando que continúe la masacre.

-Esta mujer es increíble-, Vlad expresó lo que todos estaban pensando. Ahora entendían quién de los tres hermanos llevaba el control. Iván se verá imponente y poderoso pero siempre portaba una falsa sonrisa para tapar sus verdaderas intenciones y Natalia a pesar de lucir como una mujer excepcionalmente preciosa y delicada, era una loca desquiciada con dagas ocultas bajo su falda. Definitivamente la voz de la razón y compostura era la mayor, la sensible granjera, poseedora de una gran voluntad y ovarios de a acero. Ahora comprendían porque era tan querida hasta el día de hoy por su antiguo amante, Sadik.

-De acuerdo señor, que tenga buen día, hasta luego- dijo en tono cordial con sabor empalagoso, cortando el teléfono de la forma más casual.

-Katia, eres -, la mujer se giró de pronto y abrazó desesperadamente al estonio con la fuerza de un oso, sonándole una vértebra.

-¡Por dios, no quiero volver a hablar con él!-, lloriquea asfixiando al pobre hombre en la profundidad de sus pechos. – ¡Estaba muy impaciente hasta creo que molesto! Pobre Vanya, porque suele tocarle jefes tan aterradores-, negó con la cabeza afligida.

Vladimir sonrió de pronto desentonando con el clima tenso. -Oh si, recuerdo aquella vez cuando Iván el Terrible tropezó con una estatua y se cayó rodando colina abajo rompiéndose un brazo, estaba tan enojado que mando a matar al arquitecto-. Todos hicieron silencio, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Te refieres a el primer arquitecto o el segundo?, acotó Raivis, sorprendiéndolos aún más.

-El primero, porque el segundo, Iván mandó a quitarle los ojos para que no pudiese repetir la obra del Kremlin-

La ucraniana frunció el ceño y apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo. -¡No es cierto!, esa vez Vanya estaba intentando que un hámster salvaje quisiera ser su amigo. Aún recuerdo cuando vino llorando-. Alfred y Gilbert apenas contuvieron la risa.

– ¡No me refiero a Iván de Iván! Me refiero a "el terrible", tú sabes, el que le inculcó a Rusia ese extraño pasatiempo de exponer cabezas decapitadas de ladrones y enemigos en la plaza pública como si fueran macetas florales-. El comentario borró automáticamente la sonrisa burlona del americano, reemplazándola por una expresión perturbada.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-, preguntó Edward habiendo logrado soltarse de la absorbente mujer.

-Porque mi antiguo jefe, Vlad Tepes, era su máximo admirador. Me tenía cansado siempre hablando de lo que hacia ese hombre loc-, Katiusha lo interrumpió de pronto.

-Pero cariño, Tepes ya había muerto en esa época-, replicó confundida, a lo que el rumano sonrió perspicazmente.

-¿Y crees que deje de verlo por eso?- El grupo hizo muecas de horror y asombro. -Suele aparecer al borde de mi cama cada vez que esta aburrido…-

-Dude, eso es aterrador enserio. No sé qué haría si se me apareciera Lincoln, quizá podría hasta llegar a mojar la cama-. El americano expresó en voz alta lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza sin filtro, ni notar la forma en que lo miraron después.

De pronto, Elizabeta se levantó abruptamente del sillón provocando que Gilbert de un pequeño salto. -¡¿Oye, qué te pasa?!-, se queja molesto del susto pero la castaña le tapó impulsivamente la boca, sin esperar que el germano disfrute secretamente del contacto.

-¡¿Escuchan lo que está diciendo la KGB por la radio?! Ahora entiendo por qué Stalin llamó molesto-. Apuntó al objeto y subió fuertemente el volumen.

" _Reiteramos, se ha confirmado un ataque de carácter terrorista en el departamento de las fuerzas armadas soviéticas de Moscú, hoy a las cinco de la mañana. Una poderosa bomba detonó el área de archivos armamentistas y el incendio consumió todo en cuestión de minutos. Testigos oculares coinciden haber visto marcharse de los hechos un sospechoso hombre joven de gran altura, cabello rubio ceniza y un abrigo beige similar al de la segunda guerra mundial. Los oficiales aún están investigando para encontrar a la supuesta persona. Informaremos cualquier dato nuevo que surja. Cambio y fuera"._

-Esto es malo, muy muy malo-, remarcó Felikz en voz alta, a sabiendas de que ponía mucho más nervioso al lituano.

Edward soltó un suspiro, reajustándose los lentes. Cada vez que hacia ese gesto, significaba que algo había descubierto. –Chicos… por más de que suene absurdo, no caben dudas de que el que provocó este atentado fue Iván. ¿No es así?- El resto tardó en asentir, digiriendo la extraña noticia, pero se notaba en sus caras la seguridad de esta afirmación. –Aunque todos sabemos que él no atacaría a su propia nación-. Sin embargo la expresión de Toris le recordó los históricos acontecimientos del nefasto Domingo Sangriento. -…Al menos no en su sano juicio-, acotó, tratando de hacer a un lado la triste imagen de su memoria. -Esto me lleva a deducir que… fue obligado a hacerlo. Entonces la pregunta es, ¿por qué detonó el área de los archivos armamentistas?-

-Pienso que Kurishov está detrás de esto, sino Iván no tendría motivo de hacerlo. Algo había allí que no se quería que los demás supieran…-, agregó Toris.

Alfred frunció el ceño concentrado. Si esto seguía así, Stalin muy pronto iba a conocer la verdad y no le quedaría más que escapar rezando que lo encuentren, quebrantando su palabra de ayudar. Iván quedaría a merced del déspota general que intentaba crear una guerra temprana entre los dos. Los presentes necesitaban completamente de su ayuda, ¿pero qué pasaría si Stalin se enteraba y lo anunciaba públicamente a su presidente Eisenhower? No podía subestimar el servicio de inteligencia ruso, sumado a que ya había alguien que sabía la verdad y no lo revelaba solo porque le convenía para llegar al máximo cargo en la milicia. Pero… ¿y si mejor regresaba a su país?, el riesgo era muy alto como para seguir con esto, tanto como para entrar en una nueva guerra con el solo chasquido de los dedos… ambos países estaban buscando una excusa para hacerlo, lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Actualmente la situación equivalía a jugar con una bomba entre las manos, un movimiento en falso y detonaría.

-Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que quiere hacer Kurishov y por qué. Es la única manera de intervenir y rescatarlo… no me quiero imaginar el sufrimiento que le debe estar causando provocar esos ataques. Solo un masoquista lo haría-, agregó genuinamente apenado el rumano.

-¿Pero cómo saber que es lo próximo que hará? No sabemos nada de Kurishov-. Para Elizabeta esto se sentía como caminar en círculos, toda la semana fue un calvario de pura incertidumbre. Kurishov les llevaba la delantera y tenía todo para ganar. Estaban en un gran aprieto y en cuenta regresiva si no hacían algo rápido.

Alfred se puso de pie con la vista clavada en el suelo. -Guys… regresaré a mi país-.

Todos se giraron violentamente hacia él, alzando las cejas en asombro. Claramente esperaban una explicación y rápido.

Levantó las manos con intención de calmarlos antes de que el caos domine. –Si Stalin se entera que estoy aquí, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. El y mi presidente lo usarán de excusa para iniciar la guerra, sin hablar de que seré interrogado por la CIA y no puedo pensar en una excusa para explicar todo lo que hice aquí. Ellos me conocen bien, además de que la KGB también dirá lo que sea que le cuente Kurishov. Es muy arriesgado estar aquí. Va a ser más seguro si me marcho-

El salón explotó de comentarios indignados a la vez, cada uno alzando el tono más que el anterior.

-¡SILENCIO!- Clamó una intimidante voz de mando, dejándolos estupefactos. -¡ _SCHEIBE, PARECEN NIÑOS EN VEZ DE NACIONES_!-. Gilbert impuso presencia con un aire de firmeza, recordándoles su época del primer Reich.

-¿Ven lo que ocasionan? Ya lo pusieron en modo alemán enojado, ahora se va a poner a gritar como sargento durante media hora-, se quejó Feliks mientas que la húngara soltó un cansado suspiro.

-¡SOY PRUSO, NO ALEMAN, ARSCHLOCH!- La situación y falta de orden le ponía nervioso, además él era "la nación militar" después de todo, y eso aún seguía presente debajo de toda esa fachada despreocupada y rebelde. – ¡No puedes marcharte sin hablarlo antes con nosotros!-, retó al americano, trayéndole recuerdos del duro entrenamiento prusiano que recibió durante su independencia.

-Ok, ok, calma amigo… lo siento, es que ustedes no se dan una idea de lo rápido que puede escalar esto si Stalin se entera. No hay nada que podamos hacer, estamos en un callejón sin salida, man-, razonó, ganándose el apoyo de algunos, a juzgar por sus expresiones.

Gilbert guardó silencio con una mirada seria y analítica, generándoles intriga. –Si hay algo que podemos hacer…- El comentario los tomó desprevenidos. –Pasado mañana se reunirán representantes de la Unión Soviética en un palacio de Alemania Occidental para discutir importantes asuntos sobre la división del país y la futura construcción del muro. Es un acontecimiento muy importante que marcará el futuro de Ludwig… y mío. Sé que Kurishov no desperdiciará esta oportunidad. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió hoy, probablemente planee un ataque terrorista para empeorar la imagen de Rusia, o lo obligue a hacerlo. No pregunten como me enteré de esto, no es de su incumbencia…-

La sala permaneció en silencio por un minuto. Todos impactados por la noticia.

-Esta es nuestra única chance. Debemos elaborar un plan lo antes posible e ir hasta Berlín para evitar que todo eso suceda-. Toris miró seriamente a todos.

-¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta allí?-, preguntó inteligentemente el pequeño Raivis.

La sala volvió a sumirse en un tenso silencio, hasta que Vlad se levantó dirigiéndose al pruso. -¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?-

Arqueó una ceja extrañado, notando también la mirada inquisidora de los demás, clavada sobre su espalda, sin embargo asintió con cara de póker yendo fuera de la habitación.

El germano se apoyó contra una de las paredes de la cocina, cruzando los brazos, preguntándose que podría ser lo que el rumano no quería que los demás supieran.

-Tú y yo no somos amigos… pero hay algo que tenemos en común-. Dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

El germano frunció el ceño. Ciertamente coincidían en eso pero aún recordaba cuando Vlad lo defendió aquel día donde Alfred lo acusó de ser su cómplice para llegar y escabullirse en la casa de Rusia. Dudaba que haya sido por amabilidad del rumano, no, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Quizá lo hizo para obtener algo a cambio?, ¿un favor? Todos querían algo en esta casa...

-¿Qué podríamos tener en común tú y yo?-, largó altivo y orgulloso. Él era la gran nación prusiana, no compartía su asombrosisdad con demás naciones poco geniales.

-Hermanos que nos necesitan…- respondió mirándolo fríamente a los ojos, percibiendo su momento de tensión. –Vamos al grano Gilbert, sé que escondes una avioneta. Por eso Alfred te involucró. Sabe que la estas escondiendo en un claro del bosque, el mismo cayó en paracaídas en esa pista improvisada, hasta llegar caminando aquí-

–Creer en tantas fábulas te está haciendo mal Vladimir. ¿Por qué tendría una avioneta? ¡kesesese!-. Su risa burlona no cambió la expresión del rumano, la cual permaneció dura como una piedra.

-Sé que fuiste a ver a Ludwig más de una vez. Elizabeta no es la única que se dio cuenta de tus repentinas ausencias…-

¿Cómo sabia eso? La mantuvo bien oculta entre los arboles tapándola con ramas y haciendo parecer que llevaba tiempo abandonada. Tampoco había posibilidad de que se enterara por Alfred.

Notando su repentina confusión, Vladimir sonrió de lado tratándolo de hacer entrar más en confianza. –Se lo que es dar todo por un hermano. Y créeme, yo habría hecho lo mismo por mi pequeño Moldavia. No te juzgo, has hecho lo que tenías que hacer-

Esas palabras traspasaron su duro corazón, sin embargo no fue suficiente con solo hablarle sobre hermanos. -¿Qué es lo que quieres Rumania?-. Él era un hombre de palabras concretas, nada de rodeos ni adulaciones como Francis acostumbraba a hacer para obtener lo que quería.

Vladimir sonrió astutamente, intuyendo que el germano ya sabía la respuesta. -Debes llevarlos hasta Berlín y traer de vuelta a Iván. Ellos no te culparan por tener una avioneta robada por que gracias a eso podremos evitar una catástrofe-

Gilbert cerró los ojos en dura concentración, contrariado de si hacer lo correcto y delatarse por eso, o de si mantener el secreto y observar de brazos cruzados como todo se iba al diablo. No confiaba en ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera en la mujer machona, sabiendo su secreto cualquiera podría aprovecharse y extorsionarlo, complicándole mucho más su ya penosa existencia. Quizá alguno le podría decir a Iván y este lo encerraría en el sótano por años sin ver la luz, frustrando todo intento de volver a juntarse con su hermano.

-Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer Prusia, todo lo que vaya a suceder de ahora en adelante será en parte tu culpa... pero también habrás hecho algo por tu hermano-

Mientras tanto el resto debatía de qué forma llegar hasta Berlín. Todas tomarían mucho tiempo sin nombrar peligroso. Un mínimo error y no solo permitirían que Kurishov se salga con la suya, sino que empeorarían mucho más las cosas. El camino era muy largo como para ir en un vehículo, les llevaría días y para eso la conferencia ya habría terminado. Ir hasta el aeropuerto tampoco era viable, estaban bajo la mira del servicio de inteligencia que lo anunciaría directamente a Stalin.

-No caben dudas de que Iván asistirá a la reunión en el palacio. Kurishov quiere destruir la frágil paz que queda entre las naciones. Lo va a volver a utilizar en contra de su voluntad. Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos evitarlo pero no hay forma de llegar- Edward dijo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Estamos todos condenados. Otra guerra volverá a suceder pero esta vez entre Rusia y América. En vez de naciones, vamos a ser cráteres-, lloriqueó el letón agarrando su revuelta cabellera rubia. Su comentario provocándoles una horrible sensación en el estómago porque intuían que era cierto.

-¿Qué están haciendo, lloriqueando como unos bebes?, ¡pónganse en marcha, hay que preparar un plan de rescate!-, exigió el pruso, entrando seguido por el rumano con una expresión misteriosa.

-¡¿Cómo piensas que elaboremos un plan si no tenemos forma de ir hasta Berlín, tú tonto?!- La húngara se levantó de un salto, gritándole en la cara.

El germano sonrió abiertamente en tono de desafío. –Si tenemos… los llevaré en mi avioneta.

* * *

-No creo que podamos aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Berlín, alguien podría vernos- Edward razonó mirando desde la ventanilla a 150 mts de altura, notando el muro de Berlín envuelto en la neblina del alba.

-Ciertamente-, aseguró Gilbert desde la cabina de mando.

–Es raro que aún no hayamos recibido órdenes de identificación por la radio-, comentó extrañado el estonio.

-Nos están tendiendo a una trampa o aún no se han dado cuenta-. El pruso frunció el ceño, apretando los nudillos blancos sobre el timón. –Solo queda arriesgarnos y aterrizar en el único lugar apto que conozco: el prado frente del Parlamento Alemán. Es ahora o nunca. ¡Agárrense fuerte!-

Al ser pequeña, la avioneta ligera descendió de manera brusca y turbulenta, vibrando al punto de que parecía que se iba a desarmar al tocar el suelo irregular. Todos saltaron en la cabina, golpeándose contra las paredes de metal y demás fierros hasta que luego de lo que parecieron ser cinco minutos moviéndose como palomitas de maíz, finalmente se detuvo, dejando un surco de casi un km el campo.

-¡Dios que pasada, man!, ¡hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto!-, el americano bajó con los brazos alzados encima de su cabeza de la emoción, como si hubiera salido de una montaña rusa. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la cara de los otros tres, no compartían su entusiasmo.

Katiusha sacudió la suciedad de la delicada y elegante indumentaria, arreglándose el rodete trenzado para verse presentable, aunque a los ojos de los otros tres se veía más atractiva que nunca. -Nos separaremos en dos grupos, Gilbert irás con Alfred y yo con "Eddi". La reunión empezará a las nueve de la mañana. Son las seis de la mañana, nos quedan tres horas para buscar la bomba y a Iván en el parlamento, colocarnos los uniformes soviéticos para no levantar sospechas y regresar a Moscú todos juntos en una pieza-, les recordó, dando una impresión autoritaria mientras los lideraba hasta la puerta del palacio.

–Cualquier cosa que suceda avisarán por los Walkie-Talkies y nos reuniremos en esta puerta secundaria. Buena suerte chicos-

-Wow, que mujer-, suspiró el americano, sin embargo recibió un choque en el hombro por parte del estonio al pasar a su lado. –Hey, no creí que fueras de los celosos "Eddi"-, bromeó, notando su leve irritación.

Mientras tanto Gilbert levantó la cabeza, observando nostálgicamente el edificio semi destruido trayéndole recuerdos amargos. El bombardeo y la invasión de los soviéticos habían dejado todo en ruinas y recién ahora la ciudad se estaba comenzando a levantar lentamente de sus cenizas. ¿A dónde se había ido todo ese esplendor prusiano y alemán? Sintió un dolor en el corazón, sin embargo, él era Prusia, y el Fritz le había enseñado a volver a levantarse, sin importar el costo. Su voluntad era más grande que todo.

Agarró el familiar picaporte de la larga y decorada compuerta de madera, ingresando a uno de los lujosos pasillos de mármol.

-Dude, creo que ya están comenzando a sospechar-, se fijó el americano al notar las recelosas miradas en su dirección.

Sin embargo Gilbert estaba demasiado preocupado en que alguno de los viejos generales Nazis lo reconociera. Ellos llevaban tiempo sin escuchar de él, pocos sabían la verdad… de su ofrecimiento en lugar de Ludwig para ser la representación del Este. Si lo veían, querrían saber que sucedió. -Espérame en los baños, tengo que ir a investigar algo-

-¡Hey dude, eso no se hace, no se abandona al hero!-. Recibió extrañas miradas tras decir esto último.

-¿América, eres tú?-. Esta voz… no podía ser. Hoy no era su día. Alarmado, se abrió paso a la fuerza empujando políticos y generales tratando de alejarse lo más posible sin que él vea su cara.

-¡Oye, Vuelve aquí, tú git!-

Caminó nervioso entre la muchedumbre yendo hasta el fondo del salón y notó por casualidad mirando hacia arriba a los palcos, a el ruso asomado de pie en uno de los balcones sobresalientes. Poseía un uniforme militar de alto rango exponiendo numerosas medallas en su pecho. No llegaba a verlo detalladamente pero parecía poseer vendas alrededor de su cabeza, tapándole uno de los ojos. Su expresión se notaba seria y fría, carente de la casual sonrisa, recordándole al mismo semblante que portaba casi permanente en el final de la guerra cuando estaban a punto de vencer a Alemania. Ver el increíble numero de su gente morir a diario más las ciudades cayéndose a pedazos, le había ocasionado eso, un odio y rencor que aún seguía ardiendo en su interior.

-¡Por la peluca de Washington! ¿Justo ahora Gilbert, tienes que dejarme solo?- Alzó el walkie-takie, yéndose a ocultar detrás de un pilar sin personas, para más recaudo y discreción. – Aquí "Águila freedom" a "Castor cuatro ojos" y "Gran Mamushka", ¿me escuchan?, he encontrado al "Oso ruso", cambio-

Ludwig no creyó lo que veían sus ojos. Estaba arrimado en la baranda de uno de los balcones del palco, pero no podía ser… no había forma de que el pudiera cruzar el muro. Seguro lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más, su cabeza estaba jugando con él. Pero algo en su interior le exigió, al punto de que le dolía en el pecho, verlo de frente. Asegurarse que solo era un parecido razonable, nada más. Porque la realidad era demasiado cruel para enseñarle otra cosa, tal vez se lo merecía… este castigo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su cabeza le grite: "No lo hagas, te estas confundiendo, harás el ridículo, te verás débil y los demás pensarán que sucumbiste ante la ilusión", no pudo evitar avanzar más y más, paso tras paso. Su expresión en una mezcla de descreimiento y anhelo. Extendió la mano guiado puramente desde el deseo, hasta apoyarla sobre el hombro del sujeto adelante suyo, quien le estaba dando la espalda enfocándose más bien en lo que sucedía en el palco de enfrente.

-¿Bruder?-, la voz salió casi en un susurro, insegura, impropia de la habitual fuerte y ruda. Le sintió los hombros tensarse, de hecho, la reacción pareció bastante familiar como para ser de un desconocido.

Pasaron agonizantes minutos hasta que finalmente la persona giró y lo observó con extraño color de ojos, alzando lentamente las cejas en estupefacción. Su expresión era la misma que la de él, transformándose uno en el reflejo del otro. Eran tan distintos pero tan iguales a la vez.

-…Lud-, las palabras sonaron en tono débil, pero con gran carga emotiva. Ninguno sabía que decir, cada uno por diferentes motivos. Llevaban tanto tiempo esperando reunirse… pero no así. No de este modo ni en esta comprometedora situación. Otra vez el destino era cruel con ellos.

Saber expresarse nunca fue su fuerte. Tenía las palabras atragantadas en su garganta, sintiendo un nudo atravesado. Sin embargo su cuerpo hizo el trabajo por él, dominado por la emoción, lenta y suavemente lo rodeó con sus grandes brazos enterrando la cabeza entre su cuello y el hombro, como si tuviera miedo de que la escena fuera irreal. Lo apretó más, buscando cerciorarse de que era un cuerpo sólido como él.

Las emociones hicieron ebullición dentro suyo, no podía soportarlo, todo ese muro de contención que había estado fabricando durante su ausencia se desmoronó ahí y ahora. Lloró... como nunca antes había llorado. Sus lágrimas cayeron silenciosas, mojando el uniforme de su hermano, su cuerpo moviéndose con espasmos, como si fueran carcajadas contenidas aunque doloroso era saber que fuera lo contrario.

Notó como temblaba el cuerpo del Pruso. Sabía que la angustia e impotencia era compartida, pero nada podían hacer más que llorar uno sobre el hombro del otro. Los hermanos reunidos una vez más.

Se abrazaron como si no hubiera una segunda vez, como si fuera la última vez.

-No sabes lo cuanto que te he extrañado bruder. Pero lo has logrado, escapaste, finalmente estas aquí. Ahora volveremos a estar juntos-

El comentario le cayó como baldazo de agua fría.

-Dude, ¿qué les costaba instalar un ascensor?- Alfred corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar al corredor del piso superior donde estaban los palcos. Debía detener a Iván antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego en su larga vida. Recordó su cara desde el piso de abajo, sobretodo el brillo de su mirada. Estaba a punto de hacer algo y de hecho, eso fue lo que se encontró tras cruzar el marco de la puerta.

-¡Iván, soy yo, Alfred, por favor baja ese arma!-

El ruso no hizo gesto de prestar atención a su llamado, porque mantuvo el pie sobre el balcón de piedra con el rifle apoyado sobre la pierna flexionada para mayor puntería, apuntando con una precisión mortal las cabezas de los cancilleres alemanes.

-…Ya es tarde Amerika-. Advirtió con voz apagada, vacía de emoción. –No queda nada más que hacer-


	13. Avanza y no mires atrás

**Treceavo capítulo: "** **Avanza y no mires atrás"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **Luego de viajes al exterior, mudanzas, renuncia de trabajo y demás, finalmente acabe este capítulo, gracias a todas y todos por no abandonarme.**

 **La historia es original mía: Mely-Val, pero quiero agradecer a "Reino Inquieto" por ayudarme. Mil gracias por tu ayuda y tus geniales ideas. Les recomiendo que la busquen en fanfiction o wattapad, sus fanfics son espectaculares. Y queridos lectores, gracias por acompañarme hasta acá. Puedo tardarme bastante pero no los voy a abandonar. Ya tengo el final del fic. No voy a dejar la historia inconclusa.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Exhibición de pechos descomunales, nombre de personajes humanos, FEELS, insultos, violencia, sangre.**

-Ludwig, yo…-, por más de que le doliera en el alma, no podía decirle la verdad. Debía resistir ese enorme impulso, pero… dios, como quería volver con él en ese mismo instante y no regresar nunca más a la unión soviética.

Alemania lo sobresaltó de pronto cambiando drásticamente su actitud, lo empujó brutamente contra la pared, gruñendo -¡cuidado!-. Apretó los dientes al ver quiénes eran los que estaban en el palco frente. Una poderosa fusión de ira y frustración se apoderó de él y metió deliberadamente la mano dentro del saco, asustando al pruso.

-¡Espera un momento _bruder_!- Gilbert jaló del robusto brazo, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. Este no era el Alemania que él había formado, estaba actuando de forma impulsiva e irracional.

El germano se detuvo de pronto ocasionando que el otro suelte el aire contenido, aflojando el agarre.

-¿Acaso estoy escuchando mal Gilbert?… ¿me pareció que lo estabas defendiendo?- argumentó extrañado, girando lentamente en su dirección con sus ojos celestes bien abiertos, culpándolo silenciosamente de suposiciones que hacían ebullición en su conciencia, pero Gilbert antepuso a esa mirada con una más recia y tenaz.

La joven nación se equivocó de persona… no era Bavaria, no era Sajonia, no era Hesse. Él era Prusia, la gran ex nación militar, su nombre era la propia definición de disciplina y nadie, ni siquiera el propio Alemania, le haría doblegarse y ceder a su voluntad. El respondía solo a sí mismo y lo que decía, se hacía. Por eso Austria no quiso formar parte del Primer Reich, la conformación de Alemania, porque lo conocía bien y nunca aceptaría estar bajo sus órdenes.

La inusual expresión retadora que le propinó el pruso despertó una incómoda sensación de desconfianza en el germano, aflorando lentamente y amarrando su buena voluntad y amor fraternal hacia su persona como una enredadera llena de espinas.

Liberó bruscamente el brazo de las tensas manos de su hermano que lo había estado agarrando como tenazas, retrocediendo con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué te ha hecho ese monstruo soviético?... ¿cuáles son las cosas que ha estado metiéndote en la cabeza? su tono sonó lastimero, notándose la indignación y decepción en cada palabra.

-Nein, no entiendes _bruder_ \- se notó en su voz rasposa lo sumamente ofendido que estaba por las suposiciones de Ludwig. ¿Qué acaso no lo conocía?, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, lo había hecho una versión más adecuada de él, le pasó su conocimiento, poder, riqueza, prestigio. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que se dejaría llevar por alguien bruto y campesino como Rusia?, ni siquiera se había dejado convencer por el propio Hitler, cuando el alemán se había comido cada mesiánica frase del Fhurer sin prestarle atención a sus advertencias. Gilbert, a diferencia de él, llevaba mucho tiempo pisando el suelo y habiendo vivido innumerables cosas, eso lo había vuelto difícil de manipular.

Alemania gruñó frustrado y apuntó hacia lo que estaba ocurriendo en el palco de enfrente. -¿Qué es lo que no entiendo _bruder_?, ¿el arma con la que está apuntando Rusia?-, dijo en tono forzadamente calmado. -¡¿Por qué me detienes, acaso ya no quieres defender a tu país?, ¿o te sientes más a gusto en tu mitad?!-, bramó de golpe, notándose el inusual tono quebradizo por el nudo ajustando su garganta.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a decir eso?, estoy ayudándote, _dummkopf_!-, alzó la voz, pero pareciéndole extraño gritarle a quien nunca se imaginó hacerlo. Los efectos de la segunda guerra aún deterioraban la salud mental de Ludwig, podía percibirlo, Alemania no dispararía a Rusia para proteger a su país, sino por venganza. Y lo que desate a partir de ahí no tendría solución.

El rubio se lo quedó observando inmóvil con expresión de piedra. No parpadeó, tampoco exhaló. El pruso podía leer la incomprensión y desconcierto marcada en sus facciones.

-Ludwig, préstame atención. Nada de lo que ves es lo que parece. He venido a protegerte pero no puedo explicarte lo que está ocurriendo. Créeme, es por tu bien- Hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, sujetándose de la silla a su costado. El forcejeo le había quitado más energía de lo esperado.

El más alto respondió con una expresión de desconfianza que Prusia jamás se imaginó que recibiría. Eso… lo devastó más que perder las dos guerras mundiales.

-Siempre has sido la persona que más he admirado… te imitaba, leía e investigaba todo acerca de ti, quería ser como tú Prusia… pero ya no. Has cambiado. El estar solo me ha obligado a madurar y seguir mis propias decisiones. Ya no más un gobernante loco, ya no más un hermano sobreprotector. A partir de ahora haré mi propio camino…- Mientras lo anunciaba, extrajo una pistola del bolsillo interno del saco que heló la sangre del pruso.

-Yo no he cambiado, _bruder_. Has sido tú-, remarcó Gilbert apretando los dientes. Ya no tenía más poder de persuasión sobre la joven nación, todo intento era inútil.

Ludwig lo observó con expresión de piedra una última vez y luego alzó el brazo, apuntando en dirección a Iván, quien estaba intentando liberarse de alguien que lo rodeaba por la espalda con claras intenciones de alejarlo del borde del palco.

Gilbert, a pesar de estar sintiendo como se quebraba por dentro, su voluntad lo levantó e intentó detenerlo nuevamente. -¡NEIN!, ¡Ludwig, vas a cometer una gravísima equivocación!-. Sus advertencias no surtieron efecto, los ojos del germano estaban enceguecidos por la sed de venganza. Y muy dentro, Gilbert también deseaba que Iván recibiera el disparo, sin embargo su fuerte disciplina era lo único que lo mantenía de traspasar el límite. Su persistencia fue tal que llegó a tomar la robusta mano sobre el arma en el último instante.

Un disparo se soltó en aire pero no provino de Ludwig y en el mismo instante el salón enmudeció, buscando inquietamente el origen.

El sujeto que anteriormente forcejeaba con Iván en el palco ahora estaba muy inclinado sobre el borde de la baranda con el ruso sosteniéndolo para evitar que cayera desde el segundo piso. Sin embargo, un segundo disparo resonó en el recinto e Iván se abalanzó violentamente hacia adelante, casi perdiendo el agarre sobre el hombre.

Fue entonces cuando Katiusha lo vio. -No…-, frunció el ceño indignada, -¡esta vez no voy a permitir que dañen a mi hermano!-. Con una mano desenfundó hábilmente el arma sujeta a su pierna, escondida debajo de la falda y con la otra alzó el comunicador a sus labios.

-¡Fue él, Arthur disparó, hay que detenerlo!-, ordenó mientras trataba de fijarlo en la mira sin una pizca de duda.

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Todo el plan ingeniosamente elucubrado se estaba yendo a la basura. Arthur se dio cuenta de la pelea en el palco e interfirió disparando accidentalmente a Alfred. Seguramente en ningún momento supo que se trataba del americano, pero ahora por su culpa no podían detener a Iván y encontrar a Kurishov.

Gruñó furioso, empujando rudamente la muchedumbre alertada yendo en dirección al fondo del salón donde estaban los lujosos pilares de mármol, sabiendo que allí no se encontraba nadie. Necesitaba un momento para pensar en algo y vislumbrar mejor al inglés, pero de pronto, algo escondido detrás de un pilar le llamó mucho la atención.

Se agachó frente al artefacto y picándole la curiosidad manipuló los cables queriendo indagar su origen, sin embargo se detuvo al percatarse del familiar conteo de un reloj. Su corazón se le subió hasta la garganta -¡Oh dios mío!-, retrocedió rápidamente dando tropiezos hasta detrás de uno de los gruesos pilares de pierda. -¡KERI PUTSI!-

Repentinamente el salón se bañó de luz plateada, cegando momentáneamente a todos, acompañado de un ensordecedor estruendo.

"¿Por qué oigo un agudo pitido en mis oídos y por qué esta todo oscuro?", fueron las primeras dos preguntas que se hizo el alemán antes de que se comenzara a esclarecer lentamente la visión. Sintió un líquido caliente deslizándose por su frente y un punzante dolor en el abdomen que le impidió respirar adecuadamente.

Su cuerpo pareció reactivarse obedeciendo sus comandos, pero obligándolo a sostenerse contra la pared de enormes huecos de madera partida, dificultándole ponerse de pie nuevamente. El dolor en el vientre se hizo mucho más agudo mientras se fue irguiendo provocándole bajar la mirada.

- _Scheibe…_ -, arrancó bruscamente la estaca de su zona abdominal, más con bronca y odio que con dolor, tirándola violentamente fuera de su vista. La irritación no aminoró, sino más bien agravó su estado, permitiendo que fluya una constante corriente de sangre por la cintura y pierna hasta humedecer su pantalón y manchar el suelo. La visión se estaba tornando nuevamente borrosa, sin embargo, algo logró reconocer.

- _Bruder, bitte_ -, exhaló en forma de súplica, extendiendo el brazo con palma abierta, mientras que su cuerpo se fue apagando luego de adrenalina minutos previos. –Por favor…-. Sus piernas se fueron doblegando bajo el esfuerzo.

El pruso lo observó inmóvil, como si tuviera los pies con clavos al piso. Su rostro evidenciaba cortaduras y moretones, pero más allá de todo se lo veía bien a diferencia suyo. Sin embargo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas alzadas. ¿Estaba en shock, estaba impresionado de verle brotar tanta sangre? ¿Qué le sucedía, porque no venía a ayudarlo?

-Ayúdame Gilbert-. Se dejó deslizar hasta tocar el suelo pero nunca bajó la mano extendida. Si bien no era el malestar físico lo que realmente le aquejaba, si era el hecho de que la gran figura de su vida, mentor, protector, hermano, se mantuviera allí observándolo con cara de ciervo encandilado por las luces de un auto. Le dolía asimilar que evidentemente el pruso no iba a acudir a su lado. Las pruebas estaban a la vista, lo estaba presenciando. Pero no quería aceptarlo…no podía luego de haber estado separados. Aún no era el momento de separarse, esto no debía terminar así.

Gilbert parpadeó poniéndose tenso. Cerró los puños temblando y apretó la mandíbula visiblemente.

- _Bruder_ …- le suplicó el menor, con voz quebradiza. Su apariencia sucia y ensangrentada encajaba con el entorno destrozado y en llamas.

El otro dio un paso hacia atrás, luego dos, luego tres.

-No-, el alemán soltó en un pesado suspiro de derrota. –Te necesito-, pero el pruso le dio la espalda de una manera horrorosamente frívola, yendo lentamente en dirección a las escaleras.

-¡NO!, ¡COMO PUDISTE!-, dio un grito tan potente que casi se le desgarra la garganta, su voz al borde de ahogarse con las lágrimas de un corazón deshecho. -¡GILBERT, _BRUDER_!-. Ya no podía verlo, su visión estaba oscura, pero confiaba en que el aún le estaba prestando atención. -¡PRUSIA, POR FAVOR, REGRESA, NO ME DEJES!-

Eso fue todo para Gilbert. No pudo soportarlo más. Brotó en lágrimas desconsoladas pero se largó a correr oyendo como Ludwig seguía gritando frenético su nombre, volviéndose un eco cada vez más distante. Esto era sin duda lo peor que le pasó en la vida.

Edward sintió a alguien jalándole del brazo ayudándolo a levantarse de entre los escombros. El pilar lo había protegido y tuvo suerte de que la parte superior solo se resquebraje sin aplastarlo.

-¡Muévete rápido, se está por caer el palco encima de tu cabeza!- El estonio abrió de golpe sus ojos celestes y avanzó de prepo, justo un minuto antes de que el pilar se desplome pesadamente a su espalda levantando una gran ola de polvo y escombros.

-Ka… Katia-, suspiró con voz débil. A pesar de haber perdido sus lentes en la explosión, pudo vislumbrar que la mujer poseía cortaduras sangrantes y la ropa rasgada. -¿Estas bien?-, más que pregunta sonó como confirmación llena de sorpresa.

Katyusha arqueó una ceja. –Soy Ucrania, esto no es nada para mí cariño-, sonrió confiada.

Al verla tan fuerte y segura, el rubio también sonrió aliviado. –Me había olvidado que eres la hermana mayor de Rusia-

-Vamos, hay que buscar a los demás e irnos antes de que nos descubran-, lo llevó de a pasos alargados entre medio de muebles en llamas, personas desparramadas en el suelo aparentemente inconscientes y escombros cayendo desde piso superior.

-¿ _Chto_?- Iván reabrió nuevamente los ojos tras caer del segundo piso. El cuerpo le dolía en algunos lugares más que otros, pero lo iba a soportar, siempre lo hacía. Exhaló un pesado suspiro y tomó una bocanada de aire limpio, energizando sus atrofiados músculos. Sin embargo sintió una presión descomunal en el pecho. Quizá se había quebrado una costilla, o solo era un montón de escombros de mármol. Movió sus pesados brazos, queriendo empujar lo que sea que estuviera aprisionándolo contra el piso.

-¿América?-, alzó las cejas extrañado notando por primera vez a la joven nación inconsciente, desplomada encima de su amplio pecho como si él fuera su colchón. Frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca de desagrado, pensando en sacarlo bruscamente, pero se detuvo tras recordar lo que ocurrió. –Estás sangrando-, notó preocupadamente, aun teniendo la expresión llena de odio del inglés grabada en su memoria. Arthur les había disparado dos veces y durante la caída, él trató de colocarse debajo de Alfred para evitar agravarlo.

Irguió lentamente su destartalada espalda emitiendo crujidos de queja, mientras cayó polvo, madera y mármol a sus costados, cual Frankenstein alzándose de su lecho con una víctima entre sus brazos. Debía huir a un lugar seguro lo antes posible pero una de sus piernas se dobló bajo el peso desbalanceando su equilibrio y por consecuencia soltando por accidente al hombre profundamente herido. – _Blyád_ -. Le pareció raro escuchar maldiciones con su voz. Generalmente no le parecía educado decir profanaciones y por eso solía regañar a los demás si llegaba a escucharlas… pero Prusia siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas mucho más que el resto, seguramente para fastidiarlo a propósito.

Reajustó al hombre de una forma que creyó humillante para él y probablemente muy divertida para los demás, cargándolo como si fuera una novia entre sus brazos, solo que el americano estaba inconsciente y sangrando sin parar, manchando todo su traje militar.

Ya casi. Estaba cerca, podía ver la salida a unos cuantos pasos más. –Eres un lechón, camarada, tantas hamburguesas capitalistas no son buenas para ti-

La elegantemente tallada compuerta se interpuso entre él y la libertad. El picaporte… y sus manos sosteniendo el gordo imperialista. –Esto no puede estar pasándome-, gruñó con dientes apretados. Decidió despegar lentamente una de las manos extendiendo los largos y gruesos dedos hacia la manija de metal, pero el americano comenzó a deslizarse entre brazos. – Kolkolkolkol-

De pronto, con una sola patada la doble puerta se abrió brutalmente al exterior.

-¡¿Por el amor a Bismarck, acaba de salir la compuerta volando de sus bisagras?!-

El ruso emergió de entre las nubes de escombros con el traje, pelo y cara cubiertos de una extraña mezcla de ceniza blanca y sangre.

-¡Gilbert, ayúdame a sacar a Esti de abajo de la puerta!- ordenó frustradamente la mujer tirando con poca delicadeza los brazos del estonio, que gritaba exageradamente al ser arrastrado debajo de la pesada y enorme compuerta.

El pruso se detuvo un momento. -¿Acaso acabas de casarte con Estados Unidos o qué?-, remarcó, levantando una ceja.

El ruso clavó una mirada intimidante, pero pesar de estar cubierto de polvo, se le notó las mejillas enrojecidas. Como odiaba que lo traten de gay, él era una nación muy masculina. –Niet-, respondió secamente. –Amerika está herido-

Gilbert cambio drásticamente su semblante e Iván noto algo oculto en sus inusuales ojos. -Maldición, porque Arthur siempre tiene que andar metiéndose en todo- masculló en voz baja.

-¿Cómo sabias que fue Arthur?- notó Iván, habiendo escuchado sus quejas.

El pruso pareció tensarse un momento. -Larga historia, mejor ocupémonos rápido de él. La policía no debe estar tardando en llegar-

-Muy tarde-, exclamó de pronto el soviético, observando calmadamente como los autos se aproximaron a toda velocidad dejando marcas en el asfalto en cada curva.

-¡Rápido, vayamos detrás de esos arbustos!- les comandó Gilbert mientras que el enorme ruso lo siguió detrás, corriendo con el americano colgando sobre el hombro como un saco de papas.

Prácticamente saltaron de cabeza sobre las ramas en el mismo instante que se detuvieron los vehículos, desplegando un abanico de policías que apuntaron con sus armas en distintas direcciones. -¡Manos arriba, entréguense ahora mismo!-, ordenó un alemán muy alto con cara constipada y roja de la rabia.

Edward reaccionó arrancando pedazos de tela del elegante traje y los envolvió alrededor de su cara, dejando libre únicamente los ojos. –Cubran su rostro con algo, nadie tiene que reconocernos-, murmuró.

-Ah, qué haríamos sin ti, Esti. Eres tan astuto- suspiró la gran mujer mientras tajó desvergonzadamente parte de su falda y escote, otorgándole un aspecto muy revelador, el cual puso nervioso al estonio pero por los motivos equivocados, denominados: "enorme hermano ruso esperando a que mire los tractos de tierra de su hermana, para hacerlo paté"

-Necesitamos un vehículo para ir hasta el aeropuerto y robarnos un avión-, masculló Gilbert, masajeándose las sienes con nerviosismo. –Veo uno muy cerca nuestro, podemos aprovechar-

Edward lo observó como si fuera el monólogo de un loco esquizofrénico. -¿Acaso estas sugiriendo que…?-

-Muchachos, déjenmelo a mí, yo los distraeré, mientras tanto consigan ese automóvil-, la ucraniana removió la tela de su rostro y salió decididamente de los arbustos dejando a los tres pasmados por igual sin tiempo a réplica.

- _…Blyád_ -

-Hay cinco sospechosos en fuga, repito, necesitamos refuerzos- El oficial iba a guardar la radio cuando notó a una mujer asomar detrás de un árbol, haciéndole señas de ayuda. -¡Manos arriba señorita, está detenida!-, se acercó sigilosamente con el arma alzada, sin embargo la mujer se largó a llorar desesperadamente, corriendo a su dirección.

-¡Señor oficial, por favor ayúdeme, me tenían secuestrada!-. Lo abrazó de pronto, llorando desconsoladamente y empapando toda su camisa.

El policía se sintió intimidado ante tanta desesperación. -¡Cálmese por favor!-, pero Katiusha lo apretó en un abrazo constrictor, gimiendo incluso más fuerte.

-¡No puedo! ¡Tengo miedo, por favor lléveme a algún lugar seguro, oficial! ¡Le estaré enteramente agradecida, pero no me deje aquí!-. Mientras lloriqueaba lo fue lentamente llevando hasta reposarse contra la chapa del vehículo.

-Suba al auto, allí estará a salvo señorita-. El hombre le iba a abrir la puerta trasera pero ella abrió descuidadamente la puerta del acompañante y tomó asiento para continuar sollozando. El policía no se sintió con ánimos de pedirle que cambie de lugar, asique se rindió ocupando el lugar del conductor.

-Oh señor, no se da una idea de lo agradecida que me siento. ¿Cómo puedo pagárselo?-, cambió paulatinamente a un tono seductor, aproximándose delicadamente hacia él y deslizando sus elegantes pero fuertes manos sobre los rígidos hombros del policía. –Soy capaz de hacer… lo que sea- susurró muy cerca de su boca para luego desabrochar lentamente el primer botón de su camisa, ahondando mucho más el escote.

El alemán observó su pecho con ojos desorbitados, tragando forzosamente. -S-señora, ubíquese-.

Verlo tan nervioso le recordó momentáneamente a Ludwig cada vez que Veneciano lo abrazaba inocentemente. –Ups-, rio suavemente, no lamentándolo en lo absoluto y desabrochó los tres botones restantes de un saque, revelando sus blancos y enormes "tractos de tierra".

-Oh… mein gottt-. La voluptuosa mujer acarició los costados de su cabeza jugando con sus mechones cuidadosamente peinados hacia atrás y lo acercó lentamente más y más hasta hundirlo en su pecho como si ella fuera un almohadón. –E-esto… no es correcto… s-seño—

-Shhh- Katiusha le tapó la boca, levantando el mentón hacia arriba hacia sus seductores ojos celeste cielo. Sonrió de forma traviesa y con una mano desabrochó decididamente el sostén liberando a los dos melones previamente comprimidos de su cárcel de tela.

El hombre se quedó estupefacto mirando de forma hipnótica como un ratón embobado con la cola de una serpiente cascabel.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves cariño?-. Acercó sus labios casi rozando con los suyos pero este ni siquiera reaccionó. Estaba literalmente anonadado. ¿Acaso nunca vio pechos en su vida? –Disfrútalo, porque será lo último que verás hasta que despiertes-. El alemán parpadeó un ojo, luego el otro luciendo como un completo idiota. ¿Era saliva lo que estaba cayendo por la pera?, por dios estos germanos no conocen la sutileza. Apretó el puño sonando los nudillos. No la llamaban Katiusha por nada, sus golpes se comparaban con el poder del famoso lanzacohetes múltiple apodado con el mismo nombre.

Lo noqueó tan fuerte que la cabeza del oficial rebotó contra el respaldo acolchonado del asiento, dejándolo fuera de combate por unas cuantas horas. –Es como siempre digo, solo hay que mostrar las tetas-, sonrió satisfecha mientras arregló casualmente la ropa como si fuera un día normal de trabajo. Seguidamente abrió la puerta del conductor y tiró el hombre al pavimento sin cuidado. El resto de los policías estaban en dirección contraria asique nadie lo vería a menos de que mueva el vehículo. Puso el motor en marcha e hizo una sola vez seña de luces. –Con esto bastará- exclamó ansiosa y luego pisó decididamente el acelerador directo hacia los arbustos.

-Oh dios… ¡lo hizo, no puedo creer que lo hizo!- Edward estaba al borde de desmayarse.

-¡Prepárense, ahí viene!-. Gilbert apretó los dientes. No sabía que la mujer podía conducir como una loca prófuga.

-Porque mis hermanas tienen que estar tan locas-, rezongó el ruso, dándose por vencido.

El vehículo dio una vuelta cerrada en U, llevándose puesto un banco, un bebedero y dejando profundos surcos en la tierra. -¡Van a subir o quedarse mirando las moscas!-, gritó por la ventana a los tres hombres impactados como estatuas.

-¡Alto ahí!-, empezaron a disparar al automóvil que zigzagueó entre vehículos policiales buscando una abertura de escape, mientras que las cuatro naciones masculinas aún intentaban acomodarse todavía con las puertas abiertas.

-¡Gira a la derecha!, ¡no, a mi derecha!, ¡más rápido, están detrás nuestro!- Gilbert gritaba frenético direcciones mientras miraba constantemente por el espejo retrovisor. -¡Cuidado con el perro, por el amor a Fritz mujer, vas a matarnos!-

Katiusha estaba al límite de su paciencia, como si ya no hubiera hecho demasiado arriesgándose a conseguir el auto, pero el histérico alemán la ponía más y más nerviosa. Apretó los nudillos tensamente sobre el volante. ¿Quién se creía que era?, el no habría sido capaz de conseguir ni siquiera un triciclo de un niño de 3 años.

Disparos golpearon la chapa y partieron el vidrio trasero obligándola a pegar volantasos tan fuertes en las curvas que por poco se daban vuelta en cada esquina. Si llegaban a darle a alguna de las ruedas, estaban muertos.

En un giro abrupto Edward se estroló contra el torso de Iván, presionando su cuerpo involuntariamente culpa de la inercia e instantáneamente se ganó una mirada fulminante de advertencia. Temiendo por su bienestar, se esforzó por separarse mientras rogaba disculpas que más bien sonaban a súplicas.

 _-¡Scheibe!-_ Estalló otro vidrio clavándose los trozos en el costado de su rostro. – ¡No me dejan otra opción, pedazo de mierdas!- Tomó del piso el arma de la ucraniana y la recargó asomando por la ventana.

-¡Pero Prusia, esa es tu gente!, ¿Cómo vas a insultarlos así? ¡Y sobre todo dispararles!- exclamó confundido el estonio.

Gruñó mascullando algo en voz baja. –No es mi gente, son del cabeza hueca de mi hermano, ¡¿Qué no ves que son igual de idiotas?!- Esto último le extrañó demasiado a Edward, nunca había escuchado al pruso insultar así a Alemania. Definitivamente algo muy desagradable había ocurrido entre ellos dos dentro del palacio.

Un tiro perforó el vidrio rozando por poco la cabeza del americano que aún permanecía inconsciente, apoyado sobre el ruso que lo cubría como si fuera su guardaespaldas, muy a pesar de su disgusto –Kolkolkol…-

-¡Dejen!- (disparo) – ¡de!-(disparo), -¡seguirnos malditos idiotas!-, disparó dos veces más acertando con puntería increíble una rueda por auto, logrando hacerlos a un lado. -¡Ahora sí, toma esa calle y sigue derecho hasta el final!- comandó en uno de los famosos gritos germanos aturdiendo a la pobre mujer.

De pronto aparecieron dos autos más a su izquierda a toda velocidad queriendo bloquearles la entrada que llevaba directo al aeropuerto.

Iván sonrió inesperadamente, aterrando a Edward porque sabía que nada bueno saldría de esa expresión. –Do svidaniya- sacó una granada de quien sabe dónde y sin vacilación la lanzó por la ventana provocando una explosión tan espectacular y horrífica que dio vuelta los tres autos policías, despejando abruptamente el camino.

Sin embargo solo cinco pequeños minutos de paz llegaron a tener para recuperar el aliento.

-¡No puedo creerlo, también hay guardias en la entrada del aeropuerto!- Edward estaba al borde de entrar en un colapso.

Katyusha no lo pensó dos veces, frunció el ceño y pisó el acelerador. -¡Agárrense fuerte!-

La puerta de entrada se quebró como cartón y los guardias se tiraron para los costados con la gente corriendo lo más rápido posible del destartalado vehículo policial que tenía un tanque hidrante incrustado en el capó.

-¡Halt!- Los policías dispararon como locos al coche que se movía entre las pasarelas, llevándose puesto numerosos carteles. De pronto notaron el descenso de velocidad y dos oficiales no tuvieron mejor idea que tirarse encima del parabrisas creyendo que la mujer iría a parar, sin embargo el auto hizo abruptamente reversa y ambos salieron volando para distintos lados. La situación se veía como una película de comedia si no fuera por la lluvia de tiroteos.

-¡A este paso el auto va a parecer un colador con ruedas Katyusha!- Edward agarraba desesperadamente los costados del asiento de la mujer adelante suyo como si fuera una especie de salva vidas.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!- chilló histérica cayéndole lágrimas, como era de esperarse.

-¡Metete por allí, es una de las salidas hacia la pista de despegue!- Gilbert apuntó frenéticamente hacia la derecha a un pasillo cubierto de sillas de espera, sin dejarle otra opción más que cruzarlo haciendo todo a un lado como Moisés separando las aguas, solo que en este caso, los asientos.

El auto no se desarmaba en pedazos solo por alguna extraña suerte del destino.

Nuevamente las puertas se partieron en pedazos y el auto salió como un Ferrari a máxima velocidad directo a una avioneta que tenía el motor encendido, situado directamente en la pista de despegue. Sin duda, este era un gran e inusual golpe de suerte.

-¡Rápido!- El avión ya había comenzado a moverse muy lentamente pero Katyusha interpuso abruptamente el auto manteniendo una relativa distancia, forzándolo a detenerse.

Gilbert y Edward salieron a la velocidad del rayo y treparon las pequeñas escaleras, adentrándose dentro de la cabina a mano armada. Un minuto después bajaron cuatro personas aparentemente en shock e ingresaron Katyusha, mas Iván con Alfred al hombro, quien se pegó la cabeza contra el borde de la compuerta.

-¿Están todos listos?, vamos a levantar este pajarito- sonrió orgulloso y satisfecho el pruso.


	14. El riesgo de buscar la verdad

**Catorceavo capítulo: "El que busca la verdad corre riesgo de encontrarla** **"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val, pero quiero agradecer a las grandes: "Reino Inquieto" y "Saraky" por ayudarme. Mil gracias por su ayuda chicas, no sé qué sería mi fic sin ustedes. Les recomiendo que las busquen en fanfiction o wattapad, sus fanfics son espectaculares. Y, queridos lectores, gracias por acompañarme hasta acá. Puedo tardarme bastante pero no los voy a abandonar. Ya tengo el final del fic. No voy a dejar la historia inconclusa. No voy a hacer lo que odio que me hagan.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Nombre de personajes humanos, sangre.**

-El colgado….-

Vlad suspiró, masajeándose las sienes mientras interpretaba las cartas Tarot sobre la mesa. Desde que había llegado a la casa de Iván, no paraba de preguntarse día tras día qué hacía allí. Quería volver con Silas, pero luego recordaba que esto lo hacía por el pequeño. Hacerle un favor a Rusia equivaldría a que sea un poco más blando con él y su hermanito. Iván respetaba mucho la palabra de honor y si estaba en deuda con Vlad, no sería tan duro con respecto a la extracción de uranio que intoxicaba a sus trabajadores. Si el rumano cuidaba su pellejo, Iván cuidaría del suyo, era un antiguo acuerdo de entendimiento mutuo que llevaban desde hace siglos.

Aunque su forma de verlo no era comprendida por la mayoría de las naciones soviéticas. Solía recibir miradas cargadas de desprecio como si su actitud fuera algún tipo de traición. Quizá hayan tenido otras formas de subsistir, ya sea luchando, casándose o formando alianzas pero a él no le quedaba otra opción. No lo iban a entender ni tampoco querían y eso lo notaba más que nada en las expresiones de Gilbert, Elizabeta y sobre todo Feliks. Era difícil ser el distinto, el flexible… sin embargo tenía algo que los demás no, una gran astucia y sin importar qué, siempre sacaría provecho de la situación de alguna u otra forma. Sabía que estaba solo en este frio mundo soviético donde solo encontraba desconfianza y paranoia en cada rincón. Lo único que importaba era mantener cerca a los amigos y más cerca a los enemigos.

-¿Sigues mirando esas cartas?, no creo que halles la cura haciendo eso-. Toris desde que Natalia fue atacada, se estaba volviendo cada vez más impaciente. Le angustiaba verla así y le era inútil pedirle que cambie. Se había encerrado dentro de sí misma haciendo de su cuerpo solo una carcasa de expresiones vacías.

Pero la entendía, conocía el motivo. Su miedo a volverse un Bodark como Iván era imposible de ignorar. La duda le impedía dormir por las noches, así como a él. Toris lo notaba en sus ojeras y desalineado aspecto, fuera de lugar en su antes perfecta y femenina figura. Le dolía en el corazón sentirse incapaz de ayudarla, un inútil. Siempre fue un inútil… nunca hizo lo suficiente por él ni por nadie.

Apretó los dientes, cerrando los puños con fuerza. –… un inútil- repitió inconscientemente en un suspiro. La rabia se había vuelto usual estos últimos días, algo que no era parte de su apacible y racional carácter.

Vlad frunció el ceño observando al lituano dándole la espalda. Miraba a través la fría ventana, empañándola en cada exhalación. Se la había pasado clavado allí desde que el avión aterrizó dos horas atrás. No había que ser tonto para darse cuenta que la ansiedad estaba carcomiéndolo rápidamente, como el resto del grupo.

Se le vino a la mente la imagen de Iván descendiendo las escaleras de la nave con Alfred tendido sobre sus hombros, ambos manchados de sangre con la vestimenta deshecha. El ruso no dijo mucho y su expresión fue difícil de leer. Lo vio dejar al americano en uno de los dormitorios para que Gilbert le extrajera la bala, ya que él era experto en atender heridas de guerra, mientras Rusia se fue a cambiar de ropa. Sin embargo a Vlad le pareció llamativo volverlo a ver con las mismas vendas envolviendo su cabeza y uno de los ojos. Iván se excusó explicando que iría a montar guardia afuera en caso de que algo sucediera, en un tono completamente habitual como si fuera un día común y corriente. Pero Vlad, con los años que llevaba conociéndolo, más bien le sonó a una excusa para mantenerse alejado.

Mientras tanto el lituano frunció el ceño sumido en sus oscuros pensamientos. ¿Qué harían cuando Natalia diera señales de haber contraído la maldición?, ¿matarán a Iván?, ¿a ella?, ¿a ambos?

De pronto, Vlad apoyo una mano sobre su hombro, observándolo profundamente a los ojos como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos y susurró a su oído en tono fúnebre: -Toris… odio ser yo el que tenga que decirlo pero, si las cosas se escapan de nuestro control tendremos que tomar la única opción que nos queda. No he encontrado otro modo, yo… lo lamento-

El lituano apretó los dientes, frunciendo el ceño. Solo imaginar la bielorrusa protegiéndose indefensa de él... –Nunca- gruñó, sacando la mano del rumano. Tan solo pensarlo le erizaba la piel, le hacía mucho daño. No estaba preparado para asumir algo así, nunca lo estaría.

-Hermana, te preparé una deliciosa sopa, necesitas comer algo. Me estas preocupando mucho, hazlo por mí al menos- Le imploró la ucraniana, acercando el plato caliente a la callada mujer que estaba sentada en un sofá de alto respaldo, aislado en una esquina la sala, casi sumido en las sombras.

Natalia mantenía una perpetua expresión en blanco, con marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos sin vida, mientras que la mayor colocaba el plato en la mesita a su lado, aguardando con un poco de esperanza que recapacite.

-Oh, no sabes lo feliz que nos haces- exclamó Katiusha, llamando la atención de los demás al notarla tomar el cucharón y beber lentamente de forma casi mecánica.

-¡Kurwa!, ¡no podemos seguir así! ¡¿Acaso esperamos que Kurishov venga por nosotros o qué?!- explotó molesto el polaco. No servía de nada pasarse el día interviniendo las señales de radio del servicio de inteligencia soviético. -¡¿Para qué hacemos esto?!-

-¡Cálmate un poco, Feliks!- reclamó la húngara, levantándose abruptamente de la silla. Una vez que se ponía así era casi imposible frenarlo.

-¡No, no me pidas que me calme Elizabeta!, estoy acostumbrado a luchar, a resistir contra quien sea y como sea. Aguardar aquí por horas sin hacer nada, como que no es mi estilo. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que le estamos dando la ventaja? Si continuamos así Kurishov vendrá con un grupo armado, querrá sacarnos de su camino, ¿y mientras tanto nosotros que hicimos para evitarlo?... nada- sentenció gravemente, su comentario cerrando la boca de muchos en la sala. No era usual que exprese tanto carácter, pero lo tenía y mucho, Polonia era Polonia después de todo y no se doblegaría por nadie sin antes luchar o tener un plan.

-Tiene razón- Edward no pudo refutar esa lógica, permanecer allí significaba el fracaso. Kurishov vendría por ellos tarde o temprano. –Tenemos que irnos a un lugar lejos y luego planear una emboscada, no será fácil, este hombre espera que intentemos capturarlo otra vez, cuenten con ello… nos está guiando a una trampa poniéndose el mismo como carnada- Se reajustó los lentes en total concentración. –Hay que pensar en algo que no le dé oportunidad de defenderse-

-Tal vez si averiguamos que es lo que realmente quiere, podamos usar eso en su contra- Elizabeta no estaba segura de que eso garantice el logro pero ya era algo.

Vlad suspiró, colocando la carta en el mazo y se levantó sin parsimonias, dirigiéndose al sillón en la oscuridad de la sala, deteniéndose hasta arrodillarse frente a frente con la muchacha de largo cabello platinado.

El grupo no comprendió que lo llevó a hacer eso. ¿Qué quería lograr de la mujer en estado casi autista?

La observó con sus misteriosos ojos borgoña, escrutando las emociones ocultas bajo un semblante de hielo y aparentemente vacío. Casi nada podía escaparse de la percepción del rumano, poseía el don para notar lo que a los demás les llevaba más tiempo descubrir.

Tomó apaciblemente su mano, envolviendo sus delicados dedos en su cálida palma. El gesto brindo más ánimo y confianza a la mujer del que haya recibido en todo ese tiempo. A Vlad le bastó estudiarla desde un rato atrás hasta saber lo que ella había estado pidiendo silenciosamente a gritos. Entonces, Natalia se entregó en ese instante, relajando su tensa postura, volviendo lentamente a la vida mientras que Vlad la envolvió en un reconfortante abrazo que descongeló su desolado corazón, otorgando tranquilidad a su caótica mente.

Rumania supo que hacer y lo que es más, se animó a intentarlo. No mantuvo a la delicada mujer en su jaula de vidrio por miedo a quebrarla como los demás, se aventuró a liberarla, consciente de lo que ella había estado necesitando todo el tiempo.

Pero Toris se mordió el labio observando la escena. No podía evitar sentirse un gran bufón. Él era el que debió rescatarla de ese pozo oscuro que se había sumido, no un completo desconocido como Rumania. Vlad no podía conocerla más que él, no tenía derecho a tocarla y darle felicidad. Ese trabajo le correspondía a él y nadie más. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de la impotencia. No fue capaz de salvarla antes, durante el ataque de Iván, ni tampoco ahora. Tal vez no estaba destinado a estar con ella. ¿Por qué a veces el destino tenía que ser tan cruel con él?

-Natalia-, el rumano aflojó el abrazo, separándose lentamente -¿Qué es lo que quiere Kurishov? Tú has sido la que más tiempo pasó con el-, su suave tono contrastó con la críptica pregunta, inquietando a todos.

La mujer mantuvo la cabeza gacha sin responder, debatiéndose en una batalla interna durante varios minutos. -…Quiere ser el líder de la fuerza militar de la Unión Soviética…-, titubeó, -y tener la influencia de Iván a su disposición-, su voz se oyó lastimera casi como el de una pequeña niña tímida e inocente.

Sin embargo, la confirmación era justo lo que les había estado haciendo falta escuchar.

Vlad se levantó victorioso esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ladina, asomando un pequeño colmillo. –Muchas gracias, Natalia, no sé qué haríamos sin ti-

Sus palabras fueron simples pero a su vez le causaron un fuerte impacto. Se sentía útil, especial, valorada. No eran los clásicos halagos superfluos que le hacía Toris, generalmente sobre su belleza y demás. Nadie le había hecho sentirse tan útil y necesaria en el pasado.

Acarició pensativamente su largo y fino cabello, arreglando su apariencia, mientras que el lituano la observó seriamente de reojo con un extraño brillo en la mirada. A la mujer le llamó un poco la atención, pero no lo suficiente como para quitar de sus pensamientos las palabras del rumano.

-Deberíamos largarnos de aquí cuanto antes. Empaquemos las cosas y abordemos la avioneta, presiento que la KGB no debe estar tardando en llegar- sugirió, ahora calmado, el polaco.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?, estamos acorralados- Katiusha estaba entrando al límite de las lágrimas otra vez.

Edward reacomodó sus lentes soltando un cansado suspiro. –A Siberia… no podrá encontrarnos allí. Nos dará más tiempo para pensar mejor el plan. Recuerden que es invierno y el general cubrirá nuestras huellas-

-¡Pero ya no nos queda tiempo!-, refutó nerviosamente la húngara. –No podemos seguir huyendo para siempre, Feliks tiene razón, ¡hay que buscar la forma de quitarnos a Kurishov de encima y revertir la maldición de Iván!-

-Tú lo has dicho- llamó la atención el polaco, -¿cómo podríamos quitárnoslo de encima?... pues es simple, destituyéndolo de su cargo. ¿Y cómo se hace eso?, con pruebas que demuestren lo que ha hecho a espaldas del gobierno y la armada- sonrió astutamente, dejándolos atónitos.

-¡Feliks eres un maldito genio!-, explotó emocionada la castaña, lanzándole encima suyo en un fuerte abrazo, -¡solo hay que conseguir las pruebas y hacer que admita lo que ha hecho frente a las autoridades!-

Polonia guiñó un ojo con una pretenciosa sonrisa. –Cariño, si pude descifrar la máquina enigma entonces esto no es nada-

El alivio se hizo notar en el ambiente, ahora ya estaban más encaminados, sabían por donde debían actuar.

-Entonces es mejor ir a la antigua fábrica abandonada dentro del distrito de la armada, no se imaginará que estamos allí, creerá que huimos lejos. Sin embargo recuerden que Kurishov quiere que lo confrontemos, no será buena idea que lo enfrentemos entre todos. Estoy seguro que nos está tendiendo una trampa. Tal vez…- Edward rasco pensativo su barbilla, -deberíamos espiar sus cuarteles separados en grupos, estoy seguro que encontraremos alguna prueba de lo que está tramando. Es más, me atrevo a decir que deberíamos grabarlo, es la prueba definitiva- sugirió brillantemente.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es grabarlo?, ¿dónde conseguimos los micrófonos? Eso es algo de última tecnología bajo el resguardo de los soviéticos- contradijo preocupada la ucraniana.

Letonia, que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento, finalmente se dignó a confesar -Yo sé dónde hay uno… en el cajón del escritorio de Iván, en su oficina. Lo he visto examinarlo un par de veces-

-¡Wow, Raivis, no esperaba que espiaras a Iván así!-. Al estonio se le deslizaron los lentes de la sorpresa.

El joven bajó la mirada con una mezcla de vergüenza y complacencia. -Nos habíamos quedado sin Vodka y noté que siempre guarda una en su cajón. Supongo que el micrófono lo tenía para espiar a América cuando sea que tuviera la oportunidad-

Katiusha no pudo evitar reír en voz alta. El pequeño Letonia era un bebedor pesado aún peor que su hermano, podía soportar la misma cantidad de alcohol que Finlandia en un duelo.

–Presiento que es mejor tomar el micrófono sin que Iván lo sepa, él no tiene permitido enseñarnos nada de los nuevos desarrollos tecnológicos soviéticos. Lo meteríamos en problemas por esto.

-Bien, entonces tomemos el micrófono, avisémosle a los demás el cambio de planes, empaquemos y larguémonos de aquí- sancionó ácidamente Toris yendo en dirección al corredor, su áspera actitud no pasando desapercibida por los demás.

-¿Está bien?- Alegó Edward, sutilmente ofendido por su tono y brusca actitud. Se le notaba irritación en la voz pero no tenía ánimos de preguntarle el motivo. –Le avisaré a los otros tres el cambio de planes e iremos a preparar las cosas. Los esperaremos afuera mientras consiguen el micrófono. Solo apúrense antes de que Rusia llegue a entrar al estudio por algún motivo y los descubra- acotó nervioso, subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras detrás de las dos mujeres eslavas.

* * *

Feliks tiro de la perilla del cajón una vez, dos veces y ya la tercera vez lo desprendió de un saque de la superficie de madera. -¡KURWA!-, maldijo la famosa palabra.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, ya lo rompiste!- lo empujó Toris, examinando el mueble con una actitud tan seria, digna de competir con la de Ludwig. –Es imposible abrirlo sin la llave, ¿alguien sabe dónde podría llegar estar?- advirtió frustrado.

Iván podría parecer aniñado y caprichoso pero no era tonto, estaban seguros que nunca encontrarían la llave y tampoco había tiempo para buscarla por toda la casa… si es que siquiera estaba allí.

-No hay tiempo Lituania-, acotó preocupada la húngara, corriendo nerviosamente sus largos cabellos ondulados del rostro. -¿Rumania, hay algo que puedas hacer?-. Si bien ella no era una persona muy creyente, cualquier cosa era bien recibida en este momento.

-¿Me ves cara de Merlín?- manifestó rudamente. –Conozco de antiguas maldiciones pero tampoco como para abrir cajones sin picaporte por arte de magia. ¿No crees que sino ya lo habría hecho?-

La húngara frunció el ceño ofendida –Oh discúlpame "mago de fiesta", ¡creí que al menos podrías darnos una mano pero te la pasaste todo el día mirando una inservible bola de cristal vacía y unas estúpidas cartas!-

De pronto Vlad se acercó peligrosamente a unos milímetros de su rostro, tocándose la frente y narices, apuntándole el pecho acusadoramente con el dedo índice -Puedes burlarte de lo que hago todo lo que quieras pero, ¡NUNCA-ME-LLAMES-UN MAGO DE FIESTA!-, rugió, anticipándose una pelea de puños y patadas.

El polaco sonrió ansioso, -como que, esto se va a poner divertido ¿no?, ¿quién apuesta?-

Toris se arremangó preparándose para separarlos porque era imposible detenerlos con palabras en este momento, sin embargo el suave sonido de un "click" irónicamente los detuvo.

-Ya está- comentó con normalidad Raivis, extrayendo el micrófono con una mano y el Vodka de Iván con la otra.

-¡¿CÓMO HICISTE ESO?!- dijeron las dos naciones vecinas al unísono y mirándose a la vez creyendo que uno imitó al otro a propósito.

-Con esto-, levantó inocentemente un clip de cabello, -no sé dónde Iván guarda la llave asique suelo abrir su cajón de este modo-

-A veces siento que no te conozco Raivis-, dijo sorprendido Feliks con los demás asintiendo a su espalda.

* * *

Ya estando todos reunidos y bien abrigados afuera, contemplaron el atardecer escarlata resplandeciendo en el vasto y distante horizonte anunciando un próximo y estrepitoso descenso de temperatura.

-Esta pronosticado otra tormenta de nieve. Espero que no perjudique el vuelo ni pasemos mucho frio en ese edificio hoy por la noche- comentó la húngara ya imaginándose lo que podría llegar a suceder.

-Keh, los prusos somos a prueba de todo- rio con sorna Gibert, haciendo gala de su clásico ego. –Una vez dormí dentro de una cueva de osos y su madre me acogió entre sus cachorros-

-¿Y te invitó a cazar antes o después de eso?-, le tomó el pelo Edward, suprimiendo la risa de lo cómico que le pareció el relato.

-Cooooool- a Alfred le brillaban los ojos –De pequeño me gustaba jugar a lanzar bisontes, era muy divertido pero un día Iggy me vio y casi le agarró un infarto, me prohibió volver a hacerlo después de eso- agachó la cabeza con una mueca triste y aniñada.

-A mí me gusta montar osos, es muy divertido, da- agregó Iván con una pequeña sonrisa, caminando detrás de todos ellos con los bolsos más grandes y pesados como si se tratara de una mula de carga.

-Ya lo sabemos Rusia- dijeron un par al unísono de entre la fila, como si fuera algo habitual verlo hacerlo.

Caminaron con calma adentrándose en el bosque con poca dificultad, al parecer Alfred se encontraba mejor y podía mantenerse lúcido de pie. Su cualidad como nación hizo que sanara rápido luego de extraer la bala aunque aún se sentía medio débil tras haber perdido tanta sangre.

Tras abordar la nave con Edward y Gilbert de pilotos, el breve vuelo se mantuvo en relativo silencio. Parecía que nadie tenía ganas de hablar. Ya se había explicado tiempo atrás todo lo acontecido en Alemania, desde los disparos a Alfred hasta la explosión, sin embargo había demasiados secretos y dudas sin revelar. Para empezar Iván nunca contó que ocurrió los días que estuvo secuestrado ni porqué puso bombas en las instalaciones de la armada, nadie le preguntó, suponiendo que el ruso lo explicaría cuando se sienta listo, si es que alguna vez lo haría, ya que él era generalmente un enigma caminando.

Mientras tanto Alfred se encontraba en una contradicción por el accionar de Inglaterra. Arthur nunca le dispararía a propósito, si no lo hizo durante su independencia cuando tuvo la oportunidad entonces menos ahora. Probablemente no lo reconoció o habría querido dispararle a Iván por verlo apuntando con un arma. ¿Qué le habría pasado durante la explosión?, ¿se encontraría bien? Estas preguntas lo dirigieron a una mucho más importante que lo tensó al instante.

-¿Chicos, saben quién puso la bomba en Alemania?-, lo dijo casi como conteniendo el aliento del estupor. -¿Ósea, fue Kurishov, no es así?-, quería creer eso porque no se le ocurriría nadie más capaz de hacer semejante cosa, ni querría afrontar un nuevo problema buscando un culpable.

Iván sintió los ojos de la mayoría clavarse sobre él, esperando que esclarezca al menos una de las tantas preguntas. Tanta presión le hizo estrujar inconscientemente la tela del tapado debajo de sus grandes manos. –No sé quién la puso- soltó en tono inocente y dubitativo –Kurishov nunca habló de poner una bomba-, estaba seguro que no le creía nadie, bastaba relacionar el suceso con lo acontecido días atrás durante la explosión del complejo de la armada. Las noticias habían revelado su perfil físico, dejando en claro al resto de las naciones presentes que él lo había provocado, de hecho no era ningún misterio. Pero esta vez ni él sabía que ocurrió, Kurishov dijo que todas las paredes tenían ojos y oídos aunque él no estaría presente. ¿Quizá mando a alguien a instalarla para deshacerse de todos sin que Rusia se entere?

-Aterriza allí en esa pista alejada, está en desuso. Apaga todas las luces de la nave y no se enterarán que estamos aquí, las torres de control están muy alejadas en el nuevo tramo aeronáutico, esta es una vieja pista improvisada de la segunda guerra mundial- cambió abruptamente de tema, dando por terminado las sugestiones sobre Kurishov y la bomba.

El descenso sucedió suavemente, envuelto en la oscuridad del anochecer –Allí- apuntó el ruso, completamente familiarizado con las instalaciones como si se tratara del jardín de su casa. –El otro lado de ese edificio colinda con la rivera del rio Neva. Es una antigua fábrica abandonada de principio de siglo, no ha vuelto a funcionar desde 1908-

Los guio a paso rítmico y seguro hasta llegar a la enorme y decaída compuerta de madera, la cual intentó abrir apoyando el hombro y todo su corpulento torso para hacer presión. A Alfred le extrañó su notoria dificultad para abrirla, es lógico que fuera pesada pero supuestamente esto no debería ser problema para el ruso, a sabiendas que recientemente sus superiores lo obligaban a detener tanques con sus propias manos. –Hey dude, ¿quieres que te ayude?, parece que te está dando trabajo abrir una simple puerta-. No quiso decir eso pero el comentario tocó un nervio en Rusia, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y recitar "kolkolkol" entre dientes apretados hasta partir de pronto la puerta en dos.

-Wow, tampoco para tanto-, alegó el polaco alzando impresionado las cejas.

El interior era muy amplio y la construcción consistía mayormente de bloques de ladrillo y cemento. Había una larga fila de pilares con arcos extendiéndose por el salón de un extremo a otro, sosteniendo toda la planta baja del peso de los pisos superiores. Era de esa clase de edificios antiguos hechos para durar siglos.

Caminaron con cuidado esquivando las máquinas aún en pie, iluminando lo más posible con linternas. El piso estaba cubierto de tierra y polvo, del techo colgaban innumerables tela arañas y las paredes tenían agujeros donde probablemente vivían ratas.

-Creo que podríamos prender esa enorme salamandra, se ve que funcionaba para calefaccionar la sala. Es más, allí veo los barriles de querosene- notó observadoramente la ucraniana.

La salamandra aún contenía mucho carbón desde la última vez que fue usada y con solo la mínima mecha volvió a la vida en un potente estallido de llamas, echándolos a todos para atrás del susto.

-Había olvidado lo potente que eran estas mierdas- Gilbert observó las enormes llamas más grandes que él, sintiendo que estaba parado frente al mismísimo infierno.

Ahora que el salón estaba bañado de un tinte naranja, aparentaba ser más cálido de lo que realmente era. –Creo que deberíamos ubicar nuestras bolsas de dormir aquí, cerca de la salamandra para mantenernos calientes, sé que a algunos de ustedes les gusta la privacidad pero es por motivos de seguridad. Es más, deberíamos montar guardia toda la noche en caso de que alguien nos vea. ¿Quién se ofrece para salir ahora?- Sugirió el rumano, recorriendo inquisidoramente con la mirada uno por uno.

-Y-yo lo haré, no se preocupen. Les avisaré cuando quiera cambiar mi turno- Lógicamente se ofreció Iván, como los más observadores vaticinaron.

Toris arqueó una ceja. Ciertamente el ruso estaba tratando de evitarlos, ¿pero por qué?, algo no le cerraba en todo esto. Obviamente preguntarle no era una opción, probablemente le diría que se está imaginando quería descubrirlo tendría que arriesgarse a espiarlo toda la noche sin ser descubierto y confrontarlo después, era el único modo.

Se focalizó en el ruso marchándose nuevamente por la entrada y aguardó quince minutos mientras el resto preparaba las camas improvisadas. Iván probablemente tendría la guardia baja ya que nunca se imaginaría a uno de los suyos espiándolo por la espalda.

-Como que, estás en mi cama niño- Raivis fingió no escucharlo y se acurrucó aún más en las frazadas haciéndose una especie de bolita, sin embargo el polaco no tendría nada de eso -Sé que estas despierto-, lo empujó suavemente con el pie tratando de sacarlo pero la pequeña nación era muy testaruda. –Está bien, tú me obligaste a esto-, se arrodilló frente al joven.

-¡Espera un momento!, ¿qué vas a hacer Feliks?- Elizabeta exclamó desconcertada, atrayendo la atención del pruso.

-¡AHA!- alzó las manos el polaco a punto de hacerle cosquillas, pero un almohadonaso lo tiró para atrás. -¡HEY!- vio atónito al joven Letonia sonriendo pícaramente con la almohada en sus manos.

-¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!-. No estaba claro quien lo dijo pero almohadas comenzaron a volar como si fueran balas de cañón. Alfred reboleó la suya riendo como loco sin darse cuenta que por poco noqueó a Feliks, mientras que Gilbert se atrincheró estratégicamente detrás de los bolsos, usándolos como un fuerte de contención. -¡Disparen a discreción!, ¡fuego!- las lanzó totalmente compenetrado en la situación, dejándose llevar por un sentimiento bastante fresco y familiar, así como el resto.

Toris aprovechó el calor del momento y salió sin decir ni una palabra, simulando una caminata normal mientras escaneó el oscuro terreno en busca de señales del ruso.

Intuía que no estaba lejos y de hecho, lo halló cubierto en las sombras, apoyado de espalda contra una pared semi destruida a varios metros de allí. Al parecer estaba cuidadosamente sacándose el largo y grueso tapado. Lituania entrecerró la mirada esforzándose un poco más pero apenas pudo identificar los rasgos de la expresión sumida en la penumbra, parecía contorsionada con mueca y el entrecejo fruncido en una clara muestra de dolor. ¿Acaso estaba herido? A Iván pareció dificultarle levantar las capas de ropa entonces más bien eligió remover lentamente las vendas de la cara y cabeza hasta dejar al descubierto algo que sacó un gemido de asombro al lituano.

Ivan se detuvo al mismo instante que Toris se agachó detrás de otro muro, conteniendo la respiración y con el corazón en la garganta. El silencio era abrumador, no se escuchaba siquiera un paso. ¿Lo había visto? Aguardó dos minutos más hasta que se arriesgó a alzar la cabeza por el costado del muro pero de ponto es violentamente levantado del cuello unos centímetros del suelo.

-Me estabas espiando- sonrió psicótico Iván entre dientes cerrados, resaltando unos anormalmente puntiagudos colmillos. -¿Por qué?- lo estampó bruscamente contra la pared sujetándolo desde su mandíbula con un solo brazo, inmovilizándolo del miedo. Ahora Toris podía ver más claramente el resplandeciente ojo color ámbar que había estado oculto debajo de las vendas y las orejas alargadas similar a las de un elfo, pero eso no era todo, la mano que presionaba su quijada al límite de cortarle la piel se veía distorsionada por rasgos bestiales, recubierta de fina capa de bello lacio platinado culminando en garras ennegrecidas.

Era por esto que Iván había pasado todo este tiempo evitándolos desde lo ocurrido en Alemania. No quería que nadie supiera que la maldición estaba empeorando, cambiando progresivamente su aspecto hasta parecerse cada vez más a lo que la mayoría siempre percibió de él… un monstruo.

Toris tomó el robusto brazo de Iván con las dos manos tratando de que lo suelte pero el ruso estaba demasiado furioso como para dejarlo ir. – ¡Prométeme que no el dirás nada a nadie!-

No esperaba que le dijera eso y menos en tono lastimero, de entre todas las cosas. Esperaba una amenaza, incluso más violencia física como castigo pero no fue nada de eso. Iván estaba furioso pero con lágrimas al borde de caer al estilo de su hermana mayor.

-¡Promételo!- Rugió, su expresión reflejando la carga del dolor emocional; la ira, la traición, la decepción, la sorpresa y el miedo a la vez. No le salían más palabras, Lituania lo había descubierto en su peor momento, ¿lo estaría viendo como un monstruo?, ¿le contaría al resto y le temerían como una bestia sin sentimientos? ¿Dejarían de verlo por lo que verdaderamente es? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba hasta volverse una criatura sin voluntad propia? ¿Aparecería otro Rusia para suplantarlo? Iván no era tonto, los había estado escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que planeaban matarlo si esto se salía de control y a decir verdad… ya no estaba muy lejos de esa realidad.

-Por favor- agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras bajaba al lituano en una extraña muestra de confianza… o quizá entrega a lo que a él le fuera a pasar a partir de ahora. Se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas frente suyo y sorpresivamente lo abrazó rodeándolo por la cadera, apoyando su cabeza de perfil contra el abdomen del castaño, tal como lo haría un niño pidiéndole perdón a su madre por hacer algo mal.

-Estás sangrando Iván…- Durante el vulnerable acto del ruso aparecieron manchas de sangre sobre su ropa que claramente no eran suyas. -¿Cómo te heriste?- alegó con gran mezcla de curiosidad y precaución.

-¡Prométeme que no les dirás, por favor prométeme!- Iván seguía implorándole con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro como un niño encaprichado, no iba a parar hasta que Toris accediera.

Lo separó y se agachó hasta su nivel, tomándolo de los hombros. -¡Esta bien, está bien, te lo prometo, no les diré nada, pero dime ya que te hiciste, estás sangrando cada vez más!- notó alarmado. Incluso en medio de la noche podía distinguir las gotas de sangre manchando el suelo.

Rusia tragó forzosamente y evitó mirarlo directo a la cara, revelando una clara expresión llena de culpabilidad –En Alemania, Inglaterra también me disparó. Creí que podría aguantarlo hasta llegar a algún lugar para remover la bala yo mismo, el problema es que mi habilidad de sanación como nación está disminuyendo y de a poco me estoy volviendo…más humano-

Toris arqueó las cejas asombrado. Cuando creyó que la situación no se podía poner peor ahora se enteraba de esto. -¡¿Y por qué no nos dijiste, tú tonto?!- bramó, sus puños cerrados temblando de ira. Hay que tener coraje para gritar e insultar a Rusia en la cara y el de hecho lo tenía.

Iván cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño en una mueca retorcida de tristeza y dolor, la misma que Toris le vio hacer aquel domingo sangriento durante las protestas antes de que él y las fuerzas armadas disparen a los manifestantes. –…Por qué no quería que se enteren de cuanto me ha estado afectando la maldición-, susurró.

Lituania ensanchó los ojos muy perplejo. No sabía que decir. Le dolía tremendamente verlo así, una sombra de la poderosa y enorme nación que era. Lleno de dudas, miedos, vulnerabilidades. Debe de ser duro mantenerse el más fuerte del mundo junto con USA y a su vez andar con la guaria en alto en caso de que tus "amigos" intenten clavarte un puñal por la espalda en cualquier momento. Por qué lo querían ver caer. Rusia o mejor dicho Iván…estaba solo. De solo recordar los hechos recientes, Toris aun sentía el ardor de las heridas en su espalda ocasionadas por el ruso, ¿por qué debería ayudarlo?

Iván se restregó los ojos, secándose las lágrimas. Ya había dado mucha pena ajena. Si Stalin llegase a verlo así, de ese modo tan humillante, probablemente lo golpearía y volvería a enviar al gulag privándolo de comida y sueño hasta que recapacite.

-No puedes continuar así, hay que removerte esa bala. Espérame aquí que iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios- Es lo único que Toris podía hacer por el momento, o más bien lo único que quería hacer por el Ruso. Le dio la espalda para volver al edificio pero Iván lo detuvo a último momento, sujetándolo del brazo.

Su mirada de color desigual expresaba miedo, tanto como pocas veces vio Toris en su larga vida. –No te preocupes, prometí no decirle a nadie Rusia… pero ellos lo sabrán tarde o temprano. Aún no encontramos la cura y tu maldición avanza cada vez más en vez de retroceder, llegará un punto en el que no podrás ocultarlo y podría suceder algo de lo que te arrepentirás- sentenció gravemente pensando en Bielorusia, cosa que Rusia captó la indirecta al instante a juzgar por su expresión de culpabilidad. Toris sentía rabia ardiendo por su cuerpo como ríos de lava de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Tenía ganas de gritarle, castigarlo, hacerle saber y sentir algo del sufrimiento que le provocó a su hermana menor de la cual ni siquiera aún se había disculpado apropiadamente.

Se mordió internamente la mejilla, resistiendo las ganas de decirle y prefirió marcharse lo más rápido posible. Su mente era un caos en este momento. Habría sido mejor no espiar a Rusia, ahora estaba doblemente preocupado por todo.

-¡Lituania, ven rápido!-, Estonia salió a la puerta a recibirlo. Se lo notaba muy alarmado.

-¡¿Qué sucede, porque estas así Edward, nos descubrieron?!-, por poco tartamudeaba.

-¡Inglaterra acaba de materializarse frente a nosotros!- Si no fuera porque era Edward el que lo decía, habría pensado que era una broma de muy mal gusto. -¡Se teletransportó usando sus raros trucos de magia o algo, pero eso no es lo importante!-. Tomó al lituano por los hombros mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la frente. – ¡Dice que fue Ludwig el que puso la bomba y no Kurishov! ¡De hecho lo vio instalarla!-

Toris abrió la boca impactado quedándose sin palabras.


	15. Tiempo limite

**Quinceavo capítulo: "Tiempo límite** **"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **La historia es original de Mely-Val. Puedo tardarme una eternidad, pero confíen en mí, la voy a terminar con más de que me demore mucho tiempo, yo no me olvido.**

-¡¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta aquí Inglaterra?!- Por más de que pasaran los siglos, Elizabeta aún no lograba entender como el inglés hacia esas cosas. Estaba al tanto de la magia y demás, pero aun así no podía imaginarlo tele transportarse y levitar cosas o lo que sea que hicieran los hechiceros. Era demasiado ilógico para ella y lo decía siendo la personificación humana de una nación.

Arthur sorbió de su té, ahora tranquilamente sentado de piernas cruzadas del modo más elegante posible, con más de que este sobre un par de bolsas de cemento. –Como decía-, ignoró olímpicamente el comentario de la húngara, -vi cuando Ludwig instaló la bomba detrás de ese pilar. Fue poco antes de que la gente ingrese a la reunión. Mi primera impresión fue que estaba dejando una caja en el piso pero no le encontraba sentido. Estoy seguro que fue él- sentenció severamente y sin piedad.

La mirada borgoña de Gilbert se tornó sombría, -¿y cómo estás seguro de eso?-. Aparentaba estar calmado sentado en el piso, pero su ceño fruncido demostró lo contrario. -Ludwig nunca haría algo así… estas diciendo tonterías- la frialdad en su tono era como un cuchillo cortando la tensa atmósfera. Detrás de esa áspera voz había un sentimiento de dolor y traición que amenazaba con quebrar su fachada.

Arthur alzó sutilmente una ceja frente a la osadía del pruso. ¿Tonterías? Hacía tiempo que nadie le respondía así. Comentarios como ese eran los que él solía decirle al cabeza dura del americano, pero rara vez escuchaba que se la dijeran a no ser que fuera el francés cara de rana. –Oh, puedo asegurarlo- replicó calmadamente, tratando de mantener su explosivo temperamento a raya. –Se lo que vi, Alemania del Este-. Gilbert apretó notoriamente la mandíbula, notándosele los dientes cerrados con fuerza. -Es más, también recuerdo la charla que tuvo Ludwig con Kurishov en su oficina-. Las palabra dispararon la atención de todos, inclusive el lituano que acababa de ingresar seguido del alto ruso, sospechosamente sobre vendado en algunas partes del cuerpo y rostro.

-¿Ludwig y Kurishov?, ¡¿de qué estás hablando Arthur, como es que se conocen?!- Alfred no pudo con su impaciencia, cosa de esperarse según el inglés, sin embargo no respondió directamente a él.

-Dime Gilbert- volvió a cruzar mirada verde contra borgoña, esta lucha recién empezaba. Su sed de venganza sobre el pruso no había terminado luego de la segunda guerra. Sin duda iba a disfrutar de roer su auto-confianza. -¿Por qué luego de la explosión saliste tú solo del palacio? Se supone que saldrías con tu amado hermano menor pero no fue así-, se notaba la falsa preocupación en su tono.

El pruso sintió fuego por dentro hirviéndole la sangre. Arthur lo sabía, podía verlo en la forma como lo miraba. Ese _arschloch_ lo estaba disfrutando. Pero el inglés no era el único con fuertes deseos de venganza. –Qué curioso, lo mismo digo de ti, Arthur. No saliste con tu perro guardián, quiero decir, Alfred- corrigió con falsa modestia, notando la sobresaliente vena en el cuello del inglés. – De hecho, ¡te vi dispararle en el pecho!- exclamó en fingido asombro y giro con expresión repentinamente más seria en dirección a la entrada. –…Y también a Iván- soltó en la pasada.

Arthur sintió helarse por dentro. Todos le clavaron miradas acusadoras sin un atisbo de duda, excepto el americano que se vio muy confundido, la traición reflejada sus ojos celestes a través de los lentes.

-¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó con voz quebrada, atrapado emocionalmente en una contradicción mental. – ¿Tú me- me disparaste?- no quería aceptarlo pero una parte de él lo hacía, trayéndole recuerdos amargos de su independencia.

El inglés tragó forzosamente en el tenso silencio unos cuantos minutos. Diablos ese pruso aún estaba afilado.

-¡Paren! ¡Paren un momento! ¿Qué están diciendo?, ¿qué es lo que tanto saben ustedes dos?, ¿alguien más está ocultando algo?- exclamó indignadamente el estonio a todos en el hall que lo miraron de regreso con ojos igual de desconcertados.

Iván tuvo el impulso involuntario de llevar la mano adentro de su abrigo, frotándose el pecho. Respiró profundo buscando calmar sus nervios. No tenían por qué saberlo excepto Toris. Lo tenía todo bajo control. Contaba con que Rumania desarrolle la cura pronto, no había por qué contarlo y preocupar innecesariamente a los demás.

Toris lo estudió un momento en el tenso silencio. Desde que el ruso le confesó el problema, no dejaría pasar nada desapercibido. El avance de la maldición era alarmante, ya se estaba manifestando gran parte de su cuerpo, eso quería decir que para el final se resumiría a tan solo unas pocas semanas como mucho. Se estremeció de solo imaginar que tengan que decidir matar a Iván como última opción y quizá tal vez a su- tragó sonoramente, apretando los puños.

-¡Respóndeme Arthur!- Alfred se levantó del suelo enérgicamente y lo sacudió suavemente de los hombros. Se supone que eran aliados, su pasado enemistado con él en la época independentista había quedado supuestamente enterrado pero la llama de la desconfianza se volvió a prender con tanta facilidad que daba miedo.

El inglés lució incómodo pero recobró rápidamente la compostura. -¡Stop it, suéltame bugger!- sacó sus manos con un movimiento brusco del brazo. – ¡No quería dispararte, tu tonto!-. Alfred suspiró aliviado, recobrando rápidamente la confianza. Sabía que sus miedos solo eran fantasmas, él le importaba al inglés. –Vi a Rusia desde la planta baja apuntando con un arma y actué de la única forma posible en ese momento… no sabía que eras tú el que estaba forcejeando detrás suyo- alegó con pesar, ya sea real o fingido nadie lo sabía. –Durante la explosión algo golpeó mi cabeza y perdí la conciencia asique no pude enterarme de que también te había dado. ¿Te encuentras bien?- el interés en sus ojos color musgo era genuino.

Alfred hizo silencio pensando algo hasta que finalmente se dignó a responder con mirada más seria. –Luego de que Gilbert me extrajera la bala y cicatrice, sí. Le debes un agradecimiento a él, no a mí- esto sonaba extrañamente a una recriminación por algún motivo. Pero Arthur no le dedicó siquiera una mirada al pruso, su orgullo se lo impedía y sabía que él tampoco estaba interesado en recibirlo.

-¿Iván y tú te encuentras bien? Gilbert dijo que también te dispararon- agregó preocupadamente el pequeño Raivis, haciéndole notar a todos el importante dato que casi pasa desapercibido.

Rusia se sorprendió pero inmediatamente se esfumó todo rastro detrás de una falsa sonrisa de ojos cerrados. –Da… estoy bien- sus palabras provocaron más dudas que respuestas. Su tono había sonado inusualmente calmado frente semejante pregunta, hasta algunos podrían decir: premeditado.

Katiusha sobresalto a todos alterándose por primera vez ese día. -¿Le disparaste a Iván por decisión propia?, ¡Arthur!, ¡¿sabes que eso puede ser tomado como una amenaza directa a la Unión Soviética?!- le apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo. Si bien ella ya llevaba problemas de larga data con su hermano menor desde la segunda guerra mundial en adelante, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que otro hiciera lo que quiera con él.

-Iván iba a disparar primero a un importante funcionario de Alemania Occidental - la calló ásperamente el inglés, sin necesidad de levantar el tono. -¿Querrías que la frágil paz que conseguimos estos últimos 5 años se deshaga como arena entre nuestros dedos?-. La mujer frunció el ceño brillándole los ojos frente la luz del fuego con una intensidad pocas veces vista, sin embargo no emitió opinión. –Eso pensé- el británico nuevamente dio otro sorbo de té, aparentemente calmado. Mientras que Iván cambio su postura a estar más tensa tras escuchar su nombre acompañado por el del general ruso.

-Yo… no tuve otra opción en ese momento. Iba a ser peor si me rehusaba- soltó casi en un susurro, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, incapaz de encarar los demás a los ojos. –Kurishov tiene pruebas que incriminan la intervención de Alfred y dijo que no dudaría en usarlas para acusar de espionaje gubernamental a Estados Unidos. Como así también datos de todos los demás involucrados a quienes les esperaría un castigo de 50 años de trabajo forzado en el Goulag o algo peor-

Las naciones soviéticas se tensaron visiblemente con solo imaginar lo que podría haber sucedido si Iván se rehusaba. Ciertamente fue un gran riesgo.

-Pero de todas formas, matar un personaje de alto cargo de Alemania Occidental habría generado una provocación de guerra, alzando sospechas hacia la Unión Soviética como su autor. En otras palabras, se habría alzado una nueva guerra sin que aún termine de asentarse el final de la anterior-, juzgó fríamente Arthur, dirigiendo la filosa mirada arriba de la taza de té apoyada en sus labios.

Iván bajó un más la cabeza, tapando su cara con los platinados mechones de cabello. Era notoria su resistencia a seguir explicando. No quería que le remarquen los pros y contras, él ya los conocía todos y seguía sin arrepentirse de la decisión. Prefería arriesgarse a que la URSS este bajo sospecha y tener que lidiar con una posible guerra él solo, que sus amigos sean expuestos por Kurishov y tengan que sufrir un castigo por eso, siendo que todo empezó por su culpa. Ellos no lo querían ni aceptaban su autoridad como el esperaba pero al menos lo habían cuidado luego de encontrarlo en la nieve y con eso le bastaba.

Feliks encaró desconcertado al británico. –Como que, hay algo que no comprendo, ¿cómo sabes que Ludwig se encontró con Kurishov?, ¿has estado con ellos?-

Arthur aclaró su garganta y bajó la taza suavemente, apoyándola delicadamente sobre su rodilla. –Yo… llevo "observando" a Alemania desde que perdió la segunda guerra- agregó en tono casual, al notar la severa mirada del pruso, -pero fueron órdenes de mis superiores, no idea mía-

-Pero seguro que disfrutaste hacerlo. Meter tu nariz en los asuntos ajenos es tu pasatiempo favorito, ¿no es así Inglaterra?- arremetió ácidamente el pruso, soltando las palabras con voz ronca.

El inglés lo fulminó con la mirada pero sin embargo continuó. –Como decía, lo he estado observando y hace solo unas pocas semanas atrás noté un hombre sospechoso de rasgos rusos entrar en su oficina. Logré escucharlos del otro lado de la puerta y noté que el sujeto lo estaba persuadiendo de tomar recaudos, insinuando que Rusia estaba planeando adueñarse de Alemania Occidental-. Iván dio un bajo gruñido de desapruebo que no pasó desapercibido por los demás. –Ludwig se mostró reticente pero sospecho que ese hombre logró sembrarle la semilla de la duda. Debido a eso me dispuse a investigarlo y hallé que el nombre con el que se presentó era falso. Ha estado asociándose con grupos de varios bandos enfrentados entre sí, avivando las llamas para suceda otro enfrentamiento por lo que deduzco que quiere causar otra guerra. Aunque aún no encuentro el motivo concreto de por qué lo hace. Es muy probable que quiera posicionarse en un alto cargo de la fuerza militar soviética, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo más que provocar caos entre las partes?-

Katiusha se levantó decididamente y encaró a su hermano menor. -Iván, ¿es por eso que provocaste una explosión, en el departamento de archivos militares de la Unión Soviética?, ¿qué quería Kurhisov que hicieras en Alemania Occidental?-. Le tembló la voz por la preocupación pero se rehusó a derramar más lágrimas.

El ruso permaneció callado con la vista clavada en el suelo, empeorando el clima tenso. –Me vi forzado a hacerlo... él quería que me deshaga de cualquier documento que lo pueda incriminar en algún hecho de acto ilícito o traición a la patria-, pausó un momento, cruzándose con los expectantes ojos del británico, aguardando que sus sospechas sean ciertas. –…Él quiere reemplazar a Stalin y la mejor forma de hacerlo es llegar al cargo más alto de las fuerzas armadas. Para eso necesitó crear disturbios en Alemania Occidental y al parecer… hacerle creer a Ludwig que quiero apropiarme de toda Alemania con el resto de Europa de Occidente- Ver explicarlo de ese modo parecía más bien un inocente niño confesando avergonzadamente algo que hizo mal. –Al principio me negué pero me chantajeó mostrándome las pruebas de sus participaciones como naciones y después amenazó con hacer pública mi- -dio una abrupta pausa, tragando saliva que sirvió de excusa para reunir el coraje de decirlo en voz alta, -…maldición a Stalin-

-Seguirá buscando las formas de quebrar el status-quo y utilizarte, Iván. Ya lo he visto en mis cartas- acotó inteligentemente Vlad. –Quiere abusar de tu autoridad para escalar al máximo puesto militar. Sabe que si te tiene de respaldo nadie se atreverá a cuestionarlo-

El ruso sintió una punzada en el pecho. No era necesario ser adivino para darse cuenta de eso, sin embargo era estremecedor que alguien más lo afirmase, volviendo más cercana la posibilidad inevitable de que suceda. Ahora sí tenía miedo, más miedo que nunca antes, porque no sabía cómo evitarlo. Kurishov prácticamente ya tenía todo para ganar y el… nada.

-Sigo sin entender por qué acusas a mi hermano de poner una bomba en su propio país-, refutó ásperamente el pruso.

Arthur soltó un cansado suspiro bajando sus hombros. Sucedieron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, como quisiera que todo se detuviera por tan solo un momento y calmar su agitada mente. –Porque lo vi claramente posicionar esa caja allí. Era Ludwig y se le notaba totalmente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. No sé por qué lo hizo, solo tengo sospechas. Quizá para deshacerse de alguien, tal vez de Kurishov… aunque nunca lo vi allí y eso que estudié todo el establecimiento, quizá a algún secuaz o tal vez… -miró detenidamente a Iván, estudiándolo en silencio con ojos calculadores dignos de ser comparados con los de Sherlock Holmes. –Podría haber intentado matarte, pero por algún motivo la bomba explotó en un momento inoportuno. De hecho apenas recobré la conciencia me enfoqué en rastrearlos con mi magia hasta llegar aquí-

Edward se estremeció de pronto, -no fue un momento inoportuno… fui yo-, confesó en un susurro.

-¿Disculpa?- Todos se giraron impresionados en su dirección.

-Que, fui yo. Yo hice estallar la bomba- tragó sonoramente, alzando temblorosamente una mano para mover sus lentes y restregarse los ojos. –La vi por casualidad detrás de un pilar y fui a examinarlo. No sabía lo que era hasta que -

Todos se vieron abrumados con la boca abierta más cejas alzadas. ¿Ludwig, poniendo bombas en su propio palacio?, ¿arriesgando la vida de un montón de personas inocentes?

-No lo puedo creer- impactada, la húngara se tapó la boca.

Raivis se lamentó de mirar en ese momento a Gilbert quien se cubrió la cara con las manos para ocultar una clara expresión de vergüenza ajena e ira.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo bruder?- susurró entre dientes apretados.

Katiusha tuvo el sabio impulso de cubrir al abrumado estonio entre sus brazos, buscando contener sus emociones al borde del colapso. La culpa lo estaba afectando tan rápido como una avalancha tapando un pueblo. Desesperante y sin reparo. No podía hacer nada por él más que abrazarlo, lo cual también la destrozaba por dentro. Sin embargo, Edward habló. –P-perdón, por habérselos estado ocultando. N-no sabía cómo decírselos, no fue mi intención, yo no sabi—la mujer puso un dedo en su boca, callándolo como un niño. –Ya lo entendimos, no fue tu culpa. Tú no la pusiste ahí. Está bien Edward-, si bien su tono de voz fue suave como el de una madre, al hombre le brillaban mucho los ojos y temblaba de los nervios. Tristemente nunca no se olvidaría de lo que ocasionó.

Toris rompió abruptamente la tensión con una compostura tan firme que daba miedo por la frialdad. –De nada nos sirve ahora lamentarnos. Ya estamos aquí, tenemos que elaborar un plan y lo más rápido posible. El edificio que tenemos que ingresar se encuentra a solo unos metros de nosotros. Tenemos que encontrar el cuartel de Kurishov y robarnos cualquier cosa que nos sirva de prueba contundente para incriminarlo- miró severamente a todos, en especial a Iván de reojo. –Ya no nos queda tiempo- acotó fulminantemente.

-Toris tiene razón. Yo propongo que robemos los uniformes de soldados y nos hagamos pasar por ellos hasta llegar al cuartel. Iván- el americano ahora se dirigió explícitamente al ruso, -conoces el establecimiento, ¿no es así?, sabes cómo llegar a su oficina- no era una pregunta.

Por algún motivo, el eslavo pareció tener hasta vergüenza de mirarlo. –D-da, pero Amerika, yo… no sé si—titubeó, incapaz de expresar su gran preocupación. –Preferiría que vayan sin mí-

-¡Kruwa!, ¡no puedes decirnos esa burrada justo ahora Ivan!- nadie se esperó que fuera Feliks el primero en reaccionar indignado. – ¡¿Pasaste no sé cuánto tiempo con él y ahora no te animas a verlo?!-

El ruso se mordió el labio sintiendo un bloqueo emocional que le impedia explicar los motivos. Sin embargo Polonia captó su miedo. Notó inmediatamente que le aterraba ese hombre y que no se animaba a volver a verlo ni a diez metros. Con cuanta facilidad el polaco podía darse cuenta de estas cosas, era un talento admirable que pocos se daban cuenta.

-Es que él -, le sudaban las manos solo con recordar superficialmente las vivencias. –Me… —cerró los ojos frustradamente al notar su voz sufrir altibajos, la angustia estaba amenazando con manifestarse.

Toris lo entendió inmediatamente. Iván se sentía demasiado humillado para contarles que había sido torturado por un humano durante todo ese tiempo que llevó desaparecido. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Era de esperarse que Kurishov hiciera algo así, si tomaba en cuenta las veces que Iván regresó a la casa con marcas de golpes y maltratos antes de que empezara todo esto. ¿Quién más podía ser?... bueno, descontando al sádico de Stalin.

-Puedo imaginarme por lo que has pasado- Si bien Toris entendía, también lo dijo con doble sentido, recordando los maltratos que el mismo sufrió a causa del ruso. Aún le guardaba rencor por eso… pero en esta situación de nada serviría seguir trayendo esas memorias a la superficie. –Debemos unirnos en esto-, dijo en tono más duro del esperado.

Se suponía que era una formidable nación, la más grande del mundo, La gran Unión Soviética, pero no podía afrontar a una simple persona. –N-no puedo, él sabe lo que tengo, ha realizado pruebas y las ha grabado. Yo— nuevamente le tembló la voz, -no se dan una idea los experimentos soviéticos que ha estado realizando…- se tapó los ojos queriendo evadir las miradas. Estas decían mucho sin emitir palabras.

Elizabeta se restregó la cara frustradamente. -Oh no… dime que no hay más personas involucradas en esto-.

Iván negó con la cabeza en silencio. –Los realizó por su cuenta. De hecho, ha estado haciendo pruebas en muchas personas, generalmente prisioneros que intentaron oponerse a Stalin-

-¿Qué clase de pruebas hermano?- la ucraniana ya lo suponía pero necesitaba escucharlo provenir de él.

Suspiró pesadamente juntando coraje. No había nada peor que contar lo que llevo guardando tanto tiempo. –… nos privaba de sueño y comida durante días. Sometía a descargas eléctricas, inyecciones y radiación. Ha llegado a cambiar—hizo una pausa abrupta, luchando para seguir manteniendo la compostura, -de lugar algunas partes del cuerpo. En mi caso cortó dedos y esperó a ver cuánto tardaban en regenerarse-. Dejó de explicar, optando por darles la espalda. Todo lo que vio y vivió le fue imposible de seguir describiendo en palabras.

Gilbert gruñó molesto, llamando inconscientemente la atención de los demás. –Sé a qué te refieres. Yo también lo he visto… pero perpetrado por mi propia gente- frunció el ceño notando la intensidad de la mirada que le clavaba Feliks. No debió abrir la boca.

Toris apretó los puños. –Todos cargamos con cruces en nuestra espalda, pero ahora no es momento de hablarlo, ya no nos queda tiempo. Iván tu eres el único que sabe la ubicación de su cuartel vas a tener que llevarnos, te guste o no- tragó sonoramente tras decirlo, había que tener huevos de acero para ordenarle algo a Rusia.

Todos se estremecieron impresionados, sin embargo el ruso ni se inmutó, continuando dándole la espalda. -No puedo Toris, volverá a encerrarme y querrá hacer experimentos con ustedes, tiene que haber otra forma-. Explicó en tono suave y cansado. No sabía que era peor, que Kurishov lo torture o ver como lo hacía a sus amigos frente suyo, porque el hombre sabía pegar donde más duele. –Ustedes no lo conocen como yo, él está un paso adelante nuestro. Ya es prácticamente imparable- no pudo ocultar más su evidente miedo. Se sentía desesperanzado, a no ser que una persona milagrosa los ayude, no habría forma de ganarle.

-¡Iván!- interrumpió su hermana mayor con voz de mando, causando un repentino silencio en la habitación. –Te has enfrentado a cosas mucho peores que Kurishov, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?-. Ya no sonaba triste ni afligida como lo usual, sino más bien muy molesta e indignada.

-¡Pero no es lo mismo!- exclamó, siendo él ahora el que tenía lágrimas al borde de caer, aunque nadie lo pudiera ver. –No es lo mismo…- repitió en un susurro, más para sus adentros que otra cosa.

Arthur aclaró su garganta, interrumpiéndolo. -¿A qué te refieres con que no es lo mismo?- No le encontraba sentido a nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Toris sintió que el momento había llegado. Mejor prevenir que lamentar. -Rusia les mintió- confesó sumamente serio, notando la abrupta respiración entrecortada del ruso.

El eslavo giró únicamente la cabeza hacia él, con una expresión que si los demás la vieran se les helaría la sangre. –Cómo pudiste, Lituania- soltó en un bajo gruñido que solo ellos dos pudieron escuchar. Toris tragó sonoramente, pero confió que Rusia sería incapaz de hacerle algo, estaban todos mirando y USA podría detenerlo con una fuerza equiparable a la suya. Pero, dios, ¿quién lo mandaba a tener que enfrentar el solo a Rusia así?, ¿acaso los otros les faltaba agallas?

-¿What the fuck man? ¿Cuál es esa manía que tienen todos con andar ocultando cosas?- el americano argumentó sorprendido.

El inglés bajo la taza que había estado bebiendo. -¿Te recuerdo que tú también estas guardando secretos?-, arqueó una ceja.

Alfred lució perplejo, ya sea por la sorpresa de que el inglés los conozca o lo amenace con ellos no estaba claro.

Vlad, que hasta ese momento había estado jugando con un extraño péndulo en su mano, optó por participar. –Por eso es que traes tantas vendas, ¿no es así?- dijo totalmente seguro de sus palabras, directo al punto, sin dudar. Como si lo hubiera sabido desde el comienzo. –Ya está bastante avanzada… y aún traes esa bala, te perjudicará pronto si no la extraes-

-A veces me impresionas Vlad… y eso que también soy brujo- acotó Arthur entre el shock del resto.

Iván relajó los hombros dejando de estar a la defensiva y tras un breve lapso de silencio dándoles la espada sin hacer nada, tomo las vendas y lentamente comenzó a desenrollarlas. –Es inútil que se los oculte ahora. De todos modos, tarde o temprano lo iban a descubrir- acotó en tono rendido.

-¡Schibe, Gott beschutze uns!-

-¡Oh, Jisus crhist!-, ahora fue el turno de Alfred responder en el mejor estilo afroamericano.

Feliks se purgó haciendo la señal de la cruz como todo buen católico.

A contra luz ya se le notaba el penacho de pelaje animalesco que descendia por su cuello, adentrándose dentro del tapado. Más unas orejas anormales, de naturaleza puntiaguda similar a las de un elfo.

Se giró a encararlos, provocando gemidos de sorpresa. -Soy un monstruo, ¿no es así?-. Ni siquiera lo dijo avergonzado, sino más bien totalmente seguro de eso.

Inglaterra fue el que, obviamente, mas sorprendido reaccionó. Tanto que tuvo que pararse y examinarlo más de cerca en una mezcla de extraña fascinación y precaución. – ¡Por los bigotes de la reina!-. Se acercó tan cerca de la cara que Iván tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar rozarse las narices. -¡Tienes un ojo amarillo y el otro lila!- parecía Sherlock Holmes gritando un nuevo descubrimiento.

El eslavo retrocedió sintiendo su espacio personal invadido por el inglés. –Ya lo sé- respondió en tono obvio.

Una suave pero fría voz femenina apenas se escuchó debajo de los entusiastas comentarios del inglés. -Eres un demonio-

Iván desprendió la mirada del cejón un segundo hacia los demás y sintió un puñal en el pecho cuando se cruzó con la expresión de su hermana menor. Había completo miedo y rechazo en esas facciones. Como si Natalia no estuviera mirado a su hermano sino un ser despreciable del cual había que desconfiar. De repente sintió sus ojos humedecerse pero pudo mantenerlo a raya. ¿Debería hablarle, disculparse, tratar de explicarle de que no estuvo consciente de sus actos aquella vez? … no. Porque en el estado que se encontraba ahora demostraba que pronto volvería a perderlo. Es una bomba de tiempo, no debía olvidarlo. Una amenaza para todos.

Pero aun así no dejaba de dolerle la forma en que lo miraba su hermana. Aunque la tristeza rápidamente se transformó en ira contenida al presenciar como el americano eligió sentarse descaradamente a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre su delicado hombro femenino a modo de apoyo moral aunque frente los ojos de Iván pueda significar otra cosa mucho peor.

-Your gonna be ok, fair lady-, sonrió ladinamente el Americano, guiñándole un ojo para irradiarle confianza. –No te sucederá nada, yo te protegeré-, tuvo el atrevimiento de acortar el espacio entre los dos pero sin llegar a incomodarla.

Rusia cerró fuertemente los puños, asesinándolo con la mirada. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que la protegería del?, ¿de su hermano mayor? –Aléjate de mi hermana- gruñó gravemente, helando la sangre de los demás, excepto el americano, que se paró con expresión desafiante.

-Creo que eres tú quien debería mantener la distancia viejo-. Esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Una amenaza directa a su integridad.

El ruso comenzó a acercársele con una sonrisa escalofriante que prometía mucho dolor, pero Arthur pensó rápido interponiéndose sin tocarlo. –Ok, ok, calm down gentlemen. Somos naciones civilizadas, no permitamos que esto se nos suba a la cabeza. Estamos en una misión con problemas más importantes ¿recuerdan?-

Bielorrusia le sostuvo la mirada con una expresión inescrutable para luego rompió contacto visual. Dejó claro que ella no quería saber nada con él y era más que probable que le tuviera miedo. No la culpaba de todos modos, luego de lo que le había hecho, ¿cómo no habría de temerle?

-¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que tienes exactamente?- el británico le interrumpió nuevamente, cambiándole de tema a propósito para evitar un posible enfrentamiento. Que al parecer funcionó por que el ruso se detuvo y el americano volvió a sentarse, aunque ambos echándose rayos por los ojos.

Vlad se sumó, confiando en que el sabría explicarlo mejor, total ambos eran colegas en el ámbito de hechicería. –Iván tiene la maldición del Bodark, Arthur. Supongo que debes de conocer esta leyenda ya que eres muy instruido en mitos y leyendas, si mal no recuerdo- preguntó casualmente a la vez que el inglés asintió con mucho interés.

-Te refieres a la leyenda de transformación en lobo, o algo parecido, ¿no? La conozco pero solo superficialmente. Sin embargo nunca creí que maldiciones cambia-forma pudieran afectar a la personificación de una nación. No entiendo, no somos "humanos" por así decirlo. Esta debería haber fallado- Opinó, observando cada bestial detalle del ruso, estudiándolo como si se tratase de un extraño espécimen. A Vlad no le hacía mucha gracia que su compañero fuera tan obvio pero debía admitir que él también tuvo que contener su emoción la primera vez que lo vio en este estado. Para un hechicero, toparse con esto era casi como encontrar el santo grial.

-¿Cómo fue que la contrajiste?-, sin embargo se retractó inmediatamente, a juzgar por la expresión de todos, era un tema bastante sensible. Le preguntaría a Vlad mas tarde. –Olvídense que pregunté- sonrió nervioso, -mejor concentrémonos en que hacer ahora-

Una imponente voz de acento ruso interrumpió abruptamente: -No harán nada, vendrán con nosotros- Tres hombres uniformados ingresaron al edificio en decadencia, apuntándoles con armas de fuego directo a sus cabezas.

-Thank you dudes, nos han facilitado el trabajo-, sonrió confiadamente el estado unidense, sonando sus nudillos.

Los guardias alzaron las cejas, desconcertados. -¿Chto?-


	16. Decisiones finales

**Capitulo dieciséis: "Decisiones finales** **"**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **Buenas, ando escribiendo desde Andorra en Europa. Me vine a trabajar por la temporada de invierno (crucé el charco). Estos meses he estado abarrotada de trabajo. Me disculpo por las tardanzas, es que creo que se entiende toda la movida personal que he hecho. Pero bueno, como verán, tanto en Argentina, mi país natal, como en cualquier otro lugar, yo continuo. Lento, pero no voy a parar hasta que llegue a su fin. Que de hecho… está muy cerca. Gracias por acompañarme hasta acá. Y sobre todo gracias a Reino Inquieto por martillar mis clavos.**

Los tres soldados cargaron las armas a la vez, apuntando desde tres flancos diferentes al grupo de sorprendidas naciones.

Edward sintió estremecerse aunque por fuera su cuerpo seguía tieso como una estatua. -¡Eviten que disparen o todos se enterarán de que estamos aquí!-

No fue necesario repetirlo dos veces. En ese mismo instante una daga voló rozando su mejilla e incrustó en el cuello de uno de los hombres a su espalda, embocándole con puntería perfecta en la yugular.

-¡PÜHA JUMAL!-. El estonio se despegó del suelo como si le hubiera dado corriente eléctrica. Casi no le alcanzó con sus largas piernas correr hasta ubicarse detrás de unas cajas de madera para protegerse en caso de balas.

Natalia saco dos dagas más de debajo de su falda, sosteniéndolas entre sus dedos con una destreza sorprendente y se tiró de un salto detrás de un pilar de cemento, acompañada por el americano, evitando las balas.

Mientras tanto Alfred no pudo contener el aliento viendo a la femme fatale bielorrusa acertar semejante lanzamiento. -¡Woha, pareces una asesina a sueldo!-

La mujer arqueó una ceja incrédulamente y se dignó a responderle fríamente, -…fui entrenada por la inteligencia secreta rusa-, entonó como si fuera algo obvio.

El rubio sonrió muy entusiasmado, -¡seria awesome tenerte de mi lado peleando contra los malos!-. No sonreía solo de la sorpresa de verla en acción, sino también por la mirada fulminante que Iván le clavaba a su espalda.

-¡Russen Fiken!-. Gilbert, ignorando por completo la charla entre el americano y la bielorrusa, salió de su escondite y lanzó un ladrillo con toda su furia acumulada de años hacia los soviéticos, aturdiéndolo de un solo golpe. Sin embargo esto también ocasionó que el hombre libere el dedo del gatillo, soltando el arma peligrosamente en el aire.

-¡No!-, Feliks gritó asustado, -¡podría dispararse si toca el suelo!-, dio un potente salto para alcanzarla pero solo llegó rozar el mango. Entonces la vio caer como en cámara lenta, digna de llamarse: "crónica de una catástrofe anunciada", sin embargo no sucedió tal catástrofe ni tampoco fue anunciada. Alguien la atrapó frente a sus ojos, girándola con un movimiento espectacular con el dedo índice puesto en el gatillo. La mano era muy pequeña como para ser de Estados Unidos y muy delicada para ser de Lituania, tampoco era femenina como para ser de Hungría o Ucrania.

El pequeño letón la giró en su dedo con soltura y destreza, como si se tratara de un juguete u entretenimiento, aunque la seriedad en su rostro demostrara lo contrario. La aseguró en su cinturón frente las miradas pasmadas del polaco y ucraniana.

Katiusha cerró la boca, no queriendo verse con cara de tonta de segundos antes. -¿Le-Letonia?-, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

Raivis hizo una sonrisa picarona y confidente, guiñando un ojo frente a las dos perplejas naciones.

-¡Como que, ¿qué demonios niño?, ¿dónde aprendiste eso?!-. Feliks jamás se habría esperado algo así del pequeño.

Letonia soltó una suave risita que podría haber parecido ingenua e inocente si no hubiera sido por la increíble maniobra que acababa de hacer. –De Iván-, respondió simplemente.

Los otros lo miraron más sorprendidos que antes cosa que le obligó a aclarar. -... A medias, es decir, lo veía mucho hacerlo entonces me puse a imitarlo hasta que decidió enseñarme-, sonrió embarazosamente, llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca.

Katiusha y Feliks fruncieron el ceño a la vez. -¿Iván haciendo malabares con armas?-

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-, comentó la ucraniana con cara de fastidio.

-No saben las cosas hace Iván cuando esta aburrido-, rio el letón pero de pronto enmudeció recordando que él también era el objeto de divertimento del ruso. Como aquella vez que lo invitó a nadar en un lago congelado en invierno o esa de lanzamientos de dardo siendo el, el blanco móvil. Esto es lo que pasa cuando Rusia no tiene amigos, se divierte con la persona más cercana… con más de que esta se encuentre a 1000km de distancia.

-Sí, si se las cosas que hace Iván cuando esta aburrido…-, suspiro pesadamente la hermana mayor.

-¡Suelta ese arma!-. El segundo soldado, habiendo recobrado el sentido luego del golpe que le propinó el germano, vio justo el momento exacto en el que la pequeña nación escondió la pistola dentro de su cinto. -¡Es tu última advertencia!-. Apunto directo a su cabeza sin siquiera sentir un atisbo de duda. Sabía muy bien cuál era el punto débil de estas personificaciones humanas. Kurishov le enseñó muchas cosas luego de haber estudiado por un tiempo la personificación de su propio país.

"El problema es que esta nación tiene cara de niño inocente….". Agito abruptamente la cabeza queriendo despabilarse.

Le tendría piedad si no fuera por las afirmaciones de Kurishov. Esto era para un bien mayor. Eliminar cualquier influencia que tenga poder sobre los dirigentes de las naciones del mundo. Ellos son inmortales, conocen y saben demasiado, son monstruos que no deberían existir…

Ivan avanzó con paso firme haciendo de muro humano frente de Letonia, sosteniendo una mirada desafiante con el francotirador. Su postura y expresión exudaba la autoridad de un general de guerra. Lo fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que no dudaría en matar a un niño.

Por qué lo vio muchas veces en el pasado. ¿Cuántos niños alemanes murieron el día que tomaron Berlín? Aun cargaba ese peso sobre su espalda. –YA PRIKAZYVAYU TEBE OSTANOVIT'SYA-(*te ordeno que te detengas). Demandó en tono barítono. Prácticamente notándosele el amenazante aura violeta emanando de su enorme cuerpo.

Casi como acción instantánea, se notó el arma temblando en las manos del soldado. Ahh… Iván reconocía el efecto en este hombre. El soldado había experimentado de primera mano tener a la propia personificación Rusa como su comandante general durante la guerra de Stalingrado. Iván sonrió satisfecho. Nadie se olvida del "respeto" que infunde en los hombres. Sumado a que la intimidación rusa no proviene de apariencias. La historia oscura de asesinatos y crueles torturas estaba presente en cada marca y cicatriz de su cuerpo... él es la encarnación de esos sucesos.

El eslavo avanzó a paso firme, poniendo cada vez más nervioso al hombre, a juzgar por las visibles gotas de sudor cayendo por sus facciones fruncidas.

Se detuvo frente a frente, obstaculizando completamente la mira del arma. – Ya skazal tebe vysoko…- (*te dije alto), repitió en un tono helado mientras lo miraba detenidamente a los ojos. Pero no hubo respuesta, ya que el soldado estaba petrificado. Entonces tomó con aparente normalidad el caño del arma y la dobló con una sola mano. El chirrido metálico erizándole la piel no solo a él sino también al resto del grupo.

-…Damn-, exclamó sorprendido Arthur. Agradeciendo que el ruso no fue su enemigo durante la segunda guerra. Ahora podía entender un poco más el rencor de Alemania y Prusia.

Alfred sonrió entusiasmado, había un brillo particular en su mirada que el británico reconoció muy bien, provocándole jaqueca de tan solo recordarla en numerosas ocasiones de su pasado.

Al americano le temblaban las manos de solo imaginarse envuelto en una prueba de fuerza contra Iván. Como deseaba entrar en guerra ahí y ahora para ver quién era el más poderoso. Porque el hecho de haber entrado al final de la segunda guerra le dejo sabor a poco, necesitaba más, tenía todo un armamento en producción esperando y que mejor que probarlo contra ese loco y sádico soviético.

De pronto una voz fría y familiar resonó en por todo el galpón. -SRTERLYAT-. Un disparo destruyó todo el control que creyeron tener sobre la situación.

-¡AAAHH!- Letonia cayó retorciéndose de dolor, empapándose inmediatamente del charco de su propia sangre que goteó esparciéndose por el suelo.

-¡RAIVIS NOOOOO!- Katiusha y Edward corrieron velozmente a socorrerlo, arriesgándose a recibir alguna bala.

-Oh… ¡kurwa!- Feliks se sintió atrapado sin escapatoria.

-¡Rápido, detengan su hemorragia!-, ordenó la húngara de un grito, aunque sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada porque era la más próxima a la puerta, cerca del hombre parado en el marco de la entrada que había dado la orden en ruso.

-No van a hacer nada… a menos que yo les diga-, el sujeto tenía una expresión imposible de leer.

-Kurishov…- la voz de Iván sonó como de ultratumba.

El general dio una falsa sonrisa complaciente. –El mismo-. Pareció tomarle el pelo sin embargo la nación no reacciono. - Tiempo sin vernos… Rusia-. Agregó, diciendo su nombre con total desagrado.

Arthur también lo encaró, fulminándolo debajo de esas gruesas y expresivas cejas. –Sabemos lo que estas planeando Kurishov, esta es tu última advertencia o sino hare que se entere todo el parlamento inglés-.

Más que intimidar, el comentario le hizo gracia. –Pero si no es el inglés que me espiaba durante la charla con Ludwig-, sonrió entre dientes acercándose un poco más al grupo. -¿Y qué vas a hacer?, no tienes pruebas. Además, todos sabemos que hay cierto país germano que se quedó con ganas de venganza-. Luego miró directamente a Alfred, -…y otro con ganas de sacar provecho-, remató.

La desconfianza de Iván hacia el americano se acrecentó más. ¿Qué estaba haciendo a su lado para empezar? Cada día que pasaba se iban rivalizando más y más, podía sentirlo y sabía que el otro también. Alfred probablemente estaba esperando la oportunidad… empezando a manipular su hermana y llevarla al bando capitalista.

-Tienen dos opciones-. Kurishov explicó en un denso acento ruso, -entregarse voluntariamente por las buenas, prometo no hacerles nada, o en caso contrario, oponer resistencia y entregarse por las malas, cosa que no recomiendo-

Elizabeta y Gilbert reaccionaron al instante buscando golpearlo pero alguien emergió de las sombras, justo detrás de ellos, disparándoles por la espalda a quema ropa.

Alfred asomó rápidamente detrás del pilar. -¡¿WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!-

Rumania, siendo alguien bastante despierto y astuto, reaccionó más rápido que los demás y se arrastró por el piso sin ser visto, quitándole el arma al pobre letón ensangrentándose en el piso. Hizo contacto visual con sus pequeños ojos vidriosos y asintió con la cabeza, transmitiéndole un mensaje secreto. Se movió un poco más hasta quedar detrás de unas cajas y apuntó al extraño soldado vestido completamente de negro que le disparó a la húngara y el pruso. La venganza seria dulce.

El soldado retrocedió de golpe casi perdiendo el equilibro. Una bala había perforado su pierna.

-¡DIE, MOTHERFUCKER!-. Estados Unidos salió de su escondite también apuntando con un revolver de corto calibre, de fabricación americana.

-¡NO LO MATES, IDIOTA!-, gritó alarmado Arthur, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. Si Alfred llegaba a matarlo, perderían todas las pruebas de las personas involucradas.

Sin embargo el norteamericano hizo oídos sordos y disparó con puntería perfecta a los dos primeros soldados que protegían a Kurishov excepto el llamativo vestido de negro que se protegió rápidamente detrás de un pilar. -¡NADIE LASTIMA A MIS AMIGOS!-

Iván miró con desconfianza al americano. ¿Desde hacía cuanto que llevaba un arma escondida?

Katiusha se esforzó en arrastrar el cuerpo de Raivis hasta un lugar seguro con Arthur cubriendo su espalda sosteniendo una piedra, mientras que Edward y Feliks hicieron lo mismo con Elizabeta y Gilbert.

La guerra de disparos se reanudó. Kurishov y su soldado enmascarado disparando lluvia de balas protegidos detrás de un pilar vs Alfred y Vlad. Dos contra dos. Mientras Feliks buscando un frasco para terminar de ensamblar una bomba molotov casera como último recurso. Muchos resultarían heridos, pero seguro que el general ruso acabaría muerto.

-¡AAAAHH!-. Alfred cayó de espaldas sujetándose el brazo ensangrentado. –Motherfuker… tuve suerte de que solo fuera el brazo-, gimió entre dientes apretados, desbordando de rabia.

-¿Quieren pelear?-, sonrió arrogantemente el hombre de cabello plateado. –Les advertí que acabaría mal-. Hizo una señal a su soldado, quien extrajo un pequeño objeto de su chaleco anti-balas.

Iván vociferó algo en un bajo gruñido bestial, tensando sus manos en forma de garras. -¡TE VOY A ARRANCAR LOS OJOS!-. Las amenazas del ruso nunca eran vacías.

Pero el general largó una fuerte risotada y ordenó de un solo grito: -¡BROSIT' BOMBU!-

Algo ovalado cayó al suelo entre ellos y Rusia, al siguiente instante explotó generando una densa cortina de humo envolviendo a todos los presentes.

Arthur justo pudo vislumbrar a Iván acercarse aún más a Kurishov, más allá de que la bomba impedía ver con claridad. Pero de pronto lo vio tambalearse y caer de rodillas. ¿Acaso le habían disparado? Pero no hubo ningún sonido que lo confirmase. Inesperadamente el inglés comenzó a sentirse mareado. ¿Por qué todo estaba inclinándose a su alrededor?

Alfred se levantó en busca de Iván, pero no llegó a ayudarlo ya que sus piernas comenzaron a adormecerse. -¿MAN, WHATS GOING ON?-, se sentía dentro de un carrusel. -¿Por qué está girando todo?-

Toris se dio cuenta de inmediato, cubriéndose la boca para prevenirlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. -¡ES UN GAS SOMNIFERO, HUYAN DE AQUÍ!-. Su grito de alarma fue inútil porque el grupo se encontraba inconsciente excepto Kurishov y el soldado, quienes portaban máscara de gas. –Ma-maldición-, llegó a decir antes de caer al piso desvanecido.

-Heh, les dije que no se resistieran-. El general sonrió triunfal.

* * *

Edward abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose muy pesado, como si su cuerpo no respondiese a sus órdenes. Miró a su alrededor esperando a que se le aclare paulatinamente la visión. -¿Do-donde están mis lentes?-. Su voz era rasposa, como si hubiera pasado un tiempo sin usarla.

La habitación era un espacio blanco reducido. Tenía solo una pequeña ventana con barrotes, un inodoro enganchado a la pared, dos camillas y una gruesa puerta con una abertura, probablemente para pasar la comida.

De pronto notó que alguien se movía sutilmente en la cama contigua. Su pecho subiendo y bajando forzadamente. -¡¿Raivis!?-, corrió dando tropezones hasta sujetar a la joven nación. Lógicamente estaba todo manchado de sangre como las frazadas. Gruñó molesto. ¿Qué porción de humanidad podría esperar de un monstruo como Kurishov? Al menos la herida ya estaba cerrando y había dejado de sangrar, a juzgar por el color de las manchas. -¿Raivis estas despierto?-, le llamó preocupadamente, a lo que solo consiguió un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y lento alzamiento de los parpados, revelando una mirada vidriosa puesta sobre él. – ¿Cómo te sientes?-, su voz apenas contenía la enorme preocupación que sentía.

El joven largó un exhausto suspiro, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. –Cansado…-, luego los abrió una vez más, -¿dónde estamos?-

Edward no tuvo el coraje de responderle. –Saldremos de aquí-, le aseguró tratando de verse confiado, aunque todo se le estuviera derrumbando por dentro.

Mientras tanto en la celda contigua, el pruso despertó a causa de un punzante dolor. -¡Scheiße!-. Entonces noto desconcertado su alrededor.

* * *

-¿Gilbert?-. La húngara lo miró preocupada desde la otra camilla. Hizo un intento moviéndose en su dirección, pero largó un fuerte siseo deteniéndose de pronto. –No puedo moverme-. Se le notaba el pánico en su expresión.

Entonces el pruso hizo un esfuerzo para salir de la cama pero sufriendo el mismo efecto, agarrándose fuertemente la herida que, sin siquiera sorprenderle, continuaba abierta. – ¿Dónde estamos?-, comentó ásperamente, notando su voz más ronca de lo normal.

La mujer agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lo intuía pero no quería asumirlo en voz alta. -¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-, sonaba suave y miedosa, como la voz de una pequeña niña inocente perdida.

Esa pregunta, en ese mismo tono de voz, arrastró al pruso a su infancia cuando creía que ella era un hombre. Cuando luchaban juntos para subsistir y no ser pisoteados por los imperios más poderosos. Todo se sentía tan distante ahora…sin embargo, tenía la sensación que aquellos tiempos fueron más duros en comparación a esto.

Frunció el ceño con determinación. –Eli…-

La mujer lo observó sorprendida. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre. Sus ojos hetero-cromáticos brillaban con una determinación no vista desde hacía añares.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños?-, dio una inexplicable pausa durante unos segundos, como recordando esos hechos, -hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores que esta-. Argumentó seriamente, situando su mirada en el piso.

-Si… yo también pienso así-, confesó, también enfocando su mirada en las frazadas, ambos rehusando verse las caras por miedo a caer presos de sus propios recuerdos del pasado. Solo bastaba mirarse el uno al otro para quedar atrapados en un pozo de distantes recuerdos pero lo suficientemente potentes para ser revividos. –Tenemos que salir de aquí-. Frunció el ceño, oculto tras su desordenado cabello castaño claro que caía como cascada entre sus hombros y espalda, como la melena de un león.

-Lo haremos, solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para recuperarnos y luego nos pondremos en acción-

La mujer sonrió levemente. Este era el espíritu prusiano que había estado esperando. Mientras esa llama continuara viva, entonces no se daría por vencida. Porque, para ella, el espíritu de Gilbert era la representación misma de la fuerza de voluntad.

* * *

Toris miró a su alrededor, reconociendo claramente donde se encontraba. Pero lo que le preocupaba era como saldría.

-¿Lituania?-. Una mujer se levantó de entre la frazada, con su largo cabello lacio platinado abriéndose en abanico sobre su delicado cuerpo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte viendo el rostro angelical, inocente, desconcertado e indefenso de la bella nación eslava. ¿Por qué no podría permanecer con esa expresión todo el tiempo?

-¿Dónde estamos, perro faldero?-

Toris frunció el ceño. Por un momento se había olvidado del pésimo carácter que la mujer traía consigo. Pero…dios, no podía enojarse con ella. Llevaba siglos amándola en secreto.

-En una cárcel de máxima seguridad dentro de los cuarteles del predio, señorita-. Las palaras de cortesía y servidumbre no era propio de él, pero Rusia se las había introducido a latigazos en su espalda… sin embargo, era algo que estaba más que gustoso de decir a la joven, más allá de que ella no lo valore.

-Dónde está Iva-. Se detuvo de pronto, probablemente recordando que estaba molesta con él. -¿Dónde están todos?-, reformuló su pregunta.

Toris le dio completamente la espalda a la joven. Su silencio hablaba más que palabras. Como realista que era, conocía el lugar a la perfección y lo que sucedía con los reclusos...

Entonces ella comprendió. Él no quería contarle, porque probablemente le pondría mal saberlo.

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó de la sala, empezando a sofocarlos con miedos e incertidumbres.

-Señorita Bela-, le llamó la atención sorpresivamente, -deje de escuchar lo que le diga el señor Jones-. Ordenó terminante.

Sorprendida, ensanchó sus hermosos ojos celestes. -¿A-a que te refieres, basura eslava?-, respingó indignada, -¿quién te crees para darme órdenes a mí, la hermana de la Federación Soviética?-. Sintió arrepentimiento tras decir eso último.

De pronto Toris se dio vuelta y prácticamente se abalanzó encima suyo, sujetándola por sus muñecas, previniendo una futura e injusta bofetada a su cara.

-¡No me pongas tus horribles manos encima, recuerda tu lugar, no eres más que un perro vagabundo con collar, nada más!-. Sus palabras no podían llegar al lituano, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los maltratos como para importarle. -¡Tú nunca serás ni un poco de lo que es Estados Unidos, solo eres una patética nación aplastada bajo el pie de Rusia!-. Toris paró de golpe, luego la soltó deliberadamente y dio la espalda abruptamente.

La mujer no pudo evitar sentirse mal por dentro, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para pedir perdón. –Nunca vuelas a tocarme-, ladró como advertencia al dolido castaño.

-Eres una pobre ilusa…-, advirtió en tono bajo.

Giró la cabeza en su dirección tan rápido que sus cabellos volaron con el abrupto movimiento-¡¿DISCULPA?!-

El castaño también se giró, fulminándola con un dolor profundo fulgurando en sus irises verdes. -¡No solo eres ilusa, eres una pobre tonta, caprichosa y necesitada de atención!, ni siquiera te das cuenta que Alfred solo te está usando para perjudicar a Iván-

La mujer lo miró completamente helada. ¿Qué Alfred la estaba usando?, ¿para qué?, ¿qué ganaría con tenerla de su lado? -¡MIENTES!, ¡ESTAS CELOSO DE QUE AMBOS NOS QUEREMOS, POR QUE NUNCA PODRÁS TENERME!, ¡POR QUE YO NO TE AMO!-

Eso se sintió peor que una o veinte bofetadas juntas. Toris retrocedió, sintiéndose roto por dentro. Si quedaba alguna llama de esperanza de que ella le guardara afecto, se acababa de extinguir. Y se había llevado la poca felicidad que quedaba consigo.

Se sentó contra la esquina más lejana de la pared y deslizó pesadamente hasta caer hecho una bolita al suelo. Tenía ganas de llorar, quería llorar y ya no le quedaba orgullo para contenerla. Entonces empezó a gimotear en silencio, con lágrimas amenazando en caer de sus cansados y vidriosos ojos.

* * *

Arthur se puso a examinar en silencio una rama que acababa de sacar del bolsillo secreto de su sobretodo.

-¿Eso es una varita mágica?-. Vlad la observaba con sus ojos bien abiertos como bolas de billar.

El inglés sonrió confiado, guardándola nuevamente en su escondite. –Sí, mi querido compañero hechicero. Es mi as bajo la manga-

El rumano sonrió tan abiertamente que hasta le sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta lo escasas que eran últimamente. –No cambias más. Siempre recurres a la magia como tu último recurso-, rio junto con el inglés, sus risas haciendo eco en el frio y vacío lugar. -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-, cambió de tema, sosteniéndole una pensativa mirada.

-Hacer tarea de reconocimiento, luego elaboraremos un plan en base a eso. Ha llegado la hora de la improvisación-, le sostuvo la mirada seriamente, verde musgo contra borgoña como el vino.

Rumania asintió con una sonrisa ladina, asomándose un colmillito. Pero de pronto recordó algo muy importante. -¿Qué haremos con Iván?-

Inglaterra arqueó una ceja con desconcierto. -¿Iván?, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-¡Sí!, ¿no lo viste frente a Kurishov?, tenía garras negras y sus manos se veían monstruosas. Definitivamente ya está entrando a la última fase. No creo que logre revertirlo esta vez. Arthur-, lo miró seriamente, casi con miedo en sus ojos, -no tengo nada para ayudarlo, ningún recurso, no he encontrado nada. Yo-, agachó la cabeza, -no sé qué más hacer… si Iván no logra revertirlo, me veré obligado a matarlo Arthur-, tragó nerviosamente.

De pronto el inglés lo tomó de sorpresa, sujetándolo bruscamente de los costados del abrigo, atrayéndolo hacia su iracunda cara. -¡¿Te das cuenta lo que implica matar a una nación?, y a Rusia, por sobre todo!-, gritó alterado.

-S-sí, pero no se q-que más hacer-, tartamudeó consternado. –Estamos en la recta final, ¿que no lo entiendes?, no hay cura, no tiene salvación. No soy lo suficientemente bueno como para resolver esto-, sintió su cuerpo temblar levemente por el estrés.

De pronto los ojos de Inglaterra se iluminaron. Le había llegado una idea. –Nos queda una opción más-, aseguró en tono más firme que antes, -el general Invierno…-

El rumano tragó sonoramente, ensanchando sus ojos en estupefacción. -¿E-el general dices?, ¿por qué?, el suele estar en contra de Rusia, más que de su lado. Siempre cobra víctimas como forma de pago a sus servicios. Es un ser frio y despiadado, querrá algo a cambio de nosotros-

Rumania no estaba equivocado con nada de eso. El General Invierno nunca hacia nada por bondad y siempre exigía un pago a cambio. –Lo sé… pero él tiene el poder suficiente para romper maldiciones. Ya no nos quedan más opciones-, agregó en tono serio. –En el momento que salgamos de acá, alguno de nosotros dos que quede en pie tiene que ir e invocarlo en el bosque y hacer la petición. Buscaremos la forma de afrontar lo que nos pida a cambio-. De pronto noto el miedo y nerviosismo reflejado en las facciones de su compañero -… ¿estás listo para enfrentar eso?-

-Estoy listo-, asintió preocupado, pero pensó en el motivo verdadero que lo llevaba a hacer esto: la seguridad y bienestar de su hermanito menor. –Por Moldavia-, susurró.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de temor pero firmes con una resolución pocas veces vista. –No puede desaparecer una nación sin motivo alguno y menos la más grande del mundo. Podría causar repercusiones inimaginables-, acotó el inglés, recibiendo el asentimiento del rumano.

* * *

Ucrania estaba apoyada contra la espalda de Polonia, ambos sentados en el piso mirando en direcciones opuestas.

-Como que, ese hombre enmascarado me parece familiar. ¿No lo crees Katia?-, argumentó seriamente el de cabello largo.

La mujer hizo un gesto pensativo. -¿Familiar?, ¿Qué viste de familiar en él, Feliks?-

El polaco esbozó una de sus perspicaces sonrisas, ningún detalle se le escapaba al precursor de la creación de la máquina enigma. –Piénsalo. Su forma de pelear, como agarraba el arma, su complexión y altura. ¿Nada de eso te resulta familiar?-

Katiusha abrió la boca, dándose cuenta de a poco. -¿Acaso me estás diciendo que ese hombre…?-

Feliks largó una risita confiada. –Lo sabremos cuando volvamos a verlo. Pero esa bala en la pierna lo delatará…-

-Pero no tiene sentido, ¿por qué el trabajaría del lado de Kurishov?-, argumentó la rubia.

-Pronto lo sabremos-, le guiñó un ojo el polaco. A lo que ella sonrió confiada. A Feliks nunca se le escapaba nada.

* * *

Alfred llevaba tiempo acostado en su cama, sujetándose la herida, con su mirada clavada en el techo. Sin embargo había un ruido repetitivo proveniente de la cama de Iván que no le dejaba en paz. –Por favor, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?-. Solo un suave gruñido de molestia le hizo saber que su pedido no fue a las paredes. –Enserio, estoy tratando de dormir y tú no paras de-, giró y lo notó de pronto hecho una enorme bola recubierta por una frazada, temblando contra las esquina de la pared. -¿Estás bien?-, frunció el ceño sintiendo desconfianza, mientras se acercaba en su dirección para tocarlo.

El ruso se estremeció violentamente emitiendo un bajo y bestial gruñido tras sentir el repentino tacto del americano. –N-no me toques-, le amenazó con voz temblorosa y gutural.

El americano reaccionó retrocediendo rápidamente asustado. No por su amenaza, sino por que vio las enormes zarpas peludas sujetando, o más bien rasgando tensamente la frazada que lo envolvía completamente. –Oh no…-

-A-amerika-, se animó a llamarlo el ruso tras una larga pausa. Se notaba su esfuerzo tratando de mantener la voz normal sin que suene como de una bestia. –Por favor… mátame-


End file.
